Whenever You Call  TŁUMACZENIE
by Koainka
Summary: Bella od zawsze była zaciekawiona zielonookim mężczyzną - wyrzutkiem ze stolika w kącie kawiarni.  Gdy w końcu się poznają, Bella jest nim oczarowana, ale nie wie, w co się pakuje...  Czy mroczna strona Edwarda sprawi, że Bella z niego zrezygnuje?
1. Prolog

**A/N TEN FF JEST AUTORSTWA BLUEKING141, JA TYLKO TŁUMACZĘ TO WSPANIAŁE OPOWIADANIE  
><strong>

**JEDNAKŻE WSZYSTKIE POSTACIE NALEŻĄ DO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**LINK DO ORYGINAŁU ZNAJDZIECIE NA MOIM PROFILU. **

**Zapraszam do czytania  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Prolog<p>

Tłumaczenie: Koainka

Korekta: truskawkowyszampan

Beta: rodzynka_

I won't ever be too far away to feel you

And I won't hesitate at all

Whenever you call

And I'll always remember

The part of you so tender

I'll be the one to catch your fall

Whenever you call

And I will breathe for you each day

Comfort you through all the pain

Gently kiss your fears away

You can turn to me and cry

Always understand that

I Give you all I have inside

Whenever You Call, by Brian McKnight ft. Mariah Carey

BPOV

Odebrałam telefon i po drugiej stronie usłyszałam ciężkie dyszenie przerażonej, małej dziewczynki. Zorientowałam się, kto to jest, gdy jej złamany głos mnie zawołał. – Bello!

- Alice? Kochanie, co się dzieje?

Mogłam usłyszeć walenie w tle, które było poprzedzone jakimś krzykiem. Wszędzie poznałabym ten krzyk. Już odkładałam moje zadanie domowe na stolik i poszłam szukać moich butów. – Oni przyszli, Bello – wyszeptała Alice trzęsącym się głosem.

_Och, do kurwy nędzy, cholera! _

Gdy tylko założyłam buty, wyszłam przez drzwi. – Wiesz czego chcieli? – W tej chwili już byłam w moim samochodzie. Mieszkał tylko pięć minut drogi i miałam nadzieję, że zdołam się tam dostać, zanim się zrani. Nienawidziłam, kiedy to robił, nawet jeśli wiedziałam, że nie ma nad tym kontroli.

- Chcieli mnie odzyskać, ale ja nie chcę iść, Bello! – powiedziała szaleńczo i mogłam już powiedzieć, że płakała.

- Nie musisz iść, Alice. Obiecuję. Gdzie jesteś?

- Jestem w moim pokoju i drzwi są zamknięte, tak jak mówiłaś.

- Okej, dobra dziewczynka – wydyszałam, gdy odetchnęłam z ulgi. To nie tak, że myślałam, iż Edward ją celowo skrzywdzi. Nigdy, przenigdy, by tego nie zrobił! Jednakże nie był sobą, kiedy to się zdarzało.

Podczas drogi psychicznie przygotowałam się na to, że zobaczę mężczyznę, którego tak głęboko kochałam, zachowującego się tak destrukcyjnie. Normalnie się tak nie zachowywał. Jasne, co jakiś czas działał mi na nerwy i potrafił wpaść w poważnie wkurwiający nastrój, ale był dobrym człowiekiem, był dla mnie wszystkim.

- Jestem na zewnątrz, będę na górze za chwilę, dobrze? – W pośpiechu pokonałam moją drogę z samochodu.

- Dobrze – powiedziała. Otworzyłam drzwi od budynku kluczem, który miałam. Pobiegłam po schodach na trzecie piętro i poszłam otworzyć drzwi wejściowe. Były zamknięte, więc użyłam mojego klucza.

Wzięłam uspokajających oddech, kiedy zobaczyłam stan mieszkania. _O Boże. _Wazony, ramki ze zdjęciami, szkło i lampy były rozwalone na podłodze.

Kanapa i stolik do kawy były przewrócone, i zobaczyłam plamę krwi na drewnianej podłodze. Nie był w salonie, więc pobiegłam go znaleźć, skoro wiedziałam, że Alice jest bezpieczna, jednakże lekko przerażona, przez to, co się działo. Poszłam do jego pokoju i tam go znalazłam. Stojące lustro, które tam było, teraz było całe rozwalone na podłodze.

Edward stał przed nim. Jego ręce były we krwi… jego ramiona poruszały się w górę i w dół z głębokimi oddechami, które brał. Nie wiedział, że tutaj jestem, patrzył tylko na siebie w tym, co zostało z lustra. Wyciągnął swoją pięść, aby ponownie w to uderzyć, ale zainterweniowałam.

- Edwardzie, przestań! – krzyczałam, gdy podbiegłam do niego. Odsunął się ode mnie, gdy tylko położyłam dłoń na jego ramieniu. A odsunął się tak szybko, że stracił równowagę i upadł na ścianę.

Po tym jak spojrzał na mnie, jego oczy wypełniły się bólem, zażenowaniem i oczywiście gniewem.

- Bella – powiedział, jakbym była duchem.

Zrobiłam krok w jego kierunku. – Kotku… co zrobiłeś? – Mój głos załamał się, ponieważ chciałabym, aby nigdy nie musiał czuć się w ten sposób. Zaczął panikować, gdy zbliżyłam się do niego; unikał mojego uścisku i przeszedł koło mnie na drugą stronę pokoju. – Edwardzie… proszę.

- Po prostu, kurwa, mnie zostaw, Bello – krzyczał, a moja pierś się paliła.

- Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

- To musisz być cholernie, kurwa, głupia. – Pomyślelibyście, że mówienie przez niego czegoś takiego mnie zrani. Cóż, tak, ale również poprawia moje samopoczucie w chory i pokręcony sposób. To poprawia moje samopoczucie, ponieważ wiem, że kiedy mówi rzeczy takie jak te, to nie jest _mój _Edward. On jest tam w środku. Ale to się dzieje, kiedy najbardziej mnie potrzebuje, ponieważ nie ma żadnej kontroli. Może za dużo szukałam, ale to poprawia moje samopoczucie; świadomość, że jest dla niego nadzieja.

- Wstawaj, musimy oczyścić twoje dłonie – powiedziałam, gdy podchodziłam ponownie do niego. Nie bałam się go nawet w tym stanie… Kocham go.

- Po prostu pozwól mi krwawić – powiedział i po raz kolejny się ode mnie odsunął.

- Edwardzie… przestań – powiedziałam z siłą i złapałam jego ramiona. Próbował mnie odepchnąć, ale nie dałam się. Miałam go przyciśniętego do ściany i wiedziałam, że wygrałam, ponieważ nawet w tym stanie wiedziałam, że mnie nie skrzywdzi. Położyłam moje dłonie po obu stronach jego twarzy, aby skupić jego całą uwagę na sobie. Gdy moje dłonie dotknęły jego spoconej twarzy, podziękowałam Bogu, że byłam w stanie dotknąć go teraz w ten sposób. Pamiętam czasy, kiedy wzdrygał się na mój dotyk i stawał się taki niekomfortowy, gdyż nie wiedział, czym jest uczucie i jak je zaakceptować. Mój biedny Edward.

Widziałam, jak jego gniew powoli odchodzi, gdy patrzy w moje oczy, i byłam zadowolona, że wywieram na nim taki efekt. – Nie mogą jej zabrać, Bello. – Jego głos był przepełniony desperacją.

- Nie zabiorą, kotku. Nie zabiorą – powiedziałam i przejechałam moimi dłońmi w dół jego twarzy.

- Nie chcę, aby zmieniła się tak jak ja. – Jego głos załamał się na ostatnim słowie i łzy wypłynęły z jego oczu. – Musi być lepsza ode mnie. – Owinęłam moje ramiona wokół jego szyi i przyciągnęłam go do siebie, gdy płakał. Owinął swoje ramiona wokół mnie i oparł się na mnie, szukając wsparcia. Prawdopodobnie zakrwawił całą moją koszulkę, ale nie dbałam o to.

- Ciii – powiedziałam do jego ucha, kiedy pocierałam jego plecy. – Z tobą jest wszystko dobrze, kochanie. Absolutnie nie ma w tobie niczego złego.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Mam nadzieję, że prolog wam się spodobał. Zapraszamy na więcej.


	2. Rozdział 1: New Soul

**A/N TEN FF JEST AUTORSTWA BLUEKING141, JA TYLKO TŁUMACZĘ TO WSPANIAŁE OPOWIADANIE  
><strong>

**JEDNAKŻE WSZYSTKIE POSTACIE NALEŻĄ DO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**LINK DO ORYGINAŁU ZNAJDZIECIE NA MOIM PROFILU. **

**Zapraszam do czytania**

* * *

><p>Rozdział 1: New Soul<p>

Tłumaczenie: Koainka

Korekta: truskawkowyszampan

Beta: rodzynka_

I'm a new soul

I came to this strange world

Hoping I could learn a bit about how to give and take.

But since I came here

Felt the joy and the fear

Finding myself making every possible mistake

I'm a young soul in this very strange world

Hoping I could learn a bit bout what is true and fake.

But why all this hate?

New Soul, by Yael Naim

BPOV

_- _Chciałabym, abyś nie musiała jechać tak daleko, kochanie! – Moja mama marudziła do telefonu. _Ja _chciałabym, aby ona nie dzwoniła do mnie za każdym razem, płacząc, o to jak daleko się wyprowadziłam i jak bardzo ją to smuci. Zawsze sprawia, że czuję się jak gówno i nienawidzę tego.

Może tak: _„Witaj córko, jak tam w prawdziwym świecie? Jak się masz? Jak szkoła?"_. Nie, tu zawsze musi chodzić o _nią. _To mój pierwszy rok w college'u i moja mama dzwoni do mnie z płaczem i mówi jak bardzo chciałaby, żebym była w domu. _Po prostu dajcie mi trochę przestrzeni, proszę! _

_- _Mamo, proszę – powiedziałam i ścisnęłam grzbiet nosa. – Mam dziewiętnaście lat, dobrze sobie radzę na swoim. – Zapewne dostanę bólu głowy, a nie było jeszcze nawet siódmej rano.

- Jesteś pewna? Jadasz odpowiednio i dom jest wysprzątany, prawda? Wiem, jak hałaśliwe potrafią być dziewczyny w college'u.

- Mamo, jestem tutaj od miesiąca i wciąż żyję, więc muszę mówić, że jem. I wiem, że Tanya i Angela, i również ty... nie są tak hałaśliwe. – Ostatnia część była kłamstwem, ale nie były takie złe.

Dorastałam z Tanyą i Angelą. Były bliźniaczkami i totalnym swoim przeciwieństwem, ale jednocześnie były takie same. To było dziwne. Obie wyglądały podobnie, poza tym, że włosy Tanyi były jaśniejsze niż Angeli. Obie miały takie same zainteresowania, kiedy chodziło o podstawowe rzeczy, takie jak jedzenie i muzyka, ale miały inną osobowość. Tanya była bardziej otwarta i głośna, a wnioskuję, że Angela była bardziej zdystansowana. Cóż, była zdystansowana w liceum, bo teraz wydawało się, że się zmieniła i stała się bardziej otwarta.

Jednakże obie były, jakby to nazwać, „imprezowymi dziewczynami". Więc musiałam się zamykać w moim pokoju przez niezliczoną ilość nocy albo po prostu iść i uciec do biblioteki, kiedy były imprezy w naszym mieszkaniu, które razem wynajmujemy. Mój plan ucieczki był również potrzebny, kiedy obie przyprowadzały chłopaków... ugh... to było zawsze dziwne. _Słuchawki, pamiętaj, aby kupić słuchawki, Bello. _

- Dobrze, jeśli tak mówisz. Po prostu tęsknie za tobą, dziecinko. – I teraz sprowadzamy łzy. Zwykle czułam się źle przez pierwsze kilka dni, ale teraz to naprawdę już na mnie nie działa. Ona po prostu płacze przez cały czas. _Zastanawiam się, czy mogłabym zarobić na jej łzach. _

- Będę w domu na Święta Bożego Narodzenia, mamo.

- Wiem, ale to za dwa miesiące! Tutaj jest tak pusto... jestem tylko ja i twój ojciec, i... – zaczęła mówić coś więcej, ale po prostu odsunęłam telefon z dala od mojego ucha, żebym nie musiała słuchać tego wszystkiego. Nie byłam złośliwa, ponieważ wiem, że słyszałam to wszystko wcześniej... _tak _wiele razy wcześniej.

Kocham moją mamę i tatę naprawdę bardzo, mam na myśli, kto nie kocha swoich rodziców? Ale czasami bywają trochę przytłaczający i doprowadzają mnie do szaleństwa.

- Bella, chodź już! – zawołała Tanya zza moich drzwi.

- Mamo – powiedziałam, aby zatrzymać jej gadanie i skupić jej uwagę na sobie. – Mamo, muszę iść.

- Co? Dlaczego?

- Dziewczyny i ja idziemy na śniadanie, a później mam zajęcia. Muszę iść – powiedziałam, gdy zakładałam mój marynarski płaszcz w biało-czarną kratę.

Zwykle nie stroję się na zajęcia, ale zaraz po szkole mam rozmowę w sprawie pracy. Ubiegam się o posadę asystentki nauczyciela w piątej klasie, w miejscowej szkole podstawowej. Miałam nadzieję i modliłam się, że dostanę tę pracę, ponieważ będzie to dla mnie świetne doświadczenie. Nauczanie było moją pasją i _jest _nią już od jakiegoś czasu, więc to będzie dla mnie dobry początek.

Westchnęła. – W porządku, cóż później do ciebie zadzwonię. Kocham cię, Bello. Tak bardzo cię kocham, mała dziewczynko.

- Też cię kocham, mamo. Później z tobą porozmawiam. – Pożegnałyśmy się i w końcu byłam w stanie wyjść, zanim dziewczyny by mnie zabiły.

Wskoczyłam na tył samochodu Tanyi i zaczęła jechać w kierunku _Bassanio's. _Nie dbam o to, co każdy mówi: _Bassanio's _ma najlepszą kawę na świecie i najlepsze czekoladowe muffinki. Jestem pewna, że chodzenie tam dwa razy w tygodniu źle wpływa na moje zdrowie, ale śmierć przez muffinki z _Bassanio's _wydaje się dobrą drogą, aby nią zmierzać.

- Więc, co obie macie na dzisiaj zaplanowane? – zapytałam obie dziewczyny z tylnego siedzenia.

Angela nakładała jakiś błyszczyk i poprawiała włosy, używając lusterka. Cmoknęła ustami zanim odpowiedziała. – Mamy imprezę, na którą myślę, że powinnaś przyjść.

- Nie wiem, może – powiedziałam. To nie jest tak, że nie lubię imprez, ponieważ lubię, ale odkąd zaczęłam college, po prostu czuję, że nie mam na to czasu. Wszystkie moje zajęcia wymagają dużo pracy, co przez większość czasu zabiera mi godziny każdego dnia. A gdy jest czas na imprezę, ja jestem gotowa do spania.

- O mój Boże, Bello. Od kiedy zmieniłaś się w starą babę?

Sapnęłam. – Nie jestem starą babą!

- Tak, jesteś! – powiedziała Angela i odwróciła się na swoim siedzeniu. – W liceum byłaś bardziej zabawna! Chodziłyśmy na imprezy w każdy weekend, Bello! Teraz urządzamy imprezę prawie każdej nocy i praktyczniej każdej nocy jesteś nieobecna.

Wiem, że miały rację i czułam się z tym źle, chciałabym powrócić do bycia dawną mną, ale życie na własną rękę naprawdę mnie zmieniło. Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić, ale kiedy pierwszy raz weszłam do mojego mieszkania, uświadomiłam sobie, że się starzeję, że posuwam się na przód w moim życiu. Wiem, czego chcę i chcę to dostać. Ukończyłam liceum i spoglądając wstecz na te czasy, uświadamiam sobie, że naprawdę nigdy nie osiągnęłam nic, co miałoby jakąś wartość. Rozumiałam, że mogę to zmienić i zacząć od nowa w college'u. Chcę być nauczycielką z prawdziwą przyszłością i to po prostu wydaje mi się ważniejsze niż chodzenie na imprezy.

- Postaram się być dzisiaj.

- Mhm... na pewno – powiedziała Tanya. Tylko westchnęłam, ponieważ nie potrzebowałam ich, aby sprawiały, że czułam się źle. Tu chodziło o moją przyszłość. Naprawdę nigdy nie byłam najlepsza w szkole, ale chciałam to zmienić. Chciałam zrobić coś więcej. Chciałam _być kimś więcej. _

Dojechałyśmy do _Bassanio's _i poczułam się jak uzależniona, kiedy szybko weszłam przez drzwi, aby dostać wspaniałą kawę. Dziewczyny musiały czuć się tak samo, ponieważ były tuż za mną. Poszłyśmy prosto do kasy i na szczęście nie było tutaj dużo ludzi. Spojrzałam szybko na boks w rogu, aby zobaczyć, czy on tam jest. Oczywiście był, zawsze tam jest.

Po tym jak złożyłyśmy nasze zamówienie i czekałyśmy, Tanya szturchnęła mnie w ramię. – Wygląda na to, że _Untitled__**1 **_jest tutaj – wyszeptała do mojego ucha. A ja tylko kiwnęłam głową.

Angela pochyliła się z mojej drugiej strony. – Och, zapomniałam wam powiedzieć! Znam już jego imię!

- Co? – spytała Tanya, podekscytowana przez ten mały kawałek informacji.

Dla mnie wydawało się to takie nieistotne. Właściwie to jest nieprawda. To było dla mnie bardzo znaczące, aby dowiedzieć się, jak ma na imię ten koleś, ale to było z innego powodu niż dla dziewczyn. One chciały poznać jego imię, ponieważ to było jak jakaś gra dla każdego w mieście, aby złamać kod, jakie jest jego imię. Zawsze używa innych imion, gdy ktoś go zapyta, więc to jest wielka tajemnica. Ja, z drugiej strony, chciałabym poznać jego imię, ponieważ ten mężczyzna jest najpiękniejszym stworzeniem, jakie moje oczy kiedykolwiek widziały. To było zawsze zdumiewające jak pierwszą rzeczą, jaką ludzie o nim mówią, kiedy go zobaczą, było „och, ten koleś jest dziwakiem!", a nie „wow, on jest marzeniem." Zadurzyłam się w miejscowym dziwaku i to doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa. Historie o nim były niemiłe, ale było w nim po prostu coś, czego nie umiałam zdefiniować.

Nie powiedziałam tego dziewczynom i nigdy tego nie zrobię. _Cholera, nigdy. _Nie potrzebuję nękania.

- Powiem ci, kiedy usiądziemy – powiedziała Angela. Tanya przytaknęła, a ja nie zrobiłam nic. Naprawdę nie zależało mi... cóż zależało... po prostu myślę, że ta gra jest niemądra.

W końcu dostałyśmy nasze rzeczy i poszłyśmy usiąść. Usiadłyśmy przy stole, skąd miałam go w zasięgu wzroku. Jedynie w tej chwili moje oczy były skupione na muffince przede mną.

- Okej, więc gadaj. Co usłyszałaś? – zapytała Tanya Angelę, która siedziała koło niej.

Ja siedziałam sama po drugiej stronie, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia na niego. Miał czapeczkę, która zakrywała jego głowę i swoją dłonią mieszał łyżką w kawie. Wyglądał na głęboko zamyślonego i właściwie w tej chwili wyglądał na nieszkodliwego. Jednakże wiedziałam, że ten mężczyzna ogólnie jest nieszkodliwy, przynajmniej tak właśnie myślałam.

- Cóż, najwidoczniej miał na imię Winston – powiedziała dumnie Angela i wzięła gryza swojej jagodowej muffinki.

Tanya zakrztusiła się swoją kawą. – Winston? Ten walnięty koleś ma na imię Winston?

- _Miał – _podkreśliła Angela. – Miał na imię Winston, ale zmienił je, zanim przyjechał do miasta, jakieś sześć czy siedem lat temu, tak myślę.

- Więc na jakie zmienił? – zapytała z niecierpliwością Tanya.

- Manson – powiedziała Angela z wyrazem dumy na twarzy. – Wiesz? Jak ten seryjny morderca, Charles Manson.

Tanya sapnęła. – Zmienił swoje imię, aby mieć takie samo, jak seryjny morderca? – Robiła się podekscytowana przez te wiadomości, a ja zaczęłam się robić wzbudzona z jakiegoś powodu. Może to było dlatego, że mogłam zobaczyć jego oczy, gdy podniósł je, aby spojrzeć w naszym kierunku przez chwilę i westchnął. Ta historia naprawdę była stekiem kłamstw. Cóż, przynajmniej dla mnie taka się wydawała. Naprawdę nie sądziłam, że ten koleś zmieniłby swoje imię na Manson.

- Gdzie to usłyszałaś? – zapytałam i wzięłam łyk mojej kawy.

- Och, wczoraj w nocy jakiś koleś u Jamie, który zna kolesia, który zna sędzię, który zmienił to dla niego... – Zaraz po tym zdecydowałam, że nie chcę tego dłużej słuchać. Po prostu ten koleś nie chciał, aby ludzie znali jego imię z jakiegoś dziwnego, osobliwego powodu. Ale to była jego sprawa, nie łapię, co to była za fascynacja. Słyszałam już tak wiele tych imion, których prawdopodobnie używał: Michael Jackson, Shrek, Bubba, Batman, River, Mikey, Chuckie, Homer... ty mnie nazwij. On ich używał. To była najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałam, ale z jakiegoś powodu zaintrygowało mnie to. _Dlaczego był taki? _

Wyrwałam się z moich myśli, kiedy zawinięta serwetka została rzucona w moją twarz. – Więc, zamierzasz to zrobić, Bello? – zapytała Tanya.

- Co zrobić?

- Iść tam i zapytać o jego imię! – powiedziała Angela.

- Co! Nie ma mowy! Nie zamierzam tak po prostu podejść do kolesia i zapytać o jego imię.

- Dlaczego nie? – zapytała Tanya.

- Ponieważ nawet go nie znam!

- Stara baba! – droczyła się Tanya.

- Bella, naprawdę, musisz trochę poluzować, zaczynasz sprawiać, że czuję się zestresowana – dodała Angela. – Zmieniasz się w takiego nudziarza.

- Nie jestem nudziarzem! Po prostu nie chcę tam iść i nachodzić tego kolesia. Widocznie nie chce, aby ludzie znali jego imię, więc już to zostawmy, mój Boże.

- Cóż, oczywiście, że nie chce, aby ludzie znali jego imię, ponieważ zniszczył prawie każdy bar w mieście i nawet zaczął tutaj! Ten koleś jest chory psychicznie! – powiedziała Tanya. Z jakiegoś powodu nazwanie go tak przez nią, sprawiło, że moje dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. – Dalej, Bello.

- Nie!

Tanya potrząsnęła głową. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak bardzo się zmieniłaś.

- Nie zmieniłam się tak bardzo! – płakałam z frustracji.

- Więc to udowodnij – powiedziała Angela. Zawahałam się, ponieważ chciałam im udowodnić, a może i nawet sobie, że wciąż byłam zabawną Bellą. Byłam taka otwarta w liceum, byłam najpopularniejszą dziewczyną z wieloma chłopakami. Ale zdawało się, jakby to było wieki temu.

- Wiesz co, założę się o 20$, że nie podejdziesz do tego kolesia i nie zapytasz o jego imię… nie, czekaj! Właściwie, pozwól mi podnieś stawkę. Założę się, że nie zdobędziesz jego imienia i numeru.

- Mogę. – _Co ja mówię? Nie mogę tego zrobić! Chcę jego imię i numer, ale nie w taki sposób! Nie, czekaj! Nie chcę jego numeru, to miejscowy psychol! _

- Więc idź, złap go, suko! – powiedziała Angela, a ja warknęłam, gdy wstawałam z krzesła.

Obie wydały z siebie małe piski i zaczęły klaskać. Nawet nie wiedziałam, dlaczego to robiłam, ale czułam się tak cholernie zdenerwowana, gdy szłam w jego kierunku. Próbowałam sprowadzić starą Bellę - tą, która podeszłaby do każdego i domagała się jego uwagi. To będzie prawdopodobnie tylko pięć minut mojego życia, gdy będę musiała to znieść, więc myślę, że mogę to zrobić. Wszystko, co muszę zrobić, to przez chwilę być starą mną.

Dodatkowo, słyszałam, że jeśli z nim porozmawiasz, on po prostu będzie dupkiem dla ciebie, więc mam nadzieję, że to mnie lekko nakręci. _Tak, to jest to! Dupkowaty, tajemniczy koleś jest lepszy niż atrakcyjny, tajemniczy koleś! _

Więc z takim nastawieniem, podeszłam do jego boksu i wślizgnęłam się na siedzenie na wprost niego. Złożyłam ręce przed sobą i czekałam, aż na mnie spojrzy. Nie zrobił tego i to było bardzo niezręczne. Przez te kilka sekund tylko pożerałam go wzrokiem. Jego silna linia szczęki była taka odznaczająca się i chciałam tylko przejechać po niej moimi palcami. Jego długie palce trzymały łyżkę w najbardziej urzekający sposób. Mogłam zobaczyć delikatne kawałki rudobrązowych włosów, wystające spod jego czapeczki. Nie rozumiałam dlaczego nikt więcej nie był w stanie dostrzec jak on dobrze wygląda. Wszystko, co oni widzą, to psychiczny dziwak, który zniszczył _Mike's _ten jeden raz. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam o nim wiele, ponieważ to było pięć lat temu, a wtedy tutaj nie mieszkałam, ale to był duży news.

Przeczyściłam gardło, aby złapać jego uwagę i kiedy to zrobiłam, w końcu spojrzał do góry. Dostałam przelotne spojrzenie jego oczu, które były ciemno zielonego koloru. Zieleń była piękna, ale to nie był ich kolor, który mnie uderzył. To było to, co w nich zobaczyłam. Naprawdę nie mogę określić, co to było, ale odebrało mi oddech i sprawiło, że poczułam się źle z jakiegoś powodu.

- Cześć – powiedziałam. – Jestem Bella.

Spojrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem, ale wtedy wydawało mi się, że jego twarz całkowicie się zmieniła. Jego twarz przeszła ze zmieszania do pustki. Nakładał maskę, ale nic nie mogło zamaskować tego spojrzenia w jego oczach. W tych cholernych oczach.

- Witaj, Bello – powiedział, nie wyglądając na zdumionego. Właściwie wydawał się znudzony.

- Więc, jak leci?

- Po prostu świetnie, Bello – powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie.

- Uch… więc jaki rodzaj kawy to jest?

- Czarna z dwiema łyżeczkami cukru.

- Och… um, to super.

- Tak, prawdopodobnie tak jest, Bello. – Nie wiedziałam, co jeszcze powiedzieć i popełniłam błąd łapiąc z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Wydawało się, że jego oczy były energicznym przewodem do moich zmysłów. Wszystko wydawało się w tej chwili jasne i moje ciało paliło się nieznanym uczuciem. Spojrzał w bok.

- Więc, możesz przestać zachowywać się miło i próbować być przyjacielska, tylko przejść od razu do rzeczy, Bello? – Wciąż powtarzał moje imię prawie po każdym zdaniu i to było jakieś dziwne.

- Uch… um… nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

Roześmiał się bez poczucia humoru. – Och, ależ wiesz, Bello. O co się założyłaś? Czego ode mnie potrzebujesz, aby zarobić pieniądze?

- Nie było żadnego zakładu…

- Wiem, że był. Zawsze jest zakład. Nikt nie przychodzi, żeby ze mną porozmawiać, ponieważ tak czują, i cholera… nie winię ich za to, ale ciągle jacyś ludzie przychodzą tutaj i próbują dowiedzieć się jakichś informacji o miejscowej atrakcji, którą jestem, naprawdę wkurwia mnie to, więc możemy przejść do rzeczy, abym mógł dokończyć moją kawę i wyjść? – Byłam zdumiona jego słowami i poczułam się jak największa suka, jaka istnieje.

Oczywiście, że będzie czuł się w ten sposób. Nigdy nie widziałam, aby z kimś siedział i każdy podchodził do niego, aby dowiedzieć się jak ma na imię albo tylko powiedzieć, że z nim rozmawiali. To był jak jakiś rodzaj osiągnięcia… i w tej chwili ja byłam jedną z tych ludzi.

- Po prostu mi powiedz, Bello. Nie dbam o to, co to jest, naprawdę chcę być sam. Zwłaszcza dzisiaj… - powiedział. Brzmiał na zmęczonego i chciało mi się płakać, że sprawiłam, iż ktoś poczuł się tak, jak on zapewne w tej chwili się czuł. _I o co mu chodzi przez „zwłaszcza dzisiaj"? _Chciałam się dowiedzieć tych rzeczy, ale pomyślałam, że pytanie go o to, jedynie sprawi, że będzie bardziej wkurzony.

Oczyściłam gardło. – To nic takiego – powiedziałam. – Przepraszam, nie miałam zamiaru… nie jestem złą osobą. – Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego to powiedziałam, ale pomysł, że on myśli, iż jestem jedną z tych płytkich osób, które lubią pieprzyć się z uczuciami innych osób dla przyjemności, sprawiła, że chciałam po prostu stąd wybiec.

- Spójrz, nie muszę wiedzieć nic o twoim życiu, a ty nie musisz wiedzieć o moim, więc zostawmy to tak, jak jest – powiedział i wziął łyk swojej kawy. Teraz, przyglądając mu się bliżej, zauważyłam na jak zmęczonego wyglądał… i jaki był przystojny.

- Myślisz, że może moglibyśmy zacząć od nowa… obiecuję, że nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, że… nie miałabym nic przeciwko rozmawianiu z tobą, jeśli mi pozwolisz. – Łapałam się sznurków, ale naprawdę chciałam wiedzieć o nim więcej i czułam się winna przez to, co mu zrobiłam.

Gapił się na mnie przez kilka minut i przez chwilę myślałam, że zamierza zgodzić się, żeby ze mną rozmawiać i moje nadzieje rosły w górę. – Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego nie chcę, aby ludzie znali moje imię, Bello? – zapytał i nawet nie odpowiedziałam. – Więc, skoro powiedziałaś, że jesteś dobrą osobą, jestem pewien, że nie podzielisz się tym z nikim. – Potwierdziłam. – Nie chcę znać ludzi albo ich imion, więc oni nie potrzebują znać mojego. Dodatkowo, naprawdę nikt nie chce mnie poznać, Bello.

- Co to znaczy? – zapytałam, a moje brwi zwęziły się na jego komentarz.

- To znaczy, że po prostu chcę być sam. Już masz swoją małą historię, aby opowiedzieć ją przyjaciołom, więc teraz, proszę, po prostu zostaw mnie samego. – Nie poruszyłam się… tak, byłam uparta, ale czułam, że będę płakać, poprzez to, jak on może mnie teraz postrzegać. Tak bardzo chciałam to naprawić.

Gdy mówił do mnie, nie wydawał się psychiczny. Był najwidoczniej ostrożny, ale jego oczy pokazywały, że był kimś więcej niż tylko psycholem, o którym wszyscy gadali. Jeśli już, to ten mężczyzna był bardzo niezrozumiały i chciałam naprawdę to zrozumieć.

- Dobrze – powiedział i zaczął wychodzić z boksu. Włożył rękę do tylnej kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął portfel. Umieścił pięć dolarów na stole i umieścił dwadzieścia przede mną. – Wiem, że przegrasz zakład, ale nie chciałbym, abyś straciła pieniądze, które najwyraźniej wiele dla ciebie znaczą – powiedział, a potem odszedł.

- Nie, poczekaj! – powiedziałam i zaczęłam iść za nim. Jestem pewna, że wszyscy się gapili, ale moje oczy były na jego znikającej postaci. – Weź to! – powiedziałam, ale on był już za drzwiami. Stałam przy drzwiach i przygryzałam moją wargę, aby powstrzymać łzy. Czułam się taką suką… tyranem nawet.

Odwróciłam się, a moja twarz stała się czerwona, kiedy zobaczyłam, że wszyscy się gapią. Na szczęście, dziewczyny wstały i podeszły w moim kierunku. Więc tylko wyszłam z kawiarni i zobaczyłam, że odjeżdża swoją starą, czarną ciężarówką. Szybko poszłam do samochodu Tanyi.

- Bella! – zawołała Angela. Odwróciłam się. – Co się stało? Zranił cię? Wyglądasz jakbyś miała płakać.

- Nie, nie zrobił tego. Możemy po prostu jechać? – zapytałam. Tanya szła za nią.

- Co powiedział? Powiedział ci jak ma na imię? – zapytała podekscytowana Tanya.

- Nie! Kurwa! Nie powiedział mi, jak ma na imię i co, do kurwy, z tego? – krzyczałam. – Mój Boże, dlaczego wy obie nie możecie po prostu żyć i zapomnieć o jego imieniu! Ile macie lat? – zapytałam retorycznie. Nie zamierzałam na nie warczeć, ale ten mężczyzna rozwalił moje uczucia. Widziałam na ich twarzach zranienie i po raz kolejny czułam się jak suka. Nie powiedziałam nic więcej i odwróciłam się, idąc chodnikiem.

- Bella! Gdzie idziesz? – zawołała za mną Tanya. Mieszkanie było kawałek stąd, a potem mogę wziąć mój samochód i pojechać do kampusu. Po prostu potrzebuję zostać sama.

- Zadzwonię do was później, tylko zostawcie mnie samą, proszę – powiedziałam. Obie wyglądały, jakby nie zamierzały ze mną walczyć i byłam zadowolona. Owinęłam ramiona wokół siebie, aby ochronić się przed zimnem, tak bardzo, jak tylko mogłam.

Po prostu chciałam być sama… właśnie tak, jak on.

- Wierzę, że jestem w stanie wykonywać tę pracę, ponieważ to naprawdę nie jest dla mnie tylko praca. Nauczanie jest czymś, co chcę robić, ponieważ wierzę, że mogę pomóc dzieciom się uczyć i kocham pracować z dziećmi. To jest coś, do czego zostałam stworzona – powiedziałam dyrektorowi szkoły.

Rozmowa dobiegała już końca i to była część, gdzie powinnam bardzo dumnie i ładnie mówić, jaka to jestem zajebista.

Jednakże nie czułam się taka zajebista.

- Cóż, więc dobrze! – powiedział pan Winters i wstał z krzesła, aby potrząsnąć moją dłonią. Również wstałam i potrząsnęłam jego. – Zwykle nie robię tego z miejsca, panno Swan, ale jesteś zatrudniona!

Musiałam zmusić się, aby zamknąć usta, które wisiały otwarte z szoku, że zatrudnił mnie z miejsca. Byłam przekonana, że popsułam tą rozmowę przez sposób, w jaki się czułam.

Poczucie winy było obezwładniające i sprawiło, że czułam się, jakbym miała zacząć płakać w każdej chwili. Oczy bezimiennego kolesia po prostu pojawiały się przed moimi oczami i smutek oraz frustracja uderzały mnie za każdym razem, jakbym była tą, która to czuje… nie on.

- Wow… um… dziękuję! – powiedziałam i autentycznie się uśmiechnęłam. _Dostałam pracę! Pracę, której od zawsze pragnęłam! _Cóż, chciałam być nauczycielką, ale to jest dobry początek.

- Proszę bardzo. – Puścił moją dłoń, a następnie podszedł od drugiej strony biurka, więc stał tuż obok mnie. – Teraz pozwolisz, że zaprowadzę cię do sekretariatu, gdzie będziesz mogła wypełnić papiery, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

- Przeciwko? To jest idealne! Wow, dziękuję bardzo – powiedziałam, gdy wyciągnęłam ponownie dłoń do niego. Roześmiał się i po raz kolejny potrząsnął moją.

- Nie ma potrzeby, aby wciąż mi dziękować, panno Swan. Wiesz, że tak będą do ciebie tutaj wołać?

- Brzmi świetnie – odpowiedziałam podekscytowana.

Pan Winters ponownie się uśmiechnął, był starszym mężczyzną. Właściwie powiedział mi, że już za dwa lata idzie na emeryturę. Miał łysiejącą głowę z cienkimi, białymi włosami. Miał zmarszczki mimiczne wokół oczu i wydawał się miłym facetem.

Wyprowadził mnie z gabinetu i poprowadził w kierunku gdzie był sekretariat. – Pani Watson – zawołał ją, gdy była skoncentrowana na czymś, co robiła na ekranie komputera. Spojrzała do góry i uśmiechnęła się życzliwie. Wszyscy tutaj wydawali się tacy mili i byłam podekscytowana, że będę tutaj pracować. – To jest panna Swan, nowa asystentka nauczyciela, więc możesz wyciągnąć dokumenty dla niej i wysłać ją do pani Wright, aby dostała wypłatę i harmonogram pracy. Mam spotkanie za trzydzieści minut.

- Jasne, ale myślę, że możesz mieć coś do zrobienia przed spotkaniem – powiedziała.

Westchnął. – Kto tym razem? – zapytał. Zastanawiałam się, czy mieli tutaj dużo dzieci, które źle się zachowują. Jestem pewna, że się dowiem.

- To twoja ulubiona pierwszoklasistka, panie Winters – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Wydawało się, że ta pierwszoklasistka jest częstym gościem w gabinecie dyrektora, ale oboje nie wydawali się źli, że znowu ją widzą.

- Co tym razem zrobiła mała Alice? – zapytał pan Winters, nieco zirytowanym głosem.

- Cóż, zgodnie z jej nauczycielką, przykleiła swój test z pisowni do biurka. Próbowałam powstrzymać mój śmiech tak szybko, jak ona to powiedziała. Myślałam, że na pewno zostanę zwolniona za śmianie się z czegoś takiego, ale to było coś, o czym nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam. Najwyraźniej nie było tak źle, ponieważ pan Winters wypuścił szczery chichot na te wieści. Byłam szczęśliwa, że to zrobił, bo wtedy mogłam się już roześmiać.

Spojrzał na mnie. – Alice robi takie rzeczy przez cały czas. Jestem pewien, że szybko ją poznasz.

- Ona brzmi… interesująco.

- Jest. Rzeczy, które robi, są zabawne, ale oczywiście nie mogę jej pozwolić, aby wiedziała, że to jest w porządku. Dostaje telefony i notatki do domu przez cały czas – powiedział, a ja skinęłam głową na znak zrozumienia. To dobrze wiedzieć, że nie pozwalają, aby takie zachowanie się po prostu prześlizgnęło. Czytałam jakieś historie w notatnikach, co zdarzyło się, kiedy dzieci nie miały odpowiedniej dyscypliny w szkole albo nawet w domu. To nigdy nie jest dobre.

Wyglądał jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy bardzo sfrustrowana kobieta weszła, a za nią szła mała dziewczynka, którą jak wydedukowałam, była Alice. Była małą dziewczynką, bardzo szczupłą. Miała długie, proste, włosy koloru brudnego blondu, które opadały tylko delikatnie nad jej ramionami. Miała bardzo ładną, okrągłą twarz z dużymi brązowymi oczami. Miała na sobie parę legginsów ze świecącą, błękitną spódnicą z przymarszczonych falban. Jej strój był naprawdę ładny, ale rozwalające się stare, czarne Conversy jakby popsuły ten wizerunek, ale to i tak działało. Była piękną, małą dziewczynką.

Odciągnęła włos ze swojej twarzy za ucho. – Panie Winters. Zrobiłam coś złego. Myślę, ze powinieneś wysłać mnie do domu – powiedziała dramatycznie, gdy podeszła do niego.

- Niezła próba, panno Cullen, ale to się nie stanie – powiedział i mogę powiedzieć, że próbował powstrzymać uśmiech. Wskazał na siebie. – Teraz, co zrobiłaś? – zapytał.

- Nic.

- Alice, nie zostałaś tutaj wysłana za nic.

- Myślę, że tak.

- Wiesz, że jeśli będziesz dalej kłamać, to twoja kara będzie tylko gorsza.

- Aww… no dalej, panie Winters – narzekała i wydęła wargi.

- Nie. Czy możesz mi po prostu opowiedzieć swoją wersję wydarzeń?

Podniosła swoje małe piąstki przed siebie w geście poddania i powiedziała. – _I plead the fifth! I plead the fifth!_**2 **

Musiałam się odwrócić, aby nie pokazać jej, że śmieję się z tego, co powiedziała. _Skąd ona to wzięła? _

Pan Winters westchnął. – Zgaduję, że to zajmie dłużej niż planowałem. Chodź, Alice, wejdźmy do mojego gabinetu.

Westchnęła. – Dobrze. – Ciężko stąpnęła do niego i stąpała dramatycznie przez całą drogę do jego gabinetu, trochę wyglądając jak kaczka. Nareszcie lekko zachichotałam, tak samo, jak pani Watson.

- Jest kawałkiem dzieła – powiedziała, gdy potrząsała swoją głową.

- Jak on zamierza ją zdyscyplinować, wydaje się takim wspaniałym dzieckiem – powiedziałam.

- Cóż, zdecydowanie ma swoje momenty, panno Swan. Biedna dziewczynka, miała ciężkie życie.

Natychmiast poczułam się źle z powodu małej dziewczynki, która była tuż za drzwiami, jedyne dziesięć stóp ode mnie. Nie zadałam pani Watson więcej pytań o nią, ponieważ to nie była moja sprawa i nie byłam za nią odpowiedzialna, ale moje serce wciąż cierpiało, z powodu tej małej dziewczynki. Wydawała się taka pełna życia. Smutek, jaki czułam wobec małej Alice wydawał się tylko ożywiać to, co czułam, myśląc o tym mężczyźnie z kawiarni i jak go potraktowałam.

I ponownie znak winy.

Wyszłam ze szkoły około godziny później, po tym jak zaczęłam wypełniać dokumenty. Było tak wiele rzeczy do podpisania, ale na szczęście udało mi się to. Zaczynam pracować w następny poniedziałek.

Szłam w kierunku mojego samochodu, który był zaparkowany na ulicy. Przed szkołą było wiele samochodów, ponieważ dzieci zostaną wypuszczone za dziesięć minut, więc zaczęłam iść szybciej do mojego auta, żebym nie utknęła w korku. Odjechałam z mojego miejsca w dół ulicy. Skręciłam na rogu i wjechałam w następną ulicę.

Mogłam zobaczyć, że jest tam przejście dla pieszych, i że ktoś czeka na rogu. Gdy podjechałam bliżej, moje serce przyśpieszyło na widok tego, kto stał na przejściu.

Nie spojrzał do mojego samochodu, więc nie sądzę, że wie, iż to byłam ja, ale podniósł swoją dłoń w podziękowaniu, że dałam mu przejść. Nie miał już swojej czapeczki i mogłam zobaczyć jego delikatnie wyglądające włosy, rozwiane na wietrze. Musiałam mocniej ścisnąć kierownicę, aby się powstrzymać przed wyskoczeniem z samochodu i uklęknięciu przed nim na środku ulicy, błagając go o wybaczenie. Po tym jak kolejny samochód na mnie zatrąbił, trzęsąc się, zostałam wyrwana z mojego pościgu myśli.

Przycisnęłam gaz i próbowałam zobaczyć, czy mogę go widzieć we wstecznym lusterku, ale niestety, nie mogłam. Jego twarz wypełniała moje myśli przez całą drogę do domu i tylko chciałam, aby to odeszło. Poczucie winy było już zbyt wielkie.

Dojechałam do domu w szybkim czasie i weszłam do naszego mieszkania. Tanyi i Angeli nie było jeszcze w domu, więc było tutaj całkiem cicho.

Podeszłam do stacji iPod'a, do którego włożyłam mój odtwarzacz i zaczęła grać jakaś muzyka. Włączyłam ją wystarczająco głośno, abym mogła usłyszeć ją w całym domu, gdy zaczęłam trochę sprzątać. Nie wiedziałam nawet, dlaczego zamierzałam to zrobić, ponieważ będzie tu jeszcze większy bałagan po imprezie, ale nieważne, potrzebowałam rozproszenia uwagi.

Najpierw musiałam zmienić ubrania, więc poszłam do mojego pokoju i wyciągnęłam spodnie dresowe oraz jakąś starą koszulkę. Ściągnęłam moją bluzkę i zaczęłam rozpinać czarne, wyjściowe spodnie, które miałam, i pozwoliłam, aby spadły na ziemię. Usłyszałam jak coś jeszcze upada i kiedy spojrzałam w dół, zobaczyłam zwinięty banknot dwudziestodolarowy. Poczucie winy pośpiesznie wróciło i gula uformowała się w moim gardle. Schyliłam się i podniosłam banknot. Odwinęłam go i rozpłaszczyłam w dłoniach.

Wtedy zdecydowałam, iż nie było możliwości, że użyję tego banknotu. Nie użyję go, ponieważ zamierzałam mu go oddać. Może tak od razu go nie wziąć, ale zamierzałam naprawić sprawy z nim związane, nawet jeśli to będzie ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię.

Świadomość tego, że on prawdopodobnie myśli, iż jestem straszną osobą, było czymś, o czym nie mogłam w ogóle myśleć. Efekt, jaki ten koleś miał na mnie, był ponad wszelką miarą, ale zamierzałam się tego dowiedzieć.

Zamierzałam go rozszyfrować.

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Untitled <strong>– _bez nazwy, niezatytułowany_. Aczkolwiek lepiej brzmi to w oryginale :P

2. **Plead the fifth **– jest to amerykaoski idiom, który nie ma polskiego tłumaczenia. Odnosi się do piątej zmiany Konstytucji USA, która stwierdza, że _żaden obywatel nie może byd zmuszany w sprawie karnej, by świadczył przeciwko sobie..._

* * *

><p><em>AN I jak wasze wrażenia po pierwszym rozdziale? Nie tego się spodziewaliście? Ja też nie, ale zostańcie z nami dłużej to będziecie naprawdę mile zaskoczeni. Pozdrawiamy  
><em>


	3. Rozdział 2: Follow Through

**A/N TEN FF JEST AUTORSTWA BLUEKING141, JA TYLKO TŁUMACZĘ TO WSPANIAŁE OPOWIADANIE  
><strong>

**JEDNAKŻE WSZYSTKIE POSTACIE NALEŻĄ DO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**LINK DO ORYGINAŁU ZNAJDZIECIE NA MOIM PROFILU. **

**Zapraszam do czytania**

* * *

><p>Rozdział 2: Follow Through<p>

Tłumaczenie: Koainka

Korekta: truskawkowyszampan

Beta: rodzynka_

_The words you say to me are unlike anything_

_That's ever been said_

_Oh what you do to me is unlike anything_

_That's ever been Am I too obvious to preach it?_

_You're so hypnotic on my heart_

_Follow Through, by David DeGraw_

**BPOV**

Wyszłam z pokoju tak cicho, jak mogłam. Była dopiero szósta rano i nie chciałam obudzić Angeli i Tanyi. Nie musiałam pracować do 7:30, ale przed tym musiałam udać się do kawiarni.

Do drzwi szłam na palach, żebym mogła wymknąć się niezauważona. Musiałam to robić już od trzech dni, ponieważ nie chciałam tych wszystkich pytań. Angela i Tanya, obie były bardzo wścibskie i chciałyby wiedzieć, dlaczego wychodzę półtorej godziny przed pracą, gdyby dowiedziały się, że tak robię. Nie chciałam im mówić, że byłam zdesperowana, aby porozmawiać z bezimiennym kolesiem w kawiarni. To było dziwne, ponieważ chodziłam tam każdego dnia od mojego ostatniego spotkania z nim, ale go tam nie było.

Nigdy nie przestałam tam chodzić… i nie przestanę. Otworzyłam drzwi na korytarz. _Och, cholera. _Zamarłam w połowie kroku, desperacko pragnąc, aby ktokolwiek, kto się obudził, mnie nie przesłuchał. Nie miałam jednak takiego szczęścia, gdy zobaczyłam Angelę wychylającą się zza rogu, a jej zaspane oczy padły na mnie.

- Bella? – zapytała na wpół przytomnie i wytarła swoje oczy. Najwidoczniej miała kaca, ze sposobem w jaki na mnie patrzyła. Zeszłej nocy poszły na imprezę i musiałam opuścić moje mieszkanie o drugiej w nocy, aby odebrać ich upite dupy.

- Taa, przepraszam. Obudziłam cię? – wyszeptałam, aby również nie obudzić Tanyi. Była nawet gorsza, jeśli chodziło o wścibskość.

- Nie, właśnie się obudziłam… nie wiem. Gdzie idziesz?

Przeczyściłam moje gardło. – Och… uch… - _Wymyśl coś, idiotko! – _Muszę iść wcześniej do pracy tego ranka. _– Uwierzy w to, prawda? _

- Och, to do kitu – powiedziała, a potem odwróciła się i poszła do kuchni. _Och, prawda, ma kaca. Nie ma siły, aby walczyć. – _Do zobaczenia później, Bello – powiedziała.

- Na razie – powiedziałam. Wyszłam i wewnętrznie przybiłam sobie żółwika, gdyż tak łatwo się z tego wymigałam. Doszłam do samochodu i włączyłam ogrzewanie, gdy tylko weszłam do środka. To był dopiero początek października, ale robiło się naprawdę chłodno. Podłączyłam mojego iPod'a do adaptera, aby włączyć muzykę.

Podczas całej drogi do kawiarni, myślałam tylko o jednej rzeczy. Nie, to nie była przepyszna muffinka albo kubek nieba, których zazwyczaj nie mogłam się doczekać. Nie, to był _on. _Cóż, to były jego smutne, zielone oczy, patrzące na mnie bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego, ponieważ naprawdę nie wiedziałam o nim niczego więcej. Właściwie robiłam się lekko sfrustrowana przez sposób, w jaki ten mężczyzna miał mnie owiniętą wokół swojego palca, podczas gdy nie wiedziałam o nim praktycznie nic, oprócz tego, jak wygląda. Nawet nie znam jego imienia! Nie wiedziałam o nim nic, ale wciąż był przez cały czas w moich myślach. Właśnie zorientowałam się, że to musiało być poprzez poczucie winy, jakie odczuwałam przez to, co mu zrobiłam. _Taaa, to musiało być to. _Więc to dlatego chciałam, aby tam był! Potrzebowałam, aby tam był, żebym mogła oddać mu jego dwadzieścia dolarów i wyciągnąć jego cholerną twarz z mojej głowy, zanim stracę moje zmysły.

Podjechałam pod kawiarnię i rozejrzałam się, aby zobaczyć, czy jego auto tu było. Czułam się jak cholerny prześladowca, ale nikogo nie raniłam. Byłam tylko osobą z poczuciem winy, pragnącą naprawić sprawy z tajemniczym mężczyzną, o którym nic nie wiedziałam, poza tym, że zniszczył bary i kawiarnię… rzekomo.

Weszłam do kawiarni i nie było go tam. Kiedy wzięłam moją kawę i muffinkę, poszłam usiąść w jego boksie, aby na niego poczekać, przynajmniej zanim nie będę musiała iść do pracy. Robiłam to już od trzech dni i moja ciekawość w jego kierunku rosła. Za każdym razem, gdy byłam w tej kawiarni, każdego ranka, był tutaj. Dosłownie nie było dnia, kiedy przechodziłam przez te drzwi i nie był w boksie. Do teraz.

Moje podejrzenia osiągnęły szczyt, kiedy nie było go tutaj przez te wszystkie dni, zaczynając od tego, kiedy z nim rozmawiam. _Przestał tutaj przychodzić przeze mnie? Albo był to tylko przypadek? _

Mój telefon zaczął wibrować w mojej kieszeni i westchnęłam. Wyciągnęłam go i zobaczyłam, że dzwoni mój tato. – Halo?

- Hej, Bells! Jak leci? – Nawet, gdy byłam cała rozwalona przez tę sprawę z tajemniczym chłopakiem, czułam się dobrze, słysząc mojego tatę.

- Jest dobrze, tato. Jak się masz?

- Ech… ze mną w porządku, tylko zwalczam przestępstwa i to wszystko.

Roześmiałam się, ponieważ praca taty, jako komendanta policji w Forks, była właściwie całkiem potulna. Mój tato kocha swoją pracą, ponieważ nie muszą być zajęci na komisariacie w Forks, więc większość czasu spędza grając w karty z kumplami.

- Och taaak, założę się, że każdego dnia ryzykujesz swoje życie!

Roześmiał się i to sprawiło, że tęskniłam za domem, tak tylko troszkę. Mój tato czasami może być apodyktyczny, ale nie jest tak zły, jak moja mama. Przez większość czasu naprawdę był wyluzowany i to w nim lubiłam.

- Dobrze, a teraz poważnie, jak szkoła?

- Jest świetnie! Właściwie naprawdę ją lubię. Znaczy, zadania domowe są do kitu, ale nauczanie to coś, co chcę robić, więc to jest tego warte. – Usłyszałam, że drzwi do kawiarni otworzyły się i spojrzałam do góry. To nie był on.

- To super, Bello! Hej, myślałem, co by było, gdybyśmy z mamą przyjechali i odwiedzili cię w przyszły weekend? – zapytał, brzmiąc na zdenerwowanego. To nie tak, że powiedziałabym nie.

- Tak! To było by świetne. Jak długo byście zostali?

- Och, przyjechalibyśmy w sobotę, a potem wyjechali w niedzielę. Nie zostalibyśmy na długo. Tylko wystarczająco, aby zobaczyć, jak się mają sprawy u ciebie.

- Dobrze, super. Dam tylko znać dziewczynom, że zostaniecie z nami.

Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i tam spojrzałam; to nie on.

- Nie, nie, po prostu zatrzymamy się w hotelu czy coś. To nic wielkiego. Nie będziemy narzucać się twoim przyjaciółką.

- Nie. Absolutnie nie. Jestem pewna, że zrozumieją. – Cóż, przynajmniej miałam taką nadzieję.

- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał sceptycznie.

- Tak, jestem.

- Dobrze, jeśli tak mówisz. Cóż, muszę lecieć do pracy, dzieciaku.

Miałam nadzieję, że porozmawiamy troszkę dłużej. – Dobrze. Pa! Kocham cię, tato.

- Też cię kocham, dziecko.

Siedziałam przy moim biurku i prawie kończyłam sprawdzanie prac. Pracowałam w piątej klasie z panem Ferreirą. Byłam tylko jego asystentką, więc praktycznie robiłam tylko to, co powiedział, że mam zrobić. Miał dwa zajęcia przygotowawcze dziennie i w tym czasie robiłam sobie przerwę. Pomiędzy tym, dawał mi papiery do wypisania albo kazał mi biegać dookoła szkoły, aby zrobić ksero i wszystkie tego typu zabawne rzeczy.

W tej chwili pan Ferreira wyszedł z sali, podczas gdy dzieci pisały kolejny test. Miałam szczęście, że dostałam dobrą klasę. Oczywiście było kilku rozrabiaków, ale ogólnie byli dobrymi dziećmi.

Skończyłam poprawiać ostatnią pracę, właśnie gdy pan Ferreira wszedł ze świeżą kawą w dłoni. Podszedł do mojego biurka.

Pan Ferreira był w swojej później dwudziestce. Nie będę kłamać, nie wyglądał źle. Miał krótkie blond włosy, niebieskie oczy, muskularną budowę i świetny uśmiech. Był już żonaty i miał trójkę dzieci.

- Wszystko gotowe, panno Swan? – zapytał.

- Tak, właśnie skończyłam.

- Dobrze, możesz już iść na swoją przerwę do 10. Będę tutaj prowadził lekcję.

- Och, dobrze. Cóż, będę z powrotem później – wyszeptałam, gdy wstawałam z mojego krzesła.

Posłał mi kciuk w górę ręką, w której nie trzymał kubka przy twarzy. Wyślizgnęłam się z sali i poszłam do biura. Zwykle chodziłam tam, gdy miałam czas wolny, aby upewnić się, że pani Watson będzie miała pomoc, jeśli będzie jej potrzebna.

Kiedy weszłam mogłam zobaczyć, że rozmawia z kimś przez telefon. Posłała mi mały uśmiech i pomachała. Podeszłam za jej biurko i usiadłam na krześle, aby poczekać. Wydawała się rozmawiać z rodzicem o tym, kto zamierza odebrać ich dziecko. Kiedy skończyła, okręciła się na swoim krześle, aby być ze mną twarzą w twarz.

- Jak leci, panno Swan?

- Jest dobrze. Potrzebujesz jakieś pomocy?

Westchnęła. – Um… tak. Myślę, że mogę znaleźć coś dla ciebie do roboty, ale wiesz, że nie musisz nic robić, Bello. To nie jest część twojej pracy.

- Wiem, ale lubię być zajęta. Nudzę się, jeśli tylko siedzę.

Roześmiała się. – Wiem, o czym mówisz. Proszę – powiedziała i wręczyła mi stertę papierów. – Możesz ułożyć je w porządku alfabetycznym?

- Jasne. – Usiadłam przy innym biurku w gabinecie i zaczęłam.

Pani Watson i ja zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać. Zawsze rozmawiamy, kiedy przychodzę do biura, a ona jest bardzo miłą kobietą. Zdecydowanie ciężko pracowała. Nigdy nie uświadomiłam sobie, jak wiele pracy wymaga bycie sekretarką, ale wydawało się, że ona nigdy nie przestaje się poruszać.

- Więc, gdzie jest dzisiaj pan Winters? – zapytałam.

- Miał spotkania przez cały ranek i… - zamierzała kontynuować, ale telefon zaczął dzwonić. Podniosła palec do góry, kiedy go odbierała.

- Mówi pani Watson – odpowiedziała. Podskoczyła, a oczy wyleciały jej z orbit i mogłam usłyszeć, jak ktoś krzyczy po drugiej stronie. – Co robi… niech Greg ją przyprowadzi, jeśli nie możesz jej zabrać… dobrze. – Rozłączyła się i wstała z krzesła. – Chodź ze mną, Bello.

Szybko zaczęła wychodzić z pomieszczenia, a ja za nią.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytałam, gdy próbowałam ją dogonić.

- Alice miała pewnego rodzaju epizod – powiedziała.

Gdy zbliżałyśmy się do sali pierwszoklasistów, mogłam usłyszeć krzyk małej dziewczynki. Nie słyszałam nic o Alice odkąd zaczęłam tutaj pracę. Zgaduję, że wcześniej zachowywała się grzecznie, co sprawiło, że zastanawiałam się, dlaczego tak nagle świrowała. Nie zdążyłyśmy dotrzeć do drzwi, zanim jeden z mężczyzn, nauczyciel szóstej klasy, miał ramiona owinięte wokół wiercącego się ciała, prowadząc ją w dół korytarza. Alice kopała i krzyczała do niego, aby ją puścił.

- Po prostu zaprowadź ją do pokoju konferencyjnego, Greg – powiedziała pani Watson, gdy szła za Gregiem do gabinetu.

- Zabieraj ode mnie swoje ręce! – krzyczała Alice, gdy wciąż walczyła.

- Alice, musisz się uspokoić, kochanie – powiedziała pani Watson, gdy szła obok Grega.

- Po prostu zabierzcie mnie stąd! Nie mogę teraz tutaj być! – krzyczała, a łzy spływały w dół jej twarzy.

Byliśmy blisko biura, a Greg zaprowadził ją do pokoju konferencyjnego. Usadził ją na krześle, a gdy tylko ją puścił, ona pobiegła do drzwi. Byłam przed drzwiami, więc stanęłam przed nią, aby złapać ją przed ucieczką. Przeciwko mnie też walczyła i prawie uderzyła w twarz dłonią, ale byłam w stanie zrobić unik.

Greg i pani Watson zabrali ją ze mnie i ponownie ją usadzili. – Alice, musisz natychmiast przestać.

Twarz pani Watson z jakiegoś powodu zrobiła się miększa. Byłam taka zmieszana przez to, co tutaj się działo. Nawet nie rozumiałam, jak to wszystko się zaczęło. Wszystko, co widziałam, to bardzo zasmucona mała dziewczynka. Widzieć ją w tym stanie, to było dziwne, ponieważ pierwszym razem, gdy ją zobaczyłam, wydawała się takim charyzmatycznym dzieckiem bez trosk na świecie. Teraz była gniewną dziewczynką z rosnącym temperamentem.

- Nie możesz mi mówić co mam robić! – krzyczała jej prosto w twarz. Łzy ciekły z jej oczu i wyglądała na bardzo zrozpaczoną. – Muszę iść, pani Watson! Nie rozumie pani!

- Muszę wracać do mojej klasy, pani Watson – powiedział Greg.

- Dobrze, dziękuję.

Przytaknął, a potem wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Alice trzymała twarz schowaną w dłoniach i potrząsała głową z boku na bok.

- Przepraszam, pani Watson. Nie chciałam – łkała. Jej małe ramiona zaczęły się trząść, gdy płakała.

Widziałam, że wyraz sympatii pojawił się w oczach pani Watson. Rozumiałam dlaczego czuła się źle, ponieważ też to czułam. Nauczyłam się, że żadne dziecko nie zachowuje się źle bez powodu. Zachowanie takie jak Alice, jest po prostu na pokaz, nie pochodzi znikąd.

- Zamierzam spróbować ściągnąć pana Wintersa tutaj, żeby zdecydował, co zrobić – powiedziała pani Watson i zaczęła iść w kierunku drzwi, gdzie stałam.

- Może pani zadzwonić do Edwarda? – zapytała z niepokojem Alice, zanim pani Watson wyszła z pomieszczenia. Pani Watson odwróciła się.

- Jeśli to zrobię, obiecasz zachowywać się dobrze przez resztę dnia? I obiecasz, że nie będziesz problemem dla pana Wintersa. Ma dzisiaj pracowity dzień.

- Tak, obiecuję – powiedziała natychmiast. Wydawała się zdesperowana, aby porozmawiać z tym kimś, kimkolwiek był Edward.

- Okej, zobaczę czy odbierze – powiedziała i ponownie zaczęła wychodzić. Zatrzymała się przede mną. – Czy możesz tutaj z nią zostać? To może zająć kilka minut.

- Jasne – powiedziałam i poszłam usiąść na jednym z krzeseł po drugiej stronie pokoju.

Pani Watson wyszła i zostałyśmy tylko ja i ona. Spojrzałam na nią, a ona podciągnęła swoje kolana do klatki i owinęła swoje ramiona wokół nóg. Nie chciałam nic mówić, aby ponownie nie wyprowadzić jej z równowagi, skoro teraz wydawała się spokojniejsza.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała delikatnie.

Spojrzałam na nią i widziałam, że nie patrzy na mnie, ale na lewą ścianę. – W porządku, Alice.

- Nie zraniłam cię, prawda? – zapytała. Mogłam usłyszeć jej zmartwienie.

- Nie, nie zraniłaś.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała ponownie i wytarła łzy z twarzy swoją czarną podkoszulką, którą miała na sobie.

- W porządku, Alice.

- Nie jest w porządku. Jestem taka zła. Czasami to nawet siebie nie lubię.

Poczułam uścisk w klatce na jej słowa. To były słowa, których nie powinna mówić sześciolatka i raniło mnie to, że Alice tak czuła. Zaczęłam być ciekawa tej małej dziewczynki przede mną. Co działo się w jej życiu, że sprawiło, iż była taka już w tak młodym wieku?

- Nie mów tak, Alice. Wszyscy czasami się denerwujemy. To jest część życia.

Po tym jak to powiedziałam, patrzyła na mnie przez chwilę z ciekawością, zanim zaczęła ponownie mówić. – To zawsze powtarza mi Edward.

Oczyściłam gardło. – Czy nie masz nic przeciwko, aby powiedzieć mi kim jest Edward?

Nie zamierzałam być wścibska czy coś, po prostu próbowałam zacząć jakąś rozmowę i dowiedzieć się od niej, co się dzieje. Temat o tym Edwardzie wydawał się dobrym tropem, aby go ciągnąć, kiedy jej oczy się zaświeciły.

- Jest moim starszym bratem. – Teraz miała mały uśmiech na twarzy.

- Och, to super!

- Taa, jest naprawdę super! – powiedziała podekscytowana, kiedy jej twarz ponownie stała się smutna. – Ale jest teraz chory.

- Och, przykro mi. Ale poprawi mu się?

Wzruszyła ramionami i w tej chwili drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i pani Watson weszła z telefon w dłoni. – To Edward – powiedziała.

Alice wzięła od niej telefon i przyłożyła go do ucha,

- Edward? – Miała uśmiech na twarzy, ale on odszedł, gdy tylko jej brat zaczął mówić. – Przepraszam… wiem.. ale nie chcę tutaj być, Ecy! – Wyrzuciła swoją dłoń do góry jako nacisk, którego jej brat nie był w stanie zobaczyć. – Dobrze… już to zrobiłam, powiedziałam im, że jest mi przykro… dobrze! – powiedziała sfrustrowana i przebiegła dłonią przez włosy. – Bierzesz swoje lekarstwa? – zapytała.

Usłyszałam, że głos po drugiej stronie się podniósł, ale nie mogłam usłyszeć co mówi, było to bardziej jak mruczenie pod nosem. Cokolwiek mówił zasmuciło ją to, ponieważ jej twarz wyrażała ból. – To nie moja wina – powiedziała słabo. Jej brat więcej mówił po drugiej stronie i kolejny uśmiech zaczął się formułować, zanim chichot upuścił jej usta. – Okej… yep, też jesteś moim ulubieńcem… pa, Ecy.

Rozłączyła się i podała go pani Watson. – Pan Winters będzie tutaj za dwadzieścia minut, więc musisz zostać dopóki nie przyjdzie.

- Myśli pani, że dostanę spore zawieszenie?

- Zapewne. Nie słuchałaś swojej nauczycielki i prawie uderzyłaś jedną z nich. Alice smutno przytaknęła głową. – Wiem. Zasłużyłam na to.

- Cóż, będziesz musiała porozmawiać z panem Wintersem. Możesz tutaj poczekać. Panno Swan, możesz wyjść, kiedy tylko będziesz chciała.

Spojrzałam na zegarek i zobaczyłam, że muszę wrócić do klasy za dziesięć minut. – Och, prawda.

Wstałam z krzesła. – Dobrze. Cóż, do zobaczenia później, pani Watson – powiedziałam, patrząc na nią, ona delikatnie przytaknęła, a ja zwróciłam się do Alice. – Pa, Alice.

- Pa, panno Swan – powiedziała i pomachała do mnie.

Alice wydawała się naprawdę dobrą dziewczynką, ale coś ją niepokoiło. Miałam nadzieję, że cokolwiek działo się w jej życiu, zostanie naprawione. Również miałam nadzieję, że ponownie ją spotkam i będzie taka pełna życia, jak w dniu, gdy ją poznałam.

Reszta tygodnia i weekend minęły bez niespodzianek. Kiedy mówię bez niespodzianek, mam na myśli, że bezimienny nie pojawił się w kawiarni. Poszłam tam w piątek, a nawet w weekend, gdy moi rodzice wpadli z wizytą.

Miło było ich zobaczyć, ale mama była lekko poważna. Gdy po raz pierwszy weszła do mieszkania, potrząsała głową w rozczarowaniu. Komentowała jakie to niektóre rzeczy są niebezpieczne albo jak mogłabym coś robić lepiej. Poza tym, całkiem dobrze spędziłam czas i to była miła wizyta.

Dzisiaj był poniedziałek, początek nowego tygodnia i byłam zdeterminowana, aby ponownie pójść do kawiarni. Nazwijcie mnie upartą czy coś takiego, ale musiałam udowodnić mu, że nie jestem suką. Angeli i Tanyi nie było w domu, bo zeszłej nocy poszły na imprezę, więc byłam w stanie wyjść z domu bez wpadania na nie. Gdy podjechałam do kawiarni, przeszukałam parking za jego ciężarówką. Moje serce przyśpieszyło, kiedy ją tam zobaczyłam.

_Jasna cholera! _

Moje serce waliło w klatce, a moje nerwy były w strzępkach. Do drzwi szłam trochę wolniej, abym mogła się pozbierać. Myślałam, że dostanę ataku paniki. Chciałam i byłam zdeterminowana, aby to zrobić, przez tak długi czas, ale teraz on tu był, a ja świrowałam.

Pozbierałam się i otworzyłam drzwi. Moje dłonie były spocone i czułam, jakby każdy się na mnie gapił, choć oni wcale się nie patrzyli. Po prostu byłam paranoicznym dziwakiem. Podeszłam do lady i zamówiłam muffinkę i kawę. Podczas gdy czekałam na zamówienie, spojrzałam w jego kierunku.

Nie miał dzisiaj swojej czapeczki, a jego włosy były w całkowicie seksownym bałaganie. Odstawały w każdym kierunku. Po raz kolejny byłam zdumiona jego dobrym wyglądem. Był taki przystojny i to sprawiło, że byłam nawet bardziej zdeterminowana. Czułam się, jakbym nie była na jego poziomie. Kiedy dostałam moją muffinkę i kawę, podeszłam do jego stolika. Jego długie palce były owinięte wokół kubka, a on miał spuszczoną głowę.

Oczyściłam gardło, ale wciąż nie spojrzał do góry. – Masz coś przeciwko, że tutaj usiądę? – zapytałam.

Kiedy usłyszał mój głos, jego głowa natychmiast podniosła się do góry i patrzył na mnie z ciekawością. Spoglądał na mnie uważnie, tak samo, jak ja na niego. Jego twarz wyglądała inaczej. Wciąż była zachwycająca, ale wyglądała na szczuplejszą. A on wyglądał prawie na chorego. Wpatrując się tak w niego, stawałam się tylko bardziej ciekawska.

- Wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robiła – powiedział miękko i spojrzał z powrotem na stół.

Nie zamierzałam się łatwo poddać. – Proszę? Nie będę cię zbytnio kłopotać.

- Naprawdę nie ma nic, co mógłbym zrobić lub powiedzieć, aby cię teraz powstrzymać, prawda?

- Technicznie mógłbyś, ale nie sądzę, że to zrobisz. – Wziął łyk kawy, a następnie spojrzał na mnie. Te zielone oczy przenikały przeze mnie i chciałam się w nie wpatrywać przez cały dzień.

- Co sprawia, że tak myślisz? – zakwestionował i wygiął swoją brew w najbardziej cudowny sposób. Sadzę, że próbował grać groźnego, ale to było trudne do wykonania z tak ładną twarzą. Jego twarz przybrała na złości. – Dlaczego się uśmiechasz?

Potrząsnęłam głową i usiadłam w boksie naprzeciw niego. – Och, nic – powiedziałam.

Wyciągnęłam moją muffinkę z torby i zaczęłam ściągać z niej papier. Spojrzałam szybko na niego i zobaczyłam, że patrzy się na mnie, jakbym miała cztery głowy albo siedem nosów.

- Chcesz kawałek? – zapytałam go, gdy trzymałam muffinkę przed nim.

- Nie – odpowiedział prosto.

Wzruszyłam ramionami i ułamałam kawałek z góry. Nic nie powiedziałam, ponieważ naprawdę nie wiedziałam, jak zacząć, ale czułam się naprawdę dobrze, siedząc z nim. Już dłużej nie byłam zdenerwowana. Chciałam z nim rozmawiać, zapytać go o jego życie, ale byłam pewna, że nie powiedziałby dużo.

- Bello, co tutaj robisz?

Przestałam rzuć kawałek muffinki, który miałam w ustach. _Zapamiętał moje imię! Jasna cholera! _Po prostu świadomość, że pamiętał, i brzmienie mojego imienia w jego ustach, sprawiało, że wszystkie te dziwne rzeczy działy się w moim brzuchu. Próbowałam ukryć moje wewnętrzne podekscytowanie i wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Możemy po prostu porozmawiać?

- Naprawdę nie jestem typem osoby, która rozmawia z obcymi ludźmi, Bello.

- Cóż, ja też nie, ale ty już wiesz o mnie więcej niż ja wiem o tobie. Więc nie wiem, dlaczego tak się denerwujesz.

- Nie denerwuję się – powiedział obronie, a jego dłoń powędrowała do włosów. – Jednakże, jak to wiem o tobie więcej?

- Cóż, na początek, znasz moje imię. – Mogłam powiedzieć, iż wiedział, że tu go miałam. Wziął łyk kawy bez odpowiadania mi. – Spójrz, nie jestem tutaj z powodu zakładu ani nic. Jestem tutaj, ponieważ chcę być.

Odłożył kubek na stół. – Więc, to jest to? Jakiś rodzaj pokuty?

Potrząsnęłam głową. – Niedokładnie. Chodzi mi o to, że chcę przeprosić za moje zachowanie. Nie zamierzałam cię zranić ani nic…

Przerwał mi. – Bardzo trudno mnie zranić, Bello. Myślisz, że jestem nadwrażliwym dziwakiem, który wraca do domu i płacze, ponieważ jest pieprzonym miastowym żartem? – zapytał szorstko, gniewnym głosem. – Chcesz się czegoś o mnie dowiedzieć? Cóż, powinnaś wiedzieć, że nic mnie nie zrani, więc nie musisz się martwić o moje uczucia. – Jego twarz stała się czerwona i widziałam, że jego knykcie pobielały, gdy chwytał swój kubek kawy.

- To nie prawda – powiedziałam delikatnie, gdy wciąż gapiłam się na jego twarz, nawet gdy jego wzrok był odwrócony ode mnie.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Wszystkich można zranić.

Jego zielone oczy teraz wlepiały się we mnie, a on potrząsał głową. – Nie jestem jak wszyscy.

Nie wiedziałam, co na to odpowiedzieć, ale musiałam coś wymyślić, ponieważ chciałam, aby dalej mówił. Nie musiałam długo myśleć, ponieważ wkrótce jego głos dzwonił ponownie w moich uszach.

- Czy teraz możesz zostawić mnie samego?

- Nie – powiedziałam. Westchnął sfrustrowany. – Nie sądzę, że naprawdę chcesz, abym poszła.

- A ja nie sądzę, że wiesz, o czym mówisz.

- Myślę, że wiem. – Nie byłam pewna, czy próbował mnie przerazić czy nie, ale to nie działało. Im więcej mówił, a nie miało znaczenia, co mówił, bo to zawsze sprawiało, że chciałam więcej. – Gdybyś naprawdę nie chciał ze mną gadać już byś wyszedł.

- Dlaczego miałbym wychodzić skoro to ja byłem tutaj pierwszy?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Jeśli naprawdę chcesz, abym sobie poszła, po prostu powiedz. Ale przysięgam, że chcę tylko porozmawiać.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał natychmiast. – Dlaczego to robisz?

Sprawił, że wydawało mi się, iż robiłam coś strasznego. Sprawił, że rozmawianie z nim wydawało się złe dla niego lub dla mnie. Nie mogłam tego zrozumieć.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Nie słyszałaś o tym cholerstwie, które zrobiłem?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Jasne, ale założę się, że nie wszystko jest prawdą.

- Cóż, jest, nie miej nadziei.

- Och, naprawdę? Więc nazywasz się Squidward**3**?

Patrzyłam, jak jego twarz przechodzi z gniewu do jaśniejszej i piękniejszej wersji jego twarzy, kiedy lekko się roześmiał. Dostałam krótki widok jego białych zębów, kiedy się uśmiechnął, ale zakrył usta dłonią, zanim mogłam dostać naprawdę niezły widok. Ten krótki przebłysk jego uśmiechu i spojrzenie w jego zielone oczy, sprawiły, że miał mnie owiniętą wokół palca.

Jeśli chciał, abym odeszła, zrobię to, ale naprawdę, naprawdę tego nie chcę. W tym mężczyźnie było coś, co mnie rozbrajało. Założę się, że jeśli usiadłabym i naprawdę o tym pomyślała, znalazłabym powód, aby być przerażoną na śmierć, ale w tej chwili to uczucie wewnątrz mnie zmywało wszystko, co złe na świecie.

_Co, do cholery, jest ze mną nie tak? _

Delikatnie roześmiałam się wraz z nim, gdy próbował się zahamować.

- Czy to jest to ostatnie? – zapytał.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Tak, mam na myśli, słyszałam wiele.

Teraz miał mały uśmiech na twarzy i to było takie miłe do oglądania. – Jestem pewien, że tak. Ale Squidward? Nie mogę znieść tego gościa. Jego głos działa mi na nerwy.

- Więc oglądasz program dla dzieci w swoim wolnym czasie?

Wciąż się lekko uśmiechał, ale wyglądał, jakby stawał się niekomfortowy. – Sądzę, że każdy zna Spongeboba.

- Nie ludzie, którzy nie mają TV albo żyją pod kamieniem – wskazałam.

Zachichotał delikatnie i miałam lepszy widok na jego uśmiech. _Taki piękny. _– Masz na myśli, jak Patrick?

To była moja kolej, aby się roześmiać, gdy zrobił sprytne porównanie do rozgwiazdy, która jest najlepszym przyjacielem Spongebob'a.

- Tak, dokładnie.

Między nami zapanowała cisza, po czym oboje w tym samym czasie wzięliśmy łyk kawy. Wyciągnęłam telefon, aby mogła sprawdzić czas. W ogóle nie chciałam iść, ale miałam pracę. Byłam szczęśliwa widząc, że wciąż mam z nim pół godziny, jeśli mi pozwoli.

- Musisz gdzieś iść? – zapytał.

- Tak, wkrótce muszę iść do pracy.

Zawahał się przez chwilę. – Gdzie pracujesz?

Zachichotałam. – Nie znam nawet twojego imienia, a ty myślisz, że ci to powiem?

- Touché.

- Więc naprawdę nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć? – zapytałam i wzięłam gryza muffinki. Potrząsnął swoją głową. – Czemu nie? Właśnie przeprowadziliśmy pełną rozmowę, a ty nawet mi tego nie powiedziałeś.

- Cóż, spróbujmy tego. Jak myślisz, że mam na imię?

- To niesprawiedliwe. – Uśmiechnął się na mój wybuch. – To jakbyś zapytał mnie, aby przewidziała, kiedy się urodziłeś. To niemożliwe!

- Nie słyszałaś, że wszystko jest możliwe?

- Nie wierzę w to – powiedziałam natychmiast. Myślenie, że wszystko jest możliwą bzdurą jest właśnie tą bzdurą. Niektóre rzeczy są niemożliwe. Koniec historii.

- Interesujące – powiedział, gdy stukał palcami w kubek kawy.

Miał naprawdę długie palce i tak bardzo chciałam sięgnąć przez stół, aby poczuć jego dłoń w mojej. Wiedziałam, że to nie było normalne. To nie było dla mnie możliwe, żeby czuć coś takiego do kogoś, kogo nie znam i nic o nim nie wiem, wraz z jego imieniem.

- Co jest takie interesujące?

Wzruszył ramionami. – Jeszcze nie jestem pewien.

- Szczerze wierzysz, że wszystko… i chodzi mi _wszystko _jest możliwe? – zapytałam go.

Zajęło mu chwilę, aby odpowiedzieć. – Nie, myślę, że nie. – Kiwnęłam głową, ponieważ zgadzałam się w stu procentach. Podniosłam kolejny kawałek muffinki i umieściłam go w ustach. – Ale… - powiedział, gdy złożył swoje długie palce przed sobą. – Są rzeczy, które pragniemy _sprawić_, aby stały się możliwe, nie ważne co.

Jego głos był śmiertelnie poważny i brzmiał, jakby mówił o czymś dla niego bardzo ważnym. Mogłam zobaczyć intensywność w jego oczach i czuć to przez całe moje jestestwo. – Mówisz o czymś szczególnym?

Uśmiechnął się lekko. – O niczym, co bym powiedział dziewczynie, której nie znam nazwiska.

- Koleś, ja nawet nie znam twojego imienia, więc nie myśl sobie, że podam ci moje nazwisko, chyba że ty oświecisz mnie ze swoim.

- Czy właśnie nazwałaś mnie „kolesiem"? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi. _Tak uroczo. _

- Cóż, jak powinnam cię nazywać?

Miałam nadzieję go tam złapać, ale nie miałam takiego szczęścia. Wzruszył ramionami. – Bądź kreatywna.

Potrząsnęłam głową. – Nie, nie zamierzam dać ci tej satysfakcji.

Zachichotał. – Satysfakcji?

- Tak – powiedziałam prosto. Urwałam kolejny kawałek muffinki. – Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz kawałka? – zapytałam.

- Tak, jestem pewien. – Podciągnął rękawy swojej czarnej koszuli do łokci. Zauważyłam, że na wierzchu jego lewej dłoni jest duży siniak. To było dziwne miejsce, aby mieć siniaka. Jedyna rzecz, o jakiej mogłam myśleć, która mogła spowodować taką ranę, to IV. _Czy był w szpitalu? _

Oczyściłam gardło. – Myślałam, że wszyscy uwielbiają muffinki.

Nie chciałam pytać go o jego dłoń. Wiedziałam, że nie powiedziałby mi, nawet gdybym to zrobiła, ale to miało sens. Nie było go przez te dni, wyglądał jakby stracił na wadze, miał siniaka na dłoni od IV. Może zachowywałam się jak wariatka, wymyślając te wszystkie scenariusze, ale to było logiczne wyjaśnienie.

- Naprawdę nie przepadam tak bardzo za słodyczami.

- Jesteś dziwny. – Brał łyk kawy, kiedy to powiedziałam i prawie zakrztusił się nią, gdy zaczął się śmiać.

Jego śmiech ponownie wysyłał dreszcze w dół i górę mojego kręgosłupa. Nigdy nie chciałam, aby to uczucie odeszło. Nie chciałam, aby on odchodził. Siedziałabym w tym boksie cały dzień, gdybym mogła.

- Znakomita uwaga, Bello. – Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i wzięłam kolejnego gryza muffinki. Dokończył swoją kawę, zanim wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i zauważyłam, że wibruje.

Odebrał go. – Halo?

Nie mogłam usłyszeć nic po drugiej stronie. To brzmiało naprawdę głupio z mojej strony, ale nie wiedziałam, że kogoś zna. Był zawsze sam. Ktokolwiek to był, był najwidoczniej kimś ważnym dla niego, wnioskując po sposobie, w jaki jego twarz jaśniała.

- Tak, ale poczekaj, dobrze? – Ktokolwiek to był musiał się zgodzić, bo odłożył telefon na bok i wstał.

- Wychodzisz? – zapytałam. Wiedziałam, że brzmię na spanikowaną. Nie chciałam, aby myślał, że jestem dziwakiem, ale nie chciałam, aby wychodził.

Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął banknot pięciodolarowy i położył go na stole. – Tak, mam sprawy do zrobienia. Dodatkowo, ty masz pracę.

- Och, … dobrze.

- Pa, Bello. Interesująco było z tobą rozmawiać.

- Z tobą też. Na razie, koleś. – Delikatnie zachichotał, a następnie odszedł.

Przyłożył telefon z powrotem do ucha, gdy wychodził przez drzwi. Patrzyłam na niego, gdy wychodził na dwór i zobaczyłam, że wyciąga paczkę papierosów. _Więc pali? _Tego nie wiedziałam. Nigdy nie lubiłam, kiedy ludzie palili; myślałam, że to obrzydliwe, ale naprawdę mi nie przeszkadzało, że on pali.

Wkrótce był poza moim wzrokiem i jestem pewna, że przegapiłam, jak jego ciężarówka odjeżdża. Wstałam chwilę po nim, prawdopodobnie było to pięć minut albo dłużej. Nie widziałam sensu, aby zostać tutaj dłużej, skoro jego tu nie ma, a ja muszę dostać się do pracy. Wyszłam z kawiarni i poszłam do samochodu. Kiedy do niego doszłam, zobaczyłam coś zielonego na mojej przedniej szybie. Zaciekawiona podeszłam bliżej i zobaczyłam, co to jest.

Zauważyłam, że zostało to wyrwane z pudełka Newport. _Kto, do cholery, kładzie swoje śmieci na moją przednią szybę? Nie chciałam pustej paczki po papierosach na moim samochodzie! _Warknęłam i zrzuciłam kawałek śmiecia z mojej przedniej szyby. Niektórzy ludzie mogą być lekkomyślni. Miałam wyrzucić to do kosza na śmieci, gdy zobaczyłam, że coś było napisane po drugiej stronie.

_To Edward. _

Gapiłam się przez minutę na słowa. Studiując niechlujne pismo, które bez wątpienia należało do mężczyzny. Wkrótce wszystkie kawałki uformowały się w moich myślach: paczka papierosów, męskie pismo, imię.

_Imię kolesia to Edward! _

Miałam największy, najszerszy uśmiech na swojej twarzy, gdy w kółko odczytywałam te dwa słowa. _Ma na imię Edward! Powiedział mi swoje imię! _Cóż, napisał je dla mnie, ale to wciąż wiele dla mnie znaczy.

_Musi mi ufać albo lubić mnie w jakiś sposób, żeby powiedzieć mi swoje imię, prawda? _Zauważyłam, że stałam na parkingu, wyglądając jak totalna i całkowita wariatka, uśmiechając się. Moja twarz stała się czerwona i poszłam do samochodu tak szybko, jak tylko mogłam.

Gdy byłam w aucie, uśmiech wciąż nie znikał z mojej twarzy. _Edward. _Idealnie do niego pasowało, ale nie odgadłabym tego za milion lat. Właśnie teraz wiedziałam, że to uczucie wewnątrz mnie, było tym, które nie chciałam, aby kiedykolwiek odeszło.

Nie mogłam się doczekać, aby ponownie go zobaczyć.

* * *

><p>3. <strong>Squidward Tentacles <strong>(pol. _**Skalmar Obłynos**_) – postad z serialu animowanego, pt. „_SpongeBob SquarePants" _(pol. _"Songebob Kanciastoporty"_).

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Kolejny rozdział oddany w wasze ręce. Mam nadzieję, że wciąż tu jesteście :) Miło byłoby usłyszeć/przeczytać co myślicie o tym opowiadaniu.


	4. Rozdział 3: 18 Days

**A/N TEN FF JEST AUTORSTWA BLUEKING141, JA TYLKO TŁUMACZĘ TO WSPANIAŁE OPOWIADANIE  
><strong>

**JEDNAKŻE WSZYSTKIE POSTACIE NALEŻĄ DO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**LINK DO ORYGINAŁU ZNAJDZIECIE NA MOIM PROFILU. **

**Zapraszam do czytania**

* * *

><p>Rozdział 3: 18 Days<p>

Tłumaczenie: Koainka

Korekta: truskawkowyszampan

Beta: truskawkowyszampan

And I know what they say

About all good things

Will they come to an end?

But I'll fight this time

So that we might

Have a chance at this…

18 Days, by Saving Abel

**BPOV**

Tej nocy nie wróciłam do domu do szóstej. Gdy tylko skończyłam pracę, musiałam iść na zajęcia, a potem mogłam w końcu wrócić do domu. To był naprawdę dobry dzień. Właściwie, wspaniały dzień. Domyślam się, że mój czas spędzony tego ranka z Edwardem, ustawił ten status na resztę dnia.

Praca była zabawna. Moi piątoklasiści dobrze się zachowywali i moja mała lekcja z nimi dobrze poszła. Byłam w stanie być zajęta przez cały dzień i pomagałam pani Watson tak bardzo, jak mogłam. Naprawdę kochałam moją pracę tam i nie mogłam się doczekać, aby być nauczycielką. Byłoby miło, jakbym dostała tam pracę, ponieważ wszyscy byli tacy sympatyczni.

Moje zajęcia szybko minęły i nie miałam dużo zadań domowych. Dzień był wspaniały i miałam nadzieję, że taki zostanie.

Weszłam do domu i zaskakująco, Tanya i Angela w nim były.

- Hej wam – powiedziałam, gdy odłożyłam torbę koło drzwi.

- Czy możesz to przesunąć, Bello? – powiedziała gwałtownie Tanya, gdy kontynuowała szorowanie stolika do kawy.

- Och, jasne. – Podniosłam torbę ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy. – Co to za okazja?

- Za godzinę mamy imprezę – odpowiedziała Angela, gdy weszła do pokoju z puszkami piwa.

- Och… okej. – Może nie powinnam, ale byłam trochę zła, że tak po prostu same zdecydowały o zrobieniu imprezy, bez pytania mnie o to. _Co jeśli miałabym zadanie domowe, które muszę zrobić na jutro, albo ktoś miałby mnie odwiedzić? _Cóż, tak naprawdę, to ludzie nigdy mnie nie odwiedzali, ale wciąż jestem członkiem tego gospodarstwa.

- Więc, zamierzasz przynajmniej dzisiaj do nas dołączyć? Czy zamierzasz być sztywniakiem, psującym zabawę? – zapytała Tanya, takim tonem, jakim zwykle mnie pyta; protekcjonalnie.

Niekoniecznie chciałam być częścią dzisiejszej imprezy, ale stwierdziłam, że mnie to nie zabije. Może, jeśli zostanę przez chwilę, dziewczyny przestaną mi dokuczać za bycie sztywniakiem.

- Taa, przyłączę się do was.

Angela zapiszczała i podbiegła do mnie, aby mnie przytulić. – Taaak! Bella do nas wraca.

- Nigdzie nie poszłam, ludzie.

- Tak, tak, mniejsza. Tylko przebierz się z tych babcinych ciuchów. Czas na imprezę! – Tanya powiedziała głośno, a następnie ona i Angela zaczęły tańczyć bez muzyki.

Przeszłam koło nich do mojego pokoju. Położyłam torebkę na łóżku i ściągnęłam kurtkę. Przebrałam się z moich dresowych spodni i koszulki, i założyłam jeansy oraz jedną z moich słodkich koszulek. Nie zamierzałam się zbytnio stroić na tą głupią, studencką imprezę, ale chciałam wyglądać przyzwoicie.

Chodzenie bez makijażu, z wyjątkiem odrobiny eyelinera, brzmiało dobrze. Kiedy go poszukiwałam, zobaczyłam paczkę papierosów z jego imieniem na niej. Podniosłam ją i uśmiechnęłam się jak głupia. Sięgnęłam do mojej torebki i wyciągnęłam jego banknot dwudziestodolarowy. Zapomniałam mu go oddać, ale byłam bardzo rozproszona.

_Rozproszona przez jego twarz, głos, śmiech, osobowość, dłonie… on jest zbyt atrakcyjny. _

I również był zabawny. Miał ironiczne i dowcipne odpowiedzi. Byłam zdumiona tym, jaki był odmienny w porównaniu do tego, jak go sobie wyobrażałam. Był zdecydowanie przedstawiany jako zły chłopak, ale ja nie widziałam w nim nic złego. Rozmawiał ze mną i był dla mnie taki miły po tym, co mu zrobiłam. Nie wydawał się być złośliwy, ale wiedziałam, że był smutny. Mogłam zobaczyć to w jego oczach. Gdybym tylko mogła się dowiedzieć, co sprawiało, że przez cały czas był smutny.

Wzięłam rozerwaną paczkę po papierosach i banknot, i umieściłam je w górnej szufladzie. Nie chciałam zgubić żadnego z nich. Na szczęście, uczestnictwo w tej imprezie sprawi, że noc szybciej minie i jutrzejszy dzień nadejdzie nawet szybciej.

Miałam na celu zobaczenie go jutro, miałam tylko nadzieję, że tam będzie, w naszym miejscu, w kawiarni. Może teraz, gdy mamy nasze imiona z głowy, powie mi więcej o sobie, a ja powiem mu o mnie, jeśli to będzie to, czego on chce.

Może da mi swój numer albo coś, jeśli zapytam… nie, nie będę mieć jaj, żeby go o to poprosić.

Miałam już wystarczające szczęście, że ze mną rozmawiał, a naciskanie na to nie będzie dobrym pomysłem. Jeśli tylko będę mogła widzieć go każdego ranka, jako rodzaj wyrwania się, sądzę, że będzie ze mną dobrze.

- Chodź, Bello! – zawołała mnie Angela.

Westchnęłam i założyłam baletki. Na szczęście, to nie będzie strata czasu i będę mogła cieszyć się sobą.

Gdy mój budzik zabrzmiał następnego ranka, chciałam kogoś walnąć kilkakrotnie w twarz. Dźwięk alarmu spowodował pulsujący ból wokół mojej głowy i chciałam płakać. _Nie powinnam pić zeszłej nocy. _Mój mózg dosłownie pulsował wraz z dźwiękami swojego własnego hymnu wewnątrz mojej głowy, sprawiając, że ból był nie do zniesienia. Na ślepo sięgnęłam po telefon i wyłączyłam go. Na szczęście, było zbyt wcześnie, aby słońce świeciło, bo inaczej płakałabym, kiedy otworzyłam oczy. Była 5:45 rano i nie musiałam iść do pracy do 7:30… _powinnam pospać jeszcze trochę? _

_Tak, sen brzmi dobrze. _

Zwinęłam się z powrotem w koc i próbowałam ponownie zasnąć. Gdy odpływałam, zobaczyłam przed sobą parę pięknych zielonych oczu…

_Edward. _

Wiedziałam, że chciałam go zobaczyć. Potrzebowałam go zobaczyć i móc dowiedzieć się o nim więcej. Dodatkowo, wydawało się, że może zamierzał zacząć mi ufać i chciałam pokazać mu, że przychodzę do naszego miejsca, ponieważ tego chcę. Nie przez zakład, albo przez to, że czułam się zobowiązana. Wydostałam się z łóżka, zanim wstało słońce, i szłam na kacu, aby go zobaczyć. To powinno być dla niego wystarczające.

Gdy wyszłam z łóżka, poszłam prosto do łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic. Wciąż miałam na sobie ciuchy z zeszłej nocy. A zeszła noc skończyła się zabawnie. Śmiałam się, rozmawiałam, tańczyłam i piłam. Zgaduję, że mogłam dobrze bawić się bez alkoholu, ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie.

Dzięki prysznicowi czułam się trochę lepiej, ale moja głowa wciąż mnie zabijała, i po długim oglądaniu siebie w lustrze, uświadomiłam sobie, na jak skacowaną obecnie wyglądałam.

Cicho przeklinając siebie za bycie taką nieodpowiedzialną, doszłam do wniosku, że powinnam była pomyśleć o wstaniu i pójściu do pracy oraz szkoły na kacu. _Co za świetny przykład, dupku. _

Podeszłam do komody i wyciągnęłam moją torbę z kosmetykami, której prawie nie używałam, i zaczęłam nakładać trochę makijażu, aby sprawić, bym wyglądała mniej strasznie.

Potem doszłam do mojej górnej szuflady i wyciągnęłam dwadzieścia dolarów Edwarda, i włożyłam je do mojej torebki. W jakimś sensie zamierzałam mu je oddać.

Kiedy dotarłam do kawiarni, Edwarda tam nie było. Mój nastrój natychmiast spadł i przeklinałam, ponieważ na darmo wyszłam tak wcześnie z łóżka.

Zamówiłam sobie tylko kawę, ponieważ nie sądziłam, że mogę znieść coś ciężkiego. Zabijało mnie czucie tego pięknego zapachu świeżo upieczonych muffinek, ale mam to na co zasłużyłam.

Kiedy dostałam moją kawę, poszłam usiąść przy stole, przy którym zawsze siedzi Edward. W głębi miałam nadzieję, że się pojawi, ale próbowałam nie trzymać się tych nadziei. Siedziałam tylko przez kilka minut, zanim zobaczyłam kogoś podchodzącego do stolika. Moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej, myśląc, że to Edward, ale to nie był on.

Kiedy spojrzałam do góry, byli to dwaj młodzi chłopcy, stojący z boku stołu i patrzący na mnie wyczekująco. Jeden był blondynem, a drugi był łysy.

- Uch… jak mogę wam pomóc? – próbowałam nie być złośliwa, ale co, do cholery?

- Hej, jestem Chat, a to jest Ryan – powiedział blondynek. – Jak masz na imię?

- Dlaczego chcecie wiedzieć?

Obaj kolesie zaczęli się śmiać i stałam się czerwona. Nie rozumiałam, co to była za wielka sprawa.

- Więc wy dwoje jesteście jakby parą? – zapytał łysol.

- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytałam.

- Widzieliśmy, jak wczoraj siedziałaś z tym szalonym kolesiem.

- Um, przepraszam? Szalonym kolesiem? – Byłam przez to wysoce urażona.

Nie znali nawet Edwarda, nie mieli prawa w ogóle o nim mówić. Nie był szalony. Nie wiedziałam o nim dużo, ale byłam pewna, że nie był szalony.

- Hej, paniusiu, nie mów mi, że ten koleś nie jest szalony. Byłem tam tej nocy, gdy zniszczył ten bar. Cholera, bałem się o moje życie – powiedział blond koleś.

- Nie powiedziałeś mi tego! – powiedział łysol. – Co się stało?

- Nie wiem, stary. Był w barze i wyglądał kurewsko dziwnie, wiesz? Jego włosy były całe obłąkane i ugh – wzruszył ramionami. – Ten koleś przyprawia mnie o dreszcze.

Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale nie byłam pewna, czy Edward chciałby, abym się za nim wstawiła. Mogłam sobie wyobrazić, że naprawdę nie doceniłby tego tak bardzo, jak inni ludzie by to zrobili. Naprawdę dziwiło mnie, jak mogli patrzeć na kogoś takiego, jak Edward, i przerażać się. To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką widziałam, kiedy na niego patrzyłam.

- Więc, co się stało? – zapytał łysy koleś. Wyglądał, jakby poszukiwał informacji, i to mnie wkurzyło. To nie był ich interes.

- Nie wiem, barman musiał coś powiedzieć, co go wkurzyło, i wtedy sięgnął przez ladę i go pobił. – Łysol patrzył na swojego kolegę z zaabsorbowaną uwagą i chciałam dosięgnąć do niego, i uderzyć tego kolesia w twarz. – Wtedy ludzie zaczęli próbować go odciągnąć, a on stał się jeszcze bardziej zwierzęcy i zaczął, kurwa, rzucać wszystkim dookoła…

Nie wiedziałam, czy to, co ten koleś mówił, to prawda. Równie dobrze mogło być, ale po prostu nie umiałam tego sobie wyobrazić, naprawdę nie mogłam. Wiem, że to się stało, nie byłam taka głupia, ale po prostu nie wiedziałam, czy wierzyć w to, że to było takie ekstremalne.

Coś musiało się stać, że barman musiał mu powiedzieć coś, co spowodowało, że tak zareagował. Tak ciężko było uwierzyć w takie rzeczy, właściwie bez zobaczenie tego osobiście, ponieważ wszystko jest zawsze pokręcone.

- Co za dziwak – skomentował łysol.

- Nawet go nie znasz – wypaliłam, zanim mogłam się kontrolować. Po prostu stawałam się zbyt podirytowana przez tych kolesi.

Oboje spojrzeli na siebie, a potem spojrzeli na mnie. – Ale ty tak?

Co powinnam na to odpowiedzieć? _Nie znałam go! Co sobie myślałam? _Nie wiedziałam ani jednej rzeczy o Edwardzie, poza jego imieniem. Dlaczego siedziałam tutaj i broniłam go, kiedy to, co ci kolesie mówili, równie dobrze mogło być prawdą. Tylko dlatego, że Edward jednego dnia był dla mnie miły nie świadczy o tym, jaką osobą był. Byłam głupia.

Ale najbardziej przerażającą częścią tego wszystkiego było to, że nie dbałam o to.

W mojej głowie nie byłam w błędzie. W mojej głowie Edward nie był zły ani agresywny. Wprost przeciwnie, dla mnie wydawał się dobrą osobą. Po prostu nie widziałam tego, co wszyscy inni widzieli, i to doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa. Próbowałam omotać mój umysł koncepcjami, które nie miały dla mnie żadnego sensu. Nie miałam pojęcia dlaczego, ale w tak właśnie było.

- Cóż, nie…

- Dobrze więc, paniusiu, nie ma potrzeby, aby być na nas ciętą – powiedział blondynek i nie podobał mi się ton jego głosu.

Obaj nagle wykręcili swoje głowy za siebie, a kiedy się odwrócili, dostrzegłam, na co się patrzyli.

_Edward. _

Stał tuż za nimi z kawą w dłoni. Byłam zaskoczona, że go nie widziałam ani nie słyszałam, ale podejrzewam, że musiał zrobić jakiś hałas, aby złapać uwagę kolesi, kiedy szedł za nimi. Moje oczy natychmiast powędrowały do jego przystojnej twarzy. Zaczęłam się martwić, kiedy zobaczyłam, że był bez wątpienia zawiedziony albo z jakiegoś powodu zły.

Posyłał gniewne spojrzenia obu chłopakom.

- Och, hej, stary – powiedział łysol, a blondyn zaczął się śmiać.

- Przepraszam – powiedział Edward.

Jego słowa były grzeczne i nie powiedział tego w wulgarny sposób, ale jego wymuszony głos zniszczył jakąkolwiek grzeczność, którą próbował okazać. Mogłam zobaczyć, że zaciska zęby, wyglądając naprawdę na zawiedzionego i zmęczonego. Człowieku, wyglądał na zmęczonego. Natychmiast zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co spowodowało, że w nocy nie spał.

- Och, przepraszam, próbujesz dostać się na swoje miejsce? – powiedział łysy i oboje ponownie zaczęli się śmiać.

Tak strasznie chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale ze spojrzeniem w zielone oczy Edwarda, zdecydowałam przeciw temu.

- Przepraszam – powiedział Edward, teraz nawet bardziej gniewnie. Mogłam zobaczyć jego białe kostki i pomyślałam, że może pokruszyć ceramiczny kubek gołymi rękoma.

- Hej, Chat. Nie sądzisz, że maniery są naprawdę miłą rzeczą? Czy nie każdego matka nauczyła manier? – powiedział łysy, a ja obserwowałam jak twarz Edwarda przechodzi z gniewnej do wściekłej.

Już dłużej nie mogłam znieść tego wyrazu jego twarzy. Wstałam z mojego miejsca i odwróciłam się do nich.

- W tej chwili stąd spierdalajcie – powiedziałam cicho, aby nie spowodować sceny.

Nie było w tym sensu, ponieważ każdy patrzył się na małą wymianę zdań, która miała miejsce przy stoliku 'szalonego kolesia'.

Wychodziła moja stara ja. Wychodziła część mnie, która nie obawiała się komuś postawić, i część mnie, która nie obawiała się wyrazić moich myśli. Nie widziałam tej części mnie od jakiegoś czasu i cieszyłam się, że używałam jej w dobrym celu. Używałam jej, aby obronić, dla odmiany, bezbronnego Edwarda, który był niesprawiedliwie traktowany przez ludzi dookoła niego, bazujących na opowieściach, a nie na twardych faktach.

- Wow, koleś, wziąłeś sobie tą przebojową małą tutaj – powiedział blondyn do Edwarda.

- Odejdźcie już – głos Edwarda był spokojny, ale morderczy.

Mogłam zobaczyć, że postawa tych dwóch kolesi kruszy się na ton głosu Edwarda. Nie obawiałam się tego tak bardzo, jak zaciekawiona nim byłam w tej chwili.

- Dobrze więc… - powiedział łysy. – Zgaduję, że teraz sobie pójdziemy. Tak jakby miło było z wami porozmawiać – powiedział sarkastycznie, gdy on i ten drugi przechodzili koło Edwarda.

Edward zesztywniał, kiedy przechodzili koło niego, ale zrelaksował się, kiedy wiedział, że są wystarczająco daleko. Usiadłam w boksie, ale patrzyłam się na Edwarda. Stał w tym samym miejscu z zamkniętymi oczami i głęboko oddychał. Chciałam zapytać go, czy wszystko w porządku, ale nie chciałam go kłopotać jeszcze bardziej.

To minęło około pół minuty, zanim wydawało się, że otrząsnął się z tego i wślizgnął się do boksu na wprost mnie. Wziął łyk kawy, a ja wybrałam ten moment, aby na niego spojrzeć. Wyglądał trochę lepiej niż wczoraj, poza zmęczeniem, ale pomimo wszystko byłam zadowolona. Dzisiaj wróciła czapeczka i czułam się przez nią zmieszana. Wyglądał w niej naprawdę dobrze, ale również chciałabym móc widzieć jego włosy.

Chciałam dać mu czas, którego potrzebował, ale byłam ciekawa. – Spójrz, nie ma powodu, aby czuć się źle. Ci kolesie są po prostu głupi… nie wiedzą, o czym gadają.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś, Bello?

- Co zrobiłam? – zapytałam i pochyliłam się.

- Wiesz… powiedziałaś im to, co powiedziałaś, kiedy tutaj byłem.

- Masz na myśli, że obroniłam cię? – Wiedziałam, że to było to, co chciał powiedzieć, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł.

W końcu byłam w stanie spojrzeć w jego oczy, kiedy podniósł głowę. – Nie powinnaś tego robić, Bello.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Nie potrzebuję obrony. Całkowicie dawałem sobie radę.

- Nie wydawało mi się – powiedziałam szczerze.

- Nie byłem zmartwiony z mojego powodu, Bello. Byłem zmartwiony, bo oni dręczyli ciebie.

Jego wyznanie sprawiło, że oddech mnie opuścił.

_Martwił się o mnie? _

To sprawiło, że moje serce zabiło w sposób, w jaki nie powinno w tej chwili, zważając, że ledwo znałam mężczyznę siedzącego na wprost mnie. Musiałam być cicho zbyt długo, a on kontynuował mówienie prawie nerwowo. Jego twarz lekko zaróżowiła się i wydawał się zawstydzony. _Och, Edwardzie… _

- Dodatkowo, więcej wychodzi na zewnątrz tych czterech ścian tej kawiarni, Bello. Pomimo tego, co możesz sobie myśleć, mam życie.

- Nigdy nie pomyślałam, że nie masz życia, Edwardzie… - powiedziałam natychmiast, ponieważ naprawdę nie chciałam, aby myślał, że myślałam o nim w ten sposób. _Pewnie myśli, że widzę go tak, jak inni, pewnie nie sądzi, że widzę go jako jednostkę. _Och, jak bardzo się myli.

Spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się. – Widzę, że dostałaś mój liścik.

Zajęło mi chwilę, aby uświadomić sobie, o czym mówi, a kiedy pojęłam, że chodzi mu o liścik na paczce papierosów, zarumieniłam się. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale tak zrobiłam. Zwykle nie rumienię się tak bardzo.

- Och… tak, dostałam. – Teraz to ja byłam tą, która patrzy w dół na kubek. Jednakże spojrzałam w górę, kiedy usłyszałam delikatny chichot Edwarda. – Co? – powiedziałam obronnie.

- Wyglądasz jakbyś zrobiła coś złego! To naprawdę nie jest tak wielka sprawa, Bello. – Wziął łyk kawy, a potem złożył dłonie przed sobą, wyglądał jakby zamierzał powiedzieć coś ważnego. Jednak dla mnie ważne było wszystko, co wychodzi z jego ust. – Wiesz, nie jestem głupi ani naiwny, Bello. Wiem, co się o mnie mówi.

- Nigdy nie sądziłam, że nie wiesz… - powiedziałam, przerywając mu, ale wyciągnął do góry swój palec wskazujący, mówiąc mi, abym poczekała.

- Wiem, po prostu daj mi skończyć. – Przytaknęłam głową i miał moją pełną uwagę. – Znam całe to: „och, zastanawiam się jak dziwak ma na imię" gówno. Wiem. Zapewne ty również o tym wiesz. – Zawahałam się. – Bello, nie zdenerwuję się, jeśli powiesz mi, że tak. Powiedziałem ci, że o tym wiem. To nie jest wielka sprawa.

- Tak, wiem o tym.

- Cóż, właściwie ja o tym nie wiem, więc czy mogłabyś być całkowicie szczera?

- Oczywiście…

- Jak wielką sprawą jest sposób, w jaki to postrzegasz.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Chodzi mi o to, że dużo o tym słyszałam. W większości słyszałam to od moich przyjaciół i na uniwersytecie.

Przytaknął. – Domyślam się. To głównie dzieciaki z college'u mnie wkurzają, ale chcesz poznać zabawną część? – zapytał mnie retorycznie. – To wszystko jest fałszywe. Każdy z tych ludzi z łatwością mógłby poznać moje imię. Musisz dostrzec, jak proste to jest. Mogliby zapytać każdego w moim budynku mieszkalnym, mogliby zapytać każdego, kto pracuje ze mną w moich dwóch pracach, mogliby nawet zapytać kobietę przy kasie w tej kawiarni.

Robił dobre uwagi i byłam szczęśliwa, że dowiaduję się o nim więcej. Powiedział, że ma dwie prace i chciałam się dowiedzieć, co to jest.

- Też mógłbyś im po prostu powiedzieć.

Wzruszył ramionami. – Myślę, że tak, ale nie chcę.

- Dlaczego? Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, że pytam.

Pochylił się w boskie. – Nie chcę psuć im zabawy. – Powiedział z figlarnym uśmieszkiem, a ja się roześmiałam.

- Nie, poważnie.

Wzruszył ramionami. – Jaki by to miało sens? Wiem, że właściwie nikt nie chciałby się ze mną zadawać, ponieważ jestem nazwany „dziwakiem"… i jestem poetą, a nawet o tym nie wiedziałem.

Roześmiałam się do niego serdecznie. – To było takie żałosne.

- Nie bądź zazdrosna – powiedział kpiąc przemądrzale i to było takie urocze.

- Czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś, żeby im powiedzieć, żeby po prostu sobie poszli i zostawili cię w spokoju?

- Och, tak. Powiedziałem jednemu kolesiowi raz moje prawdziwe imię i nie uwierzył mi… trochę po tym chodziły plotki, że mam na imię Edwina – powiedział z małym chichotem.

- Poważnie?

- Tak. Dla nich to wszystko to tylko gra, Bello. Oni nie chcą poznać mojego imienia, oni po prostu chcą zacząć nowe plotki, aby sprawić, że wydają się super albo coś. Mogą robić co chcą, ale ja nie chcę, aby znali moje imię. Po prostu, to robi się trochę denerwujące po pewnym czasie i czasami też mówią jakieś głupie rzeczy. – Wziął łyk kawy.

Przytaknęłam. – Jest również wiele plotek o tobie… - Czułam się nerwowo mówiąc to, ale w tym samym czasie, tak nie było. Czułam, że mogłam stawić mu czoło ze wszystkim, a on będzie wyrozumiały.

- Och, te wszystkie są prawdziwe.

- Co?

- Słyszałaś mnie, Bello. Zniszczyłem te bary, pobiłem tych wszystkich ludzi i raz zniszczyłem to miejsce. – Jego bezceremonialna odpowiedź oszołomiła mnie.

- Och. – To było wszystko, co mogłam wymyślić, aby odpowiedzieć.

Nigdy naprawdę nie wątpiłam, że nie zrobił tych rzeczy, ale usłyszenie tego wprost od niego, to inna historia. Ciężko było mi zestawić mądrą i miłą osobę przede mną z potworem, za jakiego wszyscy go uważali.

To tylko bardziej mnie zaintrygowało, ale również mnie przerażało. Chciałam dowiedzieć się o tej złej stronie Edwarda. Chciałam dowiedzieć się, co sprawiało, że zachowywał się w ten sposób.

- Wyglądasz dzisiaj inaczej – powiedział nagle Edward i wydawało się, że porzucił ten temat. Jego komentarz zwalił mnie z nóg i poczułam się niepewna siebie.

- C-co masz na myśli?

Roześmiał się. – To nic złego, Bello. Wyluzuj. Po prostu myślę, że wyglądasz dzisiaj inaczej.

- Och, może to dlatego, że dzisiaj nałożyłam makijaż.

- Nie nosisz go codziennie?

- Nie, w ogóle. Tego ranka tak jakbym tego potrzebowała… - Naprawdę nie chciałam mówić mu, że jestem nieodpowiedzialna i się upiłam.

- Mogę zapytać dlaczego?

Cóż, zgaduję, że to nie będzie boleć. – Moje współlokatorki urządziły imprezę i tak jakby za dużo wypiłam. I mam niezłego kaca.

- Dużo pijesz i imprezujesz?

Nie pytał o to niegrzecznie, szczerze brzmiał, jakby był zainteresowany i to sprawiało, że byłam bardzo szczęśliwa. W tej chwili chciałam, aby on powiedział mi wszystko o sobie, a ja powiedziałabym mu wszystko o mnie.

- Nie, wcale. Mam na myśli, kiedyś tak, gdy byłam w liceum, ale nie teraz. Zgaduję, że tak jakby dorosłam.

- Chciałbym móc wyjść, upić się i imprezować przez noc – nagle powiedział.

Wydawało się, jakby nawet nie wiedział, że mówi zanim to wyszło z jego ust, a ja zobaczyłam, że zaczął się nerwowo wiercić.

- Dlaczego tego nie zrobisz? – zapytałam pełna nadziei.

- Mam inne sprawy, które się dzieją, że powstrzymują mnie przed możliwością zrobienia tego bez późniejszego poczucia winy.

- Uch… dobrze. To nie miało w ogóle sensu, Edwardzie.

Westchnął. – Po prostu zapomnij, że coś powiedziałem.

- Nie! – powiedziałam trochę za głośno, ale nie chciałam, aby budował ścianę. Lubiłam, kiedy nie było żadnej ściany i mogłam widzieć go wyraźnie. – Nie, Edwardzie, możesz ze mną porozmawiać.

- Bello, nie mogę…

- Ależ możesz! Edwardzie możesz… - miałam tak wiele przekonania w moim głosie. Nigdy nie posądzałam się o to, ale to było coś, czego byłam pewna. – Czy jeszcze ci nie udowodniłam, że nie jestem tutaj z powodu gry?

- Dlaczego tutaj jesteś, Bello? – Ponownie brzmiał autentycznie, jakby chciał wiedzieć.

- Będąc szczera, nie wiem. Nawet siebie nie rozumiem, ale coś zawsze mnie tu sprowadza z powrotem. – Czułam, że może mogłam wyjawić za wiele, ale to po prostu przy nim wychodziło. – Chcę cię poznać, Edwardzie.

Wypuścił powietrze, które wstrzymywał, i mogłam poczuć, jak jego oddech owionął moją twarz. Po prostu musiałam go poznać. To było tak proste. – Jestem trudną osobą do współpracy, Bello.

Potrząsnęłam głową. – Nie z tego, co zgromadziłam.

- To dlatego, że mnie nie znasz.

- Więc pozwól mi, Edwardzie. Nie wiem, co tak bardzo cię przeraża, ale…

- Nie jestem przerażony – powiedział uparcie. – Po prostu nie chcę marnować twojego czasu.

- Edwardzie…

- Spójrz, nie wiem skąd to pochodzi, ale zapewniam cię, że na końcu dostrzeżesz, że poznanie mnie, było stratą twojego czasu, Bello. Nie mogę być niczym dla nikogo i nie chcę nikogo w to pakować… już to komuś zrobiłem i to… - Przerwał i jęknął. Ponownie był zły, że tak wiele ujawnił.

- Edwardzie, nie denerwuj się.

- Skłamałem ci, Bello.

- O czym?

- Jestem przerażony.

- Dlaczego, Edwardzie? Po prostu powiedz mi dlaczego, możesz mi ufać. – Oboje pochylaliśmy się nad stołem na wprost siebie i natychmiast byliśmy w naszej małej, ciasnej bańce.

- Jestem przerażony przez to, jak bardzo właściwie ci ufam, Bello.

- Nie obawiaj się tego, Edwardzie. Nie zawiodę cię. Po prostu musisz ze mną rozmawiać. Musimy się poznać i ten strach odejdzie. Zobaczysz, Edwardzie.

Westchnął ciężko. – Co to, do cholery, za uczucie, Bello?

- Nie wiem, Edwardzie.

To sprawiło, że byłam tak niezwykle szczęśliwa, wiedząc, że ma te same uczucia do mnie, co ja mam do niego. Nie sprawiało to, że czułam się samotna. Sprawiało, że czułam się, iż jest ktoś na tym świecie, kto mnie zdobywa. – Możemy to razem zrozumieć.

Przytaknął, z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Spróbuję.

Tak bardzo chciałam sięgnąć do niego i po prostu dotknąć jego dłoń. Pocieszyć go, ale nie chciałam na niego naciskać. Najwidoczniej miał problem z uczuciami wewnątrz siebie i nie wiedziałam, co z nim zrobić, i nie chciałam zniszczyć szansy na poznanie go.

Spojrzałam na zegarek. – Muszę iść – powiedziałam i zaczęłam wstawać.

- Właśnie teraz? – zapytał prawie smutno. Chciałabym móc zostać z nim w tym boksie przez godziny, gdybym mogłam.

- Tak, mam pracę.

- Nigdy nie powiedziałaś mi, co robisz – powiedział i uniósł brew w ten najbardziej cudowny sposób.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Ty też nie.

- Touché. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo, a ja stworzyłam mentalny obraz jego twarzy. Powinien być w stanie móc mnie trzymać przez resztę tego dnia.

- Pa, Edwardzie – powiedziałam i odwróciłam się do wyjścia.

- Poczekaj! – powiedział ściszonym szeptem, a ja odwróciłam się do niego. – Będziesz tutaj jutro, prawda? – Wyglądał na tak zdenerwowanego. Wyglądał jak mały chłopiec i to stawało się coraz trudniejsze, aby od niego odejść.

- Będę tutaj każdego dnia tak długo, jak będziesz mnie chciał.

Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, a ten obraz był nawet lepszy niż poprzedni. Nie musiałam nawet robić mentalnego obrazka. Nie ważne co, nigdy tego nie zapomnę.

- Dobrze. – Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i w końcu wyszłam.

Wyszłam stamtąd, czując się jak ktoś, kim nie byłam od dłuższego czasu.

Czułam się jak Bella. Czułam się sobą i to uczucie było świetne, i widoczne było, że to z jego powodu. W tej chwili powinnam wiedzieć, jaki wpływ będzie miał Edward na moje życie.

Tak głęboko mnie poruszył w tak krótkim czasie, że powinnam wiedzieć, ale nie wiedziałam.

Nie wiedziałam, jak bardzo Edward zmieni moje życie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Mam nadzieję, że z każdym rozdziałem dowiadując się coraz więcej nabieracie jeszcze więcej chęci do czytania tego wspaniałego opowiadania, za które należy podziękować Monice (Blueking141).

Przez naciśnięcie odnośnika poniżej z każdą chwilą zbliżacie się do dodania komentarza, nie powiem, że nie są one mile widziane, bo jednak fajnie jest przeczytać co myślicie o opowiadaniu i czy wam się ono podoba tak jak mi :)Pozdrawiam


	5. Rozdział 4: Beautiful Nightmare

**A/N TEN FF JEST AUTORSTWA BLUEKING141, JA TYLKO TŁUMACZĘ TO WSPANIAŁE OPOWIADANIE  
><strong>

**JEDNAKŻE WSZYSTKIE POSTACIE NALEŻĄ DO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**LINK DO ORYGINAŁU ZNAJDZIECIE NA MOIM PROFILU. **

**Zapraszam do czytania**

* * *

><p>Rozdział 4: Beautiful Nightmare<p>

Tłumaczenie: Koainka

Beta: truskawkowyszampan

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies,

And I hope it rains

You're the perfect lullaby

What kind of dream is this?

You can be a sweet dream or

a beautiful nightmare

Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you…

**Sweet Dreams, by Beyonce**

**BPOV**

To był piękny dzień.

Był to środek października, ale pogoda była naprawdę niezła. Było lekko ponad sześćdziesiąt stopni na zewnątrz i miałam otwarte okno, gdy jechałam do kawiarni. Tego ranka było lepiej niż zwykle, ponieważ byłam dzisiaj właściwie wcześniej.

Widywałam Edwarda każdego dnia od tygodnia, odkąd poprosił mnie, abym wróciła. Mój czas w kawiarni był cudowny. Edward był po prostu… Edward był idealny. Właściwie to było kłamstwo. Edward nie był idealny, ale jego niedoskonałości były tym, co sprawiało, że był dla mnie idealny.

Każdego kolejnego dnia wyjście z kawiarni, stawało się dla mnie coraz trudniejsze i trudniejsze. Zabawne w tym było to, że ja wciąż nie wiedziałam o nim zbyt wiele. Wiedziałam troszeczkę, ale to nie było nic wielkiego. Mieliśmy naszą małą grę, w której chodziło o to, że zadawaliśmy po jednym pytaniu do drugiego, i to mogło być tylko jedno pytanie, jakie zadawaliśmy danego dnia. To było troszkę dziwne, ale dla niego było bardziej komfortowe. Edward był bardzo niezdecydowany we wszystkim, co mówił, i zastanawiałam się dlaczego tak się obawiał.

Widywałam go od tygodnia, ale za każdym razem było to tylko góra około piętnastu minut i to była moja wina. Obiecałam pani Watson, że będę przychodzić do pracy przez tydzień pół godziny wcześniej, ponieważ jeden z pracowników biura zachorował na grypę i potrzebowała kogoś do pomocy w przygotowaniach na dzień. Więc musiałam skrócić mój czas z Edwardem, ale nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko. Mogłam powiedzieć, że był zawiedziony, kiedy wychodziłam, ale nigdy się na mnie o to nie wściekał. Nie wiedział, dlaczego każdego dnia się spóźniałam. Nigdy mnie nie pytał, ponieważ to była jedna z tych osobistych rzeczy, o których nie lubił mówić. Za każdym razem, gdy byliśmy razem, rozmawialiśmy głównie o życiu. Mieliśmy nasze małe rozmowy i bardzo zabawne było kłócenie się z nim.

W moich krótkich rozmowach z Edwardem, nauczyłam się o nim wiele. Rzeczy, których byłam pewna, których on nawet nie uświadamiał sobie, że wyłapałam. Zauważyłam, że mówił najwięcej, kiedy sytuacja zmienia się na politykę. Miał mocną opinię o sprawach takich jak aborcja, opieka zdrowotna i wszystkie inne tematy do debaty. Miał o nich również sporo pojęcia. Był mądrym mężczyzną.

Podjechałam do kawiarni i zobaczyłam, że jego ciężarówka już tam jest. Ciepłe, niewyraźnie uczucie zaczęło się kłębić w moim brzuchu, gdy szłam do wejścia kawiarni. Gdy tylko znalazłam się w środku, spojrzałam tam, gdzie siedział. Patrzył również na mnie i pomachał do mnie. Potrząsnęłam moją głową i wskazałam na kasę, ponieważ potrzebowałam zamówić moją muffinkę i kawę. Próbowałam powstrzymać chichot szczęścia, kiedy podniósł muffinkę i kawę.

_Naprawdę potrafi być słodki, kiedy chce. _Odeszłam z kolejki i podeszłam do niego. Pchnął rzeczy w moją stronę stołu, kiedy szłam do tego i usiadłam.

- Hej, koleś.

- Co tam, laska. – To było nasze nowe przywitanie jako żart.

Rozmawialiśmy pewnego dnia o tym, jak głupie są niektóre słowa w amerykańskim slangu. Spędziliśmy dobre dziesięć minut śmiejąc się z tego, ale przyznaliśmy się do używania tego co jakiś czas. Zdecydowaliśmy, że to jest część ewolucji.

- Nic takiego. Dzięki za moje rzeczy.

Tylko kiwnął głową i kontynuował żucie gumy. _Co on robił żując gumę tak wcześnie? _

- Nawet nie myśl, aby również mi za to oddać.

- Ha, ha, jesteś zabawny. – Już miałam torebkę na stole, gdy poszukiwałam portfela. W mojej torebce było tak wiele badziewia.

Edward zachichotał. – Może powinnaś poczekać trochę albo spędzimy cały nasz czas w ten sposób. – Tylko potrząsnęłam moją głową i kontynuowałam poszukiwanie. – Jesteś poszukiwaczką skarbów, Bello? Masz problem?

- Zamknij się. – Ta cholerna rzecz w końcu się pojawiła i wyciągnęłam dwa banknoty, których szukałam. Podniósł je, kiedy przesunęłam je do niego.

- Twoja muffinka i kawa nie kosztowały dwudziestu pięciu dolarów. – Przesunął banknoty z powrotem do mnie, ale odepchnęłam je.

- Nie, ale dałeś mi dwadzieścia dolarów, których nigdy nie potrzebowałam.

Wydawał się przez chwilę zmieszany, zanim zrozumienie pojawiło się na jego twarzy. – Nie potrzebuję z powrotem tych dwudziestu dolarów. – Odepchnął je do mnie, ale nie poddawałam się.

- Po prostu to weź, Edwardzie. Naprawdę ich nie chcę.

- To jest dokładnie ten sam banknot? – zapytał, tak jakby prawie nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Przytaknęłam. – Wow… to naprawdę tak na ciebie wpłynęło?

- To było jak uderzenie w twarz – powiedziałam mu cicho i szczerze. Kłamanie mu było czymś, czego nigdy nie chciałam robić. Już na początku źle zrobiłam i nie chciałam więcej tego robić.

- To było tym, czym miało być. – Przynajmniej on również był ze mną szczery. Nie było żadnej etykietki na rodzaj relacji, jaką miałam z Edwardem, ale cokolwiek to było, dobrze było wiedzieć, że bazuje na szczerości.

- Spójrz, to nie był jeden z moich najlepszych momentów, a ty oszczędzisz mi wiele odrazy do samej siebie, jeśli po prostu to weźmiesz.

Jego zielone oczy wpatrywały się we mnie, gdy w swojej głowie zastanawiał się, co robić. Próbowałam poprosić go moimi oczami, a on uśmiechnął się na moje działanie. _Dupek. _

_- _Dobrze.

Powietrze uleciało z moich ust, które nie wiedziałam, że wstrzymywałam. Najwyraźniej jego akceptacja, wiele dla mnie znaczyła. – Dziękuję.

Uśmiechnął się i kontynuował żucie gumy. – Wiesz, jesteś bardzo wrażliwa.

- Taa, cóż, a ty żujesz jak krowa – odpowiedziałam, a on po prostu się roześmiał.

- Wrażliwa – powiedział cichym, dźwięcznym głosem.

- Dupek – powiedziałam tym samym głosem.

Próbował powstrzymać uśmiech. – To dobrze. To mnie nie rani, ponieważ jestem mężczyzną. – Uderzył się w pierś i wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny, charczący dźwięk, jak małpa. _Oczywiście urocza małpa. _

_- _Ledwie.

- Och… – Teraz ściskał swoją klatkę. – Teraz to bolało.

- To źle. – Wzięłam łyk kawy, a on tylko kontynuował żucie gumy z uśmiechem na twarzy. – O co chodzi z tą gumą?

Wziął łyk kawy i zrobił dźwięk jak „ach", kiedy przełknął. Był w niezwykłym humorze tego ranka. Wydawał się lżejszy niż zwykle i to było dziwne. Nie to, żebym narzekała.

- Nie wolno mi żuć gumy?

- Cóż, nie… nie o to mi chodziło. To jest po prostu odmienne.

W chwilę stał się poważny. – Czy odmienność cię przeraża?

Zawsze stawał się niezwykle głęboki, ale to było bardziej wyraźnie, tym razem z powodu jego dzisiejszego szczęśliwszego nastroju.

- Nie, nie sądzę. Mam na myśli… Naprawdę nie musiałam przystosowywać się do wielu zmian.

- Naprawdę?

- Powiedziałam ci, że jestem niezwykle nudna. – Nigdy tak naprawdę nie uświadomiłam sobie tylko jak nudna byłam, aż do tego momentu. Miałam niezwykle łatwe życie. Moi rodzice są małżeństwem odkąd się urodziłam, zawsze miałam przyjaciół i nic naprawdę dramatycznego nie zdarzyło się w moim życiu, chyba że liczyć ten jeden raz… to teraz nie ma znaczenia.

_Ale to ma znaczenie – _zawołał głos w mojej głowie.

Odepchnęłam ten głos w tył moich myśli, dokąd przynależał.

- Wrażliwa, tak… ale nudna? Nie sądzę.

- Czy możesz chociaż dać komplement bez bycia wcześniej dupkiem?

- Czasami.

Przewróciłam oczami i wzięłam kawałek mojej muffinki, cicho mu ją oferując. Pomachał ręką i potrząsnął głową. Zawsze mówił „nie", ale wciąż pytałam. Nie chciałam być nieuprzejma.

- Więc, masz wybrane pytanie na dzisiaj? – zapytał Edward.

- Jeszcze nie… daj mi czas.

- Cóż, prawdopodobnie wychodzisz za pięć minut, prawda?

- Nie, jestem tutaj przynajmniej na kolejne pół godziny albo coś – odpowiedziałam.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie promiennie, a ja odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Był szczęśliwy, że mogę tutaj być dłużej i to rozgrzało moje serce bardziej niż myślałam, że to możliwe.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko przeniesieniu się na kilka minut.

Spojrzałam na niego sceptycznie. – Dlaczego?

- Potrzebuję zapalić.

- Och. – Tak bym chciała, aby nie palił. Wiedziałam, co to robi ludziom, i nie było w tym nic fajnego. – Wiesz, prawdopodobnie powinieneś to rzucić.

- Palenie? – Przytaknęłam. – Nieee.

- Co to znaczy „nieee"? – W ostatniej części naśladowałam jego głos sprawiając, że zachichotał na to, jak strasznie zawiodłam w naśladowaniu jego. – To coś zabija ludzi i powoduje raka.

- Pff… wszystko w tych czasach powoduje raka. – Miał rację.

- Ale nadal palenie to zły nałóg.

- Tak samo jak obgryzanie paznokci. – Zawsze miał na wszystko odpowiedź i zawsze miał ostatnie słowo. To było strasznie denerwujące, ale nie chciałam go w inny sposób.

- Ale obgryzanie paznokci cię nie zabija.

- Życie cię zabija, Bello.

Jego słowo zwaliły mnie z nóg. – Co to miało znaczyć?

Zaczął bawić się przed sobą palcami i wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. – Nic.

- Wiesz, naprawdę nienawidzę, kiedy to robisz?

- Co robię? – zapytał obronnie.

- Zamykasz się w ten sposób. Mówisz coś, ja pytam o to, a ty następnie się zamykasz.

- Po prostu nie lubię, gdy ludzie krytykują mnie o palenie. Słyszę o tym wystarczająco od mojej sio… – przerwał w połowie wyrazu, ale wciąż byłam w stanie wyłapać, co chciał powiedzieć. _Siostry. _Dobrze, więc ma siostrę. _Co za wielka sprawa? _

Głośno jęknął i potarł twarz dłońmi. Denerwował się.

- Znowu to robisz.

- Pojdę teraz zapalić – powiedział, całkowicie ignorując moje słowa. Wyciągnął piątkę z kieszeni i zostawił ją na stole.

- Wychodzisz? – zapytałam, gdy wstałam wraz z nim. Moja w połowie zjedzona muffinka była już zapomniana. _Co ten mężczyzna robi z moim mózgiem? _

- Idę na papierosa.

- Czy mogę pójść z tobą?

- To nie jest tak, że naprawdę mogę cię powstrzymać.

Złapałam moją torebkę i wyszłam za nim z kawiarni. Chciałam jakichś odpowiedzi. _Jakich odpowiedzi chciałam? _Nie byłam dokładnie pewna. Po prostu chciałam, aby mi zaufał. Powiedział, że mi ufa, ale za wiele z siebie nie dawał. Chciałam, żeby po prostu ze mną porozmawiał. Próbowałam być cierpliwa, ale potrzeba, jaką czułam wewnątrz siebie, aby go poznać, ściskała się w moim wnętrzu.

Wyszedł i podszedł do swojej ciężarówki. Wspiął się na siedzenie kierowcy, a ja zatrzymałam się przed samochodem, nie wiedząc, co powinnam zrobić. Otworzył okno. – Idziesz czy nie?

Podjęcie decyzji nie zajęło mi długo, kiedy zobaczyłam smutek w jego zielonych oczach. _Doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa! _Czemu był taki przejęty siostrą? Jego ciężarówka była nieskazitelnie czysta. I to była dla mnie dziwna rzecz, bo myślałam, że mężczyźni zwykle są strasznymi bałaganiarzami. To nie jest tak, że miałam z nimi duże doświadczenie. Jedyne samochody chłopaków, w jakich byłam, to nastoletnich chłopców i mojego taty. To również przypomniało mi, że nie miałam pojęcia, ile lat ma Edward.

_To jest pytanie, z którym poczekam na inny dzień! _Dzisiaj chciałam dowiedzieć się czegoś innego.

Zamknęłam drzwi, a Edward odpalił papierosa. Zaciągnął się mocno i wypuścił dym przez okno. Przynajmniej to było miłe z jego strony. Opuściłam głowę na konsolę.

- Ugh! – Podniosłam głowę i miałam przyklejoną gumę do głowy. – Co, do cholery, Edwardzie? – Spojrzał na mnie i się roześmiał. Wraz z jego śmiechem wypuścił dym, który uderzył wprost w moją twarz. Zakaszlałam.

- Cholera… przepraszam, Bello.

- Za którą część? – zapytałam go, gdy otwierałam moje okno i odłożyłam gumę na serwetkę, którą miał.

- Zgaduję, że obie.

Miał masę serwetek z McDonald'sa w uchwycie na kubek i wyciągnęłam jedną, zaczynając wycierać moją wolną ręką jego ślinę. – Dlaczego nie wywalisz tego kawałka?

- Nie mogę. – Po raz kolejny wciągnął dym. Sposób, w jaki jego usta przykrywały końcówkę papierosa i jego policzki się zapadały, kiedy się zaciągał, wpływał na mnie zdecydowanie bardziej niż mi się podobało.

_Palenie jest złe, nie gorące, Bello. _

_Kogo oszukuję? Palący Edward był gorący do oglądania. _

- Dlaczego nie?

- Mam umowę – powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem. _Co, do kurwy? _

_- _Od chuja dziś mącisz, Edwardzie.

Ponownie zaczął się śmiać, ale tym razem upewnił się, że wypuścił dym za okno. – Masz niewyparzone usta.

- Drażnisz mnie jak cholera.

- Ostrzegałem cię, że nie jestem tego wart.

_Więc dlaczego czuję, że jesteś? _

Skrzyżowałam ramiona ma piersi i wyjrzałam przez okno. – Jak chcesz.

- Aww, daj spokój. Nie jesteś zła, prawda? – Nie odpowiedziałam mu, ponieważ nie wiedziałam, co czuję w tej chwili.

Byłam na niego zła, ale przez to byłam zła na siebie. _Ostrzegł _mnie, że nie jest tego wart, i technicznie powinnam po prostu wziąć do serca jego słowa, ale tego nie zrobiłam. Powinnam trzymać się od niego z daleka… jego zmiany nastroju były szalone, a on ledwie mówił mi o sobie, ale z jakiegoś powodu w tym utknęłam. Może to było irracjonalne, ale nie chciałam tego zwalczać. Po raz pierwszy szłam za głosem serca zamiast rozumu.

_Nie było w tym nic złego, prawda? _

- Jesteś naprawdę zła? – zapytał Edward, tym razem delikatniej.

- Może – powiedziałam uparcie, a potem wybuchłam śmiechem.

- Z takim postępowaniem przypominasz mi moją siostrę. – Jego słowa złapały moją uwagę i spojrzałam na niego.

_Edward oferował mi informację o swoim życiu bez proszenia go o to? _

Wyglądał na zawstydzonego. Jego twarz była czerwona i już na mnie nie patrzył. Chciałam go zapytać, dlaczego zawsze próbuje się ukryć, ale nie chciałam naciskać.

- Zgaduję, że po prostu masz taki efekt na ludzi. – Może byłam sukowata, ale Edward nie był dokładnie Mr. Goody-two-shoes**4**.

4. **Goody-two-shoes – **ktoś, kto zawsze robi to, co jest słuszne, a nie to, co powinniśmy robid. Lub ktoś, kto jest dumny ze swoich cnót (tj. grzecznośd, skromnośd, bojaźliwośd) oraz dobrych manier.

Lekko się roześmiał. – Nie masz pojęcia, Bello. – Patrzyłam na niego, gdy po raz kolejny zaciągał się papierosem i strzepnął popiół za okno.

- Twoja siostra jest starsza czy młodsza od ciebie? – zapytałam z nadzieją. To nie było zbyt szczegółowe pytanie. To było to jedno z podstawowych, na które liczyłam, że odpowie.

- Czy to twoje pytanie dnia?

Wypuściłam sfrustrowany krzyk: – Kurwa, Edward! – Wydawał się zaskoczony moim nagłym wybuchem i dym wydostał się z jego ust, nie wylatując przez okno. – Czy moglibyśmy zaprzestać z tym „pytanie-dnia" gównem? To bardzo szybko robi się naprawdę przestarzałe.

Wyrzucił papierosa przez okno i odwrócił się na siedzeniu w moim kierunku. – Już ci powiedziałem, że to strata twojego czasu…

- Och, Edwardzie, po prostu już się z tym zamknij!

- To jest prawdą – powiedział spokojnie i to sprawiło, że byłam nawet bardziej zła.

- Nie jest.

- Powtarzaj to sobie, Bello.

Mogłam poczuć, jak łzy formują się w moich oczach. _Co, do kurwy, jest ze mną nie tak? _Byłam po prostu zła. Tak, to jest to. Byłam na niego tak zła, że byłam na skraju łez. To nie miało nic wspólnego z faktem, że chciałam wiedzieć więcej o frustrującym, ale równie słodkim, mężczyzną przede mną.

- Jesteś w błędzie – powiedziałam mu.

- Nie znasz mnie.

- Ponieważ mi nie pozwalasz!

Był spięty. – Przykro mi. – Brzmiał obronnie, a ja natychmiast się uspokoiłam. Nie chciałam, aby był bardziej zasmucony, albo oddalił się ode mnie jeszcze bardziej.

- Naprawdę cię lubię, Edwardzie.

- Nie wiesz…

Przerwałam mu. – Lubię te cząski ciebie, które poznałam. Lubię je bardzo.

- Nie wiem, jak to zrobić – powiedział.

Nie patrzył na mnie. Patrzył wprost przed siebie na coś na zewnątrz. To prawdopodobnie nie było nic konkretnego, ale upewnił się, że nie patrzy na mnie, gdy to mówi. Nie zależało mi, gdzie w tej chwili patrzy, po prostu chciałam, aby się przede mną otworzył.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Rozmawianie z kimś. Zwykle nie rozmawiam z ludźmi.

- Nie ma jakieś określonej techniki na robienie tego. Po prostu rozmawiasz… i ufasz. Ufasz mi, prawda?

Przełknął. – Tak.

- Więc, czego się tak obawiasz? – Mruknął coś, ale nie zrozumiałam tego. – Co?

Przeczyścił gardło. – Obawiam się, że cię zranię. – Brzmiał w tak złamany sposób, że musiałam walczyć ponownie ze łzami. _To jest takie złe. _

- Edwardzie, nie zrobisz tego. – Nie byłam pewna, czy mówię całkowitą prawdę. Posiadał taką siłę, aby zranić mnie błyskawicznie, i to było coś, co mnie przerażało, ale nie było wystarczające, abym się poddała.

- Zapewniam cię, że to zrobię.

- Wierzę, ponieważ już to zrobiłeś.

Spojrzał tym razem na mnie, a smutek w jego pięknych, zielony oczach był bardziej widoczny. – Nie zasługujesz na to.

- Ty nie zasługujesz, aby być samotnym.

- Wiedziałem, że to nadejdzie.

- Nie wierzę w to.

- Bello, proszę przestań.

- Nie zranię cię, Edwardzie.

- Nie bywam zraniony.

- Pierdolisz od rzeczy.

- Jest młodsza. – Nagle zmienił temat, sprawiając, że zajęło mi chwilę, zanim ponownie odpowiedziałam.

_Jego siostra jest młodsza. _Robiliśmy postępy. Nie planowałam na niego naciskać, ale czułam, że da radę to znieść. Najwyraźniej miałam rację. Po prostu potrzebował dodatkowego nacisku. Zaufanie do mnie już miał, on po prostu nie chciał wykonać pierwszego ruchu.

- Jesteście ze sobą blisko? – zapytałam niepewnie. Liczyłam, że odpowie.

Ponuro się roześmiał. – Zgaduję, że można tak powiedzieć. – Brzmiał jakby był świadomy jakiegoś ukrytego żartu, o którym nie miałam pojęcia.

- Ile ma lat?

Wziął głęboki oddech, zanim odpowiedział. – Sześć.

_Wow. _Właściwie nie oczekiwałam odpowiedzi. Kiedy powiedział, że ma młodszą siostrę, po prostu automatycznie zgadłam, że jest młodsza o kilka lat. Nie wiedziałam, ile lat ma Edward, ale wiedziałam, że był zdecydowanie starszy niż sześć. – Wow.

- Taa, wiem… czasami potrafi być denerwująca, ale jest moją siostrą.

- Kochasz ją.

Nawet nie potwierdził moich słów, co mnie zmieszało. To było takie oczywiste, że ją kocha, przez sposób, w jaki o niej mówi, ale dlaczego tego nie przyzna? Może to coś dla niego bardzo osobistego.

- Założyła się ze mną o pudełko ciastek Oreo, że nie będę żuł tego samego kawałka gumy przez dwa dni.

Roześmiałam się. – To jest… inne.

Zachichotał. – Ona jest inna.

- Więc, jak długo to żujesz?

- Od koło siódmej wczorajszego wieczora.

- Czy teraz to nie smakuje okropnie?

- Jak gówno – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Nie to, że na początku tak dobrze smakowało, jest bez cukru, a ja nienawidzę smaku mięty.

- Więc dlaczego to robisz?

Spojrzał na mnie bokiem. – Lubię wygrywać, Bello.

Roześmiałam się. _Typowy facet. _– Jak ma na imię?

Westchnął. – Czy możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym? – Imiona naprawdę były dla niego trudnym tematem. Wciąż nie rozumiałam dlaczego, ale miałam nadzieję, że się dowiem. Nie będę na niego bardziej naciskać.

- Czy mogę teraz użyć mojego „pytania-dnia"?

Roześmiał się. Tak bardzo kochałam ten dźwięk. – Myślałem, że już więcej tego nie lubisz?

- Taa, wiem, ale byłam po prostu zła. Nie wiedziałam, co mówię.

Jego uśmiech zniknął, a jego zielone oczy powróciły do mnie. – Naprawdę mi przykro, że cię zraniłem, Bello. Staram się. Tylko będziesz musiała mieć do mnie trochę cierpliwości.

- Przepraszam za naciskanie na ciebie. – Chciałam złapać jego dłoń albo coś, ale czułam, że to byłoby naciskanie zbyt silnie. Jeśli wymiana słów była dla niego taka straszna, mogłam sobie tylko wyobrazić, co znaczyła wymiana dotyków.

- Nie, nie przepraszaj. Rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobiłaś. Byłem dupkiem.

- Nie dosłownie dupkiem…. – powiedziałam, próbując sprawić, że poczuje się lepiej. Dostałam od niego mały śmiech.

- Chcę, abyś coś wcześniej wiedziała, zanim zajdziemy dalej w tym czymś, _czym _to jest – powiedział, gdy pokazywał ze mnie na siebie. – Nigdy celowo cię nie zranię, Bello.

- Ja też.

Posłał mi uśmiech i było to dla mnie wystarczająco dobre. Tak długo, jak się do mnie uśmiecha po wszystkim, nasze małe kłótnie będą tego na koniec warte.

- A teraz wynoś się z mojego auta… masz pracę.

Spojrzałam na zegarek na moim telefonie i naprawdę powinnam się zbierać. – Czy mogę wykorzystać moje pytanie?

Roześmiał się. – Taka uparta.

- I kto to mówi.

- Touché.

- Więc, mogę zapytać?

- Jasne.

- Ile masz lat? – Spojrzał na mnie i zmarszczył brwi. – Co? – zapytałam obronie.

- Daję ci jedno pytanie, na które odpowiem, a ty wybierasz to?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Chcę, abyś powiedział mi bardziej ważne rzeczy sam z siebie, bez poczucia obowiązku.

Gapił się na mnie ze spojrzeniem, które sprawiało, że zaciskałam się w środku. Potrząsał powoli swoją głową.

- Jesteś niesamowita. – Zarumienił się, gdy to powiedział, ale nie zabrał ze mnie swoich oczu.

- I kto to mówi – powiedziałam delikatnie, powtarzając moje słowa z wcześniej.

- Dwadzieścia trzy.

- Słucham? – Nie może gapić się na mnie w ten sposób, a później wywalać coś, czego nie rozumiem. Ten mężczyzna rozpierdala mój umysł i lubię to.

- Zapytałaś, ile mam lat i odpowiedziałem ci, że dwadzieścia trzy.

- Och – zarumieniłam się, czując się jak idiotka.

- Czy mogę użyć mojego pytania?

- Oczywiście.

- Ile masz lat?

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. – Dziewiętnaście.

- Wciąż dziecko.

Sapnęłam i podniosłam zwinięte serwetki, które miał w uchwycie na kubek i rzuciłam je w niego. – Nie jestem dzieckiem!

Roześmiał się i zaczął zbierać serwetki. – Tylko żartowałem, jeny.

- W porządku, myślę, że muszę iść.

- Tak, też tak myślę. Skaziłaś moją gumę i sprawiłaś, że mój samochód wygląda jak chlew w kilka minut. Wypieprzaj stąd – powiedział poważnie, ale uśmiech na jego twarzy pokazywał, że tylko się ze mną droczył.

- Czy właśnie powiedziałeś, że ją skaziłam?

- Co jeśli tak?

- Frajer.

- A teraz mnie obrażasz – powiedział zrozpaczony. – Wypierdalaj! – Próbował powstrzymać śmiech i ja też. To sprawiło, że czułam się dobrze, wiedząc, że przynajmniej czuje się wystarczająco komfortowo, aby żartować ze mną w ten sposób.

- Dobrze, dobrze! Idę. – Otworzyłam drzwi jego ciężarówki, wyszłam i następnie je zatrzasnęłam.

Podeszłam do jego strony ciężarówki, a gdy podchodziłam do drzwi, zamknął okno.

- Hej! Otwórz je! – Przycisnął dłonie do uszu i wzruszył ramionami. _Och, myśli, że jest słodki, prawda? _Podniosłam dłoń do góry i pokazałam mu środkowy palec. Gdy odchodziłam, odwróciłam się i krzyknęłam. – Jesteś dupkiem!

Kiedy byłam w połowie drogi do mojego samochodu usłyszałam jak jego głos za mną krzyczy. – Do jutra, Bello.

Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że już wyjeżdżał z parkingu i wychylił głowę przez okno, patrząc na mnie. Chciałam go ponownie spławić, ale jego rozwiane na wietrze włosy mnie rozproszyły.

- Do zobaczenia!

Uśmiechnął się tym olśniewającym uśmiechem.

Tak, dzisiaj naprawdę był piękny dzień.

- Do widzenia, panno Swan – powiedziała do mnie jedna z moich uczennic, gdy biegła do samochodu mamy. To był mój tydzień, aby dyżurować przy odbieraniu. Byłam na zewnątrz z kilkoma nauczycielami, ale ten dyżur przy odbieraniu sprawiał, że byłam nerwowym wrakiem. Musiałam się upewnić, że moja grupa dzieci odjedzie z odpowiednimi osobami i odpowiednio przechodzi przez ulicę.

- Do widzenia, Elizabeth. Miłego dnia – zawołałam do niej, gdy w końcu zaczęłam wracać do szkoły, skoro ona była moim ostatnim dzieckiem.

Na dworze było wciąż miło i myślałam, że może później pójdę na spacer albo pobiegać. Weszłam do biura i zobaczyłam, że pani Watson śmieje się przy swoim biurku. Nie miałam pojęcia, z czego się śmiała, zanim przeszłam całą drogę i zobaczyłam Alice, siedzącą na krześle na wprost pani Watson. Miała założony swój plecak, a jej małe stópki zwisały. Miała różową opaskę we włosach i promienie się uśmiechała.

- Cześć – powiedziała wesołym głosem i pomachała do mnie.

- Cześć, Alice.

- Jeszcze raz, jak masz na imię? – zapytała.

- Panna Swan.

- Swan jak ten piękny ptak?

Zachichotałam. – Tak, Swan jak ptak.

- Cóż, to fajne imię, ale nienawidzę ptaków. – Usiadłam na krześle po przeciwnej stronie od Alice, skoro nie miałam nic więcej do roboty do trzeciej. Mogłam również porozmawiać z tą małą, tak pełną życia dziewczynką.

- A dlaczego?

- Cóż, błagałam o jednego. A kiedy w końcu go dostałam, chciałam go oddać. Ćwierkał i skrzeczał przez całą noc, i po prostu nie mogłam tego znieść.

Roześmiałam się. – To brzmi na denerwujące.

- Było, ale mój brat był zły. Powiedział, że to była strata pieniędzy. Ale wtedy powiedziałam mu, że byłam taka zirytowana! A potem wiesz, co mi powiedział?

- Co? – Wszystko, co mówiła było dla mnie takie interesujące. Miała silną osobowość jak na taką małą dziewczynkę.

- Powiedział, że ja go denerwuję, więc może mnie też powinien sprzedać. – Przewróciła oczami na droczący komentarz swojego brata.

Roześmiałam się. – Jestem pewna, że nie chciał.

- Taa, wiem, ale on też jest denerwujący, więc rozważam sprzedanie go.

Roześmiałam się, to brzmiało jak typowe przekomarzanie się rodzeństwa. Zawsze widziałam to między moimi przyjaciółmi i w ogóle, i w pewnym sensie tego chciałam. Ktoś może droczyć się i dokuczać, a brzmi to zabawnie.

Nie ważne, jak bardzo droczysz i dokuczasz drugiemu, zawsze jest ciche porozumienie, i nie ważne, jak bardzo nękana jest druga osoba, wciąż kochasz jej każdą cząstkę. To bardzo niezwykła więź.

- Więc, czuje się lepiej? – Ledwo pamiętam, jak mówiła mi, że jej brat był chory.

- Och, tak, teraz z nim lepiej. Sprawy się ostatnio poprawiły. – Spojrzała w bok, jakby myślała o czymś innym. Sposób, w jaki przechodziła z radosnego dziecka do zamyślonej, młodej dziewczynki, był zaskakujący. Nie rozumiałam tego.

- To dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że sprawy zostaną w ten sposób na dłużej.

Spojrzała na mnie i posłała mi uśmiech. Było coś bardzo znajomego w tym uśmiechu, ale naprawdę nie mogłam tego skojarzyć.

- Dzięki, ja też. Ale Ecy mówi, że musimy żyć dniem dzisiejszym.

- Alice! Twoja podwózka już tu jest. – Powiedział jeden z innych nauczycieli na dyżurze. – Odprowadzę cię.

Alice zeskoczyła z krzesła. – Cóż, miło było z tobą porozmawiać, panno Swan. Miłego dnia.

- Tobie także, Alice.

Machała do wszystkich, których mijała, a ja wyjrzałam na zewnątrz, aby zobaczyć, kto ją odbiera. Jej rodzice muszą być dobrymi ludźmi z córką, taką jak ona.

Kiedy wyjrzałam na zewnątrz, moje serce opadło i przyśpieszyło.

_Edward. _

Stał na zewnątrz swojej ciężarówki, pociągając ostatni raz papierosa. Spojrzał do góry i potem wywalił go na ziemię. Wypuścił pozostały dym z gardła i odwrócił się do drzwi, skąd mała Alice biegła w jego kierunku. Na twarzy miał mały uśmiech, a ona uścisnęła go wokół talii i jego dłonie bawiły się jej włosami. Alice odsunęła się i uderzyła go delikatnie w brzuch. Udał zranienie i ścisnął brzuch. Roześmiała się głośno i mogłam usłyszeć to przez okno. Edward otworzył drzwi do ciężarówki i ukucnął. Splótł razem swoje dłonie przy ziemi, a Alice położyła na nie swoją stopę. Podrzucił ją do góry i do środka ciężarówki, skoro była za niska. To był słodki gest.

Zamknął drzwi i wsiadł na siedzenie kierowcy.

- Są niezłą parą, prawda? – powiedział za mną głos pani Watson. Jej głos przeraził mnie, ponieważ byłam taka pochłonięta w oglądaniu Edwarda z dzieckiem.

- Taa, to jest jej brat?

- Tak. – Nie byłam głupia. Mogłam dodać dwa do dwóch, uświadamiając sobie, że Alice jest siostrą Edwarda, ale wciąż była mała możliwość, że mogła być jego dzieckiem.

- Więc muszą być bardzo blisko.

Zachichotała. – Tak bym powiedziała. Nie widziałam nic podobnego.

Odwróciłam się teraz do niej, skoro Edwarda już nie było. – Co to znaczy?

- Cóż, Edward jest jej opiekunem. Jest nim już od jakiegoś czasu.

Edward był opiekunem Alice? Jak to się stało? I od jak dawna? Edward miał tylko dwadzieścia trzy lata. Alice miała sześć, więc musiała się urodzić, gdy on miał siedemnaście albo coś. Jak to się stało?

- Wow, naprawdę? – Próbowałam zachowywać się, jakby to nie była wielka sprawa. Nikt tutaj nie wiedział, że znam Edwarda i nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, ile znaczyło dla mnie dowiedzenie się o jego życiu.

- Tak, jednak to naprawdę smutna historia… – Nie patrzyła na mnie i wydawało mi się, że powiedziała to bez przemyślenia. – Przepraszam, nie powinnam mówić nic więcej. Już i tak za dużo powiedziałam.

Rozumiem dlaczego przestała, z powodu poufności i całej reszty, ale chciałam wiedzieć więcej. Chciałam ją przycisnąć, dopóki nie powiedziałaby mi, co było smutnego w historii Edwarda i Alice. Może to nie był dobry pomysł. Chcę dowiedzieć się tych wszystkich rzeczy od Edwarda. Dlaczego jest opiekunem siostry w tak młodym wieku? Co się stało, że tak jest?

Chciałam wiedzieć te rzeczy bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, ale miałam uczucie, że wydobycie tych informacji od Edwarda zajmie mi trochę czasu. To było dobre… mogę być dla niego cierpliwa.

_Mam nadzieję._

* * *

><p><strong>AN** To już czwarty rozdział. Macie jakieś podejrzenia dokąd to może zmierzać? Podzielcie się swoimi przemyśleniami!

Na kolejny rozdział zapraszam za 10 dni. Od tamtej niedzieli kolejne rozdziały będą dodawane co dwa tygodnia.

Również zajdzie mała zmiana, bo tłumaczę to opowiadanie z Karoliną (Truskawką) i 5 rozdział będzie w jej wykonaniu.

Pozdrawiam


	6. Rozdział 5: Destiny Calls

Rozdział 5: Destiny Calls

Tłumaczenie: truskawkowyszampan

Korekta: Koainka

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on,

Now and forever more…

You'll Be in My Heart, by Phil Collins

EPOV

Byłem pewien, że ona była wybrykiem natury.

Bella była dla mnie pogmatwana. Z tego, co wywnioskowałem, to jej umysł

nie funkcjonował prawidłowo. Była szalona choćby poprzez mówienie do

mnie. Była szalona choćby poprzez siedzenie w tym samym pomieszczeniu,

co ja – cóż, domyślam się, że każdy z nich był, ale nie w tym rzecz. Wszyscy

powinni trzymać się ode mnie z daleka. Koniec historii.

Ale ona tego nie robiła. Siedziała ze mną i mówiła do mnie. Zadawała mi

pytania – ja nie odpowiadałem. Pytała ponownie. To było, jakby wiedziała, że

naprawdę chciałem jej powiedzieć. Chciałem. _Jak ona tego dokonywała? _Nie

mogłem. Drażniła mnie. Czuła się przy mnie na tyle komfortowo, aby to

robić. Wybryk natury, mówię wam.

Denerwowała się drobnymi rzeczami. Jej twarz robiła się czerwona z każdą

wzmożoną emocją. Gestykulowała podczas mówienia. Rzucała gniewne

spojrzenia, które jednocześnie przerażały i sprawiały, że uśmiechałem się

wewnętrznie. Była niezaprzeczalnie urocza.

Zdumiewała mnie. Miała wielkie myśli. Była mądra. Była wszystkim, czym

ja nie byłem. Lubiłem ją.

Spośród wszystkich tych rzeczy, to, co poruszyło mnie najbardziej, to

sposób w jaki mnie przerażała.

Ona mnie, kurwa, przerażała.

Jak, do cholery, pozwoliłem jej tak silnie do mnie dotrzeć? Nawet ledwie co

ją znałem, ale chciałem tego. Przecież nie powinienem. Nie potrzebowałem

kolejnej osoby w moim życiu, aby ją krzywdzić. Wystarczająco złe było to, że

Alice ze mną utknęła.

Przecież krzywdziłem też Alice. Oni próbowali zabrać ją z daleka od

potwora, jaki był we mnie, ale wciąż walczyłem i walczyłem, aby ją

zatrzymać. To było samolubne. To było głupie. Chociaż ona chciała ze mną

zostać. To była stała walka, aby ją zatrzymać, i bitwa, którą będę prowadził

zawsze.

Dziś był dzień, w którym dowiem się, co będzie z naszym losem.

_Proszę, Boże, daj mi trochę luzu i niech to wszystko się uda._

Mój brak snu zaczął się na mnie odbijać. Prowadziłem samochód, ale nic

nie widziałem. Jednakże, głośny dźwięk dzwonka przebił się przez moją

podświadomość i sięgnąłem po swój telefon, znajdujący się w uchwycie na

kubki. Ktokolwiek to był, prawdopodobnie właśnie ocalił mi życie.

- Słucham? – Odebrałem.

- Och, dziecko, brzmisz jak żywy trup.

_Och, czekajcie, ona już wcześniej ocaliła mi życie._

- Ugh, dokładnie tak się czuję. Właśnie jadę do domu – powiedziałem.

- Dobrze, dobrze.

- Jesteś w domu?

- Nie, jestem w domu mojej córki na jeden dzień, więc dzwonię, aby cię

poinformować, że nie mogę odebrać Ciasteczka.

- Dobrze i tak nie chciałem, abyś ją odbierała – powiedziałem, żartując.

- Przetrzepię ci tyłek, głupi chłopcze!

Zaśmiałem się. – Zabawnie jest z tobą zadzierać, Bev.

- Och, naprawdę? To dlatego, że jestem czarna?

Bev zaczęła wykorzystywać to przeciwko mnie, od kiedy rozmawialiśmy o

tym, jak często ludzie używają tego zwrotu. Zwłaszcza nastolatki. Niektórzy

biali nawet tego używali, co nie miało dla mnie absolutnie żadnego sensu.

Jednak Beverly była w stanie to powiedzieć i mieć to na myśli.

- Taa, to właśnie jest powód. – Skręciłem w moją ulicę i moje łóżko mnie

wołało.

Zachichotała, tym swoim pociesznym chichotem. – Czy masz chociaż

kogoś do odebrania Ally? Jeśli nie, mogę wyjść…

- Nie, jest w porządku. Mogę ją odebrać. Nie mam dzisiaj spotkania. –

Dzięki Bogu. Terapię dzieli tylko sekunda od piekła, moim zdaniem. Gdyby

nie chodziło o to całe prawne gówno w zakresie Alice, nie przejmowałbym się.

- Edwardzie, musisz na nie chodzić.

- Wiem, Bev, ale dziś nie mam spotkania. Mam dziś rozprawę o szóstej. –

Zaparkowałem na zewnątrz mojego apartamentowca i wysiadłem z

samochodu. Udałem się schodami na górę.

- To dzisiaj? – zapytała w szoku. – Myślałam, że jutro!

- Przesunęli ją na dziś. Przepraszam, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć. Mój

prawnik zadzwonił wczoraj w nocy, podczas gdy byłem w pracy. – Gdy

znalazłem się w domu, rzuciłem moje klucze na stół i zaciągnąłem nogi do

sypialni.

- Będę tam o piątej, Edwardzie.

- Beverly, spędź dzień ze swoją córką.

Beverly miała córkę i syna, którzy żyli już na własną rękę. Jej syn miał 34

lata, a jej córka 32. Lance był prawnikiem, który mieszkał w Nowym Jorku, a Margaret była dziennikarką, mieszkającą zaledwie godzinę drogi za miastem.

Ledwie odwiedzali Beverly. Bev udawała, że to nie jest wielka sprawa, ale

mogłem powiedzieć, że tak właśnie było.

- Cicho, dziecko. Zamierzam tam być.

Ziewnąłem. – Dobrze.

- Trzymasz się, Edwardzie? – zapytała zatroskana.

Rozpiąłem swoje jeansy i rzuciłem je na ziemię, chwytając parę

flanelowych spodni z kosza z praniem, do którego nigdy się nie zabrałem, aby

je poskładać. _Ups._

Gdy się przebrałem, odpowiedziałem na pytanie Bev. – Jest dobrze. Tylko

jestem zmęczony.

- Nie o tym mówię i wiesz to.

Wiedziałem. Po prostu nie chciałem o tym rozmawiać. – Jestem zmęczony,

Bev. Zobaczymy się później.

Jaki był sens w mówieniu o czymś, co było czarno-białe. To mogło pójść w

dwie strony. Zatrzymam ją. Oni ją zabiorą. Oczywiste było, czego pragnąłem,

co więc więcej było do powiedzenia?

Westchnęła. Bev nienawidziła mojej niezdolności w „wyrażaniu emocji", jak

to sobie nazwała. Starałem się nad tym pracować, ale prowadziło mnie to

donikąd. Dla mnie nie było tu niczego do zrozumienia czy powiedzenia. A

dodatkowo, rozmawianie o tym doprowadzało mnie do gniewu i to nie był

kierunek, w jakim powinienem zmierzać, jeśli chciałem zatrzymać Alice.

- Zobaczę się z tobą później. Upewnij się, że masz coś ładnego i nie

pogniecionego do założenia.

- Tak zrobię. – Będę musiał poszukać jakiegoś ubrania. To było zawsze tak

kurewsko zabawne. _Nie._

- Pa, Edward.

- Pa, Beverly. – I rozłączyliśmy się.

Rzuciłem telefon na łóżko i sekundę później moja koszula leżała na

podłodze. Wyjąłem gumę do żucia z moich ust i umieściłem ją na chusteczce.

To gówno było zajebiście obrzydliwe, ale byłem upartym sukinsynem, co

więcej mogę powiedzieć? Praktycznie zanurkowałem twarzą w moje łóżko i

naciągnąłem kołdrę wokół siebie.

Praca od ósmej do jedenastej wieczorem i następnie od trzeciej do szóstej

rano była męczącym cholerstwem.

Zamknąłem oczy. Zwykle zajmowało kilka sekund, abym znokautował. Nie

dziś. Jedna główna myśl wciąż przebiegała przez mój umysł.

_Brak Alice. Brak Alice. Brak Alice._

_Brak życia._

_Cholera. Kurwa. Cholera. Kurwa!_

_Myślę, że mogę się spóźnić, by odebrać Alice. Zaspałem. Cholera. Kurwa._

Liczyłem w mojej głowie. 1, 2, 3, 4… to gówno jest głupie! To całe

badziewie, związane z liczeniem do dziesięciu w mojej głowie, sprawia, że

czuję się jak przedszkolak. To wkurwia mnie nawet bardziej. _„Musisz_

_kontrolować swój gniew, Edwardzie"_. Praktycznie mogłem usłyszeć drażniący

i skrzeczący głos mojej terapeutki. Ona sprawiała, że życie bez uszu brzmiało

przyjemnie.

Po raz kolejny wciągnąłem kojący dym z papierosa do mojego gardła i

wypuściłem go. Wystawiłem ramię za okno, aby zbyt dużo dymu nie utknęło

w samochodzie. Zatrzymałem się przed szkołą i na zewnątrz nie było już

czekających dzieci. _Świetnie._

Wysiadłem z ciężarówki i przechodziła tamtędy nauczycielka.

- Przepraszam, panią! – Odwróciła się i przeleciała mnie od góry do dołu

wzrokiem. Spojrzała z obrzydzeniem na mojego papierosa. Nigdy wcześniej jej

tu nie widziałem.

- Tak?

- Cześć, jestem tu, aby odebrać Alice Cullen… nie wiesz może, gdzie ona

jest?

Na jej twarzy wymalowało się zrozumienie. Zdawało się, że wszyscy znają

Alice. – Tak, jest w środku. Mogę ją dla ciebie przyprowadzić. – Cóż, Jezu, to

bezpieczne. Co jeśli byłem zboczeńcem z sąsiedztwa? Może powinienem

porozmawiać z kierownictwem, ale teraz po prostu chciałem odebrać Alice i

odjechać.

- Dziękuję – powiedziałem ze skinięciem i wróciłem do ciężarówki. Oparłem

się plecami o drzwiczki pasażera i zaciągnąłem się ponownie. Alice będzie

zaskoczona, widząc mnie. Rzadko kiedy ją odbierałem. Niecierpliwie

czekałem aż ją zobaczę. Udawałem, że to wcale może nie być ostatni raz.

Rzuciłem mojego papierosa na ziemię. Wyszła jedynie minutę później i jej

twarz się rozjaśniła, gdy mnie zobaczyła. Ten widok był wystarczający, abym

nie czuł się tak źle z moją decyzją, dotyczącą zatrzymania jej. Jasne, byłem

samolubny, ponieważ ona naprawdę nie powinna ze mną przebywać, ale

skoro to sprawiało, że jej twarz tak jaśniała… _jak naprawdę złe to było?_

Podbiegła do mnie i owinęła swoje ramiona wokół mojej talii. – Ecy, to ty!

Och, to przezwisko. Nie miałem z tym absolutnie nic wspólnego. To był

błąd mojego wujka. On _nie trawił _mojego imienia. Nazywał mnie tak wieloma

różnymi imionami, że nawet nie wiedziałem, kiedy do mnie mówi. Cóż, od

kiedy Alice była niemowlęciem, on całkiem często robił jej pranie mózgu, aby

nazywała mnie Ecy. Edward Cullen. E-C, łapiecie? Nie miałem nic przeciwko.

To skutkowało. Dla rocznego dziecka powiedzenie Edward było zbyt trudne.

Jednakże, zabawne było obserwowanie, jak się starała.

Zmierzwiłem jej włosy, pomimo iż opaska stała ku temu na drodze. – Ugh,

Alice… to ty – powiedziałem z udawanym obrzydzeniem.

Odsunęła się i uderzyła mnie w brzuch. Z wiekiem jej ciosy stawały się

coraz mocniejsze i mocniejsze, ale wciąż ledwie je czułem. Nie chciałem

urazić jej ego, więc chwyciłem się za brzuch i udawałem zranionego. To

spowodowało głośny wybuch jej śmiechu i cieszyłem się, że mój „ból" był dla

niej zabawny.

Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo i otworzyłem drzwiczki. Ukucnąłem i złączyłem

dłonie razem, tak samo, jak robiłem to od czasu, gdy miała trzy latka. Nie

mogła wejść do ciężarówki, ponieważ była zbyt mała, ale nie chciała, żebym

ją podnosił, gdyż czuła się w ten sposób jak dziecko. Stanęła na moich

splecionych dłoniach i podsadziłem ją na siedzenie. Gdy już się tam znalazła,

przeszedłem na drugą stronę.

- Więc, co będziemy dziś robić? – Alice już pytała, zanim udało mi się

uruchomić silnik.

_Cholera. Wciąż jej nie powiedziałem._

- Cóż, możemy iść na szybki spacer do parku. Później możemy zjeść obiad,

twój wybór, a następnie musimy być przed sądem o szóstej.

- Co? – spytała drżącym głosem. Była zraniona. Kurwa. – Myślałam, że to

miało być jutro?

- Miało, ale przełożyli to – powiedziałem. Nie było odpowiedzi. Czekałem.

Wciąż nic. Zerknąłem na nią. Patrzyła przez okno. – Grosik za twoje myśli? –

Ona wciąż nie odpowiadała. – Pickles**5**. – Z jakichś przyczyn, to słowo zawsze

doprowadzało ją do śmiechu. Albo ja tak myślałem. Westchnąłem. – Daj

spokój, Alice, po prostu powiedz mi, o czym myślisz.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Ecy – powiedziała nerwowo.

Tak więc zrobiłem.

Nie zamierzałem na nią naciskać. Wiedziałem, jak to jest, gdy chcemy, aby

ludzie się po prostu, kurwa, zamknęli. Potrzebowała czasu, aby to wszystko

przemyśleć, więc jej go dawałem. Dopóki wiedziała, że zależało mi na tyle,

aby zapytać. Pamiętam, jak coś tak drobnego jak to, uspokajało mnie, gdy

byłem dzieckiem. To nigdy nie nastąpiło.

Nie powiedziała ani słowa przez całą drogę do parku. Włączyłem łagodną

muzykę w radiu, mając nadzieję, że to ją uspokoi. Może to skutkowało, może

nie. Nie mogłem być pewny, skoro się do mnie nie odzywała.

Zaparkowałem samochód na parkingu i otworzyłem moje drzwiczki. Alice

się nie poruszyła. Otworzyłem jej drzwi i odwróciłem się do niej plecami,

nieco uginając kolana. Na szczęście, jej malutkie ramiona owinęły moją szyję

i wyciągnąłem ją z samochodu. Nasz spacer po parku składał się bardziej ze

mnie idącego pieszo i uzyskania przez nią bezpłatnego barana. Zdecydowanie

to na mnie spadała gorsza część, jeśli chodziło o nasze spacery po parku.

Szliśmy – cóż, ja szedłem – w milczeniu. Miała brodę opartą na moim

ramieniu i leniwie zarzucone ręce wokół mojej szyi, a ja obejmowałem ją

rękoma pod kolanami.

- Poproszę dziś francuski – w końcu powiedziała. I Alice wróciła.

- Dobrze, pytania z ostatniego razu. – Skinęła głową. – Comment vas-tu

aujourd'hui?

- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? – odpowiedziała z dumą.

- Ładnie – powiedziałem, a ona zachichotała. – Następne. Gotowa? To jest

trudne.

- Poradzę sobie – powiedziała pewnie. _To moja dziewczynka._

- Je pense que je vais jeter Alice dans la mare.

Zatkało ją. – Ecy! Nie możesz wrzucić mnie do stawu!

- Cóż, technicznie mogę – powiedziałem ze śmiechem. Pociągnęła mnie za

ucho. – Ow, Alice. Dość tego.

- Tu l'as mérité. – Ha, prawda, zasłużyłem. Jest mądralą, kiedy tego chce.

- Już znasz zbyt dobrze francuski, co powiesz na inny język?

- Nie wiem, jakiego byś chciał mnie nauczyć?

- Hmm… – Mówiłem w ośmiu językach, miałem duży wybór. – Niemiecki?

- On jest zbyt ciężki! – narzekała.

- Niemożliwe. Niemiecki jest znacznie łatwiejszy.

Westchnęła. – Dooobra.

- Hör auf zu jammern Dummerchen.

- Co? – zapytała, na co się zaśmiałem.

- Powiedziałem, przestań narzekać, głuptasie. – Ponownie pociągnęła mnie

za ucho. – Przestań!

Zachichotała. – Dobrze, teraz mnie naucz.

I tak zrobiłem. Była to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, którą tak naprawdę

mogłem dla niej zrobić.

Calzone znajdowało się tuż przede mną. Nie mogłem jeść. Calzone są

moim i Alice ulubionym daniem, ale dziś ich widok mnie odpychał. Wyszły

mi naprawdę dobre. Jednakże, mój żołądek nie przyjąłby niczego w dniu

dzisiejszym. Nerwy wewnątrz mnie przejmowały kontrolę nad wszystkim. To

było, jakby nerwy powoli owijały się wokół mnie, zaciskając się coraz mocniej

i mocniej, aż oddychanie stało się trudne.

Jednak Alice przeżuwała swojego, a okruszki pokrywały cały stół

kuchenny. Po szkole nie zjedliśmy żadnej przekąski, jak zazwyczaj to

robiliśmy, więc była głodna. Domyślałam się, że powinienem przynajmniej

coś zjeść, albo mój poziom cukru we krwi będzie gówniany, ale zjedzenie

czegokolwiek wydawało mi się niemożliwe. Beverly później mnie za to

opieprzy. Przepraszam, jeśli moja cukrzyca była teraz nisko na mojej liście

priorytetów, w porównaniu do możliwości utraty mojej siostry.

- Nadal chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego byłam wcześniej wściekła? – Alice nagle

zapytała. Odrywała kawałki calzone swoimi palcami.

- Pewnie – powiedziałem. Mój głos był ochrypły. Alice rzuciła mi nieciekawe

spojrzenie. Wiedziała.

- Myślałam, że dziś możemy mieć dobry dzień, bez sądów i przerażających

ludzi w garniturach – powiedziała cicho, już nie skubiąc tak samo jedzenia.

- Dzisiejszy dzień jest dobry, prawda? – zapytałem z nadzieją. Jeśli to był

jej ostatni dzień ze mną, chciałem, żeby był niezapomniany.

- Tak, ale nie na długo – powiedziała ze smutkiem. – Ale oni mnie nie

zabiorą, prawda? Nie pozwolisz im – powiedziała ufnie. Podobało mi się, że

Alice miała wiarę. Przynajmniej wiarę w siebie. Opieranie wiary we mnie, to

strata czasu.

- Nie wiem, Alice. – Ponownie, nie ukrywałem przed nią faktów. Mówiłem

jej, jak było, ponieważ warstwa cukru na gównie nie pomoże nikomu na

dłuższą metę.

Odsunęła od siebie swój talerz, tak, że prawie spadł z boku stołu.

Złapałem go i spojrzałem na nią. Wyraz jej twarzy ukazywał jej gniew. Łzy w

jej oczach ukazywały jej ból.

_Gniew. Ból. Gniew. Ból._

_Nie dla mojej małej siostry. Proszę, powstrzymaj to._

- Nie zabiorą mnie, Ecy – powiedziała stanowczo i uderzyła pięścią w stół.

- Postaram się ze wszystkich sił, aby tak się nie stało, Alice, ale wciąż jest

możliwość…

- Nie! Nie, nie, nieeeeee! – Ostatnie "nie" wyszło jak wysoki, intensywny

krzyk i zakryła uszy, potrząsając głową z boku na bok. I łzy... łzy... ból.

Wstałem z miejsca i ściągnąłem ją z krzesła. Uklęknąłem przed nią i

odciągałem jej ręce od uszu, gdy ona nadal krzyczała. Czułem, że wzrasta mi

ciśnienie krwi, i walczyłem tak kurewsko mocno przeciw temu. Złoszczenie

się nie pomoże w tej chwili. To przede wszystkim przez to znalazłem się w

tym gównie.

- Alice! Przestań!

W końcu pozwoliła mi zabrać je z jej uszu i jej głowa opadła do przodu na

moje ramię. Jej szlochy wstrząsały jej małym ciałkiem i jej ruchy mnie

niepokoiły. Była taka mała. Tak krucha w moich oczach. Tak wielki ból w tak

małym ciele, nie mógł być zdrowy.

- Nie pozwól im mnie zabrać, nie pozwól, proszę, proszę, proszę... –

Powtarzała w kółko, błagając mnie.

_Czy chciałem jej powiedzieć: „w porządku"? Kurwa, tak. Czy mogłem?_

_Kurwa, nie._

Gdybym jej powiedział, że nie pozwolę im jej ode mnie zabrać, jeśli bym jej

to obiecał, a oni by ją odebrali, ona jedynie cierpiałaby dwa razy mocniej. Tak

czy inaczej, Alice będzie cierpieć. Ale teraz miałem kontrolę nad stopniem jej

cierpienia. Dla mnie to było jedyne wyjście.

- Alice, nie mogę ci obiecać, że ciebie nie zabiorą, ale mogę obiecać, iż

zrobię wszystko, co tylko będę mógł, aby cię zatrzymać.

Uniosła głowę. Trzasnęła obiema dłońmi moje ramiona. – Nie! Obiecaj mi,

że mnie nie zabiorą! Teraz! Obiecaj mi!

- Nie mogę, Alice!

_Powstrzymaj to, powstrzymaj to... kurwa, powstrzymaj to gówno!_

Wpadła w szał, krzyknęła i uderzyła mnie. Uderzyła mnie w ramiona i

klatkę piersiową. Jej małe piąstki waliły we mnie, jakbym był jej osobistym

workiem treningowym. Mogłem być dla niej czymkolwiek. Przyjmowałem

ciosy. Pozwalałem jej pozbyć się agresji. Jej krzyki, płacz i sposób, w jaki

trzymała intonowane "nie", uświadamiał mi, jak bardzo stłumiony gniew

musiała z siebie wyrzucić.

Ten ból, który odczuwała, był z mojej winy. Może nie powinienem był robić

tego, co zrobiłem. Może powinienem znaleźć jej inny dom. Dom, w którym

mogłaby być częścią całej, kochającej rodziny. Może to byłoby odpowiednie,

ale jak już mówiłem byłem samolubny. Wiedziałem, że nie mógłbym żyć

swoim życiem, wiedząc, że moja mała siostra była gdzieś tam na świecie bez

nikogo. Ja nie miałem nikogo. I nie pozwolę, żeby to samo spotkało ją.

_Oni _już spieprzyli mnie. _Oni _nigdy nie dostaną szansy, aby zrobić to samo

Alice.

Wciąż we mnie uderzała, a jej płacz stał się tak mocny, że miała kłopoty z

oddychaniem. Nie mogłem już dłużej tego znieść, więc chwyciłem w dłoń oba

jej nadgarstki. Starała się je wyciągnąć, ale to nie skutkowało. Nie

odpuszczę.

- Przestań, Alice – powiedziałem miękko, co mam nadzieję było dla niej

kojącym tonem. Zdawało się nieco skutkować.

- T-t-ty jesteś m-moim u-u-u-ulubieńcem, E-ecy – wyjąkała pomiędzy

szlochami.

_To uczucie w mojej klatce piersiowej. Spraw, aby to odeszło. _– Też jesteś

moją ulubienicą, Alice.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i mówiła wyraźniej. – Jeśli mnie zabiorą, będę

uciekać. Znam drogę do domu.

- Nie, Alice, obiecaj, że tego nie zrobisz.

- Jesteś moją jedyną rodziną! Ty i Bev! Nie chcę iść! Będę samotna!

_Samotna._

Będzie się czuła osamotniona. Nie ma, kurwa, mowy, żebym do tego

dopuścił.

- Alice – powiedziałem stanowczo. – Jeśli cię zabiorą... w tej chwili spójrz

mi prosto w oczy. – Spojrzała. – Jeśli cię zabiorą, musisz mi teraz obiecać, że

nigdy nie będziesz się czuła samotnie.

- Jak mam się tak nie czuć? – zapytała i zaczęła się bawić moimi włosami.

To była dla niej uspokajająca czynność od czasu, kiedy była dzieckiem.

- Ponieważ nigdy nie będziesz sama. Tak długo, jak jestem w pobliżu, nie

będziesz. Jesteś moją ulubioną dziewczynką, Alice. Nie myśl, że kiedykolwiek

o tobie zapomnę lub przestanę walczyć, aby cię odzyskać.

- Obiecujesz, że będziesz walczyć? – zapytała.

- Obiecuję.

Rzuciła się na mnie i ścisło owinęła ramionami moją szyję. Poleciałem do

tyłu, więc siedziałem na swoim tyłku. Owinąłem swoje ramiona wokół niej.

Jeśli potrzebowała kogoś przytulić, będę to ja. Zrobiłbym dla niej wszystko i

byłbym dla niej czymkolwiek.

- Tu me manqueras si je pars – szepnęła po francusku do mojego ucha.

_Też będę za tobą tęsknić_. – Dopóki będziesz walczyć, ja także będę.

_Ze wszystkich sił, jakie mam._

- Wszyscy powstać! – powiedział pomocnik sądowy do małej sali. Nie było

ławy przysięgłych, to była mała rozprawa. Wstałem i poprawiłem marynarkę,

którą miałem na sobie. Była prosta, czarna i miała błękitny guzik pod

spodem. Myślę, że słyszałem gdzieś kiedyś, że noszenie niebieskiego do sądu,

sprawia, że ludzie są bardziej życzliwi. Myślę, że to kompletna bzdura, ale

pomyślałem, że warto spróbować.

Sędzia wszedł. Tym razem był to starszy mężczyzna. Mam nadzieję, że miał

dobry dzień, albo mam zajebiście przejebane. Skinął, aby każdy usiadł.

Nawet nie musiałbym tu być, gdyby nie moi wścibscy, pieprzeni sąsiedzi.

Nigdy nie skrzywdziłem Alice. Oczywiście, miałem kilka "epizodów", jak moja

terapeutka lubiła to nazywać, ale nigdy jej nie dotknąłem. Co sprawia, iż

myślą, że zacznę teraz? Dlaczego chcą ją ode mnie zabrać?

Słyszałem Alice i Bev za mną. Alice nie mówiła wiele, ale słyszałem kojący

głos Beverly.

- Czy może pan powstać, panie Cullen? – powiedział do mnie sędzia.

- Tak, Wysoki Sądzie – powiedziałem i stanąłem na nogi.

- Wie pan, dlaczego pan tu jest, prawda.

Głupie, kurwa, pytanie. – Tak, Wysoki Sądzie, wiem.

- Teraz, panie Cullen, mam zamiar być dosadny. Dla mnie, tylko jeden

wyrok w tej rozprawie jest rozsądny. – Wzruszył ramionami. _Pieprzony drań_.

Nawet mi nie mów, że nie dasz mi szansy walczyć. – W moich oczach nie

powinien pan mieć dziecka. Jest pan młody, nieprzewidywalny i niestabilny.

Czy to brzmi, jak porządny opiekun dla małego dziecka?

- Z całym szacunkiem, Wysoki Sądzie, ale myślę, że jestem najlepszym

wyborem, jako opiekun dla mojej siostry. – Miałem na myśli… tak jakby. Być

może było więcej bardziej odpowiednich "opiekunów", ale faktem jest, że Alice

nie chce być z dala ode mnie. Tak, to może być złe, ale Alice powinna mieć

prawo głosu, jeśli chodziło o jej życie.

- Nie zgadzam się – powiedział prosto. _Co, do kurwy, ten dupek wie o moim_

_życiu, aby podejmować tą decyzję? Jebany. _– Panie Bowman – powiedział do

mojego prawnika. Pan Bowman również wstał. – Jaki jest stan pańskiego

klienta? – Kurewsko nienawidziłem, że mówił o mnie tak, jakby mnie nie było

na sali.

- Wysoki Sądzie, mój klient nie ominął żadnej sesji terapeutycznej, jaka

została mu przydzielona. Notatki od terapeutki pokazują, że jest otwarty na

współpracę i gotowy, aby uzyskać pomoc.

Westchnął. – No cóż, muszę dokonać ostatecznej decyzji. I panie Cullen,

rozumiem, że chce pan zachować opiekę nad swoją siostrą, ale faktem jest,

że pozwolenie panu ją zatrzymać, to będzie zwykła głupota z mojej strony. –

Moje pięści się zacisnęły. Musiałem się kontrolować. Gdybym miał epizod w

tym miejscu, na pewno bym ją straci. – Ale nie będę oszukiwać. Wiem, że

muszę wysłuchać wszystkich stron, i wierzę, że najlepszym sposobem, aby

tego dokonać, jest poproszenie dziecka, aby powstało. Alice Millicent Cullen

jest tutaj, jeśli się nie mylę.

Moje pięści zacisnęły się nawet bardziej. Nie chciałem, żeby oni do niej

mówili. Ale musiałem walczyć. Obiecałem, że będę walczył, i musiałem dać

jej szansę uczynić to samo.

- Tak, Wysoki Sądzie – powiedziałem.

- Znakomicie. Sąd wzywa Alice Cullen na stanowisko.

Spojrzałem za siebie na Alice i wyglądała na całkowicie przerażoną.

- Wysoki Sądzie, dziecko nie zostało przygotowane, aby podjąć stanowisko

– powiedział pan Bowman.

- To nie będzie przesłuchanie, do którego musi być przygotowana, panie

Bowman. Pytania, które zadam, są prostymi pytaniami dotyczącymi jej życia

z bratem.

Pochyliłem się i szepnąłem do ucha pana Bowman'a. Pokiwał głową i

przemówił jeszcze raz: – Wysoki Sądzie, może przynajmniej sąd da panu

Cullenowi prawo do wcześniejszego rozmówienia się z dzieckiem w celu

załagodzenia jej zmartwionego ducha.

Nie odpowiedział od razu. – Niech pan zrobi to szybko, panie Cullen. Może

pan odprowadzić ją na stanowisko.

Odszedłem od mojego krzesła i podszedłem do Alice. Była już przyczepiona

do Bev, gdy ona szeptała jej do ucha. Alice spojrzała prosto na mnie, gdy

szedłem do niej, i uniosła dla mnie ramiona. Wziąłem ją na ręce, a ona

owinęła ramionami moją szyję.

- Nie chcę tego robić, Ecy – powiedziała przestraszonym głosem.

- On zada ci tylko kilka pytań – powiedziałem. – Jeśli posunie się za

daleko, sprawię, żeby przestał. Możesz to zrobić, Alice. Wystarczy, że będziesz

szczera, dobrze?

- Je ferai de mon mieux – szepnęła. _Zrobię co w mojej mocy_.

- Dobra dziewczynka – powiedziałem i postawiłem ją z powrotem na ziemi.

Złapała mnie za rękę i odprowadziłem ją do stanowiska. To tak naprawdę nie

było stanowisko, to było pieprzone krzesło przy biurku sędziego, ale to była

mała rozprawa. Nie pełna sala sądowa.

Usiadła, a ja wróciłem na swoje miejsce. Mój wzrok koncentrował się na

Alice. Mogła to zrobić.

- Witam, nazywam się sędzia Richardson, jak ty się nazywasz?

- Już pan wie, jak się nazywam, powiedział pan to wcześniej – powiedziała

w "jesteś głupi czy coś, ziomek" tonie. _Cholera._

- Bardzo dobrze – powiedział sędzia. Wydawał się zaskoczony

niezdolnością Alice do klarowności. – Więc, Alice, jak się masz?

- Źle – powiedziała prosto.

- A to dlaczego?

- Ponieważ próbujecie mnie wysłać z daleka od Ecy'ego.

- I kiedy mówisz Ecy, masz na myśli swojego brata, prawda.

Alice patrzyła na niego w rozbawieniu. Do tej pory wszystkie jego pytania

były kurewsko głupie, nawet moja sześcioletnia siostra to wiedziała. – Tak,

mam na myśli mojego brata.

- Cóż, porozmawiajmy o twoim bracie, dobrze? – Alice kiwnęła głową. – Czy

twój brat jest dla ciebie miły?

- Tak.

- Czy kiedykolwiek czułaś się zagrożona, będąc w tym samym

pomieszczeniu co Edward?

- Nie.

- Czy widziałeś swojego brata bardzo złego?

- Tak.

- Co on robi?

- Robi się cały czerwony, krzyczy i krzyczy, i rzuca rzeczami. Ale wychodzi,

gdy widzi, że patrzę. – _Przykro mi, Alice._

- Czy widząc go takiego jesteś przerażona?

- Tak. Nie chcę, żeby skrzywdził samego siebie. – Martwię się, że ją

skrzywdzę, kiedy jestem w takim stanie. Nie wiem, co się wtedy dzieje.

- Czy twój brat kiedykolwiek cię skrzywdził?

- Co? Nie! – _Jeszcze. Kurwa! Przestań tak myśleć! Nie jestem w stanie jej_

_skrzywdzić. Po prostu to wiem._

- Mówisz, że wychodzi, zostawiał cię samą w domu, nieprawdaż? – _Albo to,_

_albo ją skrzywdzę, pierdoleńcu, to nie jest łatwe dla mnie, wiesz._

- Tak, kilka razy, ale nie jestem zupełnie sama.

- Co to oznacza?

- Nasza najlepsza przyjaciółka, Beverly, mieszka w apartamencie obok

nas. Ona przychodzi. – Wskazała na Bev, która wyglądała, jakby miała

płakać.

Sędzia przełożył dokumenty, na które patrzył, a widok jego twarzy mnie

przerażał. Co ma zamiar teraz powiedzieć?

- Alice, czy kiedykolwiek poznałaś swoich rodziców? – Nie doszedł do tego.

Ten skurwiel nie będzie _ich _do tego mieszał. _Licz do 10... uspokój się, kurwa_

_mać._

Alice wydawała się tak samo zbita z tropu jak ja. – Nie.

- Czy kiedykolwiek byłaś ciekawa swoich rodziców?

Alice wyglądała na zagubioną. Spojrzała ode mnie do sędziego i z

powrotem. – Tak.

- Czy Edward mówił ci cokolwiek o twoich rodzicach?

Przełknęła. – Wystarczy, że mu ufam, iż będzie lepiej, jak będę od nich z

daleka.

To wszystko, co powiedziałem. Nie chciałem o nich mówić. W mojej opinii

nie byli warci, aby o nich mówić.

- Jak długo mieszkasz z Edwardem? – zapytał ją.

- Od zawsze.

- To nie jest prawda, Alice.

- Co ma pan na myśli?

- Mieszkałaś z rodzicami w pierwszym roku swojego życia.

- Mieszkałam? – zapytała w zdumieniu. Powiedziałem Alice wszystko;

naprawdę, ale tylko rzeczy, które miały znaczenie. _Oni _nie mają znaczenia. –

Nie pamiętam.

- Mieszkałaś. Teraz, czy kiedykolwiek myślałaś o tym, żeby mieć mamusię

i tatusia?

Spojrzała na mnie ze strachem. Widziałem w jej oczach odpowiedź.

Skinąłem na nią, dając jej do zrozumienia, że mogła powiedzieć całą prawdę.

– Tak.

- Co byś powiedziała, gdybym ci powiedział, że mógłbym ci znaleźć mamę i

tatę, Alice? Chciałabyś tego? – Czy ten facet naprawdę miał zamiar

spróbować złapać ją w pułapkę?

Pochyliłem się do Bowman'a. – Zatrzymaj to – zawrzałem.

- Wysoki Sądzie, to, czy dziecko odczuwa brak rodziców, wydaje się bez

znaczenia dla sprawy – powiedział i wstał.

- To ma wszystko wspólne ze sprawą. To, czego pragnie dziecko, ma

znaczenie – powiedział i spojrzał na Alice. – Więc, czy chcesz tego, kochanie?

– _Nie nazywaj jej tak, kurwa. _Czułem, że moje ciśnienie krwi rośnie.

- Nie wiem – powiedziała i ochronnie skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi wokół

siebie.

- Mogę orzec, że będziesz mieć mamę, tatę i nadal będziesz czasami

widywać się z Edwardem.

- Nie. Więc nie – powiedziała. _To moja dziewczynka_. Rozumiałem jej

wahania. Zabrałem jej szansę, trzymając jej rodziców od niej z daleka. Każde

dziecko pragnie miłości rodziców. Łącznie ze mną. Ale czasami rodzice nie

zawsze ją ofiarowują. Koniec historii.

- Nie chcesz dostać szansy posiadania mamusi i tatusia? – zapytał_. Zostaw_

_to, kurwa, w spokoju, dupku._

- Nie chcę być z dala od Ecy'ego – powiedziała. – On jest moim starszym

bratem i jest dla mnie miły. Czasami się wścieka, ale tylko czasami. On nie

jest wściekły przez cały czas. Wszyscy się wściekamy. Ecy o mnie dba, kiedy

jestem chora, pomaga mi w odrabianiu prac domowych, robimy wiele rzeczy

razem i on dużo mnie uczy. Umiem mówić po francusku naprawdę dobrze, a

on uczy mnie więcej. Zobacz – odchrząknęła. – S'il vous plaît, ne m'éloignez

pas de mon frère.

Nieznana gula uformowała się w moim gardle. Nie wiedziałem, co to było,

ale walczyłem z tym. Oddech Alice wzrastał, panikowała.

- Co powiedziałaś? – zapytał sędzia.

- Powiedziałam, proszę, nie zabieraj mnie od mojego brata... – Oddychała

ciężej. Niech mój prawnik albo sędzia lepiej przerwą to gówno, zanim ja to

zrobię. Oni byli wariatami, jeśli myśleli, że będę siedzieć bezczynnie i patrzeć,

jak ten pieprzony sędzia dręczy moją siostrę, dopóki nie będzie miała pełnego

wybuchu ataku paniki przed wszystkimi obecnymi. _Po moim trupie_. –

Prawda, Ecy? Powiedziałam to poprawnie, czyż nie? – spytała, patrząc na

mnie.

Próbowałem jej powiedzieć swoimi oczami, żeby się uspokoiła, i wydawało

się to trochę skutkować. – Tak, powiedziałaś – powiedziałem.

- Panie Wysoki Sądzie, proszę, nie każ mi uzyskać nowej mamy i taty. Nie

chcę ich. Nie wiedziałam, co wcześniej mówiłam. Nie chcę opuścić Edwarda.

Proszę, nie każ mi. – Teraz już łkała i wstałem.

- Proszę przestać – powiedziałem do sędziego. – Czy nie uważa pan, że ona

ma już dość? – powiedziałem, wskazując na Alice, która ocierała łzy swoim

rękawem. Próbowałem powiedzieć to tak spokojnie, jak mogłem.

Pan Bowman pociągnął mnie za rękaw, ale nie usiadłem. Sędzia badał

mnie przez chwilę wzrokiem, a potem skinął głową. – Alice, możesz teraz

odejść. Dziękuję.

- Panie Wysoki Sądzie, czy mogę usiąść teraz z Edwardem? – poprosiła go,

a jej głos przerywało jej czkanie.

Spojrzał na nią i to, na jak złamaną wyglądała i nie sądzę, aby ktokolwiek

mógł jej odmówić, gdy w ten sposób wyglądała. – Śmiało – powiedział. Alice

czmychnęła ze stanowiska i podbiegła do mnie. Przesunąłem się na moim

siedzeniu i posadziłem ją na moje kolana.

Owinęła ramiona najlepiej jak mogła wokół mojego pasa i pochyliłem

głowę w dół, szepcząc jej do ucha: – Bonne fille. – _Dobra dziewczynka_.

Skinęła głową i ściskała mnie mocniej.

- Panie Cullen – powiedział sędzia. Spojrzałem na niego. Nie wyglądał tak

bezlitośnie jak wcześniej. To dobry znak. – Chodzi pan prawidłowo na

terapię?

- Tak, Wysoki Sądzie.

- Myślę, że mogę dać panu spokój. Dziecko oczywiście nie jest

nieszczęśliwe mieszkając z panem, a pan fizycznie jej nie krzywdzi. Jeśli

nadal będzie pan chodził na terapię, aby się dowiedzieć, co powoduje te

epizody, zostawię dziecko pod pańską opieką.

Wypuściłem oddech, który wstrzymywałem – Dziękuję, Wysoki Sądzie.

- Jeśli ponownie zobaczę pańskie nazwisko w jednej z moich spraw, to

będzie koniec. Wierzę w drugą szansę i to jest pańska. Niech pan się

kontroluje, uzyska pomoc, zrobi wszystko, czego potrzeba, aby to

poskutkowało. Ale jeśli usłyszę, że zniszczył pan następny bar, pobił

kolejnego cywilnego, lub ponownie zostawił dziecko samotnie, to będzie

skończone. Nie będę miał innego wyboru.

Skinąłem głową. – Rozumiem.

- Dobrze, proszę. Mam nadzieję, że już się nie zobaczymy, panie Cullen.

- Ja również. – Uderzył młotkiem, zakańczając rozprawę, i powód kazał

nam powstać. Sędzia wyszedł, a Alice wciąż przywierała do mnie. Zerknąłem

na Bowman'a. – Dziękuję – powiedziałem. Kiwnął głową i wyszedł z sali.

- Zrobiliśmy to, Ecy! – Alice powiedziała podekscytowana, a ja postawiłem

ją z powrotem na ziemi.

- Tak, zrobiliśmy – powiedziałem z uśmiechem. Szybko pocałowała moje

ramię, tylko dlatego, że to była najbliższa niej część mojego ciała, i pobiegła

do Beverly. Beverly ocierała chusteczką łzy i Alice skakała na nią, aby ją

złapała.

- Och, dziecko, moje kolana są zbyt słabe, aby cię utrzymać – powiedziała.

Alice po prostu rozprawiła się z tym tuląc jej talię. Podszedłem do nich,

czując się znacznie lżejszy niż byłem wcześniej. To było, jakby wielkie

brzemię spadło mi z barków i ponownie mogłem prawidłowo oddychać..

- Bev, naprawdę jesteś beksą – powiedziałem, gdy do nich podszedłem.

Uderzyła mnie w ramię. – Lepiej się zamknij, chłopcze. Oboje macie tą

starszą panią gotową na atak serca. – Przewróciłem oczami, ona naprawdę

nie była _tak _stara. Miała 52 lata. – Ciasteczko, byłam z ciebie taka dumna.

Puściła Bev i zaczęła podskakiwać. – Dziękuję! – Zwróciła się do mnie. –

Ecy! Jestem tak bardzo szczęśliwa, że mogłabym tańczyć!

Przewróciłem oczami. – Nie tutaj, Alice. – Byłem pierwszy do tańca, ale nie

w tej sali.

- Później? – poprosiła, podczas gdy wciąż skakała.

- Oczywiście – powiedziałem. Pobiegła do mnie i mnie przytuliła. – Je suis

si heureux.

_Tak, ja też jestem szczęśliwy. Chciałbym, żeby tak mogło pozostać._

5. **Pickles **– ogórki konserwowe.


	7. Rozdział 6: Odd One

Rozdział 6: Odd One

Tłumaczenie: truskawkowyszampan

Korekta: Koainka

Odd one, you're never alone

I'm here and I will reflect you

Both of us basically unattached

To anything or anyone unless we're pretending

You live your life in your head

Some call it imagination

I'd rather focus instead on anything except

What I'm feeling

What I'm feeling

Odd one...

Hey, it's gonna be okay

Odd One, by Sick Puppies

BPOV

- Czy to bolało? – zapytał. Jego obrzydliwie cuchnący alkoholem oddech,

sprawiał, że chciałam nim cisnąć za przód jego drogiej koszuli.

To był najśmieszniejszy tekst na podryw, jaki słyszałam. To było takie

przestarzałe i kompletnie banalne. Ten koleś patrzył na mnie za każdym

razem, gdy dziewczyny i ja byłyśmy w barze. A kiedy już w końcu do mnie

podszedł, mówił właśnie to?

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – powiedziałam, gdy wzięłam łyk mojej wody.

Zostałam wybrana na kierowcę. Jedynym powodem, dlaczego dziś tu

przyszłam, to żebym mogła mieć oko na Tanyę i Angelę. Mogą wpaść na

chuliganów.

- Hej, laska, co tu jest to rozumienia? Po prostu zadałem, kurwa, pytanie,

teraz na nie odpowiedz – wymamrotał. Pierdolony pijany bydlak. Czy on

myśli, że może dostać się do moich majtek poprzez paskudną postawę i

nazywanie mnie laską? Tylko jedna osoba może tak na mnie mówić i ten

koleś zdecydowanie nią nie jest.

- Właściwie to tak – powiedziałam. – Widok twojej twarzy naprawdę boli,

więc, proszę, czy możesz odejść? – Może to było trochę wredne, ale on i tak

nie będzie o tym rano pamiętać.

Wyglądał na zszokowanego moją odpowiedzią, a potem po prostu odwrócił

się i odszedł. Wiedziałam, że nie będzie smutny z tego powodu. Tego rodzaju

facet po prostu chciał zaliczyć jakąś dziewczynę. Nie. Mnie. Nie robię takich

rzeczy. Nawet kiedy byłam w liceum, nigdy nie spałam z kimś, kto nie był

moim chłopakiem. Nie chciałam być stacją wymiany STD**1**. Pozwijcie mnie.

Po tym jak zboczony koleś numer jeden odszedł, po prostu siedziałam przy

barze i po raz kolejny zaczęłam myśleć. O czym dokładnie myślałam? Och,

no wiecie, pewne zielone oczy mężczyzny, którego, kurwa, uwielbiam. Myślę,

że jestem nim zauroczona. To po prostu naprawdę pomiędzy nami

przepływało. Mimo że był upartym sukinsynem, miał jakieś problemy z

mówieniem o sobie i mógł przedostać się pod moją skórę, jak żaden inny

człowiek na tej ziemi, wciąż uważałam, że był niesamowity. _Wstawcie tutaj_

_rozmarzone westchnienie._

Spojrzałam na zegarek w moim telefonie i byłam szczęśliwa, gdy

dostrzegłam, że była już 11. Zgodziłyśmy się, że wszystkie wyjdziemy o

11:30, bo wszystkie miałyśmy jutro pracę i zajęcia. Postanowiłam poświęcić

ten czas na myślenie o rzeczy, o której bałam się myśleć, a tą rzeczą było to,

co miałam zamiar zrobić z tą całą sytuacją z Alice. Czy mam mu powiedzieć,

że wiem, czy mam po prostu zachować to dla siebie?

W mojej głowie tak naprawdę był tylko jeden sposób, który był prawdziwie

sprawiedliwy dla niego. Myślę, że powinnam mu powiedzieć. Nauczyłam się,

że ukrywanie rzeczy przed ludźmi na dłuższą metę tylko boli bardziej, jeśli

nie powiesz prawdy. Jestem uczciwym człowiekiem. Może czasami jestem

zbyt szczera, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie stwierdzono korzyści z ukrywania

prawdy.

Ale gdybym powiedziała Edwardowi, nie mogłam nawet przypuszczać, jak

zareaguje. Był oczywiście bardzo skryty o swoim życiu, a zresztą, nie dawał

zbyt wiele. Co jeśli pomyśli, że jestem jakąś zboczoną prześladowczynią,

która podążała za nim, podczas gdy on odbierał swoją młodszą siostrę? Ale

nie mógł się domyślać, że... ja tam pracuję. Mam dowód, widzę rodziców cały

czas. Nie było w tym nic przerażającego. Jednakże, nie miałam pojęcia, jak

zareaguje. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie wściekły.

- Hej, słodziutka. – Odwróciłam się, by spojrzeć na zboczeńca numer dwa

tej nocy, i zauważyłam, że ten był nie tylko pijany, ale również naćpany.

Zapach promieniujący od niego i jego przekrwione oczy to odzwierciedlały.

Nie był zły z wyglądu. Nie był tak przystojny jak Edward oczywiście, ale nie

był brzydki, ani nic. _Dlaczego ludzie marnują swoje życie, dając się złapać w_

_tego typu gówno?_

- Jestem mężatką – powiedziałam prosto. Podniósł moją lewą rękę, ale

odsunęłam ją z dala od niego.

- Kłamczucha – mruknął i beknął. _Urocze._

- Tak, jestem. Więc domyśl się, ziomek. – Wzięłam ostatni łyk wody z mojej

szklanki i wstałam z taboretu. Było wystarczająco blisko do 11:30. Możemy

już iść. Szłam przez tańczących ludzi, aby dostać się do Angeli i Tanyi. Były

na środku parkietu, gdy około minuty temu ostatni raz je widziałam. Na

szczęście, nie były zbyt dogłębnie szczęśliwe, ale obie dołączone były do

faceta. _To będzie zabawne._

- Tanya! – krzyknęłam przez muzykę. Obmacywała się z jakimś kolesiem z

czerwonymi i fioletowymi włosami, i tańczyli w sposób, którego naprawdę nie

chciałam widzieć. – Tanya! – krzyknęłam ponownie i tym razem na mnie

spojrzała.

- Co? – zapytała, a facet całował jej szyję.

- Musimy iść – krzyknęłam i pociągnęłam ją za ramię. Fizycznie odciąganie

ich, jest zazwyczaj jedynym sposobem, aby je wyprowadzić. Tanya dawała

swój numer facetowi, z którym była, a ja poszłam po Angelę. Była w podobnej

sytuacji, w jakiej była Tanya, ale nie obmacywała się z tym gościem. Oni po

prostu patrzyli na siebie. – Angela! – krzyknęłam. Kurwa, stracę głos.

Oderwała się od zawodów w patrzeniu się na kolesia. – Idę do domu z

Benem, Bello – powiedziała, po czym ponownie spojrzała na faceta w

okularach.

- Nie – powiedziałam natychmiast. Nie było, do cholery, możliwości, żebym

pozwoliła jej iść do domu z tym facetem. Ostatni raz, gdy na to pozwoliłam...

nie... po prostu nie. Nie muszę czuć się ponownie winna. Pociągnęłam ją za

rękę.

- Nie! Bella, zostaw mnie w spokoju, idę do domu z Benem.

- Angela, pozwól mu odejść. Nie zostawię cię tu z nim – krzyknęłam.

Owinęła ramiona wokół kolesia, a on nie wyglądał na tak pijanego. Mam

nadzieję, że pomoże. – Ben, możesz zanieść ją do samochodu? – zapytałam

go.

- Mogę ją odwieść – powiedział.

- Proszę. Nie, tylko odprowadź ją do samochodu. Masz jej numer? –

zapytałam go. Kiwnął głową. – Zanieś ją do samochodu. Możesz zadzwonić do

niej jutro – powiedziałam.

To było najlepsze rozwiązanie, jakie przyszło mi do głowy. Angela była

pijana i nie chciała mnie słuchać. Jeśli ten facet po prostu zabierze ją do

samochodu, miejmy nadzieję, że nie będzie tak niechętna. Tanya już wisiała

na moim ramieniu. Poprowadziłam ją do drzwi, a Ben prowadził Angelę.

Podeszłam do samochodu, a Tanya usiadła na fotelu kierowcy. – Tanya,

idź na siedzenie pasażera – powiedziałam jej.

- Nie, Bello. Mogę prowadzić – mruknęła. Westchnęłam i siłą wyciągnęłam

ją z samochodu. Jęknęła i skierowała się do siedzenia pasażera. Ben i Angela

byli w połowie drogi z tyłu i obmacywali się. Znowu westchnęłam i usiadłam

na fotelu kierowcy. Tanya zaczęła chichotać i owinęła ramionami moją szyję.

– Koooooooocham cię, Bello – powiedziała i zaczęła całować mnie w policzek.

- Taa, ja też cię kocham. Czy teraz możesz już przestać mnie nękać? –

powiedziałam i zaczęłam ją odpychać. Roześmiała się, ale o to prosiłam.

Włączyła radio i muzyka zagrzmiała. To była straszna muzyka, ale co tam.

Wkrótce będziemy w domu i będę mogła iść spać. Miałam coś ważnego i

musiałam być gdzieś bladym świtem.

Ben w końcu puścił Angelę i zamknął drzwi. Skorzystałam z okazji, aby

stąd odjechać, zanim wyskoczyłaby do niego z samochodu. I ktoś tam

naprawdę mnie kurewsko nienawidzi, bo wtedy zaczęła głośno płakać. –

Dlaczego go ode mnie zabrałaś? – płakała.

- Angela, będzie dobrze – powiedziałam, starając się po prostu ją

powstrzymać. Nie do końca czułam się źle. Czy to źle? Była po prostu pijana.

Pewnie rano nie będzie pamiętać tego kolesia.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi to zrobiłaś, Bello. Potrzebowałam go. – Tym

razem już przewróciłam oczami. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie cieszyłam się z

bycia wyznaczonym kierowcą, tak samo jak wyznaczoną niańką. Jedynym

powodem, dlaczego to zrobiłam, to po pierwsze, obie były rzeczywiście moimi

przyjaciółkami, a po drugie, robiły to samo dla mnie, kiedy byłam taka jak

one. To było w przeszłości, ale czułam, że muszę im się w jakiś sposób za to

odpłacić.

Mam tylko nadzieję, że to docenią.

Kawiarnia pojawiła się w moim polu widzenia i to, co odgadłam, to moje

dziesiąte ziewnięcie, które wyszło z moich ust, od kiedy się obudziłam.

Spałam cztery godziny zeszłej nocy. Angela i Tanya nie uspokoiły się. Na

zmianę śmiały się, płakały lub rzucały się w łazience. Tak, nie dość tego, co

działo się w nocy, to miałam coś do zrobienia następnego dnia. Nie mogłam

dobrze funkcjonować po czterech godzinach snu.

Po zaparkowaniu, udałam się do środka. Gdy tylko stanęłam w drzwiach,

rozejrzałam się, aby sprawdzić, czy Edward tu był, i na szczęście był. Miał

głowę na stole, a moja kawa i muffinka znajdowały się przed nim. Czapka

wróciła i chciałam ją zdjąć z jego głowy. Oczywiście, wyglądał w niej dobrze,

ale nic nie mogło przebić jego włosów... lub jego oczu... lub jego twarzy... lub

jego dłoni... lub jego. Usiadłam naprzeciwko niego, a on nawet nie drgnął.

Cholera jasna, czy on naprawdę spał?

- Edward? – zapytałam. Nie poruszył się. Wow, on naprawdę spał. Część

mnie nie chciała przerywać mu snu, ale jak pieprzenie zboczenie by to

wyglądało, gdybym tylko siedziała przy stole, niewinnie jedząc moją muffinkę

ze śpiącym kolesiem przede mną. To jest po prostu dziwne. – Edward... –

Szturchnęłam jego ramię i nie poruszył się. Śpioch? Myślę, że tak.

Potrząsnęłam nim nieco mocniej, a jego głowa wystrzeliła w górę. Przez

chwilę wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, zanim przypomniał sobie, gdzie jest.

Zrozumienie pojawiło się na jego twarzy i westchnął oraz ziewnął. Oparł

łokcie na stole i przetarł dłońmi oczy.

- Cóż, dzień dobry, śpiochu – powiedziałam.

Spojrzał na mnie przez palce i lekko się uśmiechnął. – Dzień dobry –

powiedział.

Naprawdę dobrze było go widzieć i słyszeć. To było dziwne uczucie. Byłam

zmęczona zaledwie kilka minut temu, a teraz nie byłam już tak zmęczona.

Rano byłam trochę wkurzona na moje przyjaciółki, ale teraz nie wydawało mi

się to tak złe. To było dziwne, co jedynie jego widok mógł ze mną zrobić. Nie

byłam do tego przyzwyczajona. Jednak nie zamierzałam z tym walczyć.

- Mogłam, lub nie, wsypać coś do twojego napoju – powiedziałam.

Wzruszył ramionami. – Twój problem, nie mój – powiedział i wziął duży łyk

swojej kawy. Ugh... jak może pić czarną?

- Skąd to wiesz? – zapytałam.

- Cóż, jeśli to zrobiłaś i umrę, czy coś, to tylko zostanie jeden podejrzany...

ty.

- Uh... byłbyś martwy. Powiedziałabym, że to jest gorsze w porównaniu do

więzienia.

- Tak, cóż, przynajmniej byłbym martwy, wiedząc, że mój morderca został

wsadzony do więzienia.

- Znalazłabym wyjście z więzienia.

- Nawiedzałbym cię.

- Dlaczego ponownie o tym mówimy?

- Nie wiem.

- Chcesz przestać?

- Jasne.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, zanim oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać. To było coś

wyjątkowego w naszych rozmowach. Ta rozmowa była dla mnie wyjątkowa.

To było niepowtarzalne. Nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić, że odbywam taką

rozmowę z kimkolwiek innym na świecie. Inni faceci pomyśleliby, że jestem

dziwna albo szalona. Edward tak nie myślał. To działało.

- Więc, jak ci minął wczorajszy dzień? – zapytałam.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo i pewne szczęście, którego nie zwykłam u niego

widzieć, pojawiło się w jego oczach. – Och, wiesz, tak jak każdy inny dzień. –

Mogę powiedzieć, że naprawdę tak nie było. Jednak nie chciałam na niego

naciskać. Już i tak świrowałam z powodu powiedzenia mu, że wiem o Alice. –Jak minął twój?

- Hm... myślę, że można powiedzieć, iż ciekawie. – Oderwałam kawałek

mojej muffinki. – Chcesz trochę? – Pokręcił głową. Jak może nie chcieć

kawałka tej muffinki? Jest szalenie niesamowita.

- Ciekawe, jak? – zapytał.

- Wliczając płaczące współlokatorki, zbyt kochające współlokatorki, pijane

współlokatorki, wodę, bar, głośną, nieznośną muzykę i dwóch zboczonych

kolesi, próbujących mnie przelecieć. Wiesz, kolejny zwyczajny dzień w życiu

Belli Swan. – Wyglądał na zaskoczonego moimi słowami, zmieszanego, a

nawet wściekłego? Kto wie. Patrzył na mnie tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami.

Byłam onieśmielona i niekomfortowa przez sekundę. – Co? – zapytałam. Czy

mam muffinkę na twarzy? Wąsy kawy?

- Dwóch zboczonych kolesi? Czy cię zranili? – Och... OCH! Martwił się z

powodu kolesi... ale dlaczego miałby się martwić? Ten człowiek myli mnie bez

końca.

- Nie, spławiłam ich obu. Nie byłam w nastroju. – Wydawał się nieco

zrelaksować i wziął łyk swojej kawy.

- Tak jak ptak? – zapytał z figlarnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Co, do diabła? O czym ty mówisz?

- Swan... jak ptak? – Och, to skurwiel. Miał mnie i wiedział o tym. Nigdy

nie powiedziałam mu mojego nazwiska, bo odmawiałam, dopóki on nie powie

mi swojego pierwszy. Ugh... nienawidzę przegrywać i właśnie przegrałam tą

grę tak strasznie!

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – powiedziałam, mając nadzieję, że zgrywanie

głupka, sprawi, że nie będzie mi wypominał, iż on wygrał. Jednak powinnam

była wiedzieć lepiej.

- Wygrałem – powiedział prosto i wzruszył ramionami. Uśmiechnął się

krzywo, gdy brał łyk swojej kawy. Chciałam uderzyć w kubek, aby wypadł

mu z rąk. Nienawidzę przegrywać!

- Wiesz co? Chrzań się, Edward**2**.

Zaśmiał się i prawie zapluł swoją kawą całe pomieszczenie. – Chrzań się?

Co, jesteśmy w szkole podstawowej? Nie możesz powiedzieć: pieprz się? –

Ugh... przestać przeklinać, Edwardzie. Sprawiasz, że to brzmi jak miłe słowo,

a nim nie jest.

- Nie przeklinanie jest oznaką inteligencji, jeśli nie wiesz.

- Także muszę być porządnie, kurwa, głupi – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Wzruszyłam ramionami i odwróciłam od niego wzrok. Mylił się. Mylił się na

tak wielu poziomach, daleko mu było od głupiego, ale byłam na niego zła.

Wygrał, a zadowolenie z siebie na jego twarzy pokazywało, że o tym wiedział.

– Jesteś zła, że wygrałem ja, a nie ty? – zapytał. Skąd on wie takie rzeczy?

- Zamknij się.

- Jesteś przegranym! – powiedział i umieścić "L" na czole. Dlaczego musiał

wyglądać uroczo, robiąc to? On był wredny!

- Jesteś dzieckiem.

- Whoa, kto jest nastolatkiem przy stole? – zapytał retorycznie. Dlaczego w

ogóle lubiłam tego faceta? Był kretynem. Och... racja, ponieważ nie jest

kretynem. Po prostu starał się mnie zirytować i to skutkowało. Być może

udawałam wściekłą, ale sekretnie to kochała. Kocham wyzwania, a on nie

bał się mnie wyzwać. Był najprawdziwszą osobą, jaką znam. Nie mówi mi

dużo o sobie, ale na samym początku powiedział mi: masz to, co widzisz.

Każdy inny facet mówiłby to całe: "och, przykro mi, że cię zdenerwowałem,

cukiereczku", lub coś w tym stylu. Nie chciałam tego. Był idealny.

- Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będę dwudziestką i nie będziesz mi mógł więcej

dokuczać z tego powodu.

- Kiedy to będzie? – zapytał.

- Następnego września. – Był początek października. Właśnie skończyłam

dziewiętnastkę kilka tygodni przed poznaniem go. Teraz miałam cały rok

jego, dręczącego mnie moim wiekiem. _Świetnie._

- Wrzesień... – powiedział, machając ręką, czekając aż powiem mu dzień.

- Trzynasty – odpowiedziałam. Dlaczego mówię mu to wszystko? Tyle dla

mnie jest w nim tak tajemnicze. Staram się, ale jestem zbyt wielką paplą. Ja

po prostu mówię, co myślę, i nie dokładnie myślę o konsekwencjach.

- Chcesz znać moje nazwisko? – zapytał. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.

Chciałam brać, co tylko mógł mi dać, ale miałam problem z nim mówiącym

mi swoje nazwisko. Być może już znam jego nazwisko. Czułam, że mogę go

oszukać, gdybym pozwoliła mu je powiedzieć, kiedy już potencjalnie je znam.

Czułabym się jak wąż. Muszę mu powiedzieć.

- Cóż, tak, tylko czy mogę ci coś powiedzieć pierwsza? – zapytałam.

Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. – Pewnie… – powiedział niepewnie.

- Obiecasz, że nie będziesz świrował lub złościł się na mnie?

- To doprowadzi mnie do złości? – zapytał. Odłożył kawę i złożył ręce przed

sobą. Był spięty.

- Ja naprawdę nie wiem... może tak, może nie.

Ciężko wypuścił powietrze, które wstrzymywał, a jego oddech mnie otoczył.

To pachniało jak dym, kawa i słodycz. Raczej ładne połączenie, jeśli mnie

pytacie.

- Powiedz mi, Bello – powiedział.

- Cóż, wiem, że nigdy nie mówiłam, ale pracuję w szkole podstawowej w

mieście... wiesz, Johnson Elementary. – Myślałam, że jakiś typ zrozumienia

pojawi się na jego twarzy, ale dobrze to ukrywał. – Cóż, widziałam cię tam

wczoraj... – Byłam tak zdenerwowana, że nawet nie wiedziałam, co ze sobą

zrobić. Nie okazywał żadnych emocji, więc nie mogłam wiedzieć, jak się czuje,

nie mogłam ocenić jego reakcji i podjąć stosownych działań. – Byłeś z... no

wiesz...

- Alice – powiedział w odpowiedzi. Jego głos był normalny... nie brzmiał na

zdenerwowanego. To musi dobrze wróżyć.

- Tak... Alice.

Wzruszył ramionami. – W porządku.

- I ona jest twoją siostrą, prawda?

- Nie, porwałem ją – powiedział. Sapnęłam i rzuciłam w niego najbliższą

rzeczą, jaką miałam pod ręką. Wypadło na muffinkę, którą miał centralnie

na twarzy. Jednak nie wyglądał na wkurzonego, tylko się roześmiał i zrzucił

na mnie kilka okruchów.

- Nie mów tak, Edwardzie – powiedziałam.

- Oczywiście tylko żartowałem – powiedział i przewrócił oczami. Wziął

głęboki oddech. – Tak, ona jest moją siostrą. Czy myślałaś, że się wścieknę,

bo wiesz? – zapytał. Brzmiał na naprawdę zaciekawionego i na szczęście, w

ogóle nie był zły.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Nie wiem. Jesteś bardzo skrytą osobą.

- Masz rację, jestem, ale nie rozumiesz, Bello. To nie jest tak, że nie chcę ci

tego mówić... to jest bardziej tak, że nie mogę. – Patrzył na swoje dłonie, jak

mówił; wyglądał niemal na zranionego. Nie chciałam, żeby czuł się w ten

sposób.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytałam go delikatnie, pochylając się bliżej niego.

Westchnął. – Nie wiem. Kolejna rzecz, która jest ze mną nie tak, tak myślę.

- Nie ma w tobie niczego złego, Edwardzie – powiedziałam.

Wydobył z siebie wymuszony, krótki, pozbawiony humoru śmiech. – Mylisz

się.

Moje pięści zacisnęły się na jego słowa. Wkurzał mnie, kiedy mówił w ten

sposób. Nie mogłam tego wyjaśnić. – Nie widzisz siebie wyraźnie –

powiedziałam.

- Nawet mnie nie znasz – warknął. Byłam zaskoczona jego słowami i

przełknęłam gulę w gardle. Miał rację. Nie znam go tak dobrze, ale po prostu

coś mówiło mi, że nie powinnam skreślać go tak szybko. Byłoby łatwiej,

gdybym walczyła z tym uczuciem, ale gdy próbowałam, to było nienaturalne i niemożliwe do zatrzymania.

- Przykro mi – powiedziałam. Skrzyżowałam ramiona przed sobą.

- Nie... Bello, nie irytuj się, dobrze? Nie miałem tego na myśli. – Brzmiał,

jakby trochę panikował. Czy on myślał, że odejdę? Czy naprawdę myślał, że

tak łatwo dam sobie z nim spokój? Cóż, najwyraźniej on również mnie nie

znał. – To, że mnie nie znasz, to nie twoja wina, tylko moja – powiedział.

Westchnęłam i pochyliłam się nad stołem. – Spójrz, Edwardzie, może nie

wiem o tobie wiele, ale to, co wiem, mi się podoba. – "Podoba" brzmiało jak

nieporozumienie. – Z czasem, miejmy nadzieję, nauczysz się, że mówienie mi

rzeczy jest w porządku. Nie będę wykorzystywać niczego przeciwko tobie; nie

jestem tutaj, aby uzyskać najnowsze brudy, ani nic. Mogę być cierpliwa i

będę czekać.

- Już to wiem, Bello. Czy możemy po prostu o tym nie rozmawiać? Mamy

tą rozmowę przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, a to sprawia, że za każdym razem

czuję się jeszcze głupszy.

Ten frustrujący mężczyzna. – Dobrze. Cóż, gdy widziałam ciebie i Alice,

odkryłam coś innego.

- Co? – zapytał ponownie niepewnie.

- Cóż, pani Watson, znasz ją? – Kiwnął głową. – Powiedziała mi, że jesteś

opiekunem Alice? – Może to było dla niego zbyt wiele, ale nie mogłam tego

zatrzymać dla siebie. Czułam, że byłam prześladowcą albo coś, jeśli coś o

nim wiedziałam, czego on nie wiedział, że wiem. Chciałam, żeby wszystko o

nim wychodziło z jego ust. Nauczyłam się wcześniej, że najbardziej dokładne

wiadomości pochodzą ze źródła.

Wydobył z siebie drżący oddech. – Tak, to prawda.

- Masz coś przeciwko, jeśli zapytam, jak to się stało?

- Naprawdę nie chcę o tym teraz mówić, Bello. To wszystko jest w pewien

sposób popierdolone. – Spodziewałam się tego, więc nie byłam zaskoczona

jego odpowiedzią, ale pomyślałam, że nie zaszkodzi zapytać. Nie wydawał się

być zdenerwowany, kiedy zadawałam pytania. Przynajmniej wiedział, że jeśli

było coś, o czym nie chciał mówić, nie naciskałam na niego.

- Wiesz, poznałam Alice troszkę wcześniej, zanim dowiedziałam się, że

jesteście spokrewnieni – powiedziałam. Nie chciałam jeszcze zadać innego

pytania. Może mówienie o Alice trochę by go wyluzowało. W jakiś sposób jego

ramiona się rozluźniły, kiedy o niej wspomniałam, domyślam się, że miałam

rację.

- Naprawdę?

- Myślę, że wszyscy w tej szkole znają Alice – powiedziałam i zachichotał.

- Taa, wiem, że często wpada w tarapaty.

- Aczkolwiek jest słodka – powiedziałam.

Uśmiechnął się czule. – Tak sądzę, choć nie zawsze jest taka słodka.

Uśmiechnęłam się. – Jak to? – Teraz wyglądał na znacznie lżejszego, a ja

lubiłam to widzieć. Lubił mówić o Alice. Musiałam to zapamiętać.

- Och, no wiesz, wszystkie dzieci są irytujące raz na jakiś czas bez względu

na to, jak urocze lub słodkie są.

- To prawda. Ale jeśli dobrze pamiętam, ty czasami irytujesz ją tak samo.

- Och, naprawdę? – zapytał, całkiem uroczo wyginając brew. Tak, Alice z

pewnością była dobrym tematem. – Powiedziała ci to?

- Tak, powiedziała. Jednak nie winię jej, jesteś irytującym draniem –

powiedziałam złośliwie.

Zaśmiał się. – Gdybym miał muffinkę, rzuciłbym nią w twoją twarz.

- Już cię w tym pokonałam.

Przewrócił oczami. – To dlatego, że jesteś dzieckiem.

- Po prostu udowadniasz nasz punkt, Edwardzie. Nie kop sobie dziury, z

której nie możesz wyjść.

Zaśmiał się. – Jesteś naprawdę czymś odmiennym, Bello Swan.

Zarumieniłam się, jestem pewna, że zrobiłam to dlatego, gdyż spojrzenie,

jakie mi posyłał, wpływało na mnie. Plus, jego słowa były tak szczere i tak

miło brzmiały w jego ustach. Wpływ, jaki miał na mnie, był nie z tego świata.

- Więc, jesteś Edward… Cullen? – zapytałam, mając nadzieję, iż mam

rację. Mam na myśli, nazwiskiem Alice było Cullen, więc jego też musi takie

być, prawda?

Uśmiechnął się. – Tak... Cullen.

- No cóż, Edwardzie _Cullen_, czy masz coś przeciwko, jeśli poproszę o więcej

o tobie? – zapytałam. Wydawał się być teraz znacznie bardziej komfortowy i

to przyprawiło mnie o zawrót głowy. Chciałam znać o nim każdy szczegół.

- Czy w ogóle mamy dużo czasu? – zapytał. Spojrzałam na zegar.

- Zostało mi około piętnastu minut... to wystarczająco dużo czasu na kilka

pytań więcej.

- Dobrze... to myślę, że mogę na nie odpowiedzieć.

Był skłonny się tym ze mną podzielić. Robił postępy i nie mogłam się

doczekać, by naprawdę poznać prawdziwego Edwarda Cullena... nawet jego

złe strony, które ostrzegał, że ma. Miałam wrażenie, że te części nie będą

mieć dla mnie znaczenia, więc mam nadzieję, że nie będą też miały znaczenia

dla niego. Był wobec mnie ufny. Chciał się podzielić ze mną tymi rzeczami.

To musi coś oznaczać.

_Dla mnie oznaczało to wszystko_.

1. **STD **(ang. _Sexually Transmitted Diseases_) – w medycynie: choroby przenoszone drogą płciową.

2. W oryginale: _„Eff you, Edward." _**Eff you **jest to łagodna (ocenzurowana) wersja **fuck you **–

_pieprz/pierdol się_. Także uznałam, że _chrzao się, _to dobre sformułowanie, aczkolwiek może to mied

jakiś inny odpowiednik, którego my niestety nie znamy :P


	8. Rozdział 7: Blind

**A/N TEN FF JEST AUTORSTWA BLUEKING141, JA TYLKO TŁUMACZĘ TO WSPANIAŁE OPOWIADANIE**

**JEDNAKŻE WSZYSTKIE POSTACIE NALEŻĄ DO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**LINK DO ORYGINAŁU ZNAJDZIECIE NA MOIM PROFILU. **

**Zapraszam do czytania**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 7: Blind<strong>

Tłumaczenie: Koainka

Beta: rodzynka_

_There's another world inside of me  
>That you may never see<br>There're secrets in this life  
>That I can't hide<br>Somewhere in this darkness  
>There's a light that I can't find<br>Maybe it's too far away...  
>Or maybe I'm just blind...<em>

_**When I'm Gone, by 3 Doors Down**_

**EPOV **

Nie byłem pewien, ale myślę, że moja dusza była zapisana do tej dziewczyny.

To była dziwna rzecz. Komunikować się z kimś, kto nie był powyżej siedemdziesiątki i poniżej wieku sześciu lat, było coś, do czego nie byłem przyzwyczajony. Zwykle niezbyt dobrze radziłem sobie ze zmianami. Zgaduję, że stawało się lepiej poprzez lata, ponieważ zostałem pozostawiony bez żadnego innego wyboru, ale to nie znaczyło, że koniecznie to lubiłem. Niektóre zmiany są dobre, tak jak na przykład Alice, ale to była jedyna, jaką sobie przypominam przed zręcznością Belli – albo jej brakiem zręczności – rozwaliła moje wewnętrzne ściany przez tak krótki okres czasu.

Było coś w niej, co po prostu naprawiało problemy w moim umyśle. Zapytała mnie o coś i nie ważne co, natychmiast jej odpowiadałem. Nie robiłem tego gówna. Przynajmniej tak myślałem. Jeśli ktokolwiek inny zadałby mi te pytania, powiedziałbym im, aby poszli się pierdolić i kontynuował z nietkniętą wewnętrzną ścianą i ze wszystkim, co o sobie myślałem wciąż ociekające prawdą.

Ale to była _ona. _Co sprawiało, że _ona _jest taka wyjątkowa?

Może to były jej oczy. Kiedy patrzyłem w nie, było to uczucie zrozumienia. Jej oczy wydawały się odbiciem moich, ale wciąż były całkowicie inne.

Może to jej ekspresja. Kiedykolwiek powiedziałem coś, co jej się nie podobało, miała ten sfrustrowany wyraz twarzy. Jej brwi były zmarszczone, a jej nos był lekko zgnieciony. Ten wyraz jest czymś, co myślę, że najbardziej mnie rozwaliło, ponieważ jest taki szczery. Jej twarz taka zrelaksowana, ale jej oczy były w pewien sposób takie, że pokazywały, że jej zależy. Nie rozumiałem tej troski. _Dlaczego miałoby jej zależeć?_

Może byłem po prostu dziwnym gościem, próbującym myśleć, co jest w niej takiego specjalnego, że obnaża mnie z całej zbroi. Za dużo o tym myślałem… odpowiedź była jasna… myślę.

To była po prostu _ona. _To było tak proste.

Teraz siedziałem naprzeciw niej przy naszym stoliku i po prostu zgodziłem się odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania, które mi zada. Ciężko było odmówić takiej twarzy jak jej.

- Cóż, co jeśli ja powiem ci najpierw coś o sobie.

_Tak, proszę. – _Jasne.

Włożyła do ust kawałek muffinki i zaczęła rzuć. Przybrała wyraz twarzy, który myślę, że był jej wyrazem dramatycznego myślenia i uśmiechnąłem się do niej. – Cóż, słyszałeś o Kentucky Fired Chicken, prawda? KFC?

- Czy niedźwiedź sra w lesie? – zapytałem retorycznie.

- Ew… tak myślę, gdzie indziej mógłby srać? – Nie mogłem powstrzymać śmiechu, ponieważ ona naprawdę rozważyła, że to było prawdziwe pytanie, które mógłbym poważnie zadać. Naprawdę nie słyszała o użyciu ekspresji. Może byłem jedynym. Poczułem się lekko zażenowany, ale przykryłem to, śmiejąc się z nią. Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się ujrzeć jej słodką sfrustrowaną twarz.

- Bello, nie zapytałem cię o twoją wyuczoną odpowiedź, nigdy nie słyszałaś o ekspresji? Jaki kwadrat.

Teraz ona wyglądała na zażenowaną i nie czułem, że naśmiewanie się z niej, było już takim dobrym pomysłem. Jej twarz stała się czerwona i przebiegła dłońmi przez włosy. – Nie, zgaduję, że nie.

- Cóż, jeśli ktoś zada ci pytanie, które ma oczywistą odpowiedź, mówisz: „Czy niedźwiedź sra w lesie", ponieważ odpowiedź jest taka oczywista. Niedźwiedzie nie srają w toaletach.

Naprawdę zwracała uwagę. – Och… więc mówisz, że wiesz co to jest KFC?

Wypuściłem sfrustrowany śmiech z tą frustrującą dziewczyną. – Tak, Bello! Wiem, co to jest KFC!

- Cóż, mogłeś to powiedzieć bez bycia wulgarnym.

- Daj spokój – powiedziałem i wziąłem łyk mojej kawy. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Pomachałem do niej dłonią. – Kontynuuj.

- Cóż, teraz moja historia przy tym będzie brzmieć głupio.

- Po prostu to powiedz.

- Kiedy byłam młodsza, mówiłam Kenfucky Fried Chicken.

- Dobre, Bello. Przeklinając, jak kierowca odkąd byłaś w pieluszkach.

- Och tak, byłam złym dzieckiem. Żadne dziecko nigdy ze mną nie zadzierało albo kradłam ich soczek. Niczego się nie obawiałam.

Ponownie się roześmiałem, a ona śmiała się wraz ze mną. – Cholernie dobra.

Po prostu przewróciła oczami. – Och, cholera, właśnie straciliśmy czas gadając o KFC i gównie niedźwiedzia. Muszę niedługo iść.

Nienawidziłem, kiedy to mówiła. – Muszę zapalić.

- Czy mogę zadać tylko jedno pytanie? – zapytała z nadzieją.

- Oczywiście.

Zanim zaczęła mówić myślała o tym chwilę. – Dlaczego nigdy nie chcesz kawałka mojej muffinki? To dlatego, że ja jej dotykam? To jest tak cholernie dobre, nie rozumiem tego.

Ponownie się z niej zaśmiałem. Wszystkie pytania zadawała w pośpiechu, kontynuując sukces, jakby trzymała je w sobie przez długi czas. – To jest coś, co cię naprawdę trapi?

- Cóż, taaa, każdego dnia cię pytam, a ty mówisz nie. Ale jak możesz! Ta muffinka jest fan-kurwa-styczna.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Jest całkiem inna od każdego kogo znałem. – Mam cukrzycę… nie mogę jeść zbyt wiele słodyczy.

Jej twarz natychmiast opadła i przybrała troskliwy wyraz, patrząc na mnie. Właściwie wyglądała na lekko zbolałą i poczułem się źle, mówiąc to. Nie chciałem, aby była zraniona przeze mnie. – Och nie… czy to poważne.

Wzruszyłem ramionami. – Typ 2. Zgaduje, że może być, jeśli nie będę o siebie dbał.

- I nie dbasz? – zapytała zmartwiona i przygryzła wargę.

- Odmawiam fan-kurwa-stycznej muffinki każdego dnia, prawda?

Przytaknęła. Wyglądała jakby była zrozpaczona. Nie wiem, nie byłem tak dobry w odczytywaniu emocji innych ludzi, ale ona wyglądała jakby nie podobało jej się to, że powiedziałem, że mam cukrzycę. – Więcej cię nie zapytam. Nie powinieneś też słodzić swojej kawy.

Uśmiechnąłem się. – Nie jestem całkowicie odcięty od cukru, wyluzuj.

Westchnęła i pokiwała głową. – Przepraszam. Po prostu dbaj o siebie, dobrze?

- Będę. – Przytaknęła i posłała mi lekki uśmiech. Schowała włosy za ucho i zaczęła wstawać. – Poczekaj, Bello.

Spojrzała w moim kierunku. – Taaa?

- Dlaczego zadałaś to pytanie? Mogłaś zapytać o cokolwiek.

Jej twarz złagodniała, a ona uśmiechnęła się do mnie słodkim uśmiechem. _Proszę nie idź. – _Mamy dużo czasu. Nie chcę cię naciskać ani sprawiać, abyś czuł się zobligowany, aby mówić mi te rzeczy. Chcę, abyś ty chciał mi je powiedzieć.

- Chcę ci je powiedzieć. – Zapewniłem ją. – Ale masz rację i dziękuję. Dlaczego nie zawrzemy umowy?

- Czy będzie to kosztować mnie pieniądze? – zapytała w połowie poważna.

- Nie, nie, zero pieniędzy, chyba, że chcesz, aby stało się to interesujące. – Potrząsnęła głową, wciąż ze słodkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Dobrze. Możesz zapytać mnie o cokolwiek i ja mogę zapytać o cokolwiek, ale veto zostaje na miejscu. Więc, jeśli nie chcemy odpowiedzieć na pytanie, nie robimy tego.

- Jesteś geniuszem – powiedziała ponownie w połowie poważna.

- Wiem, teraz wyjdź ty wieśniaku.

Roześmiała się. – Pa, koleś. Proszę, dbaj o siebie.

Przytaknąłem. – Uważaj to za zrobione. Do zobaczenia, laska.

I potem jej nie było. I znów ponownie marzyłem, że ona wróci.

_Jak, do cholery, to ma mi pomóc?_

Jest coś, o czym myślę każdego dnia, kiedy jestem w tym ciasnym pokoju z tą kobietą. Nosi jakiś rodzaj sztywnych spinek prosto z gównianego kobiecego garnituru – nie mam, do cholery, pojęcia – ale przez cały czas wygląda, jak sztywna deska. Jej włosy są przystrzyżone w jakąś pieprzoną bobową miskę i to rozprasza mnie, jak nic innego, co kiedykolwiek widziałem.

Również ma zdjęcia swoich złotych dzieci wiszące na ścianie. Wszystkie do perfekcji są opalone rozpylaczem z koszulkami polo i spodenkami w kolorze khaki. Zakneblujcie mnie.

To nawet nie sposób, w jaki ona wygląda albo co robi, to sposób w jaki do mnie mówi. Mówi do mnie, jakbym był głupi i dzieckiem. Po pierwsze, nie jestem do cholery głupi, a po drugie… cóż to powinno być oczywiste.

Zawsze jest taka: "Edwardzie, musisz zrobić jakieś testy", "Edwardzie, wydajesz się taki zdenerwowany", „Edwardzie, powiedz mi jak się czujesz".

A wszystko co ja chcę to: „Zamknij się, do cholery!" Cóż, właściwie tego nie mówię, ponieważ muszę się dobrze zachowywać, bo inaczej odetną mi jaja albo jakieś inne gówno. Właściwie, przesadzałam. Zabraliby coś dużo ważniejszego niż moje jaja (Alice, lepiej doceń to gówno) i nie mogłem na to pozwolić.

Po tym, jak sztywna kobieta pozwoliła mi wyjść, szybko wychodziłem stamtąd, żebym się dłużej nie dusił. To całe gówno terapii było po prostu stratą czasu. Za każdym razem, gdy stamtąd wychodziłem, czułem się trzy razy bardziej zły niż, gdy wchodziłem. _Czy to nie udaremnia celu?_

Cokolwiek, to było tak, jak powiedziała mi Bev, to była tylko godzina z mojego dnia, więc nie powinienem pocić się tak bardzo. Muszę jechać na przejażdżkę, zanim wrócę do domu. Bycie tam wprowadza mnie w dużo gorszy nastrój i nie chcę wyżywać się na Alice. Gdy tylko byłem w moim samochodzie, zapaliłem papierosa i zacząłem jazdę. Palenie było jedyną rzeczą, jaka mnie uspokajała. Taa, może zabić i jest dla mnie złe i inne takie gówna, ale mogłem umrzeć w każdej chwili i to jest brutalna, życiowa prawda. Pozwólcie mi mieć moje pieprzone papierosy. Już tak wiele mi zabrano, teraz po prostu pozwólcie mi mieć tą jedną rzecz.

Gdy jeździłem bez celu dookoła, pozwoliłem moim myślą krążyć. Jednakże moje myśli powędrowały tylko do jednej rzeczy.

Belli.

Ona, do cholery, mnie irytowała. Sama jej obecność zasiała tą pieprzoną rzecz w mojej głowie – nazwijmy to chipem – co ograniczyło mnie ze zdolności myślenia o czymkolwiek innym, ale o niej przez każdą chwilę. Czasami to mnie kontrolowało. Jeśli mógłbym nazwać to jedną rzeczą, to wyjaśniłbym to jednym prostym słowem: denerwujące. To nie było właściwie ona, którą nazywałem denerwującą, ponieważ ona nie była. Ona była ujmująca i zabawna i tak po prostu cholernie urocza. Nie, to co było denerwujące to fakt, że nie chciałem, aby chip, który zasiała w moim umyśle odszedł.

_Dezorientujące, prawda?_

_Brzmię głupio, prawda?_

_Wiem. Nie próbuję udawać, że mam sens._

Wkrótce podjeżdżałam pod szkołę?. Może tak, a może nie zerknąłem w poszukiwaniu jej auta i miałem na dzieję, że po prostu przypadkiem przejadę koło niej albo coś. Ten pieprzony chip sprawiał, że robiłem szalone rzeczy i teraz mogłem dodać śledzenie do mojej kartoteki kryminalnej. _Dobra pieprzona robota, głupku._

Gdy uświadomiłem sobie co robiłem, pojechałem w przeciwną stronę i udałem się do domu. Może niedługo Alice uda się ułożyć moją głowę prosto. Jednakże, jej osobowość, myślę że może sprawić, że będę bardziej szalony, ale odbiegam od tematu.

Gdy tylko podjeżdżałem przed moje mieszkanie. Nie musiałem daleko szukać Alice. Była na podwórku jeżdżąc na różowym rowerku, który kupiła jej Bev. Bev była tam z nią, ponieważ ta okolica nie było do końca przyjazna dla dzieci. Gdy tylko zaparkowałem, już słyszałem jak Alice krzyczy moje imię. Uśmiechnąłem się. Szalone dziecko.

- Ecy, jest tutaj! Ecy, jest tutaj! – śpiewała, gdy szedłem do bramy. Nie trudziła się zejściem z roweru i jeździła w kółko, podczas gdy Bev coś szydełkowała. Wyglądało na moją nową bandanę. Bev zasługiwała na nagrodę albo coś.

Przez jakiś czas goniłem Alice na jej rowerze, a ona krzyczała, gdy szybciej pedałowała. Jednakże wciąż ją doganiałem i od tyłu zatrzymywałem rower. Położyłem moje dłonie na jej na kierownicy i stanąłem na nóżkach od dodatkowych kółek.

- Jedź – krzyknąłem.

Próbowała poruszyć nogami na pedałach, aby pchnąć nas do przodu. – Nie mogę! Jesteś za duży!

- Dalej! Przestań być mięczakiem! – powiedziałem, aby ją tylko podrażnić. To wywołało jednak jej determinację i pchnęła swoimi stopami na pedałach z taką siłą, z jaką tylko mogły jej małe nóżki.

-Nie mogę! – powiedziała.

- Och, dobrze, trzymaj nogi stabilnie, dzieciaku – powiedziałem. Zachichotała i dokładnie wiedziała, co miałem na myśli. Zabrałem jedną z moich nóg z kraty i użyłem jej, aby odepchnąć, gdy pchałem nas na przód. Zaczęła chichotać i trzymała swoje stopy umieszczone na pedałach, gdy one same się poruszały. Pomogłem jej sterować i dobrze nam szło zanim uderzyliśmy w kamień albo coś.

- Ach! – zawołała Alice, gdy zaczęła się przewracać.

- Cholera! – cicho przekląłem. Zrobiłem pierwszą rzecz o jakiej mogłem pomyśleć i złapałem ją z jej siedzenia. Rower upadł, a my polecieliśmy razem z nim, ale Alice wylądowała na mnie, a ja się konkretnie uderzyłem. Przez cały czas krzyczała na przemian ze śmiechem. Jęknąłem, gdy uderzyłem w ziemie, ale gdy wstępne „ow" odeszło, zacząłem śmiać się razem z nią.

Siedziała na moim brzuchu i zaczęła uderzać mnie w klatkę. – Zawiodłeś! Zawiodłeś! – zaczęła powtarzać i uderzać mnie. Śmiałem się i zacząłem odpychać jej ręce.

- Zamierzam cię sprzedać Alice, mówię ci – powiedziałem żartobliwie.

- Nigdy! – krzyczała i zaczęła śmiać się jeszcze bardziej. Ktoś jest dzisiaj dodatkowo nadpobudliwy. Zastanawiam się czy zapomniała wziąć swoje lekarstwa…

- Hej! Zamknij to cholerne dziecko! – Moja głowa odwróciła się do miejsca, z którego pochodził głos i poczułem, jak moje uszy robią się czerwone. _Och, cholera, nie. _Spojrzałem i zobaczyłem mężczyznę stojącego na werandzie domu obok. Wyglądał jak pieprzona pęknięta głowa i nie miałbym żadnego problemu, aby go zlać.

Usiadłem i delikatnie odepchnąłem Alice z moich kolan. Wstałem. – Następnym razem mógłbyś spróbować zapytać trochę milej, dupku! – krzyknąłem do niego.

- Bro, nie potrzebuję twojego gówna. Po prostu zamknij tego swojego małego pieprzonego szczura i kontynuuj swój dzień.

- Alice, idź do środka – powiedziałem. Moje dłonie były zaciśnięte. Byłem na skraju. W każdej chwili mogę upaść i nie chciałem, aby ona tutaj była. Mogłem poczuć ciepło właśnie budujące się w moim wnętrzu. Złość wewnątrz mnie była tak wielka, że powodowała, iż pociłem się, gdy to przejmowało każdą część mnie.

Alice wiedziała, aby posłuchać i pobiegła w kierunku domu.

Ten pieprzony drań zamierzał wrócić do dom, ale nie pozwolę na to. – Hej! Gdzie idziesz?

- Idę do środka, aby odpocząć, teraz gdy ty nauczyłeś się jak to jest być dobrym sąsiadem.

Zacząłem iść w kierunku bramy, abym mógł go dorwać. – Edwardzie. Nie – powiedziała za mną Bev. Zaczęła ciągnąć mnie za ramię, ale wyrwałem moją rękę z jej. Jednakże spróbowała ponownie mocnej. Była silna. – Pomyśl o Alice, dziecko – powiedziała.

Jej słowa do mnie dotarły i poczułem, jak po prostu złość lekko ustępuje. Delikatnie. Miniaturowe gówno.

- Lepiej uważaj, co mówisz, skurwielu! Pobiję cię, jeśli powiesz tak jeszcze raz o mojej siostrze, słyszałeś mnie? – krzyczałem do niego.

Był pieprzonym tchórzem i po prostu wystawił swój środkowy palec do mnie, zanim wrócił do swojego domu. Wiedział, że miałem rację. Nie było potrzeby, aby nazywać ją szczurem i mówić mi, abym „ją zamknął". Była pieprzonym dzieckiem. Mogła się śmiać i dobrze bawić bez martwienia się, że głupi skurwiel, jak on, jej to zrujnuje.

- Taa, też się pieprz, dupku! – krzyczałem i pokazałem mu oba środkowe palce nawet jeśli nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

- Chodź, Edwardzie – powiedziała Bev. Ponownie wyrwałem jej swoje ramie i szedłem za nią do domu. Byłem na skraju, ale na szczęście jeszcze nie upadłem. Jeśli zawiodę, będę miał przepierdolone. Tak przejebane.

Pokonałem moją drogę do naszego apartamentu, aby znaleźć Alice. Była w salonie z moim iPodem. Miała dłonie na słuchawkach i delikatnie do siebie śpiewała. Spojrzała do góry, kiedy zobaczyła mój cień i wyciągnęła z uszu słuchawki.

- W porządku, Ecy? – zapytała.

- Alice, nie pozwól nikomu się obrażać, dobrze? – powiedziałem. Mogłem zrobić z tego doświadczenie naukowe dla niej, skoro pieprzyłem wszystko inne. Jeśli jutro mnie od niej zabiorą, przynajmniej będę wiedział, że zrobiłem wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby sprawić, że będzie najlepszą osobą, jaką mogłaby być.

- Nie sądziłam, że byłam tak głośna… - powiedziała, jakby czuła, że to była jej wina. Miała sześć lat, a ten dupek pewnie ponad trzydzieści. Nie było porównania. On się mylił.

- Nic złego tam nie zrobiłaś. Ten koleś był kretynem i to nie była twoja wina.

- Dobrze – powiedziała.

Wciąż w każdej mojej komórce i mięśniu i każdej części mnie było trochę gniewu. Krążyłem przed Alice. Chciałem wyjść z pokoju, ale wymyśliłem, że jej obecność najbardziej mi pomoże. – Słyszałaś, co powiedziałem, prawda? Nie pozwól nikomu się obrażać.

- Nie pozwolę, Ecy.

- Nie pozwól, aby złe postępki ludzi kontrolowały cię, Alice. – Chciałbym, aby ktoś mi to powiedział. – Jeśli coś takiego kiedykolwiek ponownie się zdarzy i nie będziesz mogła się bronić, zawołaj mnie. Zajmę się tym.

- Tak zrobię, Ecy, obiecuję.

- Dobrze. Po prostu postaw się, Alice. Wiesz na co zasługujesz, więc po prostu to weź. – Dawanie jej tych małych rad pomagało mnie. Sprawiała, że sprawy były lepsze. Czułem, że przynajmniej robiłem coś dobrze, kiedy chodziło o nią.

- Dobrze. W porządku, Ecy? – zapytała zmartwiona.

- Tak, ze mną dobrze, Alice. – To nie była całkowita prawda, ale zmierzałem do tego. Nie chciałem zamartwiać bardziej jej małego umysłu.

- Kay, dobrze. – Wstała z kanapy i podeszła do mnie. Owinęła swoje ramiona wokół mojej talii. Mój gniew zaczął odpływać dalej i dalej. – Cieszę się, że nie odszedłeś, Ecy.

Wiem, że niedokładnie jej o to chodziło.

- Ja też.

- Chodź, Ecy! – marudziła, gdy ciągnęła mnie za rękę. – Przestań oglądać wiadomości, to jest nudne! – powiedziała i kontynuowała ciągnięcie mnie za rękę. Była prawie 7:30 i wiedziałem, że musi robić się zmęczona. Każdej nocy chodzi do łóżka naprawdę wcześnie.

- Poczekaj sekundę, Alice. – Oglądałem nowości z wojny. Naprawdę nie chciałem, aby mi przeszkadzano.

- Ugh! Ale jestem zmęczona! Musisz mnie położyć spać, chodź, chodź! – Miała szczęście, że była przerwa reklamowa. Westchnąłem i wstałem, kiedy mnie pociągnęła. Była już wykąpana i w swojej piżamie, która była jedną z moich koszul i parą spodenek. Bev i ja kupowaliśmy jej ciągle piżamy, ale odmawiała spania w czymkolwiek innym.

Usiadłem na jej łóżku. – Idź wybierz jedną – powiedziałem.

Podeszła do swojej dużej półki z książkami. Kupiłem jej bardzo dużo książek. Lubi je czytać, a ja nie będę tym, który ją od tego zniechęci. – To taka trudna decyzja – powiedziała i przejechała palcami po brzegach książek, gdy patrzyła.

- Não temos todos o dia inteiro para ficar aqui – powiedziałem.

Odwróciła się w moim kierunku. – W jakim języku to było?

- Portugalskim i powiedziałem, że nie mamy całego dnia.

- Muszę się nauczyć więcej tego jednego – powiedziała, gdy w końcu podniosła jedną z półki i wskoczyła na łóżko obok mnie. Zwinęła się przy moim boku i wręczyła mi książkę.

- Znowu ta? Naprawdę? – narzekałem.

- Tak, radź sobie z tym, dzieciaku. Powiedziałeś, że mogę wybrać i chcę przeczytać _Alexander i Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day._

_**- **_Ugh, znowu ta?

- Przestań narzekać! – powiedziała i otworzyła dla mnie książkę. Nie miałem innego wyboru niż przeczytać tę cholerną książkę, którą czytałem przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu. Nie jestem zbytnio jej fanem. Nie chcę słyszeć narzekań i rozpamiętywania Alexandra o jego złym dniu. Alexander nie wie, co to jest zły dzień. Nie zajmuje mi dużo czasu, aby to skończyć, a Alice jeszcze nie śpi, jednakże wiedziałem, że była blisko. – Dziękuje za przeczytanie tego, Ecy – wyszeptała i przytuliła się bliżej mnie.

- Nie ma za co. Chcesz, żebym został tutaj zanim nie zaśniesz?

Potrząsnęła swoją głową. – Nie, jest dobrze. Będziesz się nudził.

Zachichotałem. – Mógłbym, gdybyś chciała.

- Nie, jest dobrze. Dobranoc, Ecy – powiedziała i uściskała mnie w talii. Też ją przytuliłem i wstałem z łóżka. Owinęłam wokół niej koc.

- Jesteś moją ulubienicą, Alice.

- Też jesteś moim ulubieńcem – wyszeptała i wcisnęła się w poduszkę. Zanim wyszedłem, włączyłem jej nocną lampkę. Wyszedłem i zamknąłem jej drzwi. Poszedłem korytarzem do salonu i zastałem tam Bev składającą pranie, którego nie zrobiłem. Usiadłem obok niej na kanapie i wyciągnąłem z kosza koszulę, ale ona wyrwała mi ją z ręki.

- Kiepsko składasz – powiedziała, jako wyjaśnienie na jej zachowanie.

- Po prostu próbowałem pomóc, ty zrzędliwa, stara kobieto – powiedziałem i oparłem się o kanapę z dłońmi za głową. W moim komentarzu nie chodziło o brak szacunku i Bev to wiedziała. Znała moje poczucie humoru i moje „dziwactwo", jak lubiła to nazywać. Cokolwiek to, do cholery, znaczy.

- Więc Ciasteczko śpi? – zapytała.

- Zbliża się do tego.

- Poszłam do domu tego mężczyzny.

- Jakiego mężczyzny?

- Mężczyzny obok.

Podniosłem się. – Żartujesz sobie, Bev?

- Chłopcze, nie zaczynaj ze mną – powiedziała ostrzegawczym głosem.

Jęknąłem. Nie potrzebowałem jej, aby walczyła w moich bitwach. – Co zrobiłaś?

- Po porostu upewniłam się, że nikomu tego nie zgłosi.

- Jak dużo mu zapłaciłaś? – Sprawiała, że, do cholery, martwiłem się. Wiedziałem, że Bev miała wystarczająco pieniędzy, aby nakarmić i wykupić całą okolicę, ale wciąż nienawidziłem, kiedy używała swoich pieniędzy, aby wykupić moją dupę. Nigdy, za milion lat nie spłacę Bev pieniędzy, których użyła na moje wydatki.

- To jest coś czego nie musisz wiedzieć.

Roześmiałem się bez poczucia humoru i wstałem z kanapy. Bev wiedziała, że byłem wkurzony, ale nie zależało jej. Cóż, zależało jej – zależało jej na mnie – ale miała swój własny pomysł. Nie pozwalała mi walczyć ze sobą o nic. – Prawdopodobnie kupi za to narkotyki.

-Co z tego, jeśli tak? – zapytała stanowczo i spojrzała na mnie. Teraz ona była zła. – To nie jest twój problem, dziecko. Jedyny problem, o jaki musisz się martwić to, abyś kontrolował swój paskudny temperament, zanim stracisz tą cenną dziewczynkę.

Wiedziałem, że miała rację. – Wiesz, że nie mogę tego kontrolować, Bev. Wiesz to, prawda? –zapytałem ją z nadzieją. Przez te wszystkie gówniane sprawy, jakie działy się w moim życiu, Bev okazała się jedyną osobą, poza Alice, której ufałem. Bev i teraz oczywiście Bella.

-Wiem, Edwardzie – powiedziała trochę mniej poważnym głosem. Skończyła składać jedną z moich koszul i wstała z kanapy. – Jednak będziesz musiał nauczyć się tego albo nie będziesz jej miał.

-Wiem.

- Dziękuje, Bev. – Czułem, że zawsze mówiłem dziękuje Bev, ale to nigdy nie będzie wystarczającą ilość razy. To dzięki niej byłem w tym miejscu, w którym teraz jestem. Mogę nie być idealny, ale mam Alice i mam swój zdrowy rozsądek. Dla mnie to było wystarczające.

- Proszę bardzo.

Spojrzałem na zegarek, była prawie ósma i musze przygotować się do pracy. – Zgaduję, że powinienem zacząć się szykować – powiedziałem. Moja zmiana w szpitalu zaczyna się o 8:30 i była już prawie ósma. Pracuję od 8:30 do 11 w szpitalu jako woźny. Potem wracam do domu, przez trochę śpię, a potem udaję się o trzeciej nad ranem na roznoszenie gazet. To były szalone godziny, ale przynajmniej mam trochę czasu dla siebie i również trochę czasu z Alice, więc to działało. Również mam okazję iść do kawiarni wcześnie rano i zobaczyć Bellę. To zdecydowanie było główną atrakcją mojego dnia. Chip w mojej głowie zaczął piszczeć i zastanawiałem się, gdzie ona była i co w tej chwili robiła. To jest takie popierdolone.

- Dobrze, po prostu będę tutaj – powiedziała. Bev zostawała w mieszkaniu zanim nie wróciłem z pracy o jedenastej. Potem, kiedy ja byłem w domu, ona szła do swojego mieszkania obok, aby się przespać. Potem wracała o trzeciej i spała na kanapie. Za każdym razem oferowałem jej moje łóżka, ale ona wolała kanapę. Bev zaprowadzała Alice do szkoły, a potem ją odbierała, ponieważ ja byłem na terapii. Potem, kiedy wracałem do domu z terapii, Bev wychodziła, robiła swoje rzeczy i wracała do mojego domu o ósmej. Widzicie o co mi chodzi? Była jak święty.

Nie mogłem jej się teraz odpłacić, ale znajdę sposób. Musze znaleźć sposób.

- To co zwykle? – zapytała kobieta za ladą, gdy tylko się pojawiłem.

- Tak, proszę pani – powiedziałem. Stawałem się podekscytowany. Każda sekunda prowadząca do tego, że Bella wejdzie przez drzwi kawiarni była torturą. Ten chip, który zasiała w moim umyśle, dręczył mnie i sprawiał, że stawałem się podekscytowany, aby ją zobaczyć. Nie mogłem tego zrozumieć. Nie sądzę, że ktokolwiek mógłbym, to po prostu tam było.

Gdy miałem nasze zamówienie, poszedłem do stolika. Położyłem muffinkę i kawę po jej stronie i zacząłem pić moją kawę. Dzień wczorajszy nie był taki super, więc wyczekiwałem zobaczenia Belli. Sprawi, że zapomnę nawet, jeśli tylko przez chwilę. To było tak jakbym dostawał swoją mieszankę Belli. Jeśli nie będę miał mojej mieszanki, reszta mojego dnia po prostu nie będzie taka sama.

Znowu kolejny powód, dlaczego to gówno nie ma sensu. Żyłem bez niej dwadzieścia trzy lata, więc dlaczego teraz tak bardzo na mnie działa? Nie rozumiem tego. To była pieprzona tajemnica. Była piękną enigma. A ja byłem po prostu Edwardem.

Zauważyłem, że ludzie przy stoliku, kawałek dalej, gadali o mnie. To był normalny znak. Po pierwsze, byli uczniami college'u i wiedziałem to przez ich mundurki. Cała trójka pochyliła się nad stołem, aby mogli szeptać. Jedna, która była twarzą do mnie, patrzył co chwilę, ale zachowywała się jakby tego nie robiła, kiedy zobaczyła, że na nią patrzę. Myślałem, że do tej pory ludziom już przeszło, ale najwyraźniej się myliłem.

Zdecydowałem, że po prostu to wszystko zignoruję. Najbardziej obawiałem się, co będzie, jeśli ludzie tacy jak oni będę prześladować Bellę, kiedy zobaczą ją ze mną. Ona nie zasługuje, aby być odludkiem tak jak ja. Mówią o Belli, zobaczyłem jak zaparkowała samochód na parkingu. Wtedy ten chip przeniósł się do części mojego umysłu, która kontroluje moje serce i zaczął sprawiać, że biło szybciej w mojej piersi.

Próbowałem być trochę mniej prześladowczy i nie przyglądać się jej jak wysiada z auta i udać się do drzwi. Moje serca biło szybciej, gdy czekałem, aby usłyszeć otwieranie drzwi. Potem, mogłem na nią spojrzeć, ponieważ zobaczyłem, że też patrzyła na mnie, gdy tylko weszła. Każdego dnia cieszyła się, że mnie widzi. Posyłająca mi uśmiech, kiedy wchodzi jest najwspanialszym widokiem do zapamiętania.

Gdy usłyszałem otwieranie drzwi, natychmiast tam spojrzałem. Moje serce zatrzymało się.

Nie była sama.

Były z nią dwie kobiety, te same, z którymi była tego pierwszego dnia, kiedy się do mnie odezwała. Nazywały się: Angela i Tanya. Bella to mi powiedziała. Moje oczy pozostały na Belli. Wyglądała na naprawdę zmartwioną z jakiegoś powodu, kiedy nie spojrzała na mnie, gdy weszła. Poczułem, jak to niekomfortowe uczucie pustki wypełnia moją pierś i brzuch. _Co ja, do cholery, czułem?_

Dołączyła do dziewczyn przy ladzie i zamówiła swoją kawę i muffinkę. Dziewczyny do niej mówiły, ale ona jedynie przytakiwała. _Spójrz na mnie. Proszę, po prostu spójrz na mnie._

Przyciągnąłem do siebie jej kawę i muffinkę, skoro nie zostaną skonsumowane. Uświadomiłem sobie jak głupio muszę wyglądać. Mam kawę i muffinkę dla kogoś, kto nawet tego nie weźmie. Każdy zawsze gapił się na mnie i prawdopodobnie myśleli, że byłem jakiś popierdoleńcem czekającym na pojawienie się wyimaginowanego przyjaciela. Po prostu, kurwa, świetnie.

Spojrzałem na muffinkę i byłem trochę zły, że tylko straciłem pieniądze. W moim nastroju w tej chwili, pomyślałem: „pieprzyć to". Zjem tą rzecz.

Urwałem kawałek z góry i włożyłem do moich ust. Jeśli mój lekarz albo Alice, byliby tutaj, prawdopodobnie kopnęliby mnie w jaja. Naprawdę mi nie zależało. Wolałbym to niż uczucie jakie teraz miałem w swoim wnętrzu. Uderzyło mnie mocno.

Prawdopodobnie była zawstydzona byciem widzianą ze mną.

Wraz z dziewczynami podeszła do stolika, przy którym siedziały ostatnim razem. Była twarzą do mnie, ale nie nawiązała kontaktu wzrokowego. Bawiła się włosami i wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Przynajmniej nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą z nimi.

Wziąłem kolejnego gryza muffinki. Zgaduję, że była dobra. Nie wiedziałbym na pewno, ponieważ tak wiele działo się wewnątrz mnie, aby to naprawdę odnaleźć. Byłem tak cholernie głupi. To nie bolało. Och, nie, to na pewno. Nie byłem zraniony. Nie… nie wiem, co to było.

W końcu na mnie spojrzała… kurwa nareszcie. Jej oczy wyskoczyły z orbit, kiedy spojrzała na mnie i jej oczy powędrowały do muffinki. Posłała mi wyraz twarzy, który sprawił, że chciałem uciec z tego pomieszczenia. Ten wyraz był wypełniony tak wielkim smutkiem i zmartwieniem i nie mogłem tego dłużej znieść. Zastanawiałem się czy myślała, że jestem na nią zły. Nie byłem. To miało sens. Też nie chciałbym być widziany ze sobą.

Jedna z dziewczyn z innego stolika podeszła do stolika Belli i zaczęła rozmawiać z dziewczynami, które siedziały z Bellą. Zamiast Belli patrzącej na mnie, zobaczyłem, że sięga po coś do torebki. Patrzyłem na nią uważnie, gdy gorliwie pisała coś na serwetce. Dziewczyna, która podeszła do stolika, wkrótce się pożegnała i dwie dziewczyny ponownie były z Bellą. Belli udało się ukryć serwetkę i zachowywała się tak, jakby właśnie nie pisała. Wydawało się działać.

Bella powiedziała coś do dziewczyn i podniosła się z krzesła. Szła w moim kierunku, a ja patrzyłem w drugą stronę. Wiedziałem, że nie szła, aby podejść do mnie. Nie chciałem, aby była postawiona w dziwnej sytuacji ze swoimi przyjaciółkami. Nie byłem zły. Byłem przyzwyczajony do takiego rodzaju rzeczy. Bycia samemu.

Kiedy poczułem, że przeszła koło mnie i potem znowu przeszła, spojrzałem za nią, gdy szła ponownie do stolika. Widziałem serwetkę w jej dłoni. To musiała być jej wymówka, aby wstać. Spojrzałem na stół i zobaczyłem zabazgraną serwetkę. To musiał być powód, dlaczego na pierwszym miejscu chciała wstać.

Podniosłem serwetkę i wyprostowałem ją, abym mógł przeczytać słowa.

_Przestań to jeść. Proszę. Przykro mi. Nie mog…_

Najwidoczniej nie była w stanie dokończyć. Jej krótka notka jednakże przyniosła mi trochę komfortu i sprawiła, że to uczucie wewnątrz mnie stało się mniej intensywne. Nie była suką i uświadomiłem sobie, że to dobre wyjaśnienie, dlaczego nie siedziała dzisiaj ze mną. Wiedziałem, że to nie dlatego, że była na mnie zła.

Troszczyła się o moje zdrowie. Chciała, abym był zdrowy. Było jej tak przykro. Troszczyła się. Nie mogłem być cholerną cipą i zacząć myśleć, że ona mnie nienawidzi tylko dlatego, że nie siedzi ze mną przy stoliku. Nie byłem w szkole podstawowej. Pustka wciąż była w środku i chip wciąż przejmował kontrolę, ale przynajmniej było jej przykro.

I przynajmniej mogłem na nią spojrzeć. To nie było moja całkowita naprawa, ale to było wystarczające.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy spojrzałem na Bellę, właściwie nie myślałem: „jasna cholera, ona jest gorąca". Po prostu wyglądała jak normalna studentka, która w tamtym czasie pewnie myślała, że jestem dziwacznym przedstawieniem. To jednakże było moje bycie ślepym. Teraz, patrząc na Bellę, uświadomiłem sobie jak ona naprawdę jest atrakcyjna. Teraz, nawet nie myślałem: „jasna cholera, ona jest gorąca". Przynajmniej to nie jest pierwsza rzecz, jaka przyszła mi na myśl.

Piękna.

To była pierwsza rzecz.

Jej brązowe włosy były warstwowe, kręcone i po prostu idealne. Jej twarz wyglądało tak miękko. Jej skóra była blada i kochałem, kiedy lekko stawała się czerwona i rumieniła. Jej oczy były takie delikatnie brązowe. Jej ciało było zdumiewające. Była chuda, ale wciąż miała trochę mięsa na kościach, co po prostu sprawiało, że wygląda prawdziwie i zdrowo. Jej nogi były naprawdę długie, nawet, jeśli ona wciąż była dużo mniejsza ode mnie. Jej dłonie były małe i delikatne i zazwyczaj zajmowała je bawieniem się włosami albo stukaniem palcami w stół, albo objeżdżaniem krawędzi kubka kawy.

Więc tak, ona była piękna. To było prawdą. Gdy ją poznałem, zmieniło się to w inne określenie. Była piękna, urocza, czarująca, gorąca, seksowna i po prostu, kurwa, idealna. Również nie byłem przyzwyczajony do tych uczuć. Tak jakby chciałem uciec od tego, ale ten chip, który umieściła, trzymał mnie w miejscu. Mogła całkowicie mnie kontrolować i to nie było dobre, ale nie mogłem tego powstrzymać.

Nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje, ale nie mogłem od tego uciec. Nie wiedziałem czy chciałem.

Wkrótce Bella z przyjaciółkami wychodziła. Szła za nimi i spojrzała na mnie. Kiwnąłem głową, aby dać jej znać, że nie byłem zły, ale to nie wydawało się złagodzić zmartwienia w jej oczach. Zastanawiałem się dlaczego…

Bella wyszła trochę wcześniej niż, kiedy była ze mną, więc zostałem tam po prostu siedząc z niczym do robienia i brakiem Belli, aby na nią patrzeć. Stwierdziłem, że po prostu mógłbym wyjść wcześniej i zaprowadzić Alice do szkoły, aby Bev nie musiała. Wstałam od stołu i pozbyłem się wszystkiego, zanim wyszedłem na dwór do mojego samochodu. Kiedy do niego podszedłem, zauważyłem coś białego pod moją wycieraczką na przedniej szybie.

Podniosłem to i od razu zauważyłem pismo Belli.

_Edwardzie, proszę, nie bądź na mnie zły. Właściwie, powinieneś być na mnie zły. Mogę wyjaśnić. Zadzwoń do mnie albo napisz, proszę. 555-235-9283_

Nie wiem jak była w stanie to napisać albo jak położyła to na moim samochodzie, aby jej przyjaciółki nie widziały, ale cieszyłem się, że to zrobiła. Dała mi swój numer. Nie była zła, chciała mnie ponownie zobaczyć i porozmawiać poza kawiarnią.

Myślę, że też tego chciałem.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. I zostawicie po sobie ślad w postaci komentarza. Kolejny rozdział powinien być na MIKOŁAJKI, ale nic nie obiecują.

Jeśli ktoś również czyta moje tłumaczenie The Price of a Broken Heart to informuję, że nowy rozdział również pojawi się na MIKOŁAJKI.

Pozdrawiam, Karo.


	9. Rozdział 8: Bleed My Heart Out

**Rozdział 8: Bleed My Heart Out**

tłumaczenie: Koainka

beta: rodzynka

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
>Where everything's nothing without you<br>I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
>'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you<br>Through it all, I made my mistakes  
>I stumble and fall, but I mean these words<br>I want you to know  
>With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul<br>I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
>That I won't let go<em>

_**With Me, by Sum 41**_

**BPOV**

- Wiesz, powinnyśmy robić to częściej, ale nie tak wcześnie – powiedziała Tanya z tylnego siedzenia.

- Taa, miło było spotkać się tylko we trzy – zgodziła się Angela, obok mnie.

Czekały na mnie, aż coś powiem, ale nie miałam nic do powiedzenia.

Czułam się jak największa suka. Czułam się jak skunks. Czułam się taka sztuczna i odrażająca.

Jego twarz była wymalowana w moich myślach. Wyglądał jakby próbował być dzielny. Wyglądał jakby próbował grać, że to go nie rusza, że ja tak jakby dawałam mu zimny prysznic. Zamykał się przede mną i oglądanie tego, zabijało mnie i brak sposobu, aby zrobić coś, by go nie zranić.

Potem zaczął jeść muffinkę i spanikowałam. Ta muffinka całkowicie wypełniona cukrem wraz z jego kawą. Jasna cholera, spanikowałam, kiedy zobaczyłam jak bierze gryza. Nie wiedziałam zbyt wiele o cukrzycy ani szczególnie o typie cukrzycy Edwarda, ale wiedziałam, że cukier nie był dla niego dobry. Bóg wie, co mogło mu się stać. Może spanikowałam, ale myśl, że coś mu się dzieje, wypełniała mnie strachem

Naprawdę się o niego troszczyłam. Moje rozmowy z nim było ograniczone do kawiarni, ale kontaktowałam się z nim więcej niż z moimi dwoma najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, które teraz były ze mną w aucie. To był dziwne, ale stało się i nie mogłam tego zwalczyć. Nie chciałam tego zwalczyć.

To było, ponieważ troszczyłam się o niego i nie poddałam się w kawiarni. Może to brzmieć głupio, ale to było to, co myślałam, że będzie dla niego najlepsze. Wiedziałam wystarczająco o Edwardzie, aby wiedzieć, że nie lubi na sobie skupiać uwagi. Gdybym podeszła do niego, Angela i Tanya na pewno zadawałyby pytania nam obojgu skąd się znamy. Edward nie chciał, aby każdy o nim wiedział. Był bardzo skrytą osobą i czułam się zaszczycona, że dla mnie się otworzył i nie zniszczę tego zaufania, jakie ma we mnie, przez podstawienie go moim dwóm wścibskim przyjaciółkom, jeśli to nie będzie coś czego on chce.

Edward lubił trzymać w tajemnicy różne aspekty swojego życia i wiem, że nie lubił przesłuchań. Jeśli przyprowadziłabym tam Tanya'ę i Angelę, zadawałyby tak wiele pytań. Znałam je wystarczająco, aby to wiedzieć. Moją jedyna obawą było, że Edward myślał, że byłam zawstydzona byciem widzianą z nim.

To w ogóle nie było prawdą.

Nigdy nie czułam się lepiej niż, kiedy byłam z Edwardem. Siedząc z nim w tym boksie, nigdy nie czułam się bardziej pewna albo bardziej sobą. Nie byłam przez niego zawstydzona. Był dużo lepszy ode mnie na każdym poziomie i czułam się zaszczycona mogąc z nim rozmawiać. Opiekował się swoją małą siostrą, nie wiedziałam, dlaczego, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Robił to i wiedziałam, że to było więcej niż ja prawdopodobnie bym zrobiła. Był taki młody, kiedy ją wziął. Był nastolatkiem… niewielu nastoletnich chłopców robi coś takiego, co zrobił Edward.

I co ja zrobiłam?

_Nic._

Był dużo lepszy ode mnie, ale po prostu on tego nie widział. Nie myślałam, że wielu ludzi to widzi i to nie było sprawiedliwe. Po prostu chciałabym, aby ludzie zobaczyli go tak jak ja. Również chciałabym, aby on uzmysłowił sobie jak bardzo go lubię i jak wysoko o nim myślę. Muszę sprawić, aby obie rzeczy się stały.

- Bella, jesteś cicho. Czy coś ci dolega? – zapytała Angela, ostrożnie podnosząc głos. To jest Angela, którą dorastając kochałam. Naprawdę nie jest złą przyjaciółką ani Tanya nie jest. Wiem, że jeśli miałabym kłopoty, byłyby tam, aby mnie bronić. Po prostu były w dziwnym miejscu w swoim życiu, gdzie nie były określonych priorytetów.

- Och, nie. W porządku. Zgaduję, że jestem po prostu zmęczona – powiedziałam. Stwierdziłam, że to będzie wystarczająco dobrą odpowiedzią.

Wydawało się działać. – Cóż, to ty jesteś tą szaloną, która wychodzi tak wcześnie! – powiedziała Tanya i obie się zaśmiały.

Zaśmiałam się wraz z nimi bez przekonania. To było trochę zabawne, jak Edward na mnie wpłynął. Wcale nie byłam w dobrym nastroju i myślę, że to było głównie dlatego, że nie mogłam z nim porozmawiać tego ranka. – Taaa, wiem.

- Ludzie, mam wam coś do powiedzenia – powiedziała poważnie Angela.

- Wow, zatrzymaj konie, o co chodzi Angela? – zapytała Tanya. Również byłam ciekawa. Wydawała się, jakby to było coś wielkiego.

- Pamiętacie tego chłopaka Bena? – Obie powiedziałyśmy, że tak. Był tym kolesiem, od którego musiałam ją odklejać, tamtej nocy. – Cóż, jesteśmy tak jakby oficjalnie.

- Zamknij się! Zamknij się! – powiedziała podekscytowana Tanya i zaczęła podskakiwać na krześle. Śmiałam się, gdy zobaczyłam we wstecznym lusterku jak ona podskakuje jak młot pneumatyczny. Pochyliła się i złapała Angele w uścisk od tyłu. – To takie super!

- Tak, Angelo to naprawdę jest świetne – powiedziałam. Naprawdę nie mogłam pokazać takiego podekscytowania jak Tanya skoro prowadziłam, ale byłam szczęśliwa za Angele.

- Dzięki ludzie, wiem. On jest po prostu taki wspaniały i taki dobry w łóżku… ugh! – Przewróciłam oczami. Mam nadzieję, że był czymś więcej niż zabawką do pieprzenia dla niej albo odwrotnie. Nie chcę, aby została zraniona.

- Miło! Musisz zaprosić go, abyśmy mogły go określić, prawda Bello? – powiedziała Tanya.

- Oczywiście – zgodziłam się. Chciałam określić ten charakter Bena.

- Ta, zaproszę go. Jestem pewne, że obie go pokochacie!

Obie zapewniłyśmy ją, że prawdopodobnie tak będzie i potem Angela i Tanya zaczęły rozmawiać o swoich dzisiejszych zajęciach i moje myśli powędrowały do Edwarda. Jeśli pewnego dnia Edward i ja będziemy razem, moje powiedzenie dziewczynom o nim nie będzie takie proste jak to, co właśnie powiedziała nam Angela.

Tanya i Angela już miały z góry założone, jaką osobą był Edward i to nie było dobre. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam, jaka będzie ich reakcja, ale wiedziałam, że nie będzie taka elegancja jak ta.

Mam nadzieję, że byłam w błędzie.

- Kochanie, czy możesz przyjechać nas odwiedzić? – zapytała moja mama przez telefon. Próbowałam pozmywać naczynia i powiedziałam jej to, ale ona się nie rozłączyła.

- Nie mogę w najbliższym czasie, mamo. Mam zajęcia i pracę i to wszystko. Już ci powiedziałam, że będę w czasie przerwy świątecznej.

- To jest za jakieś trzy miesiące! – Nie miałam dzieci, więc naprawdę nie wiedziałam, jakie to uczucie, kiedy one się wyprowadzają, ale jeny, nie mogę mieć własnego życia?

- Cóż, to życie. Mam sprawy, które tutaj się dzieją.

Westchnęła w obronie. – Dobrze. Cóż, myślę, że ja tam przyjadę.

Próbowałam nie jęknąć z frustracji. – Mamo, proszę. Nie musisz tego robić.

- Ale chcę, kochanie! Nie chcesz, abym do ciebie wpadła? O co chodzi?

Westchnęłam. – Nie, to nie to. Jestem po prostu tutaj tak zajęta. Nawet nie będę w stanie, aby być świetnym towarzystwem. – Jednakże to była prawda. Pomiędzy szkołą, pracą, zajmowaniem się domem i Edwardem, naprawdę nie miałam dużo wolnego czasu.

- Cóż, więc dobrze. Łapię to. Nie masz już więcej czasu dla swojej starej mamy.

- Mamo, proszę, zatrzymaj to. Wiesz, że to nie to. – Teraz mnie po prostu wkurzała. To było takie nie na miejscu. Tęskniłam za nią i moim tatą, naprawdę, ale teraz miałam inne sprawy, które się działy i nie potrzebowałam ciągle jeździć w jedną i drugą, aby widzieć ich w każdy weekend. Mieliśmy telefony i emaile i te wszystkie inne drogi komunikacji.

- Cokolwiek, kochanie. Zgaduję, że teraz już pójdę.

Nie zamierzałam już nawet ustosunkować się do jej wycieczki z winy. – Okej, pa. Kocham cię.

- Też cię kocham, dziecinko. – Rozłączyłam się i delikatnie zabrałam telefon od ucha, aby go nie pomoczyć.

- Kurwa. – Teraz byłam czysto wkurzona. W cale nie potrzebowałam tej winy. Zaczęłam nerwowo czyścić naczynia, wyładowując swoją złość na gąbce. Mój telefon wkrótce zasygnalizował, że mam nową wiadomość i to prawdopodobnie od mojej mamy. Zdecydowałam, że tylko sprawdzę w razie jakiegoś wypadku. Wysuszyłam ręce, odblokowałam mojego iPhone'a i przeszłam do wiadomość.

_Lepiej uważaj. Wiem, gdzie mieszkasz._

Mój telefon ponownie zadzwonił i spojrzałam na nową wiadomość od tej samej osoby.

Gapiłam się na słowa z otwartymi oczami. Moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej i, kurwa, wariowałam. Kto, do cholery, by tak powiedział? Nic nikomu nie zrobiłam. Wiedzieli, gdzie mieszkam? O mój pieprzony Boże. Patrzyłam na numer i to nie był żaden, który rozpoznawałam. Powinnam zadzwonić po gliny? To była groźba, prawda?

_Mam cię._

Mam cię? Co do cholery? Kolejna wiadomość.

_Mam nadzieję, że nie narobiłaś w gacie. Tu Edward, ty zwariowana lasko._

Och, zamierzam skopać jego seksowny tyłek, przysięgam na Boga. Zamierzałam wysłać mu wiadomość, ale słowa, które miałam dla tego faceta nie były wystarczające, aby wpasować się do wiadomości. Dodałam jego numer do mojego telefonu z podpisem „Dupek", zanim wybrałam jego numer.

Odebrał po trzecim sygnale. – Umrzesz za siedem dni – wyszeptał odrażającym głosem. Taka pieprzona świnia. Właściwie, to było właściwie urocze.

- Jesteś dupkiem, wiedziałeś o tym?

- Powiedziano mi o tym raz czy dwa – powiedział z małym śmiechem. Mogłam usłyszeć samochody i wiatr, więc stwierdziłam, że jest na dworze.

- Gdzie jesteś?

- Palę na werandzie. Alice ogląda film.

- Och – powiedziałam, nie znając lepszej odpowiedzi. – Słuchaj, zamierzam być całkowicie szczera, Edwardzie. Nie sądziłam, że do mnie zadzwonisz.

Przez chwilę był cicho. – Taa, ja też nie.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

- Nie mogliśmy porozmawiać dzisiejszego ranka, poza twoją tajemniczą wiadomością na serwetce, więc wiesz… - Chciał ze mną porozmawiać. Wiem, że chciał i po prostu nie chciał tego powiedzieć.

- Bardzo przepraszam za dzisiejszy poranek, Edwardzie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo zabijało mnie to tam.

- W porządku. Jeśli nie chcesz być widziana ze mną, zgaduję, że nie mam nic przeciwko.

- Nie! To nie jest to, Edwardzie – westchnęłam. – Słuchaj, wolałabym z tobą porozmawiać osobiście. Jest jakiś sposób, abyś mógł się ze mną spotkać albo coś?

- Um… - Mogłam usłyszeć jak wypuścił powietrze z ust i mogłam wyobrazić go sobie palącego papierosa. Jego usta zaciskają się wokół tego… ugh. _Zamknij__się,__Bello.__Palenie__jest__złe.__Ale__on__wygląda__tak__seksownie__robiąc__to__… __zamknij__się!_– Która jest? – zapytał.

Spojrzałam na mikrofalówkę. – Prawie siódma.

- Okej, możemy się spotkać w szpitalu za piętnaście ósma, jeśli chcesz.

Szpital? Cokolwiek, nie będę zadawać pytań… jeszcze. – Brzmi idealnie. Na parkingu?

- Tak, parking jeden.

- Okej, będę tam.

- W porządku, cóż, muszę przygotować dziecko do spania.

- Tak wcześnie?

- Ona lubi swój sen, co mogę powiedzieć?

Zachichotałam. – W porządku, więc do zobaczenia później, koleś.

- Na razie, lasko. – Rozłączył się i chciałam natychmiast do niego zadzwonić. Przysięgam, że byłam bliska zrobienia radosnego tańca w kuchni, byłam taka roztrzepana. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że właściwie zobaczymy się na zewnątrz na parkingu i nie o świcie każdego ranka.

Tęskniłam za nim dzisiaj i nie mogłam się doczekać, aż go zobaczę.

Pojechałam na parking numer jeden i próbowałam znaleźć jego samochód. Nie zajęło mi to długo, ponieważ był taki wielki i był pod światłami z parkingu. Zaparkowałam swój samochód obok jego, a on nie siedział w swoim aucie. Wyszłam z samochodu i próbowałam go znaleźć, ale nie mogłam. Proszę, nie mów mi, że zapomniał…

- Buuu!

- Ahh! – krzyknęłam tak głośno, gdy moje serce opadło na nagły dźwięk. Przykryłam uszy i zamknęłam oczy. Moje dłonie na uszach nie zablokowały dźwięku śmiechu dochodzącego z mojej prawej. Spojrzałam i ujrzałam Edwarda opierającego się o tył swojego samochodu ze śmiechu. – Ty!

- Powinnaś widzieć… - Nie był w stanie dokończyć, ponieważ tak bardzo się śmiał.

Podeszłam do jego auta i wspięłam się na tył. Dobrze, że miałam moje tenisówki, więc byłam w stanie dostać się tam wystarczająco szybko. Leżał na boku śmiejąc się i ściskając brzuch i upadłam na ziemię przed nim i zaczęłam uderzać go pięściami. – Ty… pieprzony… dupku – powiedziałam pomiędzy uderzeniami.

- Przestań mnie uderzać, ty psycholko! – Krzyknął i zaczął uderzać w moje dłonie. Uderzyłam go jeszcze kilka razy, zanim przestałam i usiadłam obok niego. Skrzyżowałam moje ramiona na klatce i obraziłam się.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wiąże się z tobą. Wszystko, co robisz to torturowanie mnie – powiedziałam.

Zachichotał i usiadł ze mną. – Nigdy nie mówiłem, że jestem panem Światła Słonecznego i Tęcz.

- Ew, nie chciałabym się przyjaźnić z kimś, kto nazywa się pan Światło Słoneczne i Tęcze.

Zachichotał. – Więc przestań być wybredną suką albo inaczej nie będziesz mieć żadnych przyjaciół. – Sięgnął do swojej przedniej kieszeni fartucha… o cholera. Nosi fartuch. O mój pieprzony Bożę wygląda tak seksownie w tym fartuchu. Faceci w fartuchach zawsze byli moją słabością. Widząc go na Edwardzie było pieprzonym przeciążeniem i on wyglądał tak seksownie i, och, człowieku, tak chciałam go.

Był zielony i pasował do jego oczu. Jego oczy świeciły pod światłem. Włożył papierosa do swoich pięknych ust i zapalił go, kiedy jedną rękę owinął wokół zapalniczki, aby ochronić ją przed wiatrem. Nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo widok jego w tej chwili mnie torturował. Dlaczego, och, dlaczego to musiało mi się zdarzyć? Jak, do cholery, mam prowadzić z nim poważną rozmowę, kiedy chcę skakać na jego kościach.

On sprowadzi moją śmierć.

Oczyściłam gardło. – Dlaczego nosisz fartuch?

- Pracuję tutaj.

Och. _Duh,__Bello.__ – _Co tutaj robisz?

- Woźny.

Więc to była jedna z jego prac. – Jak jest druga praca? - zapytałam go. Wiedząc, że wspomniał dwie.

- Roznoszę gazety.

- Więc jesteś gazetowym chłopcem?

Zachichotał. – Taa, tak myślę, ale nie brzmi jakoś fajnie, prawda?

- Nie, myślę że nie. Więc, dlaczego tego nie zmienisz?

Spojrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Próbowałam utrzymać patrzenie w jego oczy, abym nie była rozproszona przez ciuchy na jego ciele. – O co ci chodzi? – zapytał i wypuścił dym z dala od mojej twarzy.

- Nazwać się coś jak Gazetowy Assassin albo Gazetowy Ninja. Coś, co po prostu będzie brzmieć bardziej źle.

Zaczął się ponownie śmiać. – Zgaduję, że mogę to zrobić.

- Cholera tak – powiedziałam. – Zrób to.

- Jesteś dziwna – powiedział.

- Nie mówiłam, że jestem panną Normalną.

- Cieszę się, że tego nie zrobiłaś. – Powiedział, kiedy patrzył na mnie tymi cholernie pięknymi oczami. Były przenikliwe, intensywne i to wywoływało różne dzwonki w moim wnętrzu.

- Spójrz, Edward, przepraszam za dzisiaj.

- W porządku.

- Nie, nie w porządku. i, proszę, nie myśl, że nie przyszłam do ciebie, ponieważ byłam zawstydzona byciem zobaczoną z tobą, to naprawdę nie to – powiedziałam mu pewnie. Po prostu chciałam, aby zrozumiał.

- Więc, co to było? – zapytał. Mogłam powiedzieć nawet, gdy próbował to ukryć, że naprawdę mu zależało, kiedy dałam mu zimny prysznic. Próbował grać, że to nie była wielka sprawa, ale wiedziałam, że wciąż się zastanawiał.

- Zadawałyby wiele pytań. Wiem, że nie czułbyś się komfortowo.

- Ta, prawdopodobnie nie – powiedział i wyrzucił na ziemię niedopałek papierosa.

Patrzyłam na jego twarz. – Ale coś cię dręczy i wiem to. Po prostu powiedz mi.

- To nic, Bello. To nic wielkiego. Nie byłem na ciebie zły, ty nie byłaś zawstydzona przeze mnie, skończone. Koniec historii. Możemy pójść dalej.

_Och,__nie,__panie.__ – _Nie. Chowasz coś, co cię dręczy.

- To nie jest coś czym powinnaś się przejmować – powiedział i przyciągnął kolana do klatki, odcinając mnie.

- Czasami czuję się bezużyteczna i nieistotna – powiedziałam otwarcie.

Jego głowa przekręciła się w moim kierunku. – Co? Dlaczego to powiedziałaś, Bello?

- Ponieważ tak jest. – Nikomu tego nie mówiła, ale czułam, że mogę powiedzieć Edwardowi. Już więcej nie będę chować informacji, kiedy czekam, aż on mi powie swoje. Chciałam mu powiedzieć o sobie i chciałam, aby wiedział, że ufam mu i powinien zrobić to samo. Praktycznie rozbierałam się przed nim do naga i mówiąc tutaj: jestem, weź to albo odejdź.

- Jak możesz czuć w ten sposób? – zapytał brzmiąc na przerażonego moimi słowami.

- Po prostu czuję jakby w swoim całym życiu nie zrobiła nic istotnego. Po prostu płynęłam z prądem i praktycznie nic nie ma – powiedziałam mu szczerze. Właściwie czułam się dobrze móc zdjąć to z mojego barku i cieszyłam się, że Edward był tym, który słuchał z ciekawością, troską i pięknymi oczami na mnie.

- Masz tylko dziewiętnaście…

- Wiem, ale przynajmniej niektórzy ludzie w moim wieku mają pewne uczucie spełnienia, a ja nie mam.

- Jesteś w college'u. Nie wielu ludzi się tam dostaje – powiedział, próbując być pomocnym. Tak bardzo chciałam potrzymać go za rękę. Po prostu poczuć go. Wybrałam jednak inaczej. Nie byłam pewna, jak Edward radził sobie z fizycznym kontaktem. Chodzi mi, właśnie go uderzałam i pobiłam go, ale to było całkowicie inne. Trzymanie rąk było innym meczem w mojej głowie. Żadnego z moich chłopaków, nigdy nie chciałam trzymać za rękę. Ale tutaj, siedziałam przed mężczyzną, który prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie mój i po prostu chciałam trzymać jego dłoń. To wszystko.

- Wiem, ale nie dostałam się tutaj sprawiedliwie. – Siedziałam z moimi nogami skrzyżowanymi przed nim. – Musisz coś o mnie wiedzieć, Edwardzie. Dosłownie byłam złotym dzieckiem w moim mieście. Mój tato był komendantem policji, moja mama była świetną zostającą w domu żoną i matką. Była aktywna w społeczności, częścią PTA i ja byłam ich idealną córką. Chodziłam na balet, grałam w piłkę, byłam w każdej szkolnej drużynie i grałam na flecie, uczeń samych A i skończyłam jako celujący uczeń z mojej klasy. Brzmi idealnie, nie?

- Tak – odpowiedział. Słuchał uważnie.

- I tak było. Obiecuję ci, moje życie było idealne. Moi rodzice mnie kochali i siebie nawzajem, nigdy w szkole nie pakowałam się w tarapaty, byłam tak popularna, jak mogłam i nikt mnie nie nienawidził… o żadnych nie wiedziałam. – Wzięłam głęboki oddech i powoli go wypuściłam. – Więc nie myśl, że jestem marudną małą bogatą dziewczynką, narzekającą na jej tak idealne życie i mówiącą biedna ja, biedna ja. Nie chodzi mi o to w ten sposób.

- Wiem, że nie, Bello. – Moje dłonie zacisnęły się. Nie mogłam jednak teraz trzymać jego dłoni. Miał swoje ramiona owinięte wokół kolan.

- Okej. Cóż, to wszystko było tylko iluzją. Taak, miałam idealne oceny, ale nie starałam się o nie. Prędzej oszukiwałam, płaciłam komuś, aby zrobił moje zadania domowe albo po prostu manipulowałam nauczycielami, aby dali mi dobrą ocenę. Mogłam to zrobić, ponieważ byłam córką komendanta i wszyscy chcieli być po jego dobrej stronie, widzisz? – Kiwnął głową. – Robiłam to przez całe moje życie. Odkąd się urodziłam, każdą rzecz mi dawano i nie musiałam nawet pstrykać palcami. Brzmi nieźle, huh?

Wzruszył ramionami. – Tak myślę.

- Muszę powiedzieć to było miłe, ale do czasu, aż zaczęłam sobie uświadamiać, że to wszystko nie znaczyło absolutnie nic. Kiedy byłam młodsza nie nauczyłam się nic o ważności. Nigdy nie wiedziałam, jak to jest siedzieć w domu i robić zadanie domowe przez trzy godziny, aby po prostu dostać ocenę. Nie wiedziałam, jak to jest jak ktoś mi mówi nie. Nie wiedziałam jak to jest, aby starać się i utrzymać przyjaciół. Oni po prostu do mnie przychodzili. Nie wiedziałam, jak to jest wejść do pokoju i po prostu czuć, że tylko ja tam jestem. Nie. Nic z tego nie czułam.

- Niektórzy ludzie zabiliby za to, a ja to dostałam. To nie wszystko, to jest pęknięte, Edwardzie – powiedziałam. Próbowałam opanować moje emocje. – Nie mówię, że chcę jakiś dramatycznych czy traumatycznych rzeczy, aby mi się zdarzyły, ale teraz chciałabym mieć jakieś borykanie się albo walki, nie ważne jak małe, żeby sprawiły, abym czuła się warta. Po prostu chcę być w stanie czuć, że coś jest prawdziwe. – Takie uczycie, jakie czuję teraz…

- Myślę, że rozumiem, o co ci chodzi – powiedział miękko.

Cieszyłam się, że zrozumiał, bo czułam, że po prostu byłam chaotyczna. Ale te uczucia były pochowane we mnie przez tak długi czas, że po prostu pozwoliłam wejść im do mnie. – Pamiętam noc, gdy to wszystko się dla mnie zmieniło i w końcu zaczęłam robić rzeczy sama.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć? – zapytał niepewnie.

- Chciałabym, jeśli chcesz wysłuchać.

- Oczywiście, że chcę.

- Cóż, tą nocą była noc ukończenia szkoły, ale zgaduję, że musze trochę wrócić. W połowie mojego ostatniego roku, zaraz po Świętach Bożego Narodzenia, moja mama zachęciła mnie, abym poszła jako wolontariusz do szpitala. – Pamiętaj, jak zawracała mi głowę, bo po prostu to sprawiłoby, że wyglądałabym dobrze. To było takie głupie.

- Byłaś młoda – powiedział Edward, jakby to było odpowiednią wymówką i może było, ale wciąż sprawiało, że czułam się głupio myśląc o tym. Teraz nie byłam tą osobą. Upewniłam się tego.

- Wiem, ale nieważne. Więc wzięłam tą robotę wolontariusza. To były proste rzeczy. Dostarczanie poczty lekarzom albo kawy pielęgniarką, po prostu wszystko, co mieli dla mnie do roboty. – Wzięłam głęboki oddech, gdy przeszłam do kolejnej części historii. – Więc jednego dnia byłam na piętrze pediatrii i usłyszałam płacz dziecka. Dochodził z pokoju z w połowie otwartymi drzwiami. Na początku tak jakby to zignorowałam, ale gdy szłam, dziecko nie przestawało płakać. – Zamknęłam oczy myśląc o tym. Nie chciałam teraz płakać, ale to zawsze tak się kończyło, kiedy myślałam o nim.

- W porządku, jeśli nie chcesz dokończyć – zapewnił mnie Edward delikatnym głosem.

- Nie, jest dobrze. Um… - wzięłam głęboki oddech. - Cóż na koniec mojej zmiany, on dalej płakał i po prostu weszłam do jego pokoju. Pielęgniarka przyszła i powiedziała mi, żebym wyszła, ale byłam córką komendanta, pamiętasz? – powiedziałam gorzko. – Nie powinno mnie tam być, ale już dłużej nie mogłam znieść słuchania jego płaczu. Nikogo tam nie było, nawet jego rodziców, którzy jak się później dowiedziałam imprezowali – powiedziałam z odrazą. Przysięgam, że gdybym miała szansę ich spotkać, zabiłabym ich. – Nazywał się Dominik i miał tylko dwa latka. Miał guza mózgu i każdego dnia był sam w szpitalu. Pielęgniarki przychodziły tam, co jakiś czas, aby sprawić mu trochę komfortu, ale również były zajęte, więc nikt nie mógł z nim zostać na dłużej.

- Wolontariusze nie powinni dotykać pacjentów, ale ja to zrobiłam i nie dostałam się w tarapaty, ponieważ byłam Bellą Swan, córką komendanta. Podniosłam go z lóżka i trzymałam przy sobie. Natychmiast się uspokoił i schował swoją małą twarz w mojej klatce i przestał płakać. Po prostu chciał, aby ktoś go potrzymał, wiesz?

Edward wydawał się trochę niekomfortowy, rozmawiając o tym. – Taa – powiedział napiętym głosem. To złapało moją ciekawość, jego reakcja i wiedziałam, że będę musiała się go o to ewentualnie spytać.

- Dominik stał się moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Wiem, że to brzmi dziwnie, ale chodziłam tam każdego dnia, kiedy powinnam zajmować się wolontariatem i trzymałam go albo z nim grałam, wszystko, aby wywołać jego uśmiech.

- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Bello.

- Dziękuje. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy zrobiłam coś, co chciałam i to przynajmniej znaczyło coś wielkiego dla kogoś. Dominik był szczęśliwszy. – Również przyciągnęłam kolana do mojej klatki. Musiałam być w stanie trzymać się na następną część. – W noc mojego ukończenia szkoły, poszłam go zobaczyć. Powiedziałam moim rodzicom, że idę na imprezę z okazji zakończenia i planowałam to, ale najpierw poszłam zobaczyć Dominika. Um… - oczyściłam gardło. Nie sądzę, że mogę to powiedzieć bez załamania. – Zmarł. Umarł godzinę przed moim przyjściem.

- Kurwa – powiedział cicho Edward. – Bardzo mi przykro, Bello. – Spojrzałam na niego, gdy łzy wypłynęły z moich oczu. Wyglądał na takiego zagubionego. Jego dłonie wierciły się i wyglądał jakby chciał po mnie sięgnąć, ale coś go powstrzymywało. Prawie wyglądał na przerażonego. _Co__ci__się__stało,__piękny__mężczyzno?__Możesz__mnie__dotknąć,__nigdy,__przenigdy__cię__nie__skrzywdzę._

- Dziękuje. To było straszne. Nie miał nawet wielkiego pogrzebu. Miał tylko dwa latka, po prostu niewinne dziecko, tylko jego mama i kilka pielęgniarek poszło na jego pogrzeb. Przy okazji jego mama się spóźniła. i ja nie poszłam, ponieważ to był dzień mojej imprezy zakończeniowej. Jednakże… - Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Wciąż byłam smutna, że nie poszłam na pogrzeb Dominika. Właściwie byłam wszystkim, co miał. – To, co nauczyłam się z tej całej rzeczy było jak bardzo bezwartościowe było moje życie. Nie robiłam nic, co zbudowałoby mój charakter albo zrobiło ze mnie lepszego człowieka. i tam był ten mały chłopiec walczący o swoje życie i walczący o uwagę i miłość, coś co tak łatwo do mnie przyszło. – Wytarłam z oczu łzy.

- Miał szczęście, że miał ciebie, Bello.

- Lubię tak myśleć. Wywoływanie uśmiechu Dominika było największym osiągnięciem, jakie miałam i od tego dnia, przysięgłam, że będę czymś więcej niż byłam. Jestem niezależna. Sama robię rzeczy i nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy. Zaczynam czuć się lepiej z tym gdzie jestem, gdy mija czas, ale wciąż są momenty albo całe dni, kiedy myślę, co robię ze swoim życiem, wiesz?

Przytaknął. – Chodzi mi, nie znam cię tak dobrze, ale wiem wystarczająco, aby wiedzieć, że dobrze sobie radzisz.

- Dziękuje, Edwardzie. To dla mnie wiele znaczy. – Ponownie, chciałam jego dłoni w mojej. Zastanawiałam się, czy będzie miękka czy twarda albo po trochę obu. Jestem pewna, że jego dłoń pochłonęłaby moją. Założę się, że czułabym się bezpiecznie z jego dłonią trzymającą moją, tak jakby nic nie mogło mnie dotknąć.

Przytaknął refleksyjnie. – Dziękuje za powiedzenie mi. Zgaduję, że to znaczy, że chcesz, abym powiedział ci co mnie dręczyło, tak?

Potrząsnęłam głową. – Jedynie, jeśli ty chcesz. Nie próbowałam sprawić, abyś czuł się zobligowany. Po prostu chciałam, abyś wiedział, że naprawdę ci ufam i mam nadzieję, że będziesz czuł to samo.

- Tak jest, Bello. Już ci to powiedziałem – powiedział i opuścił ramiona z kolan. Skrzyżował nogi i pochylił się do mnie. – Po prostu nie chcę brzmieć jak marudna suka.

Zachichotałam na jego słowa, a on zaśmiał się ze mną. Jego twarz była tak blisko, że mogłam poczuć jego oddech. Pachniał jak papierosy, mięta i coś naprawdę słodkiego. Może to był po prostu Edward. Nie mogłam nawet wyobrazić sobie jakby smakował, jak czułabym jego usta na moich…

- Bello, słyszałaś mnie? – zapytał.

- Co? – _Głupia,__głupia,__głupia!__Musisz__utrzymać__swoje__hormony__i__przyciąganie__do__tego__faceta__pod__kontrolą._– Przepraszam, odleciałam.

- W porządku. Po prostu powiedziałem, że nie chciałem zabrzmieć jak marudna suka.

- Nie zabrzmisz. I nigdy nie pomyślę, że taki jesteś. Po prostu powiedz mi, co cię męczyło.

Spojrzał na mnie przez chwilę, zastanawiając się. W końcu westchnął. – Wcześniej tak jakby skłamałem, kiedy powiedziałem, że nie byłem na ciebie zły w kawiarni, ponieważ byłem.

_Kurwa.__Czy__naprawdę__chciałam__to__usłyszeć?_– Miałeś prawo być. Tak mi przykro, Edwardzie. Nawet tego nie wiesz.

Podniósł do góry rękę. – Nie. Bello daj mi dokończyć. Nie byłem zły na ciebie. Byłem zły na siebie… widzisz, brzmię jak marudna suka.

- Nie, nie brzmisz, Edwardzie, nie brzmisz. Jeśli to jest coś, co czujesz to wiem, że dobrze jest to z siebie wyrzucić. Jestem tutaj, aby wysłuchać. – Zapewniłam go. Ale nie rozumiem jego myślenia.

- Jeśli nie zauważyłaś, jestem trochę zniszczony, zgaduję, że możesz to powiedzieć. Cholera, nie wiem. Po prostu wiem, że nie myślę jak inni ludzie ani nie zachowuję się jak inni ludzie, ale staram się jak mogę. Byłem po prostu na siebie zły, ponieważ nie mogłem być bardziej normalny dla ciebie. Chodzi mi, jeśli byłbym innym kolesiem, przedstawiłabyś mnie swoim przyjaciółką bez problemu, ale ze mną, musisz być ostrożna i całe to gówno, z którym nie powinnaś się zmierzać.

On ma rację. Nie myśli jak inni ludzie, ponieważ po prostu nie widzi, jak bardzo się myli. – Myślisz, że jestem głupia, Edwardzie? – zapytałam go.

- Co? Oczywiście, że nie…

- Cóż, dobrze wiedzieć. Więc, po prostu powinieneś zauważyć, że poznam dobra osobę, gdy ją widzę, ty nią jesteś. Mam dobry osąd charakteru. Jeśli nie chcesz słuchać siebie, posłuchaj mnie. Nie ma w tobie nic złego, Edwardzie. Naprawdę, myślę, że w tobie jest tak wiele dobrego, to jest nie sprawiedliwe – powiedziałam mu otwarcie i szczerze.

- Cóż, więc myślę, że może również być coś złego z twoim sposobem myślenia – powiedział z chichotem.

- Wiesz, to może być prawdą. Będę ci to dłużna. Możemy być razem popieprzonymi myślicielami. Myślę, że jesteśmy całkiem niezłą drużyną, nie sądzisz?

Zaśmiał się. – Jeśli tak mówisz, laska.

- Tak mówię, _koleś.__–_ Uśmiechnął się do mnie i potrząsnął głową.

Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. – Muszę lecieć. Muszę być w środku za pięć minut – powiedział.

_Dlaczego,__och,__dlaczego__po__prostu__nie__mogę__spędzić__każdej__przytomnej__minuty__z__nim?__ – _Och, dobrze. – Podniosłam się z miejsca i wstałam, a on poszedł za mną. Oboje zeskoczyliśmy z tyłu samochodu. – Chcesz, abym odprowadziła cię do drzwi albo coś?

- Pft, dlaczego miałbym tego chcieć? – zapytał.

- Cóż, jest bardzo ciemno, nie chcę abyś obawiał się nieznajomych czających się w nocy. Jesteś takim delikatnym kwiatem i to wszystko…

- Pieprz się, laska – powiedział i uniósł swój środkowy palec. Chciałam ugryź ten palec… - Jednak będę się z tobą ścigał.

- Ścigał?

- Tak, wiesz, kiedy dwoje ludzi konkuruje, aby zobaczyć, kto zajmie pierwsze miejsce.

- Wiem, co to jest wyścig, dupku.

- Więc, dlaczego zadałaś pytanie?

Tym razem to ja pokazałam mu ptaszka, a ten skurwiel się po prostu śmiał. – Natwójznakgotowydostartustart! – szybko powiedziałam i zaczęłam biec. Ten szybki skurwiel, z szybkimi i długimi nogami dogonił mnie i wkrótce widziałam jego tyłek w tym fartuchu, gdy biegł przede mną. Ugh… to był najgorszy rodzaj tortury.

Gdy tylko go dogoniłam, ten dupek miał najlepszy czas, wyrzucając mi, że wygrał. – Niezła próba udawania szybkiej i całe gówno, ale ja wciąż cię pokonałem! – powiedział i podskakiwał z podekscytowania. Edward był na skraju, ale ten koleś miał cholerne dziecko w sercu.

Ponownie pokazałam mu palec. – Próbowałam być miła i ocalić cię przed potworem i tak mi się odpłacasz? Już nie jestem twoim przyjacielem – powiedziałam i zaczęłam odchodzić. Słyszałam jego stopy na ziemi, gdy podchodził do mnie.

- Przepraszam, czy zgodzisz się na powolny spacer ze mną do swojego samochodu, abym upewnił się, że dotarłaś tam bezpiecznie? - zapytał.

- Jeśli musisz – powiedziałam, brzmiąc na niewzruszoną, ale naprawdę byłam poruszona. Nawet, jeśli zgrywał się, wciąż odprowadził mnie do auta. Szliśmy w ciszy naszym powolnym spacerem. Gdy tam doszliśmy, wsiadłam do auta i odpaliłam silnik.

Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam go, pochylającego się nad szybą z dłońmi dookoła. – Znów jesteś moim przyjacielem?

- Nie wiem.

- Lepiej, żebyś była.

- Dlaczego tak?

- Ponieważ, mógłbym upuścić jutro twoją muffinkę na ziemię przez _przypadek,_a potem po prostu pozwolić ci ją zjeść.

- Nie zrobiłbyś…

- Och, zrobiłbym.

- Dobrze – powiedziałam i tak tylko żartowałam. Nigdy nie chciałabym przestać być jego przyjacielem. Miałam z nim więcej zabawny niż z kimkolwiek innym. Dodatkowo, był cholernie piękny i wyglądał na całkowicie inny poziom seksu w tym fartuchu. – Ale mam nadzieję, że czujesz się źle, że odzyskałeś przyjaciela przez czyste przekupstwo.

- Przyjaciel to przyjaciel, prawda? – zapytał i odszedł od mojego okna.

- Masz szczęście, że cię lubię, bo inaczej miałbyś już tenisówkę w jajach.

Natychmiast zakrył ten obszar. – Pa, BFF.

Zaśmiałam się. Co za świnia. – Pa, ofiaro – zawołałam do niego. Po prostu odwrócił się do mnie i uśmiechnął. _Och,__proszę__nie__odchodź._Byłam cholernie smutna. Nie zależało mi, on po prostu tak bardzo mnie zadziwiał.

Odjechałam z mojego miejsca i zdecydowałam, że nie skończyłam się z nim droczyć. Powoli podjechałam moim autem do jego. – Hej, suko – powiedziałam męskim przyprawiającym o gęsią skórkę głosem. – Dawaj swój portfel.

Nawet nie mógł udawać złego, po prostu zaczął się śmiać. Taki piękny śmiech pochodził od tak pięknej osoby. – Jedź do domu, ty szalona lasko – powiedział z uśmiechem na swojej przystojnej twarzy.

- Do zobaczenia jutro, Edwardzie – powiedziałam do niego i odjechałam. Odjechałam z moim uśmiechem na ustach i miło było wiedzieć, że Edward był zabawny w każdym momencie dnia. Gdy jechałam, myślałam o każdej małej rzeczy o jakiej rozmawialiśmy i przypadkowo roześmiałam się trochę tu i tam, jak całkowity dziwak, ale nie zależało mi. Robił mi rzeczy i to nie było nieprzyjemne.

Gdy byłam w domu, zrobiłam zadanie domowe, które zajęło półtorej godziny. Na szczęście miałam już większość zrobioną. Angeli i Tanya'i nie było w domu i powiedziały, że są w domu przyjaciela. Nie byłam smutna, że nie byłam zaproszona. Byłam w wydającym się nigdy nie kończyć dobrym nastroju odkąd opuściłam Edwarda. Będą w stanie powiedzieć mu o Dominiku, on mówiący mi o swoich uczuciach i nasze zabawne droczenie, byłam na dziewiątej chmurce. Och i nie zapomnijmy o nim w fartuchu… jasna cholera.

Byłam wykąpana i gotowa do spania przed dziesiątą. Podłączyłam telefon do ładowania na moim nocnym stoliku i próbowałam zasnąć. Właśnie, kiedy miałam odlecieć, usłyszałam dźwięk telefonu. Jęknęłam z frustracji i sięgnęłam w ciemności po mój telefon. Kiedy miałam go w ręce, pochyliłam się do jasnego światła telefonu i czekałam, aż rozjaśni mi się obraz. To, co zobaczyłam, sprawiło, że rozdarłam się. Nie żartuję.

_Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna. Dobranoc, szalona dziewczyno._


	10. Rozdział 9: Don't Bother

_**A/N Z okazji świąt życzę wam wszystkim wspaniale spędzonego czasu z rodziną, a w wolnej chwili zapraszam do przeczytania rozdziału.**  
><em>

_Don't bother trusting me  
>Don't bother waiting<br>Don't bother changing things that won't give into changing  
>Just let me go away.<br>I'm packed  
>Whenever<br>I'm down  
>Whenever.<em>

_**Weight of the World, by Blue October**_

**Rozdział 9: Don't Bother**

**beta: rodzynka_  
><strong>

**EPOV**

– Ecy! Proszę mogę pójść z tobą? Proooooszę – błagała i ciągnęła za nogawkę moich spodni. Miałem wolny weekend w pracy z gazetami, ale to nie powstrzymało mnie przed udaniem się do kawiarni, aby zobaczy Bellę. Czułem się źle zostawiając Alice tego ranka, ale nie chciałem po prostu pojawić się z nią, nie dając Belli jakiegoś ostrzeżenia.

Dodatkowo, Alice naprawdę potrafi wariować i prawdopodobnie nie usiedzi na miejscu przez cały czas w kawiarni. Chodzi mi, zgaduję, że mógłbym dać jej muffinkę, aby się zamknęła, ale to wlicza cukier, który sprawi, że będzie bardziej rozgorączkowana i wtedy ja po prostu stanę się podirytowany i taaa… po prostu nie dzisiaj.

– Wrócę szybko i potem możemy robić cokolwiek chcesz – powiedziałem jej. Bella zazwyczaj miała poranne zajęcia w soboty, więc wychodziła o normalnej porze To da mi cały dzień z Alice. Zwłaszcza, gdy nie muszę spać w ciągu dnia, a ona nie ma szkoły.

– Myślisz – powiedziała i skrzyżowała swoje ramiona i wbiegając z pokoju.

Westchnąłem, gdy skończyłem wiązać buty i założyłem moją nową czarną czapeczkę na głowę. Poszedłem za nią i znalazłem ją w salonie na kanapie z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na klatce. Bev była w jej pokoju i robiła za nią łóżko.

Usiadłem obok niej i również skrzyżowałem ramiona. – Wrócę, Alice. To nie jest wielka sprawa.

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie dbam o to.

– Najwyraźniej dbasz.

– Cóż, ty mnie i tak nie lubisz – powiedziała i zrobiła tą rzecz z głową, którą robią małe dziewczynki, kiedy pokazują komuś swoją postawę. Właściwie, jestem całkowicie pewni, że dorośli również to robią.

– Och, dalej, Alice. Wiesz, że to nieprawda.

– To dlaczego nie mogę pójść z tobą?

– Ponieważ mam sprawy do załatwienia. Wrócę wkrótce. Nie bądź na mnie zła. – Nie zamierzałem jej zasmucić, ale myślałem, że mam prawo dla chwili dla siebie. To nie jest tak, że wychodząc na godzinę znaczy, że ją zaniedbuję albo, że o nią nie dbam. _Prawda? _Do cholery, nie wiedziałem. Wciąż nie jestem przyzwyczajony do obowiązków rodzicielskich. To było trudne, ponieważ również byłem jej bratem.

– Czy naprawdę chodziło ci o to, co powiedziałeś, że kiedy wrócisz możemy później zrobić cokolwiek? – zapytała z jakimś pomysłem w oczach. Byłem przerażony.

– Tak. Dobrze. – Było wszystkim, co powiedziała. Wstała z kanapy i ściągnęła moją czapkę z głowy.

– Hej! Co robisz?

– To też zatrzymam – powiedziała i założyła czapeczkę na głowę, zakrywając bałagan z włosów. Naprawdę chciałem założyć moją nową pieprzoną czapkę, ale nie mogłem rozwalić ponownie jej bańki. Dzieciak miał szczęście. To wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia.

– Jesteś złośliwa – powiedziałem i wstałem z kanapy. Podniosłem jedną z poduszek z kanapy i uderzyłem ją nią, sprawiając, że zachichotała. Złapałem klucze ze stołu.

– Pa, Ecy. Pośpiesz się! – Roześmiałem się i naciągnąłem czapeczkę na jej oczy, sprawiając, że ponownie się roześmiała.

– Bev, wychodzę! – zawołałem do niej.

– W porządku, dziecko, do zobaczenia później. – Bev nie wiedziała o Belli. Może powiem jej później. Chodzi mi wiem, że Bev nie będzie się ze mnie naśmiewać, że mam nową przyjaciółkę czy coś. Prawdopodobnie będzie szczęśliwa. Nie zrobiłbym tego bez wcześniejszego zapytania Belli.

Wsiadłem do ciężarówki i zapaliłem papierosa, więc nie będę pragnął jednego, kiedy tam się dostanę. W drodze, myślałem więcej o przedstawieniu Belli Bev i może nawet Alice. Czy to będzie dziwne? Czy będzie w ogóle chciała? Czy widzi nas jako przyjaciół? Takich, którzy są przyjaciółmi przez długi czas?

Nie wiem. Założę się, że mógłbym nawet ją zapytać i nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. Była taka szczerza, jestem pewien, że jakakolwiek będzie jej odpowiedź, wiem, że to będzie prawda. Była nadzwyczajna.

Kiedy powiedziała mi o swoim braku pewności, chciałem zabrać to od niej. Nie potrzebuje czuć się w ten sposób. Była taka wspaniała i zamierzała robić wspaniałe rzeczy, jestem pewien. Dużo dla mnie znaczyło, że powiedziała mi o tym, ale wciąż nie było to dla mnie wystarczające, aby powiedzieć jej o mojej przeszłości. Nawet nie lubiłem myślenia o tym, więc wiedziałem, że jeszcze trudniejsze będzie mówienie o tym. Moje dzieciństwo po prostu było… nie wiem. Ponownie, nie lubiłem o tym myśleć.

Wyrzuciłem papierosa przez okno, gdy podjechałem do kawiarni. Bella już tam była. Chip w moim mózgu zaczął lekko się łagodzić, skoro wiedziałem, że ona jest niedaleko. Wszedłem do środka i spojrzałem na nasz stolik. Siedziała tam, co sprawiło, że byłem szczęśliwy i uśmiechnąłem się. Spojrzała na mnie i posłała mi swój wygrywający uśmiech. Pomachała do mnie i wskazała na kubek kawy przed nią. Była taka pomysłowa.

Podszedłem do niej i usiadłem na wprost niej. Miałem dobry widok na jej piękną twarz i dostałem gęsiej skórki. Jestem cholernie dziwny, wiem to. Ale winię ją, ona jest tą, która zasadziła ten głupi chip, który mieszał z moimi wszystkimi odczuciami.

– Hej, koleś. Twoje włosy wyglądają dzisiaj niezwykle szalenie – powiedziała, kiedy uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

Instynktownie poprowadziłem dłoń do włosów i w rzeczywistości odstawały bardziej niż zazwyczaj. – To dlatego, ponieważ byłem napadnięty przez sześcioletniego złodzieja z pociągiem do mojej czapeczki – powiedziałem, gdy próbowałem wygładzić lekko moje włosy.

Bella roześmiała się i wciąż patrzyła się na moje włosy. – Dlaczego jej nie odzyskałeś?

Wzruszyłem ramionami i po prostu poddałem się z moimi włosami. – Była na mnie zła, potrzebowałem dać jej przynajmniej jeden powód, aby mnie dzisiaj lubiła.

– Och, nie, co zrobiłeś?

Wziąłem łyk kawy, zanim odpowiedziałem. – Wyszedłem. Chciała przyjść.

Jej twarz stała się smutna. – Och, nie byłeś dzisiaj w pracy? – zapytała. Potrząsnąłem głową. – Cóż, mogłeś z nią zostać, Edwardzie. Nie chcę wnikać w twoje życie i sprawiać, że twoja siostra jest na ciebie zła.

– To nie jest wielka sprawa, Bello. – Ona tylko potrząsnęła swoją głową i naprawdę wydawała się zakłopotana z jakiegoś powodu. – Przejdzie jej, gdy do niej wrócę.

Westchnęła. – Wiem, ale to jest jakby… nie wiem.

– Co? – Nie mogła tego tak zostawić. Chciałem wiedzieć, co ją niepokoiło, abym mógł to naprawić. Jeśli tego nie zrobię ten pieprzony chip będzie mnie nękał, aż będę wiedział, że z nią w porządku. – Po prostu powiedz mi.

– Czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś, abyś widywali się poza kawiarnią? – zapytała.

– Um… – Czy o tym myślałem? Tak. Czy myślę, że moglibyśmy? Jasne. Czy obawiałem się ją o to zapytać? Cholera, tak. – Nie widzę nic, co mogłoby nas powstrzymać.

Wielki uśmiech rozciągnął się na jej twarzy, a ona lekko zapiszczała. _Wow, czy naprawdę sprawiłem, że była tak szczęśliwa? _– Gdzie chciałbyś pójść?

– Naprawdę tego chcesz?

Jej twarz lekko opadła. – Oczywiście, że chcę, Edwardzie. Podoba mi się pomysł spędzenia więcej czasu z tobą.

Cóż, tu znowu idzie chip. Dostał się do tej części mózgu, która kontroluje moje serce i żołądek. Miałem naprawdę dziwne trzepoczące uczucie w moim żołądku, a moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej. – Ja też – powiedziałem.

Uśmiechnęła się. – Dobrze. Czy to będzie za wcześnie, jeśli zapytam o dzisiaj?

– Nie masz zajęć? – zapytałem.

– Taa, ale kończą się około jedenastej. Chodzi mi, jeśli ty nie chcesz to w porządku. I wiem, że masz Alice i w ogóle…

– Chcesz spotkać Alice? – Co. Do. Cholery. Czy ja to właśnie powiedziałem? Mówię wam, pieprzony chip… sprawia, że mówię rzeczy bez zastanowienia. Ale czy to będzie takie złe, jeśli Bella spotka Alice? Coś mi mówiło, że nie. Dodatkowo, jeśli chciała się ze mną przyjaźnić czy jakkolwiek, do cholery, nazwiesz nasze relacje, będzie musiała nauczyć się być wokół Alice. Alice jest tą, która trzyma mnie w pobliżu.

Bella wydawała się tak samo zaskoczona przez moje pytanie, jak ja byłem. – Um… wow… chodzi mi, już ją spotkałam – powiedziała i przełknęła. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną i może tylko trochę przytłoczoną. Cholera. Może nie powinienem pytać.

– Wiem, ale co jeśli spotkasz ją jako moja przyjaciółka? Jeśli nie chcesz to dobrze. Łapię. Chodzi mi, ona jest dzieckiem i zrozumie jeśli nie chcesz mieć do czynienia z takimi rzeczami, ale ona nigdzie się nie wybiera…

– Edwardzie, przestań – powiedziała, gdy ja mówiłem bez ładu. To musi być ten pieprzony chip rujnujący moje nerwy. – Bardzo bym chciała. Nie mogę powiedzieć jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy, że chcesz przedstawić ją mnie jako swojej przyjaciółce.

Moje nerwy wydawały się lekko uspokajać. – Dobrze, cóż napisze do ciebie albo zadzwonię później ze szczegółami, ponieważ obiecałem jej, że zrobimy cokolwiek będzie dzisiaj chciała robić, więc będę musiał to jakoś zaplanować.

Jej piękny uśmiech wrócił, a ja wciąż byłem zdziwiony, że mogłem sprowadzić do niej takiego rodzaju szczęście. To również mnie przerażało. Wciąż było tak wiele czego o mnie nie wiedziała. Tak wiele o mojej przeszłości i po prostu o tym kim byłem, to wciąż było dla niej tajemnicą i przerażało mnie. Racja, teraz tylko zna pierwszą warstwę tego kim byłem. Kiedy dostanie się głębiej i dowie się o mnie więcej, obawiałem się, że ucieknie. Również bym od siebie uciekł.

– To jest całkowicie w porządku, tak długo jak to będzie po jedenastej, jestem wolna – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Przytaknąłem i wziąłem kolejny łyk kawy. – Więc myślałam, nie znam twojego ulubionego filmu – powiedziała.

Zachichotałem. – Veto – powiedziałem.

– Żartujesz sobie? – zapytała.

– Taa, po prostu lubię patrzeć jak się wiercisz.

– Jesteś dupkiem.

– Poradź sobie z tym – powiedziałem. – _Saving Private Ryan – _odpowiedziałem za nią.

– Naprawdę?

– Nie, to _Legalna Blondynka._

– Tak, racja. Jakbym miała w to uwierzyć – powiedziała i przewróciła oczami.

– To _Saving Private Ryan._

_ – _Och… myślałam, że ten film jest nudny – powiedziała.

– Poważnie? – zapytałem, jakby właśnie szczerze powiedziała mi, że wierzy w jednorożce. _Była szalona! –_ Najwyraźniej nie oglądałaś tego filmu z odpowiednią osobą.

Wzruszyła. – Może mógłbyś pewnego dnia zobaczyć go ze mną.

– Taa, myślę, że mógłbym. – Jej uśmiech się poszerzył, a ja go odwzajemniłem.

– Mój ulubiony film to _Benchwarmers._

– Co to, do cholery, jest?

– Nigdy nie oglądałeś _Benchwarmers? – _zapytała, jakby to była najśmieszniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek słyszała.

– To jest najbardziej zabawny film! – powiedziała, brzmiąc jak małe dziecko. – Obejrzysz go ze mną.

– Nie mogę się doczekać – powiedziałem sarkastycznie podekscytowanym, dziewczęcym głosem. Zarobiłem przez to kawałkiem muffinki w twarz, ale byłem przyzwyczajony, że rzuca we mnie różnymi rzeczami. Dziwne.

– Jednakże… hm… kto jest twoją ulubioną aktorką?

Wzruszyłem. – Do cholery, nie wiem. Powinienem mieć jakąś?

– Och, dalej, nie ma żadnej, o której myślisz, że jest super gorąca ani nic?

Potrząsnąłem głową. – Nie do końca. Wygląd naprawdę nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Jest tylko kilkoro ludzi, których mogę nazwać ładnymi.

Wyglądała na zszokowaną. – Wow, naprawdę?

– Tak. Wygląd coś znaczy, ale nie wszystko.

– To prawda – zgodziła się. Kiwnąłem głową i wziąłem łyk kawy. – Więc mówisz, że jest tylko kilka osób, które uważasz za ładne. – Wydawała się lekko zdenerwowana, aby zdać to pytanie. – Kim oni są?

Czy powinienem zakwestionować to pytanie? Nie sądzę, że jest to potrzebne. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co ona myśli. Byłbym z nią całkowicie szczery. – Jest tylko kilkoro, o których mogę teraz pomyśleć.

– Powiesz mi? – zapytała, patrząc na mnie nerwowo. Nie chciałem, aby była taka zdenerwowana rozmawiając ze mną.

– Cóż, powiedziałbym, że moja sąsiadka, Beverly.

Jej twarz stała się różowa. – Kim ona jest? – zapytała niezbyt miło. Czy mogła być… zazdrosna? Jasna cholera.

– Jest moją sąsiadką. Ma siedemdziesiąt cztery lata.

Ostatnia część wydawała się ją tylko trochę uspokoić. Wow. Naprawdę była zazdrosna. – Och.

– Tak. Bardzo mi pomaga, kiedy tego potrzebuję i ponieważ jest tym kim jest, jest dla mnie ładna.

– To naprawdę miłe, Edwardzie – powiedziała z uśmiechem podziwu na twarzy.

– Następną osobą zdecydowanie będzie Alice – powiedziałem. – Jest całkiem słodka, ale naprawdę jest dobrym dzieckiem.

– Dzięki tobie – powiedziała Bella.

– Pomimo mnie – odpowiedziałem. To była prawda. Alice była wszystkim czym ja nie byłem i to sprawiało, że była dla mnie taka świetna.

– Nie zgadzam się z tym, ale to może zostać użyte następnym razem – powiedziała. – Kto jeszcze?

– Jest tylko jeszcze jedna.

– Naprawdę? – zapytała.

Przytaknąłem. – Ty.

Zamarła. _Och, cholera, czy to za szybko? Co jest ze mną, do cholery, nie tak? _Nawet nie wiem czy ona chce, abym widział ją w ten sposób. Och, kurwa, do cholery, we wszystkim co robię jestem do niczego, kiedy przychodzi o interakcje z ludźmi. Powinienem zostać w domu albo coś. Spojrzałem w dół na stół i potarłem tył mojego karku, podczas gdy czekałem na jej odpowiedź.

– Dziękuje – powiedziała, a jej głos był trochę inny.

Spojrzałem na nią, a panika budowała się wewnątrz mnie, kiedy widziałem, że wyciera łzę. Łzy zawsze sprawiały, że byłem nerwowy. Cóż, łzy u innych ludzi to sprawiały. Nawet nie pamiętam ostatniego razu, kiedy płakałem. Porzuciłem to bardzo wcześnie w moim życiu.

– Wow, w porządku? Nie zamierzałem sprawić, żebyś płakała, Bello…

Lekko się roześmiała i wytarła ostatnią łzę z oczu. – Nie, nie martw się o to, Edwardzie. Jestem bardzo emocjonalną osobą, przez wszystko płaczę.

– Och… cóż, nie rób tego – powiedziałem.

Roześmiała się. – Nie mogę na to nic poradzić, Edwardzie! Przepraszam, ale nie oczekiwałam, że to powiesz.

_Ona naprawdę nie miała pojęcia? – _Och, cóż to prawda. Jesteś bardzo piękną kobietą. – Jakoś czułem, że to nie było zbyt dobre wyjaśnienia i musiałem coś zrobić czego normalnie nie robię. Powiedziałem to, co czułem. – Nie tylko na zewnątrz. Właściwie rozmawiasz ze mną i zależy ci na tym, co mówię. Patrzysz przez całe moje gówno i radzisz sobie ze mną. To sprawia, że dla mnie jesteś piękna. – Spojrzałem na nią ponownie, a ona wycierała jeszcze więcej łez. – Przestań, Bello! – powiedziałem i zakryłem twarz dłońmi.

Roześmiała się. – Przepraszam, to była najmilsza rzecz jaką ktokolwiek ktoś mi powiedział, Edwardzie.

– To prawda.

– Wiesz, tak samo czuję się w stosunku do ciebie. – Spojrzałem na nią zaciekawiony. _Ona też? – _Wiem, że możesz tak nie myśleć i to sprawia, że jest mi smutno, ale chcę sprawić, abyś zobaczył to, co ja widzę. Ponieważ dla mnie jesteś piękny.

– To dlatego, że jesteś szalona.

Roześmiała się i wytarła twarz. – Może. Wolę być szalona niż nie móc cię poznać.

– Mówisz jak prawdziwy wariat.

– Zamknij się, dupku. Ponownie cię uderzę… nie denerwuj mnie.

Zachichotałem. – Agresywny wariat. W co ja się wpakowałem?

– Har, Har – powiedziała i wzięła gryza swojej muffinki. Poczułem jak mój telefon wibruje w kieszeni i wyciągnąłem go. Alice. _Super, dostanę opiernicz._

– Masz coś przeciwko? – zapytałem Belli, a ona tylko pomachała ręką, która nie trzymała muffinki, abym kontynuował. – Halo?

– Ecy, minęło sporo czasu. Chodź do domu.

– Alice, nie było mnie przez przynajmniej pół godziny – powiedziałem i położyłem głowę na ręce. Alice była dzisiaj w jednym z tych nastrojów. Nastrojów, które przyprawiały mnie o ból głowy. Może być niesamodzielna, kiedy tylko chce.

– Cóż, wciąż! Chodź, nudzi mi się!

– Co z Bev?

– Bev nie czuje się dobrze.

– Naprawdę? – _Cóż, miło z jej strony, że mi powiedziała._

– Tak. Chodź. Do. Domu.

– Hej, nie jesteś moim szefem, mała panienko.

Roześmiała się, jak również Bella. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i przewróciłem oczami. – Ecy! Chodź do domu! Prooooszę.

– Będę tam za dziesięć minut – powiedziałem. Stwierdziłem, że to będzie w porządku, skoro zobaczę później Bello. Dodatkowo, trochę czasu z Alice nieźle brzmiało.

Zapiszczała. – Yay! Pa, Ecy! – powiedziała i rozłączyła się, zanim mogłem powiedzieć pa.

Spojrzałem na Bellę i zobaczyłem jej rozbawiony wyraz twarzy. – Jesteś pewna, że chcesz ją spotkać?

– Już ją lubię – powiedziała. – Więc zgaduję, że musisz iść, huh? – zapytała.

– Taaa, ale stwierdziłem, że skoro mamy plany na później to to będzie w porządku.

– Och, taa, jasne. Po prostu napisz albo zadzwoń do mnie, masz mój numer.

Zacząłem wstać. – Tak zrobię. Do zobaczenia później, laska.

– Na razie, ziomek – powiedziała. A ja parsknąłem. Co za piękna, szalona dziwaczka. I ona myśli, że ja jestem piękny.

_Jak to się, do cholery, stało?_

– Myśl szybko! – powiedziała Alice. Spojrzałem na nią, a ona rzuciła we mnie winogronem.

– Aw, dalej, to jest niesprawiedliwe. Nie dałaś mi wystarczająco czasu – powiedziałem. Jedliśmy późne śniadanie, które składało się z tostów i owoców. Próbowałam utrzymać zdrowe rzeczy. Nie tylko dlatego, że mam cukrzycę, ale ponieważ Alice potrzebowała być zdrowa.

– Dobrze – powiedziała i wzięła kolejne winogrono między swe palce. Otworzyłem usta w przygotowaniu, a ona rzuciła nim we mnie. Musiała być zagadkowa i całe to gówno i rzuciła z daleka od moich ust. Miałem jednak dobry refleks i złapałem je w usta. Zaśmiała się. – Chciałabym tak zrobić!

Sięgnąłem po jedno winogrona z torby. – Łatwizna – powiedziałem. Próbować. Zawsze chciałem, aby przynajmniej próbowała nowych rzeczy. Mogła robić cokolwiek chciała.

– Oui, Monsieur – powiedziała. W pewnym sensie jej francuski był nieskazitelny. Będę musiał zacząć używać przy niej innego języka. Otworzyła usta, a ja delikatnie uderzyłem je. Lekko poruszyła głową i załapała. – Tak!

– Bom trabalho, garota. Está vendo? Você pode fazer qualquer coisa, basta tentar – powiedziałem, a ona spojrzała na mnie zaciekawiona i słuchała moich słów.

– Co to za jeden?

– Portugalski.

– Oooch – powiedziała. – Co powiedziałeś?

– Powiedziałem, dobra robota, dzieciaku. Widzisz, możesz robić wszystko, jeśli spróbujesz.

– Powiedz to jeszcze raz po portugalsku? – I tak zrobiłem. Była bardzo zainteresowania nauką języków, jakie znam. Byłem zadowolony, że chciała. Nauki tych języków używałem, jako mojej jedynej ucieczki. Na początku, nienawidziłem tego, ale potem uświadomiłem sobie jak dobrze jest je znać do tego, co chcę robić w moim życiu. To wszystko było teraz przeszłością. Przynajmniej mogłem użyć tej wiedzy do nauki Alice.

Byłem w połowie nauczania jej nowych słów po portugalsku, kiedy mój telefon zawibrował w kieszeni. Wyciągnąłem go i miałem wiadomość od Belli

_Jestem cała wolna, jeśli wciąż masz ochotę._

Westchnąłem. Wciąż miałem ochotę, ale byłem mięczakiem. Obawiałem się, co powie Alice. – Hej, Alice? – powiedziałem.

– Tak? – zapytała z ustami pełnymi winogrona.

– Jakbyś się czuła na spotkanie z moim przyjacielem?

Posłała mi zmieszane spojrzenie? – Masz przyjaciela? – Widzicie, nawet moja sześcioletnia siostra wie, że nie jestem dokładnie przyjacielskim typem. Jestem smutnym indywidualistą.

– Tak, spotkałem ją jakiś czas temu.

– To dziewczyna? – zapytała podekscytowana i stanęła na swoim krześle. – Ecy ma dziewczynę!

Złapałem winogrono i rzuciłem nim w nią. Roześmiała się. – Nie jest moją dziewczyną. Jest dziewczyną, która jest przyjacielem.

– Mhm, to jest to, co wszyscy mówią, zanim zaczną robić kissy, kissy.

_Co do cholery? _– Skąd wiesz o tych rzeczach? Masz sześć lat.

– A ty wyglądasz na sto. Kogo to obchodzi?

Przewróciłem oczami. Od teraz muszę lepiej sprawdzać, co to dziecko ogląda. – Więc chcesz ją spotkać czy nie?

– Tak! – powiedziała z wielkim entuzjazmem w głosie.

– Dobrze, co chcesz robić?

– Chodźmy do kina! Wtedy będziesz mógł ją tam pocałować!

– Alice! Nie zamierzam jej całować, jest moją przyjaciółką! – _Skąd ona to, do cholery, bierze?_

– Och, dobrze. Czy możemy iść po prostu do parku?

– Jasne. – Napisałem ponownie do Belli, pytając ją czy chce iść do parku za jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Odpisała natychmiast.

_Z przyjemnością. Do zobaczenia tam za 20._

Nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, który powstał na mojej twarzy. – Aww, Ecy ją kocha! – śpiewała Alice i szczypnęła mój policzek. Mój uśmiech odszedł, a ja ściągnąłem moją czapeczkę z jej głowy.

– Zamknij się, mała. Idź się przygotować. – Założyłem czapeczkę z powrotem na moją głowę i poszedłem do drzwi. Poszedłem do drzwi obok, do mieszkania Bev i zapukałem w nie. Nie było od razu odpowiedzi i zacząłem się trochę martwić. Alice nie kłamała, kiedy powiedziała, że Bev nie czuje się dobrze. Usłyszałem jednak kroki, a ona otworzyła drzwi.

– Cześć, Edwardzie – powiedziała.

– Wciąż kiepsko się czujesz? – zapytałem ją.

Zachichotała. – Taaa, myślę, że jakieś zatrucie pokarmowe.

– Cóż, Alice i ja wychodzimy, chcesz, abym ci coś przyniósł?

– Taaa, jakiś Ginger Ale, proszę.

Wiedziała, że nie przyjmę 'nie' jako odpowiedzi. Wie, że nienawidzę jak wiele pieniędzy wydaje na mnie, więc wie, że musi pozwolić mi zrobić to dla niej. – Dobrze, wrócimy trochę później.

– Gdzie idziecie? – zapytała.

– Och, wiesz… do parku. Idziemy spotkać przyjaciela. Do zobaczenia później, Bev – powiedziałem szybko. Miałem jakieś pobożne życzenie, jeśli myślałem, że Bev to tak po prostu zostawi. Odwróciłem się, aby odejść, a ona złapała moje ucho.

– Och, nie, nie zrobisz tego – powiedziała. Jęknąłem. – Kto jest tym przyjacielem?

– Czy możesz puścić moje ucho, kobieto? – Zachichotała i puściła. – Ma na imię Bella.

– To dziewczyna? – zapytała tym samym tonem, co Alice. Cholera, naprawdę jestem do kitu w życiu. Przytaknąłem głową. – I rumienisz się, och dziecko, znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę.

– Nie znalazłem. Jest moją przyjaciółką. Jezus, czy facet nie może mieć przyjaciela, który jest dziewczyną?

– Jest ładna?

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Beverly. Wychodzę – powiedziałem i zacząłem odchodzić.

Roześmiała się. – Baw się dobrze, kochasiu! – zawołała. Po prostu ją zignorowałem. To nie był fair. Nie potrzebowałem tego nękania. Wróciłem do mojego mieszkania, a Alice próbowała zawiązać buty. Ukucnąłem przed nią i przejąłem zadanie. Nic nie powiedziała i nie wydawała się być w takim nadpobudliwym nastroju jak wcześniej. _Dziwne._

– Myślisz, że mnie polubi? – zapytała nerwowo. _Och, to dlatego._

– Ela vai pensar que você é a melhor garotinha que existe – powiedziałem z uśmiechem.

Uśmiechnęła się, chociaż nawet nie wiedziała, co powiedziałem. – Co powiedziałeś?

– Będzie myśleć, że jesteś najlepszą małą dziewczynką – powiedziałem i uszczypnąłem jej nos, sprawiając, że zachichotała. – Nie martw się o to, Alice. Zawsze będziesz moją ulubioną dziewczyną.

Rzuciła się na mnie i ciasno mnie przytuliła wokół szyi. – Dziękuje, Ecy.

– Nie ma za co – powiedziałem, odwinąłem jej ramiona z mojej szyi i wstałem. – Dodatkowo, już ją spotkałaś. – Zacząłem iść do drzwi, a ona szła za mną.

– Spotkałam?

– Tak, spotkałaś. Pracuje w twojej szkole. Znasz pannę Swan?

Na schodach poczułem ciągnięcie mojej koszuli. Spojrzałem za siebie na Alice i na twarzy miała wielki uśmiech. – Twoją przyjaciółką jest panna Swan?

– Tak.

Zapiszczała. – Taaak! Jest taka ładna!

_Wiem._

Siedziała na ławce. Wiatr wiał wokół niej, a ja patrzyłem, jak jej włosy są przez to lekko rozwiane. Patrzyła w dół na swoje kolana, a ja naprawdę nie mogłem się doczekać, aby po prostu zobaczyć jej twarz. Alice wyprzedziła mnie. Bella dzisiaj zostanie przez nią zagadana, po prostu to wiedziałem. Z jakiegoś powodu nie sądziłem, że Bella będzie miała coś przeciwko.

– Przepraszam! Bella tutaj Alice! – zawołała Alice, a ja się roześmiałem. _Kto tak mówi? _Jazda tu była głównie moim mówieniem Alice o Belli. Zadawała tak wiele pytań, a sprawiło, że dziesięciominutowa jazda do parku wydawała się wiecznością.

Bella odwróciła swoją piękną twarz do mnie, kiedy analizowała słowa Alice. Zapierający dech uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy i nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed uśmiechnięciem. Przysięgam, że uśmiechałem się więcej przez te ostatnie kilka tygodni niż przez ostatnie kilka lat. To coś mówiło.

Nie zdziwiło mnie, kiedy Alice pobiegła do Belli i mocno przytuliła ją w talii. Podziwiam jej zdolność do dotykania kogoś. Chciałbym móc po prostu podejść do Belli i przytulić ją. Nie wiem dlaczego nie mógłbym… może mógłbym, ale moje dzieciństwo nie jest czymś, o czym chciałbym rozmawiać.

Bella też ją przytuliła z takim samym entuzjazmem. – Pamiętam cię! – krzyknęła Alice i zaczęła podskakiwać w górę i w dół.

– Też cię pamiętam! – powiedziała Bella. Złapała dłonie Alice i zaczęła z nią skakać. _Cholera, od kiedy moje życie było zaatakowane podnieconymi dziewczynami?_

– Przyjaźnisz się z Ecym? – zapytała Alice. Dlaczego była tym tak podekscytowana. Nigdy się nie dowiem, ale to jest lepsze niż gdyby była wredna dla Belli albo nie chciała, abym się z nią przyjaźnił. Chciałem, aby Bella była w pobliży na trochę dłużej. Zmiany były bardziej niż mile widziane, ale mogłem zabawić się z nią, kiedy tutaj jest.

–Tak.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie wiem, każdego dnia zadaję sobie to pytanie.

– Powinienem po prostu odejść, abyście obie miały swoją imprezę krytyki Edwarda? – zapytałem.

– Taak, do zobaczenia później, Ecy! – powiedziała Alice. Zachichotałem i usiadłem na ławce. Skrzyżowałem przed sobą ramiona.

– Cokolwiek – powiedziałem i wzruszyłem ramionami. Alice wspięła się na ławkę i zabrała czapeczkę z mojej głowy.

– Dobra. Możesz zostać tutaj i być dzieckiem – powiedziała i założyła czapeczkę na swoją głowę. Bella roześmiała się, a Alice złapała jej dłoń. – Chodź, Bello – powiedziała. Obie zaczęły iść do huśtawek, ich dłonie były razem złączone i naprawdę mnie tam zostawiły!

Warknąłem i poszedłem za nimi. Zapiąłem bardziej moją bluzę i założyłem kaptur. Na dworze było zimniej niż myślałem, że będzie. Dodatkowo, moje włosy prawdopodobnie wyglądają jak gówno, skoro moja czapka została ponownie skradziona. Podszedłem do boku Belli, a ona spojrzała na mnie. Posłała mi słodki uśmiech, a ja go odwzajemniłem. Alice robiła to, co Alice robi i zagadywała Bellę. Mówiła o szkole i Bev, i o mnie, i cokolwiek przyszło do jej małej główki. Bella była w tym dobra, reagowała i dawała swoje wstawki. Była naprawdę dobra z dziećmi i jestem pewien, że będzie świetną nauczycielką.

Dobrze było wiedzieć, że Bella i Alice naprawdę się dogadały. Powinienem wiedzieć, nie powinienem się denerwować. Alice jest naprawdę otwarta i przyjacielska, a Bella jest po prostu… Bellą. Idealna.

– Och, Ecy! To Olivia!

Spojrzałem do góry i pewnie to była Olivia. Olivia była przyjaciółką Alice ze szkoły. – Idź się z nią pobawić – powiedziałem.

– Nie masz nic przeciwko, Bello? Będziesz musiała siedzieć z nudnym Edwardem.

Po prostu roześmiałem się. Byłem przyzwyczajony do nękania. Bella również się roześmiała. – Myślę, że sobie poradzę – powiedziała. Alice przytaknęła głową i poprawiła moją bandanę na swojej głowie zanim pobiegła. – Jest tak niemożliwie słodka – skomentowała Bella, gdy patrzyła za nią.

– Ma to po mnie – powiedziałem sarkastycznie. To była największa bujda, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedziałem.

– Wiem, że tak – powiedziała szczerze Bella. Czasami naprawdę z nią było coś złego, ale ten mały uszczerbek sprawiał, że była dla mnie taka wyjątkowa. Kiedy mówiła do mnie rzeczy takie jak to, kurwa, obawiałem się. Wiem, że nie mogę dać jej tego, czego potrzebuje. Wiem, że mam swoją garstkę problemów, o których ona jeszcze nie wie. Wiem to wszystko, ale wciąż do niej wracam.

– Chcesz tutaj tak po prostu usiąść? – powiedziałem, wskazując w kierunku ławki. Chciałem móc trzymać oko na Alice i również porozmawiać z Bellą. Przytaknęła i usiadła obok mnie. Bella naprawdę nie była przygotowana na tą pogodę, owinęła swoje ramiona wokół siebie i potarła je, próbując utworzyć tarcie.

Rozpiąłem moją bluzę i wręczyłem ją jej. Kiedy poczuła, że materiał dotknął jej ramienia, spojrzała na mnie pytająco. – Dajesz to mnie? – zapytała.

– Cóż, w pewnym sensie chciałbym ją z powrotem, ale na teraz tak – powiedziałem. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, ale jednakże odepchnęła bluzę.

– Będziesz zamarzać. Jest mi dobrze. – Wzruszyłem ramionami i położyłem bluzę między nami.

– Dobrze. Więc po prostu zostawię ją tutaj – powiedziałam i oparłem się o ławkę. Nie było tak źle. Oboje siedzieliśmy w upartej ciszy, nasze ramiona skrzyżowane przed nami. Pomiędzy nami rozgrywały się małe zawody, o których nikt inny nie wiedział i podobało mi się to. Zacząłem gwizdać, aby być praktycznie dupkiem. Słyszałem, jak jej zęby zgrzytają i wiedziałem, że byłem blisko wygranej.

Wtedy, gdy usłyszałem warknięcie frustracji pochodzące od niej, wiedziałem, że zwycięstwo jest moje. – Dobrze! Wygrałeś! – Roześmiałem się i spojrzałem na nią, gdy nakładała moją bluzę. Zapięła ją i skrzyżowała ponownie ramiona. Była na nią naprawdę wielka, a ona w niej praktyczne pływała, ale nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek widziałem ją, wyglądającą tak słodko albo seksownie jak wyglądała w tej chwili.

– Widzisz? Czy to było takie trudne?

– Nawet nie masz pojęcia – powiedziała.

Roześmiałem się. Wiedziałem. Też nienawidziłem przegrywać. Odwróciłem się delikatnie na ławce i spojrzałem na nią. – Dobrze sobie radzisz z Alice – powiedziałem.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. – To nie jest trudne. Ona jest świetny dzieckiem. – Przytaknąłem w zgodzie. – Wydajesz się przy niej bardziej zrelaksowany. To jest miłe.

Wzruszyłem ramionami. – Nie wiem dlaczego. Zgaduję, że to tak właśnie po prostu jest.

– Najwidoczniej myśli o tobie bardzo wysoko.

Parsknąłem. – Żartujesz sobie? Przez cały czas mnie dręczyła – powiedziałem żartobliwie. Wiedziałem, że Alice bardzo dobrze o mnie myślała, po prostu nie lubiłem przyznawać tego przed sobą, ponieważ przerażało mnie to, co ona myślała.

– Taa, ale nie sądzę, że widzisz jak jej twarz rozświetla się, kiedy patrzy na ciebie. – Po prostu wzruszyłem ramionami, spojrzałem w dół na ławkę i zacząłem zrywać kawałek farby z niej. Nie wiedziałem, co na to powiedzieć. – W porządku, Edwardzie?

– Tak, w porządku – powiedziałem natychmiast. Nie byłem dobry w tego rodzaju sprawach i to wracało do tego czasu w moim życiu. Kurwa, nie chciałem o tym myśleć. Znajdę się na krawędzi… po prostu to wiedziałem.

– Sądzę, że kłamiesz.

– Po prostu to zostaw, Bello.

Westchnęła. Wiedziałem, że była zła, ale nie powiedziała tego, ponieważ dawała mi czas. _Co, jeśli będę potrzebował go zbyt wiele? Co, jeśli znudzi się czekaniem? Czy naprawdę będzie bolało powiedzenie jej o mojej przeszłości? – _Chcesz, żebym sobie poszła? – zapytała.

Natychmiastowo oderwałem się z moich myśli i spojrzałem na nią. – Nie, oczywiście, że nie.

– Dobrze, ponieważ nie chcę odejść. Nie chcę tutaj być i po prostu sprawić, że czujesz się niekomfortowo.

– Nie sprawiasz, że czuję się nie komfortowo, to po prostu…

– To po prostu, co? Dalej, Edwardzie. Możesz mi powiedzieć.

Spojrzałem, gdzie Alice była i zobaczyłem jak biegnie. – Możemy porozmawiać później – powiedziałem.

Bella westchnęła, ale pomimo tego nałożyła szczęśliwy uśmiech dla Alice, kiedy ona się pojawiła. Alice zatrzymała się przed nami z czapeczką w połowie na jej głowie, jej policzki były całe czerwone i miała brudne jeansy. – Ecy, czy mogę iść do domu Olivii?

– Uh… jasne. Gdzie są jej rodzice?

– Są tam. Chcesz, abym ich przyprowadziła?

– Po prostu zaprowadź nas do nich – powiedziałem. Bella wstała wraz ze mną, gdy szliśmy za podskakującą Alice do rodziców Olivii. Spotkałem mamę Olivii wiele razy, ale nigdy ojca. Pozwalałem jej chodzić do nich wiele razy, ale przynajmniej musiałem sprawdzić czy nie mają nic przeciwko. Mama Olivii była jedną z tych mam, co odwożą swoje dzieci na wszystkie zajęcia. Chodzi mi, nie ma w tym nic złego, ale pasowała do stereotypu zirytowanej. Ojciec Olivii musiał być pewnego rodzaju biznesmenem. Nosił jeansy z niebieską koszulą na guziki i gładkie blond włosy.

– Och, cześć, Edwardzie. Miło cię widzieć – powiedziała Jessica.

– Cześć, Jessico. To jest moja przyjaciółka, Bella – powiedziałem po prostu, aby Bella nie czuła się dziwnie. Bella pomachała do niej i powiedziała cześć, a Jessica grzecznie przytaknęła.

– Och, a to jest mój mąż, Mike. Mike, to jest Edward – powiedziała do mężczyzny, który na mnie patrzył z uśmiechem. Każdy ząb był idealne biały. Wyciągnął do mnie swoją dłoń, a ja zesztywniałem. _Kurwa. _Nie chciałem wydać się dupkiem, ale nie mogłem potrząsnąć jego dłoni.

– Ah! – Alice krzyknęła obok mnie ile sił w płucach. Każdy spojrzał na nią, a ona ściskała swoje ramię, a łzy zaczęły pokazywać się w jej oczach. Zacząłem ponownie panikować i natychmiast uklęknąłem przed nią.

– Co się stało? – zapytałem szalenie. Zaczęła bardziej płakać i rzuciła swoje ramiona wokół mojej szyi.

– Pszczoła mnie użądliła! – płakała w moją szyję. Kurwa, nie wiedziałem, co trzeba zrobić z użądleniem pszczoły.

– Och, Alice, kochanie, pozwól, że zobaczę – powiedziała Jessica.

– Nie! – krzyknęła Alice. – Chcę, aby Ecy na to spojrzał.

– Alice, nie wiem, co robić. Co jeśli Bella pomoże? – zapytałem ją.

Potrząsnęła swoją głową. – Ty.

Spojrzałem na Bellą, z czego jestem pewny, wyrazem zagubienia na twarzy. Co zdziwiło mnie, ona nie wyglądała właściwie na zmartwioną. Wyglądała bardziej na ciekawą niż cokolwiek innego. Musiała jednak zauważyć mój wyraz twarzy i wydawała się lekko z tego otrząsnąć, a jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się na troskliwy.

– Mam apteczkę pierwszej pomocy w samochodzie. Mogę ją przynieść – powiedziała. Przytaknąłem, a ona pobiegła. Wstałem z Alice w moich ramionach. Jej ramiona wciąż owinięte były wokół mojej szyi.

– Właściwie pójdę jej pomóc i wrócimy, jeśli to wam pasuje – powiedziałem do Jessiki i Mike'a. Olivia była nieśmiałą, małą dziewczynką i ukrywała się za nogami swojego taty.

– Tak, śmiało. Poczekamy na nią – powiedziała Jessica. Jej uśmiech był bardzo matczyny i troskliwy. Mike przytaknął, a ja zaprowadziłem Alice na ławkę. Odwinąłem ją z mojej szyi. Wziąłem ją za lewe ramię, skoro to było to, które wcześniej ściskała i próbowałem znaleźć miejsce, gdzie została użądlona. Miała na sobie sweter, ale ściągnęła go, kiedy bawiła się. Spojrzałem na górę jej ramienia, a potem na wewnętrzną stronę, ale dla mnie wyglądało to wszystko całkowicie dobrze.

– Gdzie to jest, Alice? Nic nie widzę. – Ponownie odwróciłem jej małe ramie w mojej ręce. Nie było tam nic, co mógłbym zobaczyć.

– To dlatego, że nie zostałam użądlona – powiedziała całkowicie normalnym głosem i dłonią starła łzy z twarzy.

– Co?

– Udałam to – powiedziała, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. Wciąż tego nie łapałam.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie chciałeś potrząsnąć jego dłoni, więc ci pomogłam. Proszę nie bądź na mnie zły. Nie zamierzałam kłamać – powiedziała z każdym zdaniem szybciej niż poprzednie, gdy się bardziej denerwowała, tego jestem pewien. Była zdenerwowana, że będę na nią zły za to, co zrobiła. Będąc szczerym, nie miałem pojęcia jak się czuję.

– Alice… ja… nie jestem zły… – To była jedyna rzecz, jakiej byłem pewien. Jak dorosły mężczyzna powinien się czuć, kiedy jego sześcioletnia siostra ratuje go z przerażającej sytuacji, kiedy zaistniała sytuacja nie powinna być w cale przerażająca dla normalnej osoby? Część mnie czuła się naprawdę głupia. Wiedziałem, że powinienem być w stanie złapać jego dłoń i potrząsnąć ją jak normalna ludzka istota, ale nie potrafiłem. Inna część mnie czuła się dumna, że mam Alice jako siostrę. Jest już taka lojalna i troskliwa, jak na sześciolatkę. Praktycznie ją wychowałem, więc to znaczy, że miałem z tym coś wspólnego, prawda?

– Okej, dobrze. Bella wraca. Po prostu załóż mi bandaż, a potem będę dużą dziewczyną.

Przytaknąłem. – Dziękuje, Alice.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i ponownie przytuliła mnie owijając ramiona wokół mojej szyi. – Pomogłeś mi, więc ja pomogłam tobie. Jesteś moim ulubieńcem, Ecy – wyszeptała mi do ucha.

– Też jesteś moją ulubienicą. – Ponownie zaczęła pociągać nosem, zgaduję, że to dlaczego, że Bella była blisko. Wkrótce pojawiła się przed nami i wręczyła mi apteczkę pierwszej pomocy.

– Zostawię was samych – powiedziała Bella, wciąż patrząc na nas z ciekawością w oczach. _Zobaczyła, co zrobiła Alice?_

– Odchodzisz? – zapytałem.

– Chcesz, żebym odeszła?

– Nie. Proszę zostań. – Praktycznie błagałem ją, ale nie mogłem znaleźć w sobie nic, aby się tym przejmować.

– Dobrze, więc będę w moim aucie – powiedziała, a ja przytaknąłem. Podeszła i położyła dłoń na plecach Alice. – Mam nadzieję, że już lepiej czujesz się po użądleniu. Miłej zabawy w domu przyjaciółki.

Alice odwróciła się w moich ramiona, aby być twarzą w twarz z Bellą. – Dziękuję. Przyjdziesz jeszcze, aby ponownie spędzić czas ze mną i Edwardem?

– Z przyjemnością, kochanie.

– Dziękuje – powiedziała Alice. Bella pochyliła się i pocałowała Alice w czapkę przykrywającą jej głowę. Jej twarz była tak blisko mojej, kiedy to zrobiła, idealnie mogłem poczuć jej włosy. To było takie oszałamiające. Odchyliła się i przeszła koło nas do auta. Alice odciągnęła się ode mnie i złapała apteczkę z mojej ręki.

– Tutaj, pomogę ci – powiedziałem. Wziąłem apteczkę od niej i otworzyłem ją. Było tam pełno rzeczy, więc musiałem trochę poszukać plastrów opatrunkowych, ale znalazłem je. Alice wzięła je ode mnie.

– Och, są różowe! – powiedziała podekscytowana, a ja tylko przewróciłem oczami. _Kogo obchodzi, jakiego koloru są plastry opatrunkowe? _Zacząłem zrywać przykrycie ich, a Alice czekała cierpliwie. Wciąż byłem trochę rozwalony całą sprawą, jaka miała miejsce. Czułem, jakby ona zajmowała się mną bardziej niż ja zajmuje się nią. To nie powinno tak być.

Podniosłem plaster do jej ramienia i nie wiedziałem, gdzie mam go przyłożyć. Wskazała zwyczajne miejsce, a ja przykleiłem go dla niej. – Dobrze, tutaj – zacząłem zamykać apteczkę, ale ona zatrzymała mnie. Wzięła kolejny plaster i otworzyła go. – Co ty robisz, Alice? Nie możemy ich marnować. – Kupię Belli więcej, jeśli będzie tego chciała. Jeden już był z marnowany, a teraz Alice jeszcze marnowała kolejny.

– Cii – powiedziała Alice. Wyrzuciła resztę papieru. Sięgnęła mojego ramienia i podciągnęła rękaw mojej koszuli. Umieściła plaster na wewnętrznej części mojego ramienia. Przejechała swoją dłonią delikatnie po nim. – W ten sposób lepiej będziesz czuł.

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, aby się nie uśmiechnąć na jej życzliwość. – Dziękuje, Alice.

Podniosła dłonie do swojej głowy i ściągnęła moją czapkę. Umieściła ją z powrotem na mojej głowie i pocałowała ją tak, jak Bella zrobiła to jej chwilę temu. – Proszę bardzo. Teraz chodźmy. Muszę iść do Olivii, a ty musisz pocałować Bellę.

Wstała z moich kolan i pomachała na mnie. – Nie zamierzam całować Belli.

– Uh–huh… dobrze – powiedziała sarkastycznie. Nie mogłem zdecydować czy stworzyłem potwora, czy najwspanialszą istniejącą istotę, od czasu do czasu. To było dziwne.

Resztę drogi do Jessiki i Mike'a szedłem z nią. Kiedy prawie tam byliśmy, odwróciła się do mnie i chciała, abym ją podniósł. Byłem zmieszany, ale ona nalegała, więc to zrobiłem. Gdy była w moich ramionach, powiedziała, że nie mogę potrząsnąć czyjejś dłoni, gdy mam zajęte ręce. Ponownie, nie wiedziałem jak się czuć.

Mike i Jessika, oboje zwracali na nią dużo uwagi i pytali czy już jest z nią lepiej i to wszystko. Zapewniła ich, że jest dobrze. Powiedzieli, że będą szli, więc postawiłem Alice, a ona złapała dłoń Mike'a. I znowu to zrobiła. Pożegnałem się z nimi i wróciłem do Belli.

Opierała się o samochód. Zdecydowanie o czymś myślała. Mogłem powiedzieć, ponieważ miała ten wyraz twarzy. Miała ramiona skrzyżowane przed sobą. Moja bluza wciąż była na niej i wciąż nie rozumiałem, dlaczego to sprawiało, że była dla mnie taka atrakcyjna. To wszystko było na nią za wielkie i całe gówno, ale nigdy nie wyglądała tak pięknie.

Spojrzała na mnie, gdy podszedłem. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, kiedy mnie zobaczyła. – Widzę, że odzyskałeś swoją czapkę

– Tak, przynajmniej coś utrzymuje mnie w cieple, skoro _ktoś _zabrał moją bluzę.

Nie spodobał jej się ten żart. Powiedzmy, jeśli wzrok mógłby zabijać w tej chwili umierałbym powolną i bolesną śmiercią. – Wiesz co, właśnie dlatego jej nie odzyskasz.

– Mhm… zobaczymy – wskoczyłem na przód jej auta, więc siedziałem obok niej. – Więc, co chcesz robić? Albo jesteś już mną znudzona?

Uśmiechnęła się. – W najmniejszym stopniu nie jestem tobą znudzona.

– Tak samo.

Lekko i nerwowo roześmiała się. – Naprawdę nie zależy mi, co będziemy robić, koleś.

Uśmiechnąłem się. – Dalej, znam miejsce gdzie możemy iść. – Zeskoczyłem z auta i udałem się do mojej ciężarówki.

– Poczekaj muszę zamknąć samochód – powiedziała, a ja przytaknąłem. Poszedłem do mojej ciężarówki i czekałem na nią. Naprawdę chciałem papierosa, ale nie chciałem tego robić, gdy ona będzie w aucie. Wiedziałem, że zapach dymu dla niepalącego nie był zbyt przyjemny. Wróciła tylko chwilę później i odpaliłem auto.

Zdziwiło mnie, jak chętnie po prostu wsiadła ze mną do auta bez zadawania pytań. Ufała mi, to było pewne. W drodze do naszego przeznaczenia, rozmawialiśmy o zwykłych rzeczach. Zapytała mnie o więcej moich ulubionych, a ja też ją o to pytałem. Złapałem się, że zawsze chciałem wiedzieć więcej. Jeśli zadałem jej jedno pytanie, zwykle prowadziło ono do większej ilości w mojej głowie. Dojechaliśmy tam, gdzie chciałem ją zabrać jakoś w dwadzieścia minut, zaparkowałem ciężarówkę na zewnątrz chaty.

Patrzyła na okna z ciekawością. – Um… Edwad… co my tutaj robimy?

– To jest miejsce, gdzie cię porwałem i zamknę w chacie. Ups. Zapomniałem o tym wspomnieć.

Zaśmiała się, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że powiedziałem to, jakby to nie była wielka sprawa. Oczywiście wiedziała, że żartowałem. Ale wiedziałem, jak źle to musiało wyglądać. Poprosiłem ją, aby gdzieś ze mną poszła i zabieram ją do chaty w środku lasu. To jest rzecz seryjnego mordercy.

Wysiedliśmy z auta. Gdy szliśmy do drzwi, jej ręka była na moim ramieniu. Na początku zesztywniałem, ale potem po prostu się zrelaksowałem. Owinęła oboje swoich małych ramion wokół mnie. Nie byłem do tego przyzwyczajony. Kurwa. Kurwa. Kurwa. Spojrzałem na nią, a ona miała na ustach mały uśmiech. Mogłem poprosić ją, aby puściła. Nie, jeśli to sprawiało taki uśmiech na jej twarzy. Tak długo jak nie dotknie moich dłoni.

Otworzyłem domek kluczem, jaki miałem przy swoim breloczku. Otworzyłem drzwi i wpuściłem ją do środka. To była zwykła chatka. Była tu tylko jedna sypialnia, kuchnia, salon i łazienka. – Wow, naprawdę tutaj miło. Jest ciepło – skomentowała, gdy rozejrzała się dookoła. Jej ramiona wciąż wokół mnie.

– Taak, jest miło.

– Jak to dostałeś? – zapytała, wciąż się rozglądając.

– Nie jest moja. Należy do mojej sąsiadki Bev. Jest bardzo bogatą kobietą. Zgaduję, że pozwala mi używać tego miejsca jako ucieczki. Nie używam go zbyt często. – Ostatni raz, gdy tutaj byłam, było to, kiedy miałem ostatni epizod. Kiedy zostawiłem Alice samą w domu. – Głównie przyprowadzam tutaj Alice na ryby.

– Jest tu staw?

– Tak, zaraz z tyłu. Chcesz iść?

Uśmiech rozszerzył się na jej twarzy. Zagaduję, że spodobał jej się pomysł ze stawkiem. – Tak! Proszę, kocham wodę.

–Więc, chodźmy. – Wciąż ściskała moje ramie, gdy wyszliśmy z chatki tylnym wyjściem. Jęknęła, kiedy tam byliśmy. Rozumiałem jej uczucie. Tam było pięknie. Staw był spokojny. Były małe kręgi na wodzie od wiatru. Bella puściła moje ramie i podeszła bliżej. Podeszła do brzegu wody. Owinęła swoje ramiona przed sobą, a jej włosy ponownie rozwiewały na wietrze.

_Taka piękna._

Podszedłem tam, gdzie wciąż było sucho i usiadłem. Bella podeszła dalej, tak daleko, jak mogła bez wchodzenia do wody. Nic nie powiedziałem i ona też. Oboje wchłanialiśmy spokój tego miejsca. Nie było żadnego dźwięku poza kilkoma ptakami i wiatrem wokół nas. Nie było żadnych klaksonów albo krzyczących ludzi i rozmawiających wokół nas. Byliśmy tylko my i cisza otaczająca nas.

Po pewnym czasie, naprawdę nie wiem jak długim, odwróciła się do mnie. Posłała mi uroczy uśmiech i zaczęła iść w moim kierunku. Miałem podniesione kolana i ramiona owinięta wokół nich. Utrzymywałem z nią kontakt wzrokowy, gdy do mnie szła. Usiadła obok mnie i oparła swoją głowę o moje ramię.

– Dziękuje, że mnie tu przyprowadziłeś – wyszeptała.

– Po prostu cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Nie jest to najzabawniejsza rzecz do zrobienia.

– Nie jestem zabawną osobą.

Zaśmiałem się. – Ja też nie.

Roześmiała się i owinęła swoje ramiona tym razem wokół mojej lewej ręki. Myślałem, że na tym spocznie, ale ona miała inny pomysł. Opadła i pociągnęła mnie ze sobą.

– Kurwa – mruknąłem w zaskoczeniu. Nie oczekiwałem tego, ale oboje opadliśmy na ziemię. Zachichotała, a ja spojrzałem na nią. – Żadnego ostrzeżenia.

Sięgnęła i ściągnęła moją czapkę. – Daj spokój. – Założyła czapkę na swoją głowę.

– Dlaczego ty i Alice myślicie, że to w porządku po prostu zabierać moje gówno?

– Moja głowa była zimna. – Po prostu przewróciłem oczami. Przewróciła się na bok, że teraz była twarzą do mnie. Odwróciłem głowę i spojrzałem na nią, a jej twarz była naprawdę blisko. Wystawiłem jej język, a ona zaśmiała się. – Mogę ci coś powiedzieć?

– Jasne.

– Lubię cię… chodzi mi, bardzo cię lubię.

– Mówisz, jak prawdziwa szalona osoba.

Jej twarz opadła. – Dlaczego tak powiedziałeś, Edwardzie?

– Jest tak wiele o czym nie wiesz.

– Wciąż to powtarzasz – powiedziała delikatnie. – Chciałabym, abyś po prostu mi powiedział.

Spojrzałem na nią ponownie. Była zraniona. Była zraniona przeze mnie. – Chcę. – Moje słowa dzwoniły prawdą, ale miałem nadzieję, że to sprawi, że jakiś smutek odejdzie z jej twarzy. Wtedy, uświadomiłem sobie, jak bardzo nienawidziłem oglądać jej w ten sposób. Całkowicie nienawidziłem tego.

– Co cię powstrzymuje, Edwardzie? Obiecuję, że to niczego nie zmieni.

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć, Bello?

Jej dłoń wróciła do mojego ramienia i smagała palcami moje przykryte ramię. Zamknąłem oczy na to uczucie. – Wiem z powodu tego uczucia. Nie czujesz tego, Edwardzie? – Przytaknąłem, moje oczy wciąż zamknięte. – Po prostu nie spędzam z tobą czasu, ponieważ chcę. Potrzebuję, Edwardzie. Potrzebuję być blisko ciebie… potrzebuję być w stanie czuć to… cokolwiek to jest. To nie jest coś, co łatwo odejdzie.

– Skąd to wiesz?

– Nie wiem, zagaduję. Ale idę za tym, co czuję. Wiele dla mnie znaczysz. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że możesz nie czuć tego w ten sam sposób, ale tak długo jeśli będę mogła być z tobą, będzie ze mną dobrze.

– Jak możesz tak mówić? Oczywiście, że wiele dla mnie znaczysz. – Uśmiechnęła się i zbliżyła do mnie. Jej twarz blisko mojej. Jej całe ciało było i wszystko, co mogłem czuć to jej ciepło. Chip w mojej głowie ustawiał całe kurestwo wewnątrz mnie i uczucia przytłaczały mnie. Przejmowało mnie. Przejmowało kontrole nade mną, gdy pochylałem się do niej. _Co ja, do cholery, robię? Naprawdę zamierzałem ją pocałować?_

Ale wtedy zrobiła coś, co prawdopodobnie nie powinna była robić. Kurwa, to nie powinna być dla niej druga myśl. To nie był jej błąd. To był mój błąd. To wszystko było moim błędem.

Złapała mnie za rękę.

Zniszczyłem wszystko.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Mam nadzieję, że podobał wam się ten rozdział. Jeśli taka to czekam na wasze opinie w komentarzach, a przycisk poniżej pomoże wam się do nich zbliżyć :)

Na wszystkie ochy i achy odnośnie tego tłumaczenia zasługuje Blueking141, którą znajdziecie tutaj pod tym samym nickiem jak również na twitterze, czy muszę mówić, że jej nick tam jest taki sam?

Jeśliby kogoś to interesowało to mój również ;p

A teraz życzę wam, aby reszta świąt minęła w miłej i przejemnej atmosferze.

Pozdrawiam i do następnego razu :)


	11. Rozdział 10: Make a Sound

_**Rozdział 10: Make a Sound**_

Tłumaczenie: Koainka

Beta: MonicMay

_Make me feel like I'm the one who moves you  
>The only one you see<br>Now take me down  
>Don't you let those tears quench the thirsty ground<br>Don't you be so scared that you can't make a sound  
>Make a sound for me<em>

_**Fans, by Kings of Leon**_

**BPOV**

_Prosz__ę pocałuj mnie._

To była jedyna rzecz, jaka przez te kilka sekund, gdy zbliżaliśmy się do siebie coraz bardziej, krążyła w mojej głowie. Przyprowadził mnie do tego, bez wątpienia pięknego, miejsca i to było niesamowite, że mogłam je z nim dzielić. Wyglądał, tak niewinnie i pięknie, siedząc tutaj w spokoju otaczającym nas oboje. Przyzwyczaiłam się do przebywania z Edwardem w pomieszczeniach pełnych ludzi albo na środku szpitalnego parkingu. Ale właśnie tutaj, dosłownie byliśmy tylko my i ta cudowna sceneria wokół nas.

Woda była spokojna i melancholijna. Lekki wiatr sprawiał, że na jej powierzchni powstawały małe zmarszczki. Czasami kawałek liścia albo jakaś inna przeszkoda, powodowała więcej marszczeń. Przy brzegu rosły dzikie drzewa i rośliny. Liście lilii na krawędziach były blokowane przez te drzewa i rośliny. Panowała cisza. W uszach mogłam słyszeć wiatr, okazjonalnie ptaki i oddech Edwarda, najważniejszy ze wszystkich dźwięków. Powietrze było czyste. Jedyna rzecz, jaką czułam to przydymiony, piżmowy i słodki zapach bluzy, którą miałam opatuloną wokół mojego ciała. Wcześniej nie kłamałam. Nie odzyska jej.

Pozwolił mi siedzieć obok siebie. Pozwolił mi ułożyć głowę na swoim ramieniu. Mogłam go poczuć. Jego zapach był mocniejszy, gdyż pochodził prosto ze źródła. Był naturalny. Nie używał żadnej specjalnej wody po goleniu ani nic. To był sam Edward. Był po prostu idealny.

Pozwolił mi się dotknąć. Byłam w stanie pokazać mu uczucie w subtelny sposób. Każde dotknięcie jego ramienia było mówieniem mu, że był dla mnie wartościowy. Nie wiedział tego, ale ja tak. Wkrótce się dowie. Jednakże nie mogłam się powstrzymać, aby podroczyć się z nim trochę, ponieważ tacy byliśmy. Nie mogliśmy długo trwać bez żartowania na jakiś temat albo nabijania się z siebie. Nie chodziło tu jednak o urazę… raczej o podziw. Przynajmniej, jeśli chodziło o mnie i miałam przeczucie, że o niego też.

Pozwolił mi wziąć swoją czapkę, nawet jeśli był do niej przyzwyczajony z powodu Alice, po prostu myśl, że mi pozwolił, sprawiała, że robiło mi się ciepło na duszy. To było coś co należało do niego i pozwolił mi to mieć. Założyłam ją. Głównie chciałam tylko widzieć jego włosy. Były w całkowitym nieładzie. Chciałam ich dotknąć, ale musiałam poczekać. Zauważyłam, że zesztywniał, kiedy po raz pierwszy go dotknęłam. Coś mówiło mi, że nie będzie łatwo. Bóg wiedział, że chciałam…

Pozwolił mi mówić sobie, co chciałam. Wydawało się, że zawsze chciał mnie zadowolić. Powiedziałam mu, że go lubię. To było nieporozumienie, wiedziałam, że moje uczucia zmierzały do miłości. Nie chciałam za jednym razem za dużo na niego zarzucać. Uwielbiałam go. Oglądanie go z Alice było po prostu piękne. Tak, przez cały czas sprzeczali się, ale miłość jaką sobie okazywali była zapierająca dech w piersiach. To był po prostu sposób, w jaki Alice patrzyła na niego, kiedy rozmawialiśmy, jakby go tylko sprawdzała. To był ten uśmiech, jaki Edward miał na twarzy, gdy ona powiedziała coś bystrego albo dowcipnego. Nie sądzę, żeby on wiedział, że zauważyłam, ale widziałam.

A teraz tutaj zbliżałam się do niego coraz bardziej. On również się do mnie zbliżał. Musiał chcieć tego tak bardzo, jak ja. Może nawet tego nie wiedział, ale jego ciało tak. Zbliżał się. Jego zielone oczy wpatrywały się we mnie. Chciałam go podnieść na duchu w każdy możliwy sposób. Tak bardzo nie znosił siebie, podczas gdy ja myślałam o nim tak wysoko.

Bez namysłu moja dłoń powędrowała do jego. Zawsze chciałam dotknąć jego dłoni i trzymać je. Teraz, gdy myślałam, że się pocałujemy, nie zastanawiałam się długo i sięgnęłam po nią. To było zanim zobaczyłam przerażenie w jego oczach. A potem przepadł.

Dziwny dźwięk wydobył się z jego ust i wyrwał swoją dłoń z mojej. Wstał i odsunął się ode mnie. Strach w jego oczach sprawił, że panika zagościła w moim żołądku. Potknął się, kiedy wstawał i ponownie odsunął się. Zaczął wracać do chatki z dłońmi przy boku zaciśniętymi w pięści.

– Edward! – krzyczałam. Wciąż szedł. Wstałam z ziemi i poszłam za nim. Moje serce waliło w piersi, myślałam, że wszystko zniszczyłam. _Co ja do cholery my__ślałam? _Byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, a ja chciałam go pocałować. Byłam taka głupia. Dogoniłam go i złapałam za tył jego koszuli.

Odwrócił się. – Proszę tylko mnie nie dotykaj, Bello – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Było coś w jego oczach, coś bardzo złego i w ogóle nie edwardowego. _Co by__ło ze mną nie tak? Jak mogłam mu to zrobić__? Ale co ja w__łaściwie zrobiłam? _Już odnosiłam się do niego, jakby był mój. A to nie było prawdą.

Trzymałam ręce w górze, a on odwrócił się, aby iść do chatki. Powędrowałam za nim. Moje serce łamało się z każdym krokiem. Łzy już tam były, gotowe aby wypłynąć i sprawić, że mój ból będzie większy. W środku Edward włożył dłonie we włosy i szarpnął za nie. Jego oddech był urywany, a dłonie się trzęsły. _Co ja mu zrobi__łam?_

– Edwardzie…

– Bello, proszę przestań! – krzyczał. Ten krzyk sprawił, że zamarłam w bezruchu, gotowa by upaść. Jęknał, jakby go coś bolało. Ten dźwięk ranił mnie bardziej, niż krzyk. – Przepraszam, po prostu daj mi chwilę, proszę. Daj mi chwilę, zanim przekroczę granicę.

_Przekroczy granicę__? O czym on mówił? _Jednakże nie ośmieliłam się zapytać. Jeśli teraz potrzebował przestrzeni to mu ją dam. Usiadł na kanapie i schował twarz w dłonie. Wyglądało, że próbował kontrolować oddychanie. Zaczęłam przeczesywać dłonią włosy, ale czapka stanęła na przeszkodzie. Ściągnęłam ją. Podeszłam do niego i położyłam ją na oparciu kanapy. Nie poruszył się. Był całkowicie skoncentrowany. Albo po prostu cierpiał. Nie potrafiłam tego stwierdzić, ale widok jego w tym stanie zabijał mnie. Wytarłam z oczu łzy.

– Wyjdę na zewnątrz, aby dać ci trochę przestrzeni – powiedziałam najdelikatniej, jak tylko mogłam, aby go nie wystraszyć. Jednakże to nie zadziałało, ponieważ podskoczył i spojrzał na mnie. Jego zielone oczy wyglądały na trochę mniej złe, niż wcześniej i mój Edward pojawiał się, łamiąc mi serce. Nie chciałam nic więcej, niż wziąć go w ramiona, ale nie mogłam.

– Nie idź, proszę – powiedział.

Nie musiał dwa razy prosić.

Przytaknęłam i usiadłam na drugim końcu kanapy. Schował twarz w dłoniach i ponownie próbował kontrolować oddech. Wytarłam więcej łez i tylko go obserwowałam. Jego kostki były białe, gdy ciągnął za włosy. Mogłam zobaczyć krople potu na jego szyi i sprawiało to, że jego włosy były odrobinę ciemniejsze. Było chłodno. Jego twarz była czerwona, a oddech wciąż nierówny.

Byłam taka zagubiona. Chciałam mu tylko pomóc.

– Przepraszam – mruknął. Ton jego głosu zabijał mnie. Zamykał się w momencie, gdy chciałam, aby się najbardziej otworzył.

– W porządku, Edwardzie.

Podniósł głowę, a jego udręczone oczy spoczęły na mnie. Ścisnęłam dłonie na kolanach, abym nie mogła po niego sięgnąć. Widząc go w tym stanie, sprawiało tylko, że chciałam go pocieszyć. To było jak instynkt. Nie, to było potrzebne. Nie mogłam tam siedzieć i widzieć go tak udręczonego i nie chcieć sprawić, aby to odeszło… ale nie mogłam nic zrobić. – Nie jest w porządku i ty to wiesz – powiedział.

Przysunęłam się na kanapie odrobinę bliżej. Może, jeśli będę bliżej to dokuczliwe uczucie w moim istnieniu odejdzie chociaż odrobinę. – Po prostu tego nie rozumiem. Nie wiem co zrobiłam źle – powiedziałam.

– Nic złego nie zrobiłaś, Bello – odparł. – Nie obwiniaj się. To wszystko moja wina. Jestem popieprzonym popaprańcem.

– To nieprawda.

– Skąd wiesz? Próbowałaś trzymać moją dłoń, a ja do cholery ześwirowałem. Czy myślisz, że to jest normalne?

– Cóż nie, ale nie jesteś popaprańcem.

– Więc jakbyś to nazwała, Bello? – zapytał retorycznie. Był zły. Jednak nie sądziłam, że był zły na mnie. Był zły na siebie. Musiałam to zmienić.

– Nie wiem, ponieważ nie znam całej historii. Dlaczego tak się odsunąłeś? – Tylko potrząsnął głową i patrzył przed siebie. Widziałam, że zacisnął zęby. – Pomóż mi zrozumieć. – Delikatnie położyłam dłoń na jego plecach. Lekko się napiął, ale czułam, że mięśnie na jego plecach rozluźniają się. Zaczęłam kreślić delikatne kółka. – Proszę.

– Nie wiem czy potrafię. – Jego głos był pełen strachu i udręczenia. Zabijało mnie słuchanie go w tym stanie. Mógł to zrobić. Wiedziałam, że potrafił.

– Czego najbardziej się obawiasz w mówieniu mi o tym?

Myślał przez chwilę. – Że przekroczę granicę.

– Co to oznacza?

Szybko potrząsnął głową. – Nic. – To było dziwne. W ogóle się tego nie spodziewałam._ O co mu w ten sposób chodzi__ło? _Zamierzałam go zapytać, kiedy ponownie przemówił. – Myślę, że mogę spróbować. Dla ciebie.

Westchnęłam z ulgą i położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu. – Proszę.

– Tylko daj mi chwilę, aby pomyśleć, dobrze? – Przytaknęłam. Nie odepchnął mnie, ani nie poprosił, abym go puściła. Po prostu siedział tam i myślał. Nie miałam pojęcia, jaką część mi powie, ale zawsze to coś. Chciałam, aby pomógł mi zrozumieć więcej siebie. – Dobrze – oznajmił.

Podniosłam głowę z jego ramienia i usiadłam twarzą do niego. – Dziękuję – powiedziałam. On przytaknął, ale wciąż wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. – Edwardzie – zawołałam go. Spojrzał na mnie przez rzęsy. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego i załamanego. – Cokolwiek powiesz nie sprawi to, że będę inaczej o tobie myślała. Chcę, żebyś to wiedział, dobrze? – Przytaknął. Chęć dotknięcia jego twarzy i spróbowania go pocieszyć była przytłaczająca, ale potrafiłam ją zwalczyć. – Nie śpiesz się.

Kiwnął głową i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym zaczął. – Odkąd byłem dzieckiem miałem problem, kiedy ludzie dotykali moich rąk… może jakoś, kiedy miałem czternaście albo piętnaście lat albo coś takiego – zaczął. Patrzył prosto na mnie, kiedy mówił i byłam z niego dumna. Wiedziałam, że to musiało być ciężkie dla niego. – W tym czasie zacząłem uzmysławiać sobie co działo się wokół mnie. Straciłem swoją całą niewinność i naiwność dziecięcych myśli.

– To naprawdę młodo. – Kiedy ja byłam w tym przedziale wiekowym byłam całkowitym dzieckiem. Chciałam wszystkiego. Chodziło mi tylko o plotki w szkole. Byłam popularna. Miałam chłopaków na tydzień. Byłam typową nastolatką. Niedojrzałą i nieświadomą życia.

– Wiem.

– Więc co to zapoczątkowało?

– Moi rodzice. – Jego głos załamał się z emocji. Miałam uczucie, że rodzice Edwarda byli dla niego dotkliwym tematem. Zawsze się nad nimi zastanawiałam. To może głupie, że myślałam, ale po prostu byłam pewna, że nie żyją… ale może żyli. Nie wiedziałam, ale po prostu nie mogłam myśleć o niczym innym co spowodowało, że Edward sprawował opiekę nad Alice.

Ale teraz, gdy powiedział, że jego rodzice byli powodem jego paniki, kiedy ludzie dotykają jego dłoni zaczęłam myśleć o nich gorzej. – Co oni zrobili? – zapytałam.

– Uwierzysz, gdy powiem ci, że nigdy żadne z nich mnie nie przytuliło?

Jęknęłam. – Mówisz poważnie?

– Śmiertelnie poważnie. Mój terapeuta nazywa to emocjonalnym brakiem zainteresowania. Karmili mnie, kupowali mi co chciałem, dawali dach nad głową, jedzenie do ust, właściwie robili wszystko, aby utrzymać mnie przy życiu. Nigdy nie było ich w domu. Inna opiekunka każdego miesiąca i tak właśnie żyłem. – Ponownie chciałam go dotknąć. Nienawidziłam tego co mi mówił. _Jak rodzice mogli zrobi__ć__ to swojemu dziecku? Jak ktokolwiek móg__ł zrobić__ to komu__ś takiemu, __jak Edward?_

– To straszne z ich strony.

Po prostu wzruszył ramionami. – W tamtym czasie nie było to takie złe… było wszystkim co znałem. – Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Chciałam mu oznajmić, jak strasznie przykro mi to słyszeć, ale wiedziałam, że on nie miał ochoty tego słuchać. – Zgaduję, że moje życie w pewnym sensie było takie jak twoje, że moja rodzina wyglądała jak złota rodzina. Mój ojciec był prawnikiem, mama projektantką wnętrz, a ja byłem złotym synem. Tak to wyglądało na zewnątrz. O mojej mamie myślano, jak o idealnej matce. Dotykała mnie tylko, kiedy byliśmy wśród ludzi. Trzymała moją dłoń.

Stąd musiała pochodzić jego awersja do trzymania rąk, bazując na sposobie w jaki powiedział ostatnie zdanie. Nie rozumiałam dlaczego, ale wiedziałam, że wytłumaczy mi to najlepiej jak potrafi. Do tej pory szło mu świetnie. Wiedziałam, że dla niego podzielenie się tym ze mną musi być przerażające, ale byłam taka szczęśliwa z tego powodu. Wziął głęboki oddech. – W porządku, kochanie, nie śpiesz się – powiedziałam. Spojrzał na mnie, kiedy pozwoliłam wyślizgnąć się temu słowu. Nie zamierzałam go tak nazwać. _Cholera. _Tak po prostu wyszło.

Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale tego nie skomentował. _By__łam taka głupia._– Zwykle pałałem do tego. Zawsze nie mogłem się doczekać wyjścia, aby mogła trzymać moją rękę. Nie wiem, jednego dnia to się po prostu zmieniło. Miałem czternaście albo piętnaście lat, nawet nie pamiętam, ale ona zamierzała trzymać moją dłoń na przyjęciu. Odepchnąłem ją. Żaden nastoletni chłopiec nie chce być widziany z matką trzymającą go za rękę, wiesz? – Przytaknęłam. To miało sens. – Wkurzyła się. Zaciągnęła mnie do łazienki i uh… cóż uderzyła mnie w twarz i powiedziała mi, żebym przestał być dupkiem.

Moje dłonie zacisnęły się przede mną. Co za straszna rzecz. – To było takie złe.

– Może, ale nieważne. Musiałem trzymać ją za rękę, podczas gdy ona paradowała ze mną przy wszystkich. Pewni chłopcy, którzy tam byli śmiali się ze mnie. Ona nie puściła mojej ręki. To był jej sposób, aby pokazać każdemu innemu, że jest dobrą matką i troszczy się o syna. To było całkowite kłamstwo. Kiedy w końcu mnie puściła, inne dzieciaki się ze mnie wyśmiewały. Kiedy mieliśmy wychodzić ponownie złapała moją rękę. Wsiedliśmy do auta. Ona zaczęła na mnie krzyczeć, mówiąc mi jakim niewdzięcznikiem byłem. Wtedy wyciągnęła środek do dezynfekcji i namoczyła nim swoje ręce. Powiedziała mi, że nie może uwierzyć, że jestem jej synem i całe to gówno.

Miałam łzy w oczach. Mój biedny Edward. To nie było coś czego się spodziewałam. Nie mogłam wyobrazić sobie, że czyjaś matka mogła być taka okrutna i zła. – Co za straszna osoba.

– Och, ona nie była taka zła. – _Jak on móg__ł to powiedzieć__? – _Mój ojciec był gorszy. On jest głównym powodem dlaczego nienawidzę, jak ludzie dotykają mojej dłoni. Teraz gdy o tym myślę, to było właściwie trochę chore. Kiedy wróciliśmy do domu, moja matka powiedziała ojcu co zrobiłem. Uderzał mnie i kopał. Tej nocy nie pozwolił mi zjeść kolacji. Kiedy spałem obudził mnie. Zaciągnął do ich pokoju i kazał stać przy śpiącej matce. Zmusił mnie do trzymania jej ręki podczas, gdy ona spała. Całą noc. Nie mogłem usiąść i nie mogłem puścić.

W tej chwili nie mogłam powstrzymać łez. To było chore i pokręcone i po prostu całkowicie złe na tak wielu poziomach. – Całą noc? – zapytałam i wytarłam łzy, które płynęły.

Przytaknął. – Siedem godzin. Kiedy się obudziła, nakrzyczała na mnie i zapytała dlaczego jej dotykam. Mój ojciec obudził się i powiedział, że kazał mi to zrobić, a ona odparła "dobrze". Tego dnia musiałem iść do szkoły. Oczywiście byłem zmęczony. Kazał mi to robić przed dwie noce.

– Edwardzie… to jest obrzydliwe. Jak oni mogli?

Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem, Bello. Nie starałem się i nie rozumiem tego… dla mnie to było po prostu takie, jakie było. Nie wiem. Od tamtej pory świruję, kiedy ludzie łapią moją dłoń. To mogło zniknąć po jakimś czasie, ale nawet nie próbowałem. Mój terapeuta mówi, że to jest zrozumiałe, ale ja nie rozumiem jak. To były tylko trzy noce. To jest osłabiające. Tak jak ten facet wcześniej, Mike, nie mogłem potrząsnąć jego dłoni. Zrobiłbym to, co zrobiłem teraz.

W tym momencie pomyślałam o tym. Teraz to miało sens. – To dlatego Alice zaczęła wariować z użądleniem pszczoły – powiedziałam rozumiejąc.

– Zauważyłaś to?

Przytaknęłam. – Przez cały czas ją obserwowałam. Nic koło niej nie było, a potem ona po prostu zaczęła ściskać ramię i krzyczeć. Nie rozumiałam co ona robi, ale zgaduję, że teraz już wiem. Starała się cię chronić. – Teraz to miało sens, ponownie dało mi to świadomość, jak blisko Alice była z Edwardem.

Przytaknął. – Tak. Wie, że nie radzę sobie z dłońmi. To jest chore, ale czasami nawet nie mogę trzymać ręki Alice. Mówi, że to jej nie przeszkadza, ale to przeszkadza mi. Jeśli naprawdę dobrze się przygotuję, jestem w stanie trzymać jej dłoń. Ale to tylko dlatego, że to Alice.

– Co czujesz, kiedy ktoś próbuje dotknąć twojej dłoni?

– Zgaduję, że po prostu kojarzę to z byciem używanym i upokorzonym. Moja matka nigdy nie chciała mieć ze mną nic wspólnego chyba, że byliśmy wśród ludzi. Nie wiem. To jest głupie, chciałbym tak się nie czuć, ale czuję.

– Czy myślisz, że kiedykolwiek będziesz w stanie trzymać moją dłoń?

– Mam taką nadzieję.

– Myślisz, że moglibyśmy ponownie spróbować? – zapytałam z nadzieją. Może prosiłam o zbyt wiele, ale chciałam pokazać mu, że nie musi się niczym denerwować, kiedy chodzi o trzymanie czyjejś dłoni. Plus, wydawało się, że myślał, że przez to co mi powiedział ucieknę w przeciwnym kierunku. To było dalekie od prawdy.

– Nie wiem. Nie chcę cię zawieść, jeśli ponownie zeświruję, jak dziecko.

– Nie, nie… nie mów tak. – Zbliżyłam się na kanapie do niego. – Rozumiem dlaczego czułeś się w ten sposób. Twoi rodzice przerażali cię. – Czułam się za niego strasznie. Jestem pewna, że ta mała anegdota była jedynie kawałkiem na powierzchni zniszczeń, jakie spowodowali jego rodzice, ale ja nie chciałam go przytłaczać. Na teraz… wystarczające było, że mi to mówił. – Ale tutaj nikogo nie ma. Jesteśmy tylko ty i ja. Nikomu nie muszę imponować. Po prostu chcę trzymać twoją dłoń i być w stanie dotknąć cię, ko... Edwardzie. – Ponownie się złapałam. Nie wiem skąd to pochodziło, ale najwyraźniej nie mogłam tego kontrolować. _Kochanie. _Wydawało się pasować.

– Również mogę tego chcieć. – Myślę, że rozumiałam trochę wiecej o Edwardzie. Miał problem z uczuciami. Na jednym z moich zajęć uczyłam się o odrzuceniu, ponieważ to była jedna z rzeczy jakiej musieliśmy szukać w naszych uczniach. Edward cierpiał na emocjonalne odrzucenie ze strony rodziców. Taki rodzaj odrzucenia naprawdę paprze w głowie dziecka i powoduje, że mają wiele problemów. Coś mówiło mi, że jego problem z uczuciem był dopiero ich początkiem, ale zamierzałam mu pomóc z czymkolwiek trzeba.

Położyłam dłoń na jego plecach. – To ci nie przeszkadza, prawda?

– Nie, jest w porządku.

– Okej, dobrze. – Potarłam jego plecy. Przeniosłam dłoń z jego pleców w dół jego ramienia, zatrzymując się na przedramieniu. – To też nie jest takie złe, prawda?

– Nie. – Oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu i przejechałam dłonią wzdłuż jego ręki. Siedzieliśmy w komfortowej ciszy przez kilka chwil. Po prostu dawałam mu znać, że nie będę go naciskać i on pokazywał mi, że będzie się dla mnie starał. Nie byłam pewna na czym w tej chwili staliśmy. Wiedziałam, że byliśmy przyjaciółmi, ale ja chciałam czegoś więcej. Sposób w jaki moje ciało go chciało było jedyną oznaką czego potrzebowałam. Dodatkowo uczucia we mnie, kiedy on był blisko. Ale dam mu tyle czasu ile potrzebował, aby ogarnąć rzeczy w głowie. Poczekam na niego tak długo jak, będzie potrzebował, abym czekała.

Pocałowałam delikatnie jego koszulkę zakrywającą jego ramię. – Możesz odwrócić się do mnie? – zapytałam. Przytaknął i odwrócił się do mnie na kanapie. Ściągnął buty i skrzyżował pod sobą nogi. Również ściągnęłam swoje buty. Skopiowałam jego pozycję na kanapie, a on posłał mi, jak myślę, zachęcający uśmiech.

Ułożyłam moje dłonie na jego ramionach. Były szerokie i silne, pomimo jego nikłej postawy. Może być nikły, ale miał trochę mięśni, tyle było wyraźne. Ścisnęłam jego ramiona i próbowałam złagodzić napięcie wewnątrz niego. – Och, laska, to bolało – powiedział.

Zaśmiałam się. Myślałam, że mamy wyjątkową chwilę, a on powiedział to jak dziecko. Mocno się śmiałam, na co moja głowa opadła. Trzymałam dłonie na jego ramionach i mogłam słyszeć, jak on śmiał się ze mną. – Przepraszam, dziecinko – powiedziałam między salwami śmiechu.

– Zamknij się. Mam delikatne ramiona.

Przewróciłam oczami. – Co za dziwak. Czy możesz być poważny przez dwie minuty? Próbuję cię obmacywać.

Zachichotał. – Zboczeniec.

Tylko potrząsnęłam głową i przesunęłam dłonie z jego ramion na szyję. Wydawał się lekko zdrętwieć. – Czy to w porządku?

– Taaa – powiedział napiętym głosem. Coś mi mówiło, że mu to do końca nie pasuje, ale szłam powoli. Przesunęłam lekko dłonie po jego szyi. Mogłam poczuć jego mocny puls przy mojej dłoni. Przesunęłam delikatnie kciukiem po jego skórze. Przy jego jabłku Adama. A potem przesunęłam je na tył jego szyi i złączyłam moje palce z tyłu. Mogłam poczuć lekkie włosy z tyłu jego głowy. Były takie miękkie. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, gdy przeniosłam dłonie na tył jego głowy i przejechałam nimi przez jego włosy. Zamknął oczy i westchnął zadowolony.

– Zawsze chciałam dotknąć twoich włosów – wyszeptałam z zadowoleniem na uczucie jego włosów przy moich palcach. – Kocham twoje włosy. – Tylko mruknął w odpowiedzi. Sięgnęłam za niego i podniosłam jego czapkę. Umieściłam ją z powrotem na jego głowie. Uśmiech zagościł na jego ustach, a jego oczy pozostawały zamknięte. – Naprawdę, tę czapkę też lubię. To ciężka decyzja.

– Bardziej lubię czapkę – powiedział. – Moje włosy są utrapieniem.

Zachichotałam. Mogłam sobie wyobrazić, że rzeczywiście tak było. To były najbardziej szalone włosy, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam. – Dla mnie obie wersje są dobre. – Przeniosłam dłonie z powrotem na jego ramiona. Sięgnęłam do jego twarzy, aby umieścić dłoń na policzku, ale on natychmiast się wzdrygnął. – To nie jest w porządku?

– Nie wiem – powiedział ze strachem w swoich przeszywających zielonych oczach.

– Hej, jest dobrze. Nie chcę sprawiać, że będziesz czuł się niekomfortowo. – Mogę teraz dać sobie radę bez dotykania jego twarzy, mogę popracować i pomóc mu w tym innego dnia. Bardziej wolę pomóc mu z jego awersją do trzymania czyjejś dłoni. To była taka naturalna rzecz i wiedziałam, że poczuje się lepiej, gdy będzie mógł złapać kogoś za rekę. Najwyraźniej czuł się winny, że nie był w stanie podać komuś ręki albo trzymać dłoni Alice. Był również zasmucony, że tak na mnie zareagował. Chciałam od niego to zabrać… albo chociaż spróbować.

– Przepraszam.

– Nie przepraszaj, Edwardzie. Jest w porządku. Ufasz mi?

– Oczywiście, że tak.

– Wiesz, że nigdy cię nie zranię, prawda?

– Tak.

– Dobrze. Nie zrobiłabym tego. Mógłbyś unieść dla mnie swoje dłonie?

– Bella… Nie wiem…

– Ciii… – Umieściłam moje dłonie na jego ramionach. – Nie skrzywdzę cię, pamiętasz? – Potarłam jego ramiona. Tym razem delikatniej, aby nie piszczał, jak dziewczyna ze swoimi „wrażliwymi ramionami". – Nie jestem twoimi rodzicami. Nikogo tutaj nie ma. Tylko ty i ja. – Westchnął i przytaknął. Przeniosłam moje ręce z dala od niego i usiadłam na kolanach na kanapie przed nim. Podniósł dłonie przed sobą i skierował je w moją stronę.

– Co jeśli znowu zeświruję? – zapytał nerwowo. Dla każdego innego to musiało wydawać się taką prostą rzeczą. Ale najwyraźniej to było coś całkowicie innego dla Edwarda. Kojarzył dotykanie dłoni jako znaczenie bycia wykorzystywanym, głodnym, zmęczonym i zawstydzonym. Nie rozumiał, że trzymanie rąk może reprezentować miłość, przywiązanie, uwielbienie i wsparcie. Chciałam go tego nauczyć.

– Nie ma powodu do tego. Robię to, ponieważ troszczę się o ciebie. Nie mam żadnych innych motywów. Obiecuję. – Ponownie przytaknął. – Tylko rozluźnij się. – Wziął głęboki oddech. Podniosłam ręce dłońmi do niego i przybliżyłam się. Zaczął wariować. Mogłam się domyśleć. – Edwardzie. – Spojrzał na mnie. – Po prostu patrz na mnie, dobrze? – Przytaknął i wziął kolejny głęboki oddech. Mógł to zrobić. Powoli się zbliżałam, ale również nie chciałam robić tego za wolno, aby nie przeciągać. Mogłam poczuć elektryczność, przyciągającą moje dłonie do jego. Delikatnie go dotknęłam. Czułam, jak jego skóra lekko muska moją. Patrzył na mnie. Wydawał się w porządku. – Dobrze?

– Taaa. – Dałam trochę więcej nacisku na jego dłonie i mogłam poczucić go teraz bardziej. Jego ręce były dużo większe od moich.

– Widzisz, jest dobrze – powiedziałam. Przytaknął szybko. Mogłam powiedzieć, że troche się z tym zmagał, ale do tej pory dobrze sobie radził. Powoli poruszyłam lekko dłońmi i zakręciłam je wokół jego palców. Delikatnie trzymałam jego dłonie i zaczęłam powoli zaciskać uścisk, wciągając go do tego. Przymknął oczy i uspokajająco się uśmiechnął. – Nie skrzywdzę cię, Edwardzie. – Ta chwila była najbardziej onieśmielającą chwilą, jaką doświadczyłam z kimkolwiek w moim życiu. To było tak proste jak trzymanie jego dłoni, ale to była idealna chwila. Kiedy powiedziałam mu, że go nie skrzywdzę, nie miałam na myśli tego momentu, chodziło mi o zawsze. Nie mogłabym żyć ze sobą, gdybym go skrzywdziła.

– Wiem – powiedział. Przymknął na chwilę oczy prawdopodobnie zbierając się. Wciąż nie opuścił swoich palców, aby złączyć je z moimi, ale nie musiał. – Nie wiem czy mogę obiecać, że cię nie skrzywdzę, Bello. Prawdopodobnie to zrobię.

Ból w jego słowach dotknął mnie. Były również przepełnione winą. – Czy kiedykolwiek skrzywdzisz mnie celowo?

– Absolutnie nie.

– To jest więcej, niż wystarczająco – wyszeptałam. Przełknął i przytaknął. Potem powoli opuścił swoje palce na moje, więc nasze dłonie były całkowicie ze sobą złączone. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i dosłownie prawie zaczęłam płakać. Ten prosty gest znaczył dla mnie więcej, niż on to rozumiał. Zwalczył swój strach – przynajmniej ze mną – i pokazał całkowicie, że mi ufał. Pochyliłam się i lekko pocałowałam jego palce, które były wokół mojej prawej dłoni. Trzymał ciasno, a ja pocałowałam palce, które były wokół mojej lewej dłoni. – Dziękuję.

– Nie… to ja dziękuję – powiedział. Dłużej nie mogłam się powstrzymywać, gdy łzy wypłynęły z moich oczu. – Och, Bello, proszę przestań – powiedział. Najwidoczniej nienawidził patrzeć, jak ktoś płacze. Wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy Alice płakała był wyraźnym tego przekazem.

– Przepraszam. – Puściłam jego dłonie i rzuciłam się na niego. Jęknął na siłę z jaką pchnęłam jego plecy na oparcie kanapy. Owinęłam moje ramiona wokół jego talii, ukrywając moje łzy przed nim, więc nie będzie się smucił. Zajęło mu to chwilę, ale w końcu owinął swoje ramiona wokół mnie. Nie pomagał mi z moją zbyt emocjonalną dupą, gdy zaczęłam płakać bardziej czując, że trzymał mnie w swoim ramionach.

– Czy tak jest dobrze? – zapytał delikatnie. Zaśmiałam się, gdy powtórzył mi moje słowa. Również zachichotał i ciaśniej mnie trzymał.

– Jest idealnie.

– Zetrzyj ten uśmiech ze swojej twarzy, Cullen, zanim usunę go za ciebie – powiedziałam ostrzegając. Dupek. Stanęłam za patykiem, który umieścił na ziemi, jako miejsce do stania i rzuciłam moją piłkę. Byłam do kitu, a on się śmiał. Chciałam go uderzyć.

– Może Bocce* nie jest po prostu dla ciebie, laska.

– Pieprz się. Mam to. – Zachichotał i skrzyżował przed sobą ramiona. Wzięłam następną piłkę do rąk i patrzyłam na pallino. Tak właśnie to nazywał. Z tego co wiem to mógł się ze mnie nabijać. Kiedy zaproponował tę grę, nie miałam pojęcia co to jest. Zapytałam go, a on powiedział mi. Zaczął mi opowiadać, że pochodzi z czasów Egiptu i w ogóle. Miałam ciężkie chwile, aby za nim nadążyć, ale również nauczyłam się o nim czegoś nowego. Edward lubił historię. Interesujące. Zawsze myślałam, że historia była nudna. Jeśli Edward byłby moim nauczycielem, może mogłabym się nauczyć więcej… ta jasne. Gdyby był moim nauczycielem, w czasie zajęć miałabym tylko niestosowne fantazje o nim. Edward elegancko ubrany pod krawatem, wiele by mi zrobił. Rzeczy, które mogłyby wpakować mnie w kłopoty.

– Tylko się nie uduś – parsknęłam, gdy zamierzałam rzucić w niego piłką. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na niego. Był okropnym towarzyszem w grze. Zawsze chciał wygrywać i nie miał problemu wytykać tego prosto w twarz. Miał szczęście, że miał ładną twarz, to wszystko co mówię.

Rzuciłam piłkę, a mój jack zbliżył się bardziej do pallino, niż jego piłka. – Tak! – krzyknęłam, skacząc w górę. Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam uderzać go w klatkę. – Zdobyłam punkt! Zdobyłam punkt! Jesteś do kitu!

Zaśmiał się i próbował odsunąć moje dłonie z dala od siebie. – Bella, w sumie masz cztery punkty. – Cóż, miło z jego strony, że przerwał mi w mojej paradzie.

– Zamknij się. Wciąż mam szansę. – Naprawdę nie miałam. Miał dwanaście punktów, a według niego gra kończyła się przy trzynastu. Miałam przewalone. Moje cztery punkty absolutnie nic nie znaczyły, chyba, że on czuł się miło. Nie zauważyłam, żeby to się działo.

Była jego kolej. Podszedł do kija i wziął w rękę pierwszą kulę. Rzucił nią i wylądowała prawdopodobnie centymetr od pallino. Widzicie, tematem gry było rzucenie piłki najbliżej pallino jak to tylko możliwe bez rzucania w nie ani dotykania. Więc on właśnie praktycznie nabił to. Spojrzał na mnie i posłał mi niewinny uśmiech. Nikogo nie oszukiwał. Mogłam zobaczyć „haha, pokonałem cię, frajerko" spojrzenie.

– Nienawidzę cię – powiedziałam i rzuciłam moje piłki na ziemię. Zaśmiał się. Nawet, gdy był w tej chwili cierniem przy moim boku ten śmiech wciąż sprawiał, że czułam się w środku jak gąbka. Och, co ten facet ze mną robił...

– Ołłł, przepraszam – powiedział. Odłożył swoją piłkę i otworzył dla mnie swoje ramiona. Byłam tym zdziwiona. Wcześniej ja inicjowałam przytulanie i zajęło mu trochę, aby przyzwyczaić się do tego. A teraz to on sięgał po mnie. Swobodnie podeszłam w jego ramiona, a on owinął je wokół mnie. – Przepraszam – powiedział. Westchnęłam.

– Dziękuję.

– Przepraszam, że jestem lepszy od ciebie. To musi być okropne być tak kiepskim. – Jęknęłam i odepchnęłam go żartobliwie.

– Jesteś straszny!

Zaśmiał się i przyciągnął mnie z powrotem. – Przepraszam. Tylko żartowałem. Nie jesteś taka zła.

Tym razem brzmiał szczerze, a ja po prostu rozpływałam się w jego ramionach. Nasza chwila została przerwa, kiedy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. Odwinął swoje ramiona ode mnie, ale wciąż trzymał mnie blisko siebie. Sięgnął po telefon i przeklnął, kiedy spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Spojrzałam na niego z ciekawością.

– Coś nie tak?

– To Bev, zapomniałem przynieść jej ginger ale*. Kurwa. – Odebrał telefon. – Bev, tak bardzo przepraszam, będę tam za pół godziny – zaczął zbierać piłki z ziemi i pomogłam mu. Naprawdę nie znałam szczegółów relacji, jakie ich łączyły, ale on najwidoczniej troszczył się o nią. Świrował i mogłam powiedzieć, że naprawdę źle się czuł przez to, co cokolwiek zrobił. Włożyłam wszystko do torby i pokazałam mu, że zajmę się tym, a następnie zaniosłam torbę do domku i schowałam do szafy, z której ją wyciągnął.

Czekałam na niego podczas, gdy on rozmawiał na zewnątrz. Rozejrzałam się po chatce. Była trochę mała, ale wystarczająco duża, aby czuć się komfortowo. Poszłam do małej kuchni i sprawdziłam lodówkę. Nie było tam wiele, tylko kilka butelek wody i słoik korniszonów. Bardzo przypadkowe, ale jestem pewna, że nie mogli trzymać tutaj zbyt wiele, skoro Edward powiedział, że nie przychodził tu często.

Sprawdziłam szafki i było tam tylko kilka talerzy, kubków i niezbędnych rzeczy.

– Głodna? – Usłyszałam za sobą. Podskoczyłam, nawet jeśli wiedziałam, że to on. Położyłam dłonie na klatce. Zaśmiał się. – Jeny, przepraszam.

– Przepraszam, łatwo mnie wystraszyć. – Tylko potrząsnął głową. – I odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, nie, nie jestem głodna.

– Cóż, ja umieram z głodu – powiedział. Wskoczył na blat obok mnie. – Możesz zrobić mi przysługę?

– Nie umiem gotować. Będzie smakować, jak gówno.

Zaśmiał się. – Nie o to zamierzałem pytać, ale dzięki za ostrzeżenie. – Tylko wzruszyłam ramionami. To była prawda. Nigdy nie powinien liczyć na mnie, że będę kucharzem. – Właściwie zamierzałem zapytać czy chciałabyś wrócić do mojego mieszkania. – Jestem pewna, że moje oczy wyskoczyły z głowy. Przewrócił oczami. – Nie chodzi mi o nic niestosownego, ty zboczeńcu. Chcę abyś poznała tam Bev.

– Och – wydusiłam, czując się głupio i prawdopodobnie będąc cała czerwona. – Jasne, pod warunkiem, że mnie nie znienawidzi.

Zaśmiał się. – Mam przeczucie, że cię polubi.

– Okej, zgada.

Och cholera, naprawdę zaczynałam się denerwować spotkaniem z tą kobietą o imieniu Bev. Moje dłonie były spocone i trzęsły się. Czułam, że mogę zwymiotować w samochodzie Edwarda. Dodatkowo on palił, a ten zapach nie pomagał z moim żołądkiem, który w tej chwili był kłębkiem nerwów. Edward mówił. Naprawdę nie wiem o czym, bo nie słuchałam. Po prostu zastanawiałam się czy Bev mnie polubi.

Było inaczej, kiedy poznawałam Alice, ponieważ wiedziałam, że jest słodką małą dziewczyną i już ją poznałam. Jednakże miałam rację, ponieważ przywitała mnie z otwartymi ramionami. Ale nie miałam pojęcia czego oczekiwać przy Bev. Najwidoczniej była kimś wyjątkowym, skoro widziała w Edwardzie to co ja, ale to nie pomagało. Panikowałam.

– Bella? – zapytał głośno Edward. Ponownie podskoczyłam.

– Cholera, przestań krzyczeć.

– Przez pięć minut gadałem o kaczkach w kanalizacji, a ty nie powiedziałaś ani słowa.

– Dlaczego gadałeś o kaczkach w kanalizacji?

Przewrócił oczami. – Sprawdzałem czy słuchasz, ale najwyraźniej nie.

– Och, przepraszam.

– Nie jesteś zdenerwowana, prawda?

– Czuję, jakbym miała zwymiotować, jestem taka zdenerwowana – powiedziałam mu szczerze.

Westchnął. – Nie denerwuj się, Bella. Ufasz mi, prawda?

– Oczywiście.

– Więc zaufaj, kiedy mówię, że Bev cię polubi. Denerwujesz się bez powodu. – I to było to. Wiedziałam, że nie powie nic więcej i nie zamierzał mnie niańczyć. Naprawdę to, kurwa, lubiłam. Przez całe życie byłam niańczona, a Edward nie zamierzał tego robić. Poważnie? Gdzie, do cholery, znalazłam tego faceta? Był dla mnie idealny, to było prawie przerażające. I dobrze wyglądał. Teraz miał okulary przeciwsłoneczne i w połączeniu z czapką i papierosem, który trzymał pomiędzy swoimi długimi palcami…. Robiło się tutaj gorąco. – Dlaczego się na mnie gapisz, czubku? – zapytał.

Zaśmiałam się. – Och, bez powodu. – Tylko zachichotał. Założyłam kaptur jego bluzy na głowę, aby zakryć mój rumieniec. Resztę drogi, która była naprawdę chwilą, byliśmy cicho. Podjechaliśmy pod jego mieszkanie, które znajdowało się w niekoniecznie miłej okolicy. Jednakże to mi nie przeszkadzało. Był czas, kiedy nie spotkalibyście mnie w podobnym miejscu, ale skończyłam z tym gównem. Nie miałam prawa, aby osądzać.

Wysiedliśmy i zaprowadził mnie do domu. – Wiem, że jest tu trochę gównianie, ale obiecuję, że moje mieszkanie jest w lepszym stanie. – Odnosił się do korytarza z odpadającą farbą na ścianach i rozwalonych schodów.

– Te rzeczy mi nie przeszkadzają, Edwardzie.

– Tylko się upewniam. – Położyłam dłoń na jego plecach, gdy szliśmy na górę tylko po to, aby być z nim w kontakcie. Zatrzymał się przy swoim mieszkaniu i otworzył drzwi. Nawet nie były zamknięte. Wszedł do środka, a ja za nim. – Bev, jesteś tutaj?

– Chłopcze, przestań krzyczeć, mogę być stara, ale nie głucha. – Usłyszałam kobiecy głos, a po chwili ciche kroki, nadchodzące w naszą stronę. Potem pojawiła się niska kobieta z niezwykle miłymi oczami, ciemną skórą, zmarszczkami mimicznymi i ładnym uśmiechem. Człowiek nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby się do niej nie uśmiechnąć. – Nie jesteś Bellą, prawda?

– Owszem, jestem.

Podeszła do mnie z otwartymi ramionami. Pochyliłam się i uścisnęłam ją. – Jesteś zbyt ładna dla tego tu, Bello. – Wyszeptała mi do ucha, ale najwyraźniej chciała, aby Edward to usłyszał.

– Och dzięki, Beverly – powiedział sucho.

Zaśmiałam się, a ona odsunęła mnie na długość ramion. – Miło cię poznać, Bello. Musisz być pewnego rodzaju świętą, aby radzić sobie z tym chłopakiem.

– Taaa, jest niesforny.

– Nie jestem niesforny, cokolwiek to znaczy – powtórzył za mną.

Bev przewróciła oczami. – Dziecko, każdego dnia doprowadzasz mnie do szału.

– Coś mi się zdaje, że sam wypiję ginger ale – odparł.

– Śmiało. Już czuję się lepiej. – Zaśmiałam się na ich wymianę zdań. Bev złapała mnie za rękę. – Chodź, idziemy pogadać.

– Nikt nie jest dla mnie miły. To takie smutne – zajęczał Edward.

– Och, przestań się mazać – powiedziałam. Posłał mi zabawne spojrzenie, na co się zaśmiałam.

– Idź do mojego mieszkania i napraw mój zlew – powiedziała Bev.

– Ponownie go popsułaś?

– Tak. Idź go napraw, a my z Bellą porozmawiamy – rozkazała Bev.

– Dobrze – powiedział i odwrócił się do wyjścia. Uśmiechnął się zanim wyszedł, a ja uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Sprawił, że czułam się jak nastolatka ze swoim pierwszym zauroczeniem tylko, że dużo większym. Opuścił mieszkanie, a ja czułam przyciąganie w ramionach.

– Źle to znosisz, dziewczyno – powiedziała Bev.

Uśmiechnęłam się i zarumieniłam. – Jest naprawdę wspaniałym facetem.

– Wiem, że jest. Chodź, usiądziemy – powiedziała. Zaprowadziła mnie do salonu. To był prosty pokój z kanapą, telewizorem, stolikiem do kawy i białymi ścianami, ale był naprawdę ciepły. Na ścianie wisiały zdjęcia Alice i kilka kolorowych kartek z książki. Na podłodze walało się trochę zabawek, ale poza tym pokój był czysty. Usiedliśmy na kanapie. – Więc powiedz mi, jak go poznałaś – powiedziała Bev.

Więc opowiedziałam. Powiedziałam jej, co zrobiłam pierwszego dnia i jak wciąż wracałam, aby z nim porozmawiać. Powiedziałam jej, co w nim lubię i o innych naszych rozmowach. Zostawiłam to co stało się dzisiaj, czułam, że to było osobiste z jakiegoś powodu. Śmiała się ze mną z niektórych momentach i widziałam, że w innych była zatroskana. Najwyraźniej bardzo się troszczyła. Nie byłam jednak zdenerwowana i czułam się dobrze dzieląc się z kimś moim związkiem z Edwardem. Nie mogłam tego robić z moimi przyjaciółkami.

– Więc tak, spotkaliśmy się w dziwny sposób, ale to działa.

– Powiedziałabym. Właściwie wydajesz się dla niego idealna.

– Łał.

– Co?

– Och, nie wiem, nie jesteśmy nawet parą, więc…

– Będziecie – oświadczyła pewnie.

– Zgaduję, że zobaczymy.

– To się stanie, dziecko. Obiecuję. Znam tego chłopca bardziej, niż ktokolwiek i nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam u niego takiego wyrazu twarzy. – Musiałam się zarumienić, ponieważ zachichotała. – Właściwie jestem tym podekscytowana.

– Naprawdę?

– Oczywiście! Wiem, że nie ma ze mną łatwo, ale kocham tego chłopca, jak własnego syna. – Łał, naprawdę byli blisko.

– Więc, cieszę się, że ma ciebie. Zwłaszcza przy jego przeszłości.

– Owszem. Wiem coś o tym, ale ci nie powiem.

– Och nie, też tego nie chcę. Powiedział mi, że to złe, ale czuję jakby to nie miało dla mnie znaczenia.

– Dla jego dobra, mam nadzieję, że nie.

– Myślisz, że będzie?

Wzruszyła ramionami. – To zależy.

– Od czego?

– Jak wiele dobrego w nim widzisz.

– Nie wydaje mi się, że mógłby powiedzieć cokolwiek, co sprawiłoby, że będę chciała trzymać się od niego z daleka. – Spojrzałam na moje dłonie i byłam zdziwiona, kiedy poczułam na ramionach jej obie ręce, które przyciągnęły mnie do swojej piersi. Przytuliła mnie ciasno i poklepała po plecach.

– Cieszę się, że ma ciebie, kochanie.

– Dziękuję.

Odsunęła się. – Mogę cię lubić, ale to nie powstrzyma mnie od pobicia cię, jeśli zranisz tego chłopca.

Zaśmiałam się. Była śmiertelnie poważna i byłam szczęśliwa z tego powodu. Edward potrzebował w swoim życiu więcej ludzi takich , jak Bev. Nie mogłam się doczekać, aby lepiej ją poznać. – Doskonale to rozumiem.

Po tym Edward wrócił do domu. – Myślę, że go naprawiłem, tylko idź i wypróbuj. – Powiedział do Bev, która wstała z kanapy, a Edward wszedł do małej kuchni.

– _My__ślisz, _że naprawiłeś? Och chłopcze, zobaczmy co z tego wyjdzie.

Edward tylko śmiał się. Poszłam zobaczyć go w kuchni. Mył ręce nad zlewem pełnym naczyń. – Nie było tak źle, prawda? – zapytał, gdy szorował.

– Nie, jest naprawdę świetna.

Uśmiechnął się. – Mówiłem ci. – Teraz je namydlał. – Zgaduję, że powinienem pozmywać, co?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Jeśli tak czujesz.

– Bądźmy szczerzy, ktokolwiek czuje, aby zmywać naczynia? Zaczął otrzepywać dłonie, aby je lekko wysuszyć. Złapałam ręcznik, który był na blacie, chwyciłam jego prawą dłoń i zaczęłam ją dla niego wycierać. Posłał mi mały uśmiech. Lepiej mu szło akceptowanie mojego dotyku.

– Właściwie lubię zmywać naczynia.

Przewrócił oczami i złapałam jego drugą dłoń. – Taaa, to dlatego, że jesteś dziwna.

– Zamknij się, sam jesteś dziwny. – Drzwi wejściowe się otworzyły i ledwo udało mi się to zarejestrować, kiedy mała Alice pojawiła się w drzwiach kuchni. Oboje z Edwardem spojrzeliśmy na nią, a ona na nas… cóż bardziej na nasze dłonie, które były złączone przed nami. Edward puścił moje dłonie, a ona opadły po moich bokach.

– Hej, Alice – powiedział.

– Cześć. – Patrzyła na nas z ciekawością. – Co dzisiaj robiliście?

– Och pojechaliśmy do chatki i graliśmy w Bocce – powiedział Edward. Wydawał się zdenerwowany.

– O mój Boże, jesteś do kitu w tej grze – odparła Alice.

– Co? Do kitu? – zapytałam. Alice przytaknęła, jakby to było takie oczywiste. – Łał, muszę być najgorszym graczem w Bocce.

– Poważnie? Przegrałaś z Edwardem?

Spojrzałam na niego. Uśmiechał się chytrze. – Tak – przyznałam.

– Wygrywam z nim za każdym razem. Jestem mistrzem Bocce – powiedziała dziwnym akcentem, którego nie umiałam określić. Roześmialiśmy się.

– Edwardzie! Przyprowadź tutaj swój mały kościsty tyłek i posprzątaj bałagan, jaki zrobiłeś w mojej kuchni – zawołała Bev.

– Dobrze – odpowiedział, jak małe dziecko, które wiedziało, że jest w tarapatach. Wyszedł, a Bev wraz z nim.

– Nie zrobi tego, jeśli tam nie pójdę – powiedziała. Tylko się śmiałam. Mała rodzina Edwarda, jaką tutaj miał była zadziwiająca i nie mogłam się powstrzymać, ale wydawało mi się, że mogłabym się do niej przyzwyczaić. Spojrzałam na Alice, a ona wciąż patrzyła na mnie z ciekawością.

–Dobrze się bawiłaś w domu koleżanki? – zapytałam, aby rozpocząć rozmowę. Nie odpowiedziała mi. W zamian podbiegła do mnie i owinęła swoje ramiona wokół mojej talii i ciasno mnie przytuliła. Byłam zdziwiona jej zachowaniem, ale położyłam moje dłonie na jej plecach i włosach. – Uch… dziękuję. – _Co ludzie mówi__ą na niespodziewany uściskowy atak, który był najwyraźniej sprowokowany?_

– Dziękuję, Bello. Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję.

– Za co?

– Za bycie przyjaciółką Ecy'ego – powiedziała. Ponownie zostałam uderzona świadomością, jak blisko byli ze sobą. To było całkowicie piękne. Oboje mieli szczęście, że mieli siebie.

– Nie musisz mi dziękować, kochanie. Jestem bardziej, niż szczęśliwa będąc przyjaciółką Edwarda.

Odsunęła się i spojrzała na mnie swoimi brązowymi oczami. – Dziękuję! Przynajmniej ktoś uświadomił sobie, jaki on jest super.

Zaśmiałam się. – Taa, jest całkiem fajny.

_I tak du__żo bardziej._

A/N Przepraszam, że tak długo musieliście czekać. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć jak idzie praca nad tłumaczeniem albo o coś zapytać możecie znaleźć mnie na twitterze: Koainka

*Bocce – dyscyplina sportu, w której piłki mają swoje nazwy tj, pallino czy jack właśnie ;) .org/wiki/Bocce

*Ginger Ale – gazowany napój aromatyzowany imbirem –/images/packagings/Seagrams_Ginger_


	12. Rozdział 11: Tumbling Down

**Rozdział 11 Tumbling Down**

Tłumaczenie: MonicMay

Beta: Rodzynka_

_No one's gonna love you more than I do_

_But someone_

_They should have warned you_

_When things start splitting at the seams and now_

_The whole thing's tumbling down_

_Things start splitting at the seams and now_

_If things start splitting at the seams and now,_

_It's tumbling down_

_Hard_

**No One's Gonna Love You, by Band of Horses**

**BPOV**

– Och, Bello, nie powinnaś poprawić sobie fryzury? – zapytała moja mama. Jęknęłam wewnętrznie.

Ostatnie dwa dni spędziłam w domu moich rodziców. I bawiłabym się dobrze, gdyby tylko moja mama nie naprzykrzała mi się takimi gównami, jak mój wygląd.

Włosy związałam w niedbały kucyk, miałam na sobie dresowe spodnie, podkoszulkę i bluzę z kapturem Edwarda.

Niedługo miałam zamiar się wynosić, więc nie wiedziałam dlaczego tak bardzo interesował ją mój ubiór czy fryzura.

– Och... nie. Przez cały czas będę w samochodzie. Nie będzie komu zaimponować. – Jakby miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Miałam dosyć imponowania komukolwiek. Nawet nie miałam zamiaru inaczej się ubrać, aby zaimponować Edwardowi. Wyraził się jasno, że wygląd nie był dla niego rzeczą pierwszorzędną.

_Rany, ale za nim tęskniłam_.

Zbierałam wszystkie moje rzeczy. Dzisiaj było Halloween, chciałam więc dotrzeć do domu, aby móc je spędzić z Edwardem i Alice. Odkąd ją poznałam minęło parę tygodni, a ostatnio oboje z Edwardem widywaliśmy się znacznie częściej. Dosłownie stał się moim przyjacielem. Jedyne czego brakowało mi w naszej przyjaźni, to, że chciałabym czegoś więcej.

_Jasna cholera, czy ja chciałam czegoś więcej?_ Czasami się zastanawiałam, czy rzeczywiście go kochałam.

– No cóż, to twoja decyzja – odparła, jakby się zawstydziła.

Nie przejęłam się.

– Gdzie jest tata? – spytałam.

– Właśnie wychodzi spod prysznica.

– No dobra. To poczekam, aż skończy, żebym mogła się pożegnać – odparłam.

Poszłam do pokoju gościnnego i usiadłam na białej, skórzanej kanapie. Dom był nieskazitelnie czysty i taki kompletnie inny od mojego i dziewczyn mieszkania. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że dorastałam w tym miejscu. Nie było tu żadnych śladów rodzinnego życia. Na ścianie wprawdzie wisiały moje zdjęcia, ukazujące mnie w różnym wieku, ale wszystko było takie właściwe. Nie wiedziałam. Zdawało się, jakby nikt tu nie mieszkał. Było całkowicie inaczej niż u Edwarda, gdzie walały się zabawki, kolorowe obrazki wisiały na ścianach, a żywe rysunki Alice były dosłownie wszędzie.

Mama usiadła przy mnie i wygładziła swoją spódnicę.

– A w ogóle to skąd masz tę bluzę? – zapytała, patrząc na nią, jakby miała ją zaatakować.

Uśmiechnęłam się. – Przyjaciel mi pożyczył.

– To jak wielki jest ten twój przyjaciel? – parsknęła z obrzydzeniem, tylko dlatego, że ubranie było na mnie ciut przyduże.

Wiedziałam, że myślała o jakiejś dziewczynie z nadwagą. Cieszyłam się, że nie odziedziczyłam po niej tego genu. Wiecie, tego, który kazał jej oceniać każdą napotkaną osobę. Naprawdę się cieszyłam, że nie oceniałam ludzi po wyglądzie. Przynajmniej już nie.

– To chłopak, który jest wyższy ode mnie i co jest oczywiste, ma posturę większą niż ja.

– Chłopak?

– Tak, mężczyzna pożyczył mi tę bluzę.

– Czy to twój chłopak? Dlaczego w ogóle o nim nie wspomniałaś, Bello?

– To nie mój chłopak. To przyjaciel. Przed chwilą właśnie to powiedziałam.

– Jest przystojny? – ciągnęła.

Całkowicie wciągnęła się w temat. Zaśmiałam się. Przejmowała się najmniej istotnymi rzeczami. Nie przeszkadzało mi to jednak.

– Tak, ale to tylko przyjaciel.

– Ile ma lat?

– Dwadzieścia trzy. – Nie miałam zamiaru ze szczegółami opowiadać jej o Edwardzie, ale nie widziałam nic złego w tym, aby co nieco jej zdradzić. Mieszkała od nas kawał drogi, więc nie mogła nękać go przez cały czas, jak mogłyby to zrobić dziewczyny. _Nadal będę musiała sobie przemyśleć, kiedy im wszystko powiedzieć._

– Czy nie jest trochę za stary?

– Żartujesz, mamo? Jest starszy ode mnie o cztery lata. To wcale nie tak dużo. Poza tym to tylko przyjaciel.

– Jak ma na imię?

– Edward.

– Och! – Roześmiałam się z powodu jej podekscytowania. Lubiłam ją taką. Lubiłam, gdy pozwalała sobie być sobą i pokazywała prawdziwe emocje. W tym momencie była całkowicie szczera, a nie zawsze tak było. Cieszyła się, słysząc o moim nowym "znajomym", a znałam ją na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że pragnęła abyśmy byli czymś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi. Ponieważ uważała, że nie powinnam być sama. – Brzmi wyrafinowanie.

Parsknęłam. _Edward? Wyrafinowany? Nie.._.

– Właśnie, że tak brzmi. – Chyba nabrała chęci do zadania więcej pytań, ale ja nie miałam ochoty na nie odpowiadać. Na szczęście tata zbiegł po schodach, ratując mnie z tej niezręcznej sytuacji. Miał nadal mokre włosy. Na sobie białą koszulę zapiętą pod samą szyję, którą wciągnął w jeansy.

– Już wyjeżdżasz, Bells? – zapytał.

Podniosłam się z kanapy. – Tak, powinnam już się zbierać. – Rozłożył ramiona do uścisku, a ja nie widziałam przeszkód, aby mu go dać. Objął mnie i pocałował w czubek głowy. Kochałam mojego tatę.

– Bądź grzeczna – powiedział.

Zaśmiała się. – Tak, tato. Ponieważ jestem bardzo niedobra.

Zachichotał. – Nigdy nie wiadomo. – Przewróciłam oczami i odwróciłam się do mamy. Płakała. Westchnęłam i przytuliłam ją.

– Będę strasznie za tobą tęsknić, kochanie.

Mówiła, jakbym miała zniknąć na zawsze. – Też będę za tobą tęsknić, mamo.

– Zadzwonisz, tak?

– Oczywiście. – Cofnęłam się, aby się odsunąć, ale z powrotem mnie przyciągnęła.

– Renee, puść już dziewczynę. – Odezwał się zza mnie ojciec. _Czy już wspominałam, jak bardzo go kochałam?_

– Kocham cię, mamo. Zadzwonię. Obiecuję.

– No dobrze. Ja też cię kocham, skarbie. – Wypuściła mnie z objęć, a ja udałam się po moją torbę.

Oboje podążyli za mną do drzwi i ponownie uściskali. Kochałam ich, ale do cholery jasnej. _Czy dziewczyna nie może wydostać się z domu bez przyduszenia? _Położyłam torbę na tylnym siedzeniu, a sama usiadłam za kierownicą. Wyjęłam telefon i postanowiłam napisać do Edwarda, że właśnie wyjeżdżałam. Wyszukałam _Dupka_ wśród moich kontaktów i wysłałam wiadomość.

**Przed chwilą uwolniona ze szponów nadopiekuńczych rodziców. Poproszę o owacje. _B_**

Poczekałam, aż mi odpisał, aby nie prowadzić i zerkać w telefon jednocześnie. Nie potrafiłam robić dwóch rzeczy na raz. Tyle już o sobie wiedziałam. Mój telefon zadźwięczał.

**Widzisz? Mówiłem, że przetrwasz. Powinnaś mnie częściej słuchać. _E_**

Uśmiechnęłam się i przewróciłam oczami. Szaleńczo za nim tęskniłam.

**Taaa, siedź cicho panie Wiem–Wszystko. Za parę godzin jestem z powrotem. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby cię zobaczyć. **_**B**_

Odpisałam. Zastanawiałam się czy nie cofnąć tej drugiej części. Nie wiedziałam, jak Edward zareaguje na moje słowa. Naprawdę nie mogłam się doczekać, żeby go zobaczyć, więc po co miałam kłamać? Zdecydowałam, że moim mottem będzie "nie żałować" i wysłałam.

Nie odpisał od razu, więc ruszyłam. Wariowałam, prowadząc samochód. A co jeśli ta druga część była przesadą? Nie, to znaczy przyjaciele tak do siebie mówią, prawda? Za Angelą i Tanyą także tęskniłam, a były moimi przyjaciółkami. Jednak Edwarda brakowało mi bardziej, co nie zmieniało postaci rzeczy.

_Czy dziwne było, że myślałam o nas, jak o parze w niedalekiej przyszłości? Mogłabym go pocałować, on mógłby uczynić to samo. Moglibyśmy robić inne rzeczy, nieco inne niż całowanie, jeśli wiecie, o co mi chodzi. Moglibyśmy się pobrać i mieć małe dzieciaczki, wyglądające, jak on i zachowujące się, jak on. Czy ja naprawdę chciałam mieć dzieci podobne do Edwarda? Zawsze dokuczające i nabijające się ze mnie? Nie, myślę, że jeden Edward wystarczy. Ale czy jeden mały chłopiec z brązowymi włosami i zielonymi oczami nie byłby uroczy?_

Mój telefon zadźwięczał. Dzięki Bogu. Już zaczynałam wychodzić z siebie. Nawet nie wiedziałam, czy go kochałam. _A czy tak było?_ Tak myślę. Prawdopodobnie. Byłam pewna, że gdyby tak było to bym o tym wiedziała. Chciałam dobrać się do mojego telefonu, ale prowadziłam i nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Nie byłam, aż tak utalentowana.

Przez jakiś czas musiałam go ignorować. Ale wtedy trafiłam w sam środek wielkiego korka. _O jejku_. Uwielbiałam, gdy ruch był taki duży. Byłam wtedy tak bardzo szczęśliwa. Jęknęłam, gdy utknęłam w miejscu. Zdecydowałam, że wyjmę telefon. Sprawdziłam wiadomość.

**Tak samo. _E_**

O rany, jak to możliwe, że zadziałały na mnie tylko dwa słowa. Nie denerwowałam się już tak bardzo. Wyglądało na to, że nie miał nic przeciwko. A właściwie to też się nie mógł doczekać. Gdybym nie siedziała teraz w samochodzie to bym właśnie odprawiała jakiś durny taniec szczęścia. _Chyba jednak się w nim zakochałam_. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia moich uczuć do niego.

Nie lubiłam być daleko od niego. Dostawałam gęsiej skórki, gdy był w pobliżu. Gdy byłam z nim, mogłabym się cały czas uśmiechać. Wystarczyły cztery dni z dala od niego, żebym zaczęła tęsknić. Czułam się bezpiecznie w jego ramionach. Uwielbiałam, gdy trzymał mnie za rękę. Rozśmieszał mnie za każdym razem. I chciałam go całować, bez przerwy. _To musiało oznaczać miłość, prawda?_

Ruch wcale się nie zmniejszał. Lepiej żebym się streszczała, bo musiałam się zobaczyć z Edwardem.

A on chciał zobaczyć mnie.

O_ mój Boże. Nienawidzę korków._

W końcu udało mi się ruszyć. Byłam już blisko jego mieszkania, więc zadzwoniłam.

– _Halo?_ – Wydawał się zmęczony i dość poważny.

– Hej, wszystko w porządku?

Westchnął. – _Tak, Alice ma jeden ze swoich humorków_.

– A co to jest za humorek?

– _No wiesz, ten "nie-cierpię-mojego-brata- i-nie-będę-go-słuchać-tylko-po-to-żeby-go-wkurz_yć".

Zachichotałam z powodu jego doboru słów. – Przykro mi to słyszeć. Może jest po prostu niecierpliwa i nie może się doczekać zabawy "cukierek albo psikus".

– _Nie wydaje mi się.._. – odparł. W tonie jego głosu nie dało się słyszeć żadnej wesołej nuty. Dziwne to było. Edward zazwyczaj żartował na różne tematy. Zwłaszcza o Alice. Zawsze mówił o niej lekkim tonem.

– Jesteś pewien, że wszystko jest w porządku?

– _Taaa_.

– No dobrze, niedługo będę.

– _Świetnie. Do zobaczenia_.

– Na razie, koleś.

– _Na razie, laska_. – Brzmiał zupełnie, jak nie on.

Czułam się dziwnie niespokojna. Musiało być coś na rzeczy, co spowodowało u niego taki nastrój. Wcześniej wydawało się, że wszystko jest normalnie, ale przecież nie rozmawialiśmy.

No cóż, przez tę rozmowę jeszcze bardziej chciałam być już na miejscu i trochę mocniej nacisnęłam na pedał gazu. Nie pędziłam na złamanie karku, ale dojechałam dosłownie w parę minut.

Sąsiad Edwarda posłał mi dziwne spojrzenie. Siedział u siebie na werandzie i palił Bóg-wie-co. Nie podobało mi się to, jak na mnie patrzył. Niewygodnie się z tym czułam, ale zlekceważyłam to. Miałam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, jak na przykład bardzo ważny przyjaciel, który był w dziwnym nastroju.

Zaczęłam wbiegać po schodkach do jego mieszkania, a on już stał przy drzwiach z palcem na ustach, sugerując mi, abym była cicho. Zatrzymałam się i resztę stopni przeszłam na paluszkach. Nie wyglądał na rozdrażnionego moją nagłą zmianą ruchów i pospiesznie wszedł do środka. Miałam ochotę go odwrócić. Nigdy nie miałam dość jego twarzy. Tęskniłam za nią. Podążyłam za nim do mieszkania, a dokładniej do pokoju gościnnego. Przyglądałam się, jak przykrywał małą, śpiącą dziewczynkę różowym kocem.

Wyglądała tak spokojnie i niewinnie. Rączki trzymała pod policzkiem, a usteczka lekko ściągnęła. Miała na sobie czapeczkę Edwarda, jasnoniebieską sukienkę i jakieś dziwaczne kapcie-świnki. Wyglądała uroczo i strasznie słodko nawet, gdy spała.

Edward delikatnie zdjął jej swoją czapkę i przygładził włosy. Twarz miał napiętą, ale z oczu dosłownie wylewała się miłość. Niemożliwe było, żeby tego nie zauważyć.

Odwrócił się do mnie i przeszedł obok, udając się do kuchni. Podążyłam za nim, stał przy zlewie, opierając się rękoma o blat. Jego ramiona były tak duże, że aż widziałam zarys mięśni. Był bardzo atrakcyjny. Doprowadzało mnie to do szału.

Podeszłam do niego i położyłam mu rękę na plecach. Jego mięśnie się lekko rozluźniły na mój dotyk, więc zaczęłam kreślić kółka.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytałam.

Odwrócił się do mnie. Gdy spoglądałam w jego zielone oczy, mogłam stwierdzić, że kłamał mi wcześniej przez telefon. Nic nie było w porządku. Coś powodowało to smutne i zakłopotane spojrzenie.

– Poczekaj. Najpierw, jak tam twoja podróż? – powiedział. Jego głos brzmiał o wiele lepiej, gdy byłam w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

– Może być. Miło było zobaczyć moich rodziców, ale sam wiesz, nie jestem zwolenniczką ich nadopiekuńczości.

Kiwnął w zrozumieniu. – Cieszę się, że wróciłaś.

– To tak, jak ja. A teraz mów co się dzieje. Wyglądasz, jakbyś się zastanawiał i myślał o czymś.

– Tylko o Alice. Chyba za bardzo się tym przejmuję.

– Co się stało?

– Nic nadzwyczajnego – odparł.

Wiedział, że nie było to za dobre wytłumaczenie. Zdziwiłam się, gdy złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął w stronę stołu. Była to krótka podróż, ale wielbiłam każdą jej sekundę. _Złapał mnie za rękę!_ Robił postępy. Gdy usiedliśmy nie puścił jej, więc uniosłam drugą i chwyciłam go oburącz. Zaczęłam kreślić jakieś dziwne wzorki na jego dłoni.

– Wiesz, że możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć, tak?

– Wiem.

– Więc nie chcesz teraz o tym rozmawiać?

– Nie, chyba ci o wszystkim powiem. – Przytaknęłam i dalej bawiłam się jego dłonią. Próbowałam zachowywać się, jakby to była normalna rzecz, ale dla mnie było to coś niesamowitego. Cieszyłam się, że mógł o wszystkim ze mną porozmawiać.

– Okej.

Wziął głęboki wdech. – Alice ma ADHD.

Chciałabym móc powiedzieć, że byłam zdziwiona, ale tak nie było. Przebywanie w szkole, jako nauczyciel, sprawiło, że potrafiłam dostrzec oznaki ADHD. A Alice miała wiele z nich. Miała problemy w nauce, była strasznie żywiołowa i zawsze przeskakiwała z jednego tematu na drugi.

– Jestem pewien, że już to zauważyłaś – oznajmił Edward.

– Zauważyłam. Ale to nie oznacza czegoś złego. Są na to leki i na pewno może zażywać, któryś z nich.

– Wiem. Bierze już jeden. Ale ostatnio wydaje się, że nie działa on zbyt dobrze. Może jest już za duża na tę dawkę, sam już nie wiem.

– To całkiem możliwe. Po prostu zapisz ją do lekarza.

Patrzył mi prosto w oczy. – Wiem. Chodzi o to, że nie chcę zwiększać jej dawki. Już na początku byłem przeciwko temu wszystkiemu, ale przez poczucie winy się zgodziłem. Początki były straszne. Przez dłuższy czas w ogóle nie była sobą, ponieważ leki doprowadziły ją do punktu, gdzie myślałem, że zaczęła popadać w depresję. Czy naprawdę warto, żeby znowu przez to przechodziła?

– Jak bardzo źle wtedy z nią było?

– Naprawdę ciężko. Nie słuchała mnie. Miała pracę domową, której w ogóle nie chciała robić. Próbowałem ją zmuszać, ale cały czas płakała. Jak mogłem siedzieć i kazać jej coś robić, podczas gdy łzy lały się strumieniami? Popierdolone to wszystko.

– Wiem, że będzie ciężko, ale przejdzie jej.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to. Mnie nie przejdzie. Nie chcę zmuszać jej do robienia czegoś, na co nie ma ochoty.

– Ale szkoła jest ważna.

Jęknął. – Wiem o tym, Bello. Nie wiem już co robić. Nie chcę, żeby mnie znienawidziła. Wszystko jest do dupy, bo wiem, że ona tak naprawdę nad tym nie panuje.

– To prawda. Mogę spróbować pomóc jej sobie jakoś poradzić. Mogę pomóc, jeśli tylko chcesz

Spojrzał na mnie, jakby był małym, zawstydzonym chłopcem. – Mogłabyś?

– Oczywiście.

– Nie jestem stworzony do tego gówna – parsknął i podniósł się z krzesła, zabierając ode mnie swoją rękę, którą przebiegł po swoich włosach.

– Co masz na myśli?

– To całe wychowywanie. Zawsze mi się wydaje, że robię coś źle.

– Hej, nie mów tak. Jak dotąd super sobie radzisz. Alice jest świetna.

– Wiem, że jest. Czy w takim razie nie zasługuje na coś więcej, niż kolesia, który przez większość czasu improwizuje?

Podeszłam do niego i w pocieszającym geście pogładziłam po ramionach. – Po pierwsze, nie jesteś jakimś tam kolesiem. Jesteś jej bratem i ona bardzo cię kocha. A po drugie, to jestem pewna, że inni rodzice również przez większość czasu improwizują.

Westchnął. – Sam nie wiem. Czuję, jakbym wszystko robił źle. Bev tyle mi pomaga i wydaje mi się, że to ona wykonuje wszystkie ważne czynności. Tak, ja mogę się z nią pobawić i coś tam nauczyć, ale... sam już nie wiem.

– A ja uważam, że za dużo o tym wszystkim myślisz. Świetnie ci idzie. Alice cię uwielbia, słucha i co jest oczywiste, jest między wami bliska więź. Nie stawiaj się w aż tak złym świetle.

– Chyba tak, skoro tak mówisz.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i podeszłam bliżej. – Właśnie tak mówię i zawsze mam rację.

– Uch... ja tego nie powiedziałem... jakby co.

Roześmiałam się. – Wiesz, że pomyślałeś.

Przewrócił oczami. – Kobieto, nie schlebiaj sobie za bardzo.

Uśmiechnęłam się i rozłożyłam dla niego ramiona. Podszedł do mnie i oplótł mnie swoimi. – Chodź no tu. Tęskniłam, ty wielki głupolu.

Zaśmiał się i mocno mnie do siebie przytulił. W tym momencie nie było innego miejsca, w którym chciałabym się znaleźć. Czułam się wyjątkowo komfortowo i bardzo ckliwie w środku.

– Czy przed chwilą nazwałaś mnie głupolem? Dlaczego odnoszę wrażenie, że była to obelga?

– Możesz to interpretować dowolnie.

– Więc uważam to za sposób, aby nazwać mnie głupkiem czy coś w tym stylu.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. Było mi tak dobrze, że mogłabym zasnąć w jego ramionach, byłam w pełni zadowolona. – No cóż. Może i miałam to na myśli. Nigdy się nie dowiesz.

– Jesteś okrutna – oznajmił i mnie puścił.

Niechętnie wypuściłam go z objęć, nie chcąc wyglądać, jak "przyjaciółka" przylepa, ale z łatwością mogłabym tak zostać przez kolejną godzinę. Pachniał tak dobrze, a jego klatka piersiowa wydawała się tak silna i... taaa. Mogłabym tak zostać o wiele dłużej. Lepiej zostawić to tak, jak jest, zanim mój mózg postawi się w sytuacji, w jakiej nie powinnam się znaleźć z moim "przyjacielem".

– Więc, za kogo się przebierasz na Halloween? – zapytałam, siadając przy stole.

– Za księżniczkę – odparł poważnym tonem z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Oczywiście żartował (_miałam taką nadzieję_). Wystarczyło mi to jednak, żeby sobie wyobrazić Edwarda ubranego w strój księżniczki i przepadłam.

Nie śmiałam się tak od czterech dni i wydawało mi się, że było tak, ponieważ nie było go przy mnie. Sprawiał, że śmiałam się niedorzeczną ilość razy i byłam niemożliwie szczęśliwa. Edward także się troszkę śmiał, ale do ust przystawił palec, dając mi do zrozumienia, żebym była cicho. Starałam się. Naprawdę się starałam.

– Jesteś... s–strasznie... dziwny.

– A ty jesteś moją przyjaciółką, więc to tobie powinno być głupio, laska. – Oparłam głowę o stół i parsknęłam śmiechem, tak cicho jak tylko potrafiłam, aby nie obudzić Alice. – Za nic się nie przebieram na Halloween – odpowiedział na moje pytanie.

Uniosłam głowę i spojrzałam na niego. Starał się chociaż troszkę przygładzić swoje włosy, ale nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło, co bardzo mnie cieszyło. Tęskniłam za jego twarzą.

Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że brzmiałam jak jakaś wariatka, ale nie kontrolowałam tego. Było zupełnie, jakby moje ciało i umysł musiały znajdować się blisko niego, aby móc się skupić albo czuć całkowite zadowolone. To było strasznie obezwładniające uczucie, które nie chciałam, aby minęło.

– Ja też nie. A co z Alice?

Zachichotał i spojrzał na mnie z podziwem, gdy zapytałam. – George Washington.

Również się zaśmiałam. – Poważnie? – Przytaknął. – Jeśli mnie pytasz to uważam, że jest to całkiem niezły pomysł. – Nie codziennie widuje się sześcioletnią dziewczynkę przebraną na Halloween za George'a Washingtona. Powinnam się była domyśleć, że ktoś tak szczególny, jak Alice nie wybierze normalnego przebrania księżniczki czy czegoś w tym stylu... jak jej brat. Frajer.

– Też tak myślę. Szukaliśmy w Internecie jakichś kostiumów i żadne dla dziewczynek jej się nie podobały, więc patrzyliśmy na te dla chłopców i to jest jeden, który wybrała. Nie mogła się zdecydować między tym, a Ponurym Żniwiarzem1.

Zaśmiałam się. – Ale wybrała sobie zakres, co?

Uśmiechnął się. – Oj, tak. I poczekaj, aż ją zobaczysz. Wygląda uroczo.

Roześmiałam się i powiedziałam, że nie mogę się do czekać. Wydawał się spokojniejszy i cieszyło mnie to. Już nie mogłam się doczekać, żeby spędzić resztę dnia z nim i z Alice.

Edward powiedział, że mogę być z nimi podczas "cukierek albo psikus" i już mogłam stwierdzić, że będziemy się świetnie bawić. Przynajmniej tak myślałam.

Edward miał rację.

Alice, jako George Washington była najsłodszą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. Miała na sobie białą bluzkę koszulową z żabotem, zapiętą pod samą szyję, a na to jasnobrązową kamizelkę. Edward pomagał jej założyć niebiesko–złotą kurtkę. Miała brązowe spodnie i buty, sięgające kolan i białą perukę, która była naprawdę świetna, a do tego kolonialny kapelusz, który dodawał animuszu. Wszystko wyglądało po prostu zajebiście.

– Co o tym myślisz, Bello? – zapytała. Edward właśnie wiązał jej buty, a uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy.

– Uważam, że twój kostium jest najlepszy, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam.

– Co nie? Uwielbiam George'a Washingtona. Wiedziałaś, że był naszym pierwszym prezydentem? – Kiwnęłam głową. – Urodził się dwudziestego drugiego lutego 1732 roku w Virginii. Miał żonę, Marthę Danbridge... jak się nazywała, Ecy? – zapytała, spoglądając w dół na Edwarda.

– Custis.

– Tak! To jest to. Custis. Był prezydentem od 1789 do 1797 roku, chyba... tak, Ecy?

– Tak, bardzo dobrze.

Ponownie spojrzała na mnie. – Na jego cześć nazwali jeden stan! Jedyny nazwany na cześć Amerykanina!

– Łał, wiele o nim wiesz, prawda?

Przytaknęła, a Edward się podniósł. – Tak, Ecy mi opowiadał. On uczy mnie wiele rzeczy.

Chłopak poszedł po kapelusz, a następnie włożył go jej na głowę. – Co jeszcze cię nauczył?

– Wszystko o całym świecie! Najbardziej lubię, jak uczy mnie różnych języków. To strasznie śmieszne!

_Łał! Inne języki? A jaki inny język on zna?_ Nigdy mi o tym nie mówił.

– Mówisz w innym języku? – zapytałam Edwarda.

– Sí seńora2 – odpowiedział i posłał mi uśmiech.

_O jasna cholera_. Tego było już za wiele; Edward mówiący do mnie po hiszpańsku. Kurwa mać, nie wiedziałam czy chciałam słuchać więcej. Nie chciałam, aby opętała mnie chęć skoczenia na Edwarda przy Alice, będącej w pokoju. Było coś atrakcyjnego w facecie, mówiącym różnymi językami, zwłaszcza tak pięknym, jak hiszpański.

– Tylko hiszpański?

Alice się zaśmiała. – Nie głuptasie! On umie ich osiem!

_Kurwa_. Może powinnam przestać, póki jeszcze byłam w stanie. Wydawało mi się niemożliwe, aby podobał mi się bardziej, niż teraz i wtedy słyszę to gówno? Wkurzało mnie to. Naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że nie ma już więcej żadnej rzeczy, przez którą byłby jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjny. To było niesprawiedliwe. Przez niego byłam bezradna, kiedy chodziło o kontrolowanie swoich hormonów, a już zwłaszcza, kiedy zachowywał się w ten sposób. _Cholerny Edward._

– Osiem? – zapytałam zdumiona.

– Tak jest! Angielski, francuski, niemiecki, hiszpański, szwedzki, portugalski, irlandzki i włoski – odpowiedziała. _Łał. Kiedy on w ogóle znalazł czas, żeby się tego wszystkiego nauczyć? Osiem języków? _Ja znałam jeden i tylko troszkę hiszpańskiego, ale to dlatego, że musiałam się go uczyć w szkole. – Mnie też uczy! Znam francuski. Chcesz usłyszeć?

– Oczywiście!

– Je vais recevoir plein de bonbons ce soir et je ne vais pas laisser mon frčre en avoir un seul parce que c'est un perdant3 – powiedziała, a Edward parsknął śmiechem. Szczęka mi opadła. Była w tym naprawdę dobra! Jej akcent wywarł na mnie wielkie wrażenie. Nie wyglądała, jakby się w ogóle zastanawiała nad tym, jak to poprawnie wypowiedzieć czy cokolwiek. A miała sześć lat!

– C'est ce que tu crois. Je suis plus vieux que toi donc respecte tes ainés et laisse moi avoir un bonbon.4 – O mój Boże, zamknij się, Edward. Nie wytrzymam. Przestań mówić po francusku tym seksownym głosem, bo zaraz pocieknie mi po nogach. _Naprawdę, dlaczego on musiał być tak idealny i pociągający?_ To było niesprawiedliwe, w ogóle. Sprawił, że było to niemożliwe dla mnie, aby codziennie pamiętać, że byliśmy dla siebie jedynie przyjaciółmi.

– Hę? – wydukałam. Oboje się zaśmiali.

– Powiedziałam mu, że nie dostanie moich cukierków, a on, że szkoda. Ale miałam rację.

– To jest świetne! Chciałabym znać jakiś inny język.

– Niech cię Ecy nauczy!

Spojrzałam na Edwarda.

– Mógłbym, jeśli byś chciała – oznajmił.

– Tak, być może byś mógł. – Brzmiało na świetny pomysł. Jedyny problem to, że prawdopodobnie wskoczyłabym na niego w samym środku lekcji.

– No dobra, zbierajmy się. Nie chcę wychodzić zbyt późno – powiedział Edward.

Alice złapała swoją torbę na cukierki, a chłopak moją rękę. Poważnie, to się musiało skończyć albo przestanę brać odpowiedzialność za moje czyny. Moje ciało i umysł, powoli, ale skutecznie zaczynały pracować i funkcjonować dla Edwarda i przez Edwarda.

Chwyciłam jego dłoń i udaliśmy się z Alice u boku w kierunku drzwi. Wsiedliśmy do jego ciężarówki i pojechaliśmy w okolice, w których chciał, żeby Alice mogła zbierać swoje słodkości. Nie uważał, aby jego sąsiedztwo było dobrym do tego miejscem. Zgadzałam się z tym w stu procentach. Udaliśmy się do miejsca oddalonego dziesięć minut drogi od domu Edwarda. Kręciło się tam już sporo dzieciaków. A kiedy mówię sporo, to naprawdę mam na myśli sporo. Przed niektórymi domami poustawiały się kolejki.

Alice wybiegła przed nas.

– Alice! Stój! – krzyknął chłopak. Brzmiał na przerażonego, jednak rozumiałam jego odczucia. Halloween to świetna zabawa, ale dzieciaki powinny przez cały czas mieć jakiś opiekę. Dziewczynka zawróciła i stanęła u boku swojego brata. – Ani mi się waż zrobić tak jeszcze raz, Alice, albo wracamy do domu. I nie żartuję – parsknął.

– Przepraszam, chciałam tylko już iść – tłumaczyła.

Edward westchnął, po czym poszliśmy w kierunku pierwszego domu. Wędrowaliśmy po różnych mieszkaniach. Przy każdym Alice była niesamowicie podekscytowana. Przy niektórych musieliśmy poczekać w kolejce, ale nie było znowu tak źle. Dziewczynka przez większość czasu paplała, co tylko ślina jej na język przyniosła, dzięki czemu mieliśmy niezłą rozrywkę. Na szczęście nie zachowywała się źle. Po prostu nie mogła się doczekać słodyczy. Nie byliśmy nawet na półmetku, a jej torba była już w połowie pełna.

Świetnie się bawiliśmy, dopóki sprawy nie zmieniły się na gorsze.

Czekaliśmy właśnie przed jednym z domów na naszą kolej. Trzymałam się Edwarda, a głowę opierałam o jego ramię. Sprzeczali się z Alice o jakieś tam słodycze, a ja słuchałam ich uśmiechając się.

– Hej, czy to ty? Alice Cullen? – Mały chłopiec stanął przed Alice. Był przebrany za policjanta, a obok niego stała trójka jego kolegów.

– Tak, to ja. Cześć, Justin – powiedziała. Chodzili razem do szkoły. Zdawało mi się, że widziałam go parę razy.

– Za co się niby przebrałaś? – zapytał niegrzecznie.

– Za George'a Washingtona! – odparła dumnie z uśmiechem na ustach.

Cała czwórka zaczęła się głośno śmiać. – Żartujesz? Przecież on był chłopakiem – powiedział Justin.

– No i co z tego?

– Ty jesteś dziewczyną! Chyba, że chciałabyś być chłopcem...

– Nie! Nie chcę być chłopcem!

– Co za dziwoląg! – krzyknął jeden z chłopców.

Spojrzałam na Edwarda. Kipiał ze złości. Nigdy nie widziałam go tak wkurzonego.

– Sam jesteś dziwolągiem! Zamknij się, ty półgłówku! – wrzeszczała za nim Alice. Sama umiała się obronić. Co za dzielna dziewczynka.

Widziałam, że Edward już chciał jakoś zareagować, ale co mógł powiedzieć sześciolatkowi?

Justin sapnął. – Tato! Tato! Ta dziewczyna mnie przezywa – powiedział. Wtedy mężczyzna spojrzał najpierw na swojego syna, a następnie na Alice i Edwarda, który położył rękę na jej ramieniu.

– Czy to ta dziewczynka? – zapytał, na co Justin przytaknął. – Przepraszam – zwrócił się do Edwarda. – Czy mógłby pan panować nad swoją córką? Nie może ona tak po prostu wyzywać mojego syna jakimiś przezwiskami.

– Pierdol się – oznajmił Edward, dysząc. Naokoło było pełno dzieci... – Pański syn i jego mali przyjaciele zadzierali z nią. Proszę się najpierw upewnić, zanim zacznie pan kogoś oskarżać.

Mężczyzna wydawał się zaszokowany wybuchem Edwarda, co go jedynie rozjuszyło. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że mój syn się myli? Ile ty w ogóle masz lat?

– To nie twój zasrany interes! – Edward przeklinał trochę za bardzo, jak na miejsce, w którym się znajdowaliśmy, pełne małych dzieci.

– Edwardzie, uspokój się – uspokajałam go. Sama zaczynałam się denerwować. Nigdy go takiego nie widziałam. Całe jego ciało się napięło i nie miałam wątpliwości, że chciał uderzyć tego człowieka. Spojrzałam na Alice, która była równie zdenerwowana, co i ja.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie, a ja mogłam dostrzec buzującą złość w jego oczach, po czym ponownie zerknął na faceta. – Powinieneś nauczyć swojego dzieciaka paru dobrych manier. Wiesz, jak traktować z szacunkiem kobiety i inne takie.

Mężczyzna zrobił krok naprzód. Wyglądał na równie wnerwionego. – Nawet się nie waż, aby mnie pouczać, jak mam wychowywać swoje dziecko.

– Więc nie dawaj mi powodu. Gdybyś go pilnował, to byś wiedział, że naśmiewał się z mojej _siostry_ i jej kostiumu, a ona się ledwie broniła, wyzywając go. – Powiedział Edward przez zęby. Był strasznie wkurzony, a ja byłam w szoku.

Mężczyzna nie zripostował, tylko odwrócił się do syna. – Czy on mówi prawdę?

Dzieciak wiedział, że nie mógł zaprzeczyć, bo wszystko było widać na jego twarzy. – Tak.

Jego ojciec westchnął i zwrócił się do Cullena. – Bardzo przepraszam. Porozmawiam z nim.

– Taa. I może na przyszłość najpierw pomyślisz, zamiast oskarżać sześciolatkę o coś, o czym nie masz zielonego pojęcia – parsknął Edward przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zaczynał już urządzać scenę.

– Edwardzie, przestań – powiedziałam. Jego ostatni komentarz był zbędny.

Chłopak nawet nie zauważył, że się odezwałam, wpatrując się w faceta. Ten już się nie odezwał, na szczęście, ponieważ Edward nie był w nastroju do zakończenia nieporozumienia.

– Ecy – powiedziała nerwowo Alice skrzeczącym głosem. Wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpłakać. Edward spojrzał na nią. – Chyba mam już dość tej zabawy.

– Nie, nie pozwól, żeby jakiś dzieciak zepsuł ci dzisiejszy wieczór, Alice.

Dzięki Bogu mężczyzna zignorował Edwarda. Nie wiedziałam, co w niego wstąpiło. Owszem, to co zrobił ten dzieciak było okrutne w stosunku do Alice, ale żeby od razu wszczynać bójkę?

– Nie, to nie o niego chodzi. Jestem zmęczona – wyjaśniła.

Spuściła wzrok, aż w końcu Edward dał za wygraną. Przecież nic by się nie stało, gdybyśmy już sobie poszli. Alice miała mnóstwo słodyczy. Prawdopodobnie będzie miała zapas na najbliższych parę tygodni.

– W porządku. Chodźmy – oznajmił Edward. Wyciągnął do niej ręce, na co ona z ochotą dała mu się podnieść. Objęła go ramionami za szyję, a ja wzięłam od niej jej torbę.

Szli przede mną, dzięki czemu mogłam patrzeć na jej twarzyczkę, spoczywającą na jego ramieniu. Z oczu cichutko płynęły jej łzy i wyglądała na przerażoną. Byłam skołowana jej reakcją, a chyba najbardziej tym dlaczego mój słodki, zabawny Edward był takim złym i pobudliwym człowiekiem.

Gdy dotarliśmy do samochodu, Alice wdrapała się na tylne siedzenie, a my zajęliśmy nasze miejsca z przodu.

– Czy dasz wiarę temu skurwielowi? – zapytał. Nadal był tak strasznie wściekły. Martwiłam się, czy powinien w tym stanie prowadzić.

– Edwardzie, musisz wyluzować. Przecież przeprosił.

– Nie interesuje mnie to! Ludzie są tak pojebani, że aż mnie mdli. Jego synalek to zwyczajny gnojek, a on śmiał obwiniać Alice? Obrzydlistwo! – parsknął. Jego głos ociekał jadem i nienawiścią. Mocniej nacisnął na pedał gazu, a samochód wypruł do przodu.

– Edward! Zwolnij! Musisz się natychmiast uspokoić. Jezu.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Bello – powiedział ze złością. _Nie ma tak! Nie będzie wyładowywać na mnie swoich nerwów. Nic mu nie zrobiłam, więc nie miał prawa się na mnie wyżywać._

– Naprawdę musisz ochłonąć, Edwardzie. Całkowicie przesadzasz w tej chwili.

– Zamknij się, Bello. – Sapnęłam. _Gdzie, do cholery, podział się mój Edward?_

– Bella, po prostu przestań się do niego odzywać. Proszę – poprosiła Alice z tylnego siedzenia.

Odwróciłam się do niej, a ona starała się powstrzymywać szloch, przez co całe jej ciało drżało. Zdjęła kapelusz i perukę, a rękawem wycierała łzy. Strach na jej twarzy dał mi do zrozumienia, że coś mi umknęło. Nie rozumiałam całkowicie. co było grane miedzy Alice i Edwardem, ale zdecydowałam się ich wysłuchać.

Odwróciłam się z powrotem i poczekałam, aż dojechaliśmy do mieszkania Edwarda. Nic bym nie osiągnęła, starając się go jakoś uspokoić, tyle już wiedziałam po tym, jak Alice kazała mi dać sobie spokój. Nie potrafiłam zrozumieć, dlaczego Edward był tak bardzo wściekły, ale wiedziałam, że chodziło o coś, czego nie było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Może to było to, o czym wspominał, mówiąc mi, że było coś, czego o nim nie wiedziałam. Przypuszczałam, że miał dość trudny charakter, gdy przyznał się do swoich wyskoków w barach, ale nigdy do tego stopnia. Nie wyglądał, jakby miał się uspokoić.

Reszta naszej drogi do domu upłynęła praktycznie w ciszy. Jedyne dźwięki, jakie dało się słyszeć to płacz Alice i mamrotanie pod nosem Edwarda. Ledwo go słyszałam. Mówił bardzo szybko i jeśli mam być szczera, to chyba w innym języku.

Gdy zaparkowaliśmy, wysiadł z samochodu i trzasnął drzwiczkami. Pomaszerował do drzwi i nawet nie poczekał na mnie i Alice. Dziewczynka kompletnie załamana siedziała na tylnym siedzeniu. Pochyliłam się, aby ją pocieszyć i wyciągnęłam do niej ramiona, na co ona rzuciła się w moje objęcia.

– Alice, słoneczko, co się z nim dzieje? – zapytałam.

– O-on... on się bardzo wkurza cz-cz-czasa-ami – wydusiła, łkając.

Nadal nie miałam pojęcia, co się działo, ale nie chciałam przesłuchiwać Alice. Wiedziałam, że było to coś okropnego, ponieważ dziewczynka była w całkowitej rozsypce. Usłyszałam za nami samochód, Alice również się odwróciła.

– Bev! – krzyknęła i wyrwała się z moim ramion. Podążyłam za nią. – Bev! – ponownie wrzasnęła, na co Beverly spojrzała ze strachem. Przykucnęła i przytuliła Alice.

– Och, Cukiereczku, co się stało? Gdzie jest twój brat? – zaniepokoiła się. Dziewczynka mocniej wtuliła się w kobietę i spojrzała na mnie.

– Ecy... Ecy... jest zły, Bev. Tak bardzo zły! – powiedziała.

Nowy rodzaj zrozumienia pojawił się na twarzy Beverly, który mogłam sobie przetłumaczyć, jako tryb ochronny. Podniosła się, nadal trzymając Alice przy boku. Spojrzała na mnie, jakby wcześniej nie zauważyła.

– Och... Bella – powiedziała.

– Tak cześć, Bev... umm... Edward... właściwie to nie wiem co się stało. W jednej chwili wdał się w walkę słowną z facetem, a w następnej się do nas nie odzywał... i kompletnie się wściekł – dukałam.

Być może to przez moje nerwy albo początkowy szok, ale otępienie powoli zaczynało ustępować. Naprawdę chciałam się już znaleźć przy Edwardzie i sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. To nie było tak, że mój Edward się wkurzył z powodu Alice przed domem w sąsiedztwie. Ten sam mężczyzna, zaledwie parę godzin wcześniej był całkowicie rozbity i przekonany, że wszystko co robił, robił źle. Kochał ją kompletnie. Ale teraz przepadł w tym... gniewie. Sama już nie wiedziałam.

Bev podeszła do mnie z płaczącą Alice uczepioną jej nogi i w pocieszającym geście położyła mi ręce na ramionach.

– Kochanie, spójrz na mnie – powiedziała.

Uniosłam głowę i utkwiłam wzrok w jej troskliwej twarzy, gdy po policzku popłynęła mi łza. Szok mnie opuszczał, ale za to ustępował miejsce panice. Nie byłabym tak emocjonalna, gdybym nie podejrzewała przez zachowanie Bev i Alice, że z Edwardem poważnie coś się działo. Przerażało mnie to na śmierć.

– Czy wszystko z nim będzie w porządku? – zapytałam.

– Bello, zależy ci na nim, prawda?

– Oczywiście. – _Kocham go_.

– Więc sugerowałabym, że lepiej dla niego byłoby, gdybyś poszła, dobrze?

– Co? Nie ma mowy. Muszę się upewnić, że nic mu nie jest... – Nie mogła mnie zmusić, żebym go zostawiła. W tym momencie wiedziałam, że chodziło o coś więcej, niż jego zły humor.

– Zaufaj mi. Jedyny sposób w jaki mu w tej chwili pomożesz, to gdybyś poszła do domu. Zadzwonię do ciebie później. Mogłabyś zostawić mi swój numer?

– Bev, nie mogę tak po prostu sobie iść. Oczywiste jest, że dzieje się tutaj coś, o czym mi nie mówisz.

– Owszem, jest coś. Ale to nie ja powinnam ci o tym powiedzieć. Czy więc mogłabyś uszanować decyzję Edwarda i po prostu iść. Oddzwoni do ciebie, dobrze?

_J__ak mogłabym się z tym kłócić?_ Chciałam. Jezu, naprawdę chciałam, ale nie miałam zamiaru stawiać Bev w niewygodnej pozycji. Ufałam jej, ponieważ wiedziałam, że nieważne co, ona dobrze się nimi zajmie, ale strasznie chciałam. A może to wcale nie była taka znowu wielka sprawa. Może spodziewałam się gorszego, niż było w rzeczywistości. Coś mi mówiło, że jednak się myliłam, ale tłumaczyłam sobie, że to tylko póki co. Musiałam sobie to wmówić, jeśli miałam go na razie opuścić.

– Okej... dobra. Ale proszę powiedz mu, żeby do mnie zadzwonił i przekaż, że będę o nim myślała, dobrze?

Bev przyciągnęła mnie do siebie i pocałowała w czoło. Pogłaskała mnie po policzku, wycierając łzy. – Cieszę się, że ma ciebie, kochanie. Wszystko mu przekażę.

– Dziękuję – odparłam i spojrzałam na Alice. – Do widzenia, skarbie – powiedziałam lekko.

– Pa, Bello. Dzięki, że z nami pojechałaś – oznajmiła. Przyklęknęłam i cmoknęłam ją u nasady włosów.

Posłałam spojrzenie w kierunku budynku, w którym zniknął Edward, mając nadzieję, że zaraz z niego wyjdzie kompletnie normalny, uśmiechnie się i rzuci jakimś oklepanym kawałem czy coś w tym stylu. Jednak tak się nie stało. Skierowałam wzrok na Bev, a następnie poszłam do mojego samochodu. Kiedy wsiadłam i włączyłam silnik, jeszcze raz spojrzałam na dom i zobaczyłam Bev i Alice biegnące do mieszkania.

Nie chciałam odjeżdżać. Zastanawiałam się czy nie zostać. Myśli krążyły po mojej głowie. _A gdybym tak jej nie posłuchała?_ To byłoby złe. Nie mogłam jej tego zrobić. Powiedziała, że tego chciałby Edward. Ale co z moimi pragnieniami? Czy to nie było niesprawiedliwe, że zostałam z tym wszystkim sama? Z Edwardem było coś nie tak. Nie wiedziałam co... ale coś było nie w porządku. _Czy właśnie to miał na myśli? I co to w ogóle było?_

Miałam właśnie zbierać swoje cztery litery i odjeżdżać, gdy usłyszałam łamiący serce i najbardziej przerażający dźwięk, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałam. Rozbrzmiewał w moich uszach i sprawił, że ciarki przeszły po moim ciele. Nagle poczułam mdłości, a moje serce zakuło mnie w piersi. Ten dźwięk... ja pierdolę, ten dźwięk.

Krzyk Edwarda.

Wszystkie moje zmysły wyleciały przez okno. Nie mogłam siedzieć sobie w samochodzie albo odjechać, jakby nic się nie stało, po tym jak go usłyszałam. To było niemożliwe. Nie chciałam postępować wbrew prośbie Bev, ale ani się spostrzegłam, jak wypadłam z samochodu i pędziłam do domu. Nie zdawałam sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że przebierałam nogami, a łzy spływały mi po policzkach, przez co prawie nie widziałam dokąd biegłam.

Przeskoczyłam schody i dopadłam drzwi. Dało się słyszeć walenie i wrzaski. Bev stała na zewnątrz i trzymała klamkę.

– Bev! – krzyknęłam.

Spojrzała na mnie z paniką w oczach. – Bello, proszę cię, odejdź. Mam tu wszystko pod kontrolą. – Nie brzmiała przekonująco, jak słowa, które wypowiadała.

– Nie, Bev. Muszę się z nim zobaczyć... proszę, wpuść mnie do środka.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł, kochanie. Proszę, zaufaj mi.

– Ale ja muszę. Nie mogę go teraz opuścić. – Edward znowu krzyknął, na co zacisnęłam ręce w pieści, starając się zmniejszyć ból w klatce piersiowej. – Proszę – błagałam.

– Bello, nie mogę ci na to pozwolić. – Znowu krzyknął, a po chwili dało się słyszeć kolejne walnięcie.

– Bev, proszę! Ja go kocham! Nie mogę tego znieść... Muszę się tam dostać. Proszę cię... tak bardzo go kocham. – Trzęsłam się.

Edward powinien pierwszy to ode mnie usłyszeć, ale nic na to nie mogłam poradzić. Musiałam go zobaczyć. Nie było możliwości, żebym odeszła. Wydawało mi się to kompletnie niemożliwe.

Moje słowa musiały wywrzeć na kobiecie mocne wrażenie, ponieważ była w szoku. Przyglądała się mojej twarzy, a ja dosłownie wychodziłam z siebie. – Ty naprawdę go kochasz, prawda? – Przytaknęłam i wytarłam łzy. – Okej – odparła. – Okej... może to będzie dla niego lekcja. On potrzebuje pomocy.

_Czy było, aż tak źle, że potrzebował pomocy? Co mu się stało?_

Było tyle pytań, które chciałam jej zadać, ale przyciągała mnie obecność Edwarda po drugiej stronie drzwi. Musiałam się z nim zobaczyć i upewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Dziękuję, Bev – powiedziałam. Kiwnęła głową i odsunęła się, umożliwiając mi dostęp do drzwi. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i przycisnęłam klamkę.

Stęknęłam.

_O mój Boże._

1 http :/www .purecostumes .com/ mm5/ graphics/ 00000001/ 00310_full_

2 Tak, proszę pani

3 – Dostanę dzisiaj dużo cukierków, ale nie dam mojemu bratu ani jednego, bo jest głupkiem.

4 – To ty tak sądzisz. Jestem starszy od ciebie, więc musisz się mnie słuchać. Starszym też należy się coś słodkiego.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> Mam nadzieję, że rozdział wam się podobał :) Miło będzie jeśli podzielicie się swoimi odczuciami... naciskając przycisk niżej będziecie bliżej tego niż zwykle ;p

Jeśli chcecie możecie śledzić mnie na twitterze: Koainka - wiem bardzo twórcze.

Za przetłumaczenie tego rozdziału należy podziękować MonicMay, a za betę Rodzynce. :)

I już teraz zapraszam was na kolejny rozdział, który mam nadzieję zostanie dodany niebawem.

Pozdrawiam!


	13. Rozdział 12: Twist in You

**Chapter 12: Twist in You**

**Tłumaczenie: Koainka**

**Beta: Rodzynka_**

_I don't mind where you come from,  
>As long as you come to me.<br>But I don't like illusions I can't see  
>Them clearly<br>I don't care, no I wouldn't dare  
>To fix the twist in you.<br>You've shown me eventually what you'll do.  
>I don't mind.<br>I don't care.  
>As long as you're here.<em>

_**All The Same, by Sick Puppies**_

**BPOV**

Nie mogłam uwierzyć w bałagan, jaki widziałam.

Nie było nic, co nie byłoby wywrócone do góry nogami, poza telewizorem. Kanapa była przewrócona, jak również stoły, połamane lampy były na podłodze, rozwalone obrazki… jedynie te artystyczne. Te małej Alice wciąż były idealne na ścianie. Jej uśmiechająca się twarz patrzyła na bałagan w pokoju. Pokój, który powstrzymywał jej brata, który siedział teraz w kącie.

Spojrzał na mnie. Jego oczy… to nie były oczy Edwarda. To nie były oczy, które uwięziły mnie za pierwszym razem, gdy na mnie spojrzał. To nie były oczy, które starałam się zapamiętać, gdy byłam z dala od niego. To nie były oczy, które widziałam w moich snach, to nie były oczy, które widziałam, gdy on się śmiał i to po prostu nie było to. Nie wiem czyje to były oczy, ale one nie należały do mężczyzny, którego kochałam.

– Bella – powiedział. Próbował wstać z ziemi, ale się potknął.

– Edward! – krzyczałam. Wylądował na odłamkach szkła. – Och, dziecinko… – podeszłam, aby po niego sięgnąć, ale coś mi mówiło, że nie powinnam. Zacisnęłam pięści przy boku.

– Bella, wynoś się stąd. Poważnie. Nie chcę cię teraz widzieć.

Jego słowa przecięły mnie. Powoli, bolesne cięcia. To nie były jego słowa, ale ton jakiego użył, przerażał mnie. Na jego dłoniach była krew, ponieważ próbował powstrzymać upadek na szkło. Nawet tego nie zauważył. Nie było go tam. Nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje.

– Edwardzie… proszę, nie odpychaj mnie.

Zaśmiał się. _Zaśmiał. _– Chcesz, abym cię przyciągnął do mnie? Kurwa, nie. Odejdź. Poważnie, Bello. Idź. Teraz

– Edwardzie, co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytałam go.

Mocno pociągnął za włosy i warknął. – Przestań płakać! Kurwa! – Nawet nie zauważyłam, że płaczę. Nawet nie wiedziałam, gdzie była moja głowa. Wszystko było rozmyte.

Zdusiłam szloch. – Przepraszam, dziecinko, po prostu martwię się o ciebie. Co się dzieje… pozwól, że ci pomogę. Jak mogę pomóc?

– Nie możesz mi pomóc. Taki właśnie jestem.

– Nie, nie jesteś. Nie mów tak. – Nie martwiłam się tym, co mówił. To nie był Edward. To był… nie wiem, ale to nie był on. Byłam taka zmieszana i zraniona, że to sprawiało, że trudno było myśleć mi jasno.

– Jak, do cholery, wiesz? Nawet mnie nie znasz, Bello!

– Znam ciebie. Możesz przestać krzyczeć?

– Zamknij się. Po prostu odejdź, poważnie – powiedział i przeszedł koło mnie, zmierzając w kierunku holu.

Złapałam go za koszulkę i pociągnęłam do tyłu, a on odwrócił się i odepchnął mnie od siebie. Odsunęłam się trochę do tyłu, ale nie upadłam. Założę się, że jeśli upadłabym na szkło na podłodze to to nie zraniłoby mnie tak bardzo, jak byłam zraniona w tej chwili. Edward właśnie mnie odepchnął. To nie był on, ale to nie powstrzymało mnie przed byciem złą, że on mnie odepchnął.

– Edwardzie…

Zbliżył się do mojej twarzy. – Tam są drzwi– powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Położył szorstko dłonie na moich ramionach i odwrócił mnie w kierunku drzwi. – Idź. – Musiałam wyjść. Kochałam go, ale był ze mną ostry. _Co to spowodowało? Czy kiedykolwiek uderzył Alice albo Bev? Nie… nie mógłby._

Spojrzałam na niego. Jego oczy były dzikie. Patrzyły na mnie, ale nie były całkowicie skupione. Strasznie się pocił, mogłam zobaczyć małe krople spadające z jego pięknej twarzy. Jego włosy, które zwykle stały, opadły na jego czoło, będąc mokre od jego potu. Jego twarz była czerwona. On był ożywiony. _Odepchnął _mnie. To nie był on. Nie było mowy.

– Proszę, obiecaj mi, że wydobrzejesz – błagałam. Nie zamierzałam zostać w pobliżu i zmuszać sytuacji.

Jeśli naprawdę chciał, abym wyszła, pójdę. Jednakże nie opuszczę budynku. Nie było mowy. Potrzebowałam jakiś odpowiedzi i musiałam sprawdzić, co z Alice. Niezbyt dobrze sobie radziła i musiała być bardzo przerażona.

– Nigdy nie jestem w porządku. To jest coś, co powinnaś się już nauczyć. Teraz, kurwa, wyjdź. – Puścił mnie i odwrócił się plecami do mnie.

Włożył dłonie we włosy, pociągnął je i jęknął. Kopnął kawałki szkła, które leżały na podłodze i uderzył w ścianę robiąc w niej dziurę. Zakryłam usta od łkania, które groziło wydostaniem się.

_Co w niego wstąpiło? _

Odwróciłam się od niego zanim nie mogłabym się powstrzymać, ale zostać z nim w pokoju, sprawiając, że Edward będzie bardziej rozdrażniony. Otworzyłam drzwi i wyszłam. Zamknęłam je delikatnie i oparłam się plecami o nie. Bolało bycie z dala od niego, zwłaszcza w chwili takiej, jak ta. Nie chciał, abym go dotknęła. Nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Nie chciał, abym ja mówiła do niego. Nie chciał mnie nawet widzieć. To nie był Edward, którego zaczynałam znać i kochać. Potrzebowałam odpowiedzi. Zapukałam do drzwi Bev.

– Kto tam? – zawołała.

– To Bella. – Mój głos był szorstki i załamał się. Nie czułam zbyt dużo bólu. W tej chwili to było bardziej zdrętwienie. To uderzy mnie później. Po prostu wiedziałam to i to będzie bolało dużo bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, jestem pewna. Wiedziałam to, ponieważ nigdy nikogo nie kochałam ani nie czułam się tak połączona do kogoś, jak do Edwarda i to było oczywiste, że z nim było coś nie tak. Nie. Z _nim_ wszystko było w porządku, _Edward_ był idealny, kochałam go, ale mężczyzna w jego ciele miał w sobie coś złego.

– Drzwi są otwarte, kochanie – zawołała.

Otworzyłam drzwi i od razu zauważyłam, że mieszkanie Bev było takie samo jak Edwarda. Jedyna różnica to to, że jej mieszkanie było trochę mniej wyposażone i wszystkie jej rzeczy były na właściwym miejscu. Nie było rozwalonych rzeczy porozwalanych po podłodze. Jednakże na ścianie były zdjęcia Alice i jedno Alice z Edwardem.

– Jesteśmy w salonie – powiedziała Bev.

Poszłam tam i znalazłam Bec siedzącą na kanapie z głową Alice na swoich kolanach. Alice miała słuchawki w uszach i na nich dłonie. Cicho sobie śpiewała. Jej twarz była pokryta łzami. _Biedna Alice. _Bev przejeżdżała dłonią po jej włosach w delikatny sposób.

– On... on chciał, abym wyszła.

Przytaknęła. – Wiedziałam, że to się stanie, ale ty jesteś wytrwała.

Alice nie pokazała, że nas słucha. Słyszałam jednak muzykę, więc stwierdziłam, że ona nas nie może usłyszeć.

– Co jest z nim nie tak?

– Nie wiem, czy ja powinnam być tą, która powinna ci o tym powiedzieć, kochanie. Co zrobił?

– Po prostu krzyczał i był taki zły, że tam byłam. Kiedy próbowałam go dotknąć, odepchnął mnie… ja…

Przerwała mi. – Czekaj, odepchnął cię?

– Tak.

– Nie powinnam była pozwolić ci tam wejść.

– Nie, jest dobrze, tak myślę. Nie skrzywdził mnie. – Mogłam kłamać, trochę mnie zranił, ale nie fizycznie. – Czy on kiedykolwiek uderzył ciebie albo Alice?

– Och, nie, nie, nie… nie pożył dłoni na Alice. Kilka razy mnie odepchnął, jednak nigdy mnie nie zranił. I to nie jest w porządku, że cię odepchnął, ale, kochanie, nie myśl, że chciał to zrobić. Nigdy nie położyłby rąk na kobiecie, gdyby był w odpowiednim stanie. Obiecuję ci to.

– Wiem, że nie zrobiłby tego, ale co sprawia, że on jest taki? Jestem taka zmieszana.

– Powiem ci później. Najpierw muszę się nim zająć – powiedziała. Zaczęła wstawać i Alice wstała razem z nią, wyglądając na lekko zmieszaną. Wyciągnęła słuchawki z uszu.

– Gdzie idziesz? – zapytała prawie panikując.

– Po prostu idę sprawdzić, co z twoim bratem, dobrze?

Przytaknęła smutno głową. – Możesz mu powiedzieć, że go kocham? – zapytała.

– Oczywiście, ciasteczko. Tylko zostań tutaj z Bellą, dobrze? – Przytaknęła i sięgnęła po mnie.

Odeszłam do niej, a ona stanęła na kanapie. Owinęła swoje ręce wokół mojej szyi, a ja ją ciasno trzymałam.

– Wrócę – powiedziała Bev.

– Poczekaj, Bev, może nie powinnaś… – Martwiłam się o nią. Edward był w stanie maniaka. Był agresywny i zły. Nie chciałam, aby ją skrzywdził.

– Poradzę sobie – powiedziała oficjalnie. Nie przeciwstawiłabym się jej. Najwidoczniej wiedziała więcej o sytuacji Edwarda niż ja, ale wciąż się o nią martwiłam.

Również martwiłam się o słodką, małą Alice. – W porządku, kochanie? – zapytałam Alice, gdy pocierałam delikatne kółka na jej plecach i wydawała się lekko zrelaksować.

– Nie, dopóki Edward znowu nie będzie zły.

– Czy to się często zdarza? – zapytałam. Nie zamierzałam jej przesłuchiwać, ale po prostu byłam ciekawa.

– Nie bardzo, ale kiedy się dzieje, nie lubię tego.

– Wiem. – Nie wiedziałam, co jeszcze powiedzieć. To nie jest tak, że rozumiałam, co się dzieje. Byłam zagubiona. Wiem, że był powód dla takiego zachowania Edwarda, ale nie wiedziałam, co to jest.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

– Beverly! Beverly! – zawołała kobieta, gdy pukała do drzwi.

Alice jęknęła i odsunęła się ode mnie. Pobiegła na koniec stołu i otworzyła szufladę. Była tam żółta koperta i otwarła ją. Kiedy wyciągnęła garść pełną pieniędzy, nie wiedziałam co myśleć. Wzięła trochę pieniędzy i cicho sobie policzyła, gdy przemierzała przez banknoty dwudziestodolarowe. Policzyła do pięciu i pobiegła do wejściowych drzwi.

– Alice! – powiedziałam, gdy biegłam za nią. Nie powinna sama otwierać drzwi. Otworzyła drzwi ze mną na piętach, a kobieta po drugiej stronie wyglądała na złą.

– Alice, gdzie jest Beverly? – zapytała bardzo zła.

Sposób, w jaki mówiła do Alice, sprawiał, że byłam naprawdę zasmucona, podeszłam za Alice i owinęłam ramiona wokół niej.

– Pomaga mojemu bratu – powiedziała.

– Jestem tak cholernie chora przez to gówno. Dostaję skargi, przez jego szaloną dupę…

– Hej! – powiedziałam przerywając jej. _Kim ta suka myśli, że jest? – _Mogłabyś nie przeklinać przy niej?

– Kim jesteś?

– To jest Bella – powiedziała Alice. Była taka oficjalna. – Tutaj. – Wręczyła kobiecie sto dolarów.

– Alice! – powiedziałam.

– Nie, jest dobrze Bello. To powinnam zrobić. – Kobieta wzięła pieniądze i przeliczyła je.

– Powiedz Bev, że wrócę po więcej.

– Dobrze. Na razie – powiedziała Alice i zatrzasnęła jej drzwiami prosto w twarz.

Alice spojrzała na mnie. Moja twarz musiała być widokiem czystego szoku i zmieszania. Alice złapała moją dłoń. – Bev powiedziała mi, aby zapłacić jej te pieniądze, żeby nie zadzwoniła na policje przez Edwarda. Ważne jest, żeby tego nie zrobiła – wyjaśniła.

Jednak ta kobieta była chora. Naprawdę właśnie wzięła sto dolarów od sześciolatki, której brat ma jakiś rodzaj epizodu i potem miała czelność powiedzieć, że wróci po więcej. _Co za cholera osoba. Nic jak odrobina współczucia dla dziewczynki, która martwi się o swojego brata albo starszej kobiety, która się o niego troszczy._

Alice i ja podskoczyłyśmy, kiedy usłyszałyśmy niekończące się walenie i krzyki Edwarda.

– Wypuść mnie! Otwórz te pieprzone drzwi, Bev! – wciąż krzyczał.

Bicie mojego serca przyśpieszyło i chciałam tam właśnie pobiec i pomóc mu, ale nie było mowy, że zostawię Alice samą. Pociągnęła mnie za dłoń i zaczęła biec, ciągnąc mnie za sobą. Jej oddech przyśpieszył i wbiegła do pokoju. Wyglądało to na dodatkowy pokój. Otworzyła drzwi do szwy i zabrała mnie tam.

– Dalej – powiedziała i pociągnęła mnie na skraj czarnej szafy.

– Alice, co ty robisz, kochanie?

Usiadła i pociągnęła mnie za sobą. Pisnęła i położyła swoją głowę na mojej klatce. Owinęłam ramiona ciasno wokół niej.

– Tutaj nie możemy go usłyszeć. Tutaj możemy udawać – powiedziała. Miała rację. Nic nie słyszałam, tylko dźwięk szybkiego oddechu Alice i pociąganie nosem. W ciemności pozwoliłam również spaść łzom i trzymałam Alice blisko siebie. – Dziękuje, Bello. Kocham cię.

Mały szloch zamierzał opuścić moje usta, ale powstrzymałam go. Ta mała dziewczyna zasługiwała na więcej niż wsparcie i miłość i dam jej to. Obniżyłam głowę i pocałowałam ją w czoło. – Też cię kocham, Alice.

– Po prostu udawaj ze mną, dobrze? Ecy jest w pracy. Tęsknie za nim, ale wkrótce wróci. Prawda, Bello?

– To prawda – powiedziałam.

W tym udawaniu było coś tajemniczego, co sprawiało, że przechodziły przeze mnie ciarki. Złe ciarki. _Biedna Alice. _Jest tak przyzwyczajona do tego, ale w tym samym czasie, nie jest. To ją zabija i próbuje sobie z tym radzić przez udawanie, że to się nie dzieje. Jednakże dla niej to działa. To takie smutne do oglądania.

– Ecy mnie kocha, Bello.

– Wiem, że tak kochanie.

– Nie mówi mi tego często, ale wiem, że mnie kocha. Bev mówi mi, abym o tym zbyt dużo nie myślała. Mówi, że każdy jest wyjątkowy i Ecy też jest wyjątkowy. Mówi, że każdy jest inny i wszyscy kochamy swoje odmienności. Sądzisz, że to prawda, Bello?

– Tak, kochanie. Myślę, że to prawda.

– Bello? – zapiszczała. Nie sądzę, żeby udawanie naprawdę dłużej działało.

– Tak, kochanie?

– Jestem zmęczona – powiedziała i wytarła z twarzy łzy.

– Możesz iść spać, jeśli chcesz.

Spojrzała na mnie. Moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemność i mogłam ją trochę widzieć. Jej oczy świeciły od łez. Była takim pięknym dzieckiem z tak wieloma problemami na ramionach. Moje serce bolało dla niej.

– Potrzymasz mnie?

Trzymałam ją blisko. – Nie puszczę cię.

– Jutro nie będziemy musiały udawać. Mam nadzieję, że nie.

– Ja też.

– Ecy, mówi, że nie ważne, co się dzieje on zawsze do mnie wróci. Zawsze.

Och, łamała mi serce. – Jestem pewna, że to prawda, ładna dziewczynko. Możesz spać. Zostanę z tobą.

Potem nie odpowiedziała ani nic więcej nie powiedziała. Po prostu zaakceptowała. Zamknęła oczy i próbowała zasnąć. Zapadnięcie w głęboki sen nie zajęło jej dużo. Nie ruszyłam się z miejsca przez trochę. Wciąż czułam się zdrętwiała. Właśnie zaczynałam być zła, ale nie miałam pojęcia co się dzieje. Nie miałam żadnego sposobu, aby wiedzieć co dzieje się z Edwardem, ale nie zostawię Alice.

Po dłuższym czasie, gdy Alice zasnęła, usłyszałam, jak drzwi do pokoju otwierają się.

– Alice? Bella? – zawołała szeptem Bev.

– Jesteśmy tutaj – powiedziałam.

Alice w ogóle się nie poruszyła. Usłyszałam jak kroki Bev zbliżają się i otwiera drzwi do szafy. Światło wpłynęła do środka i poraziło moje oczy. Pojawiła mi się twarz Bev i wiedziałam, że musiała płakać. Moje serce również dla niej bolało.

Podeszła do mnie i wzięła Alice z moich ramion. Pocałowała jej twarz i wyszła bez słowa. Wstałam z ziemi i rozprostowałam nogi. Poszłam za Bev i ta zaniosła Alice do, jak myślę, gościnnej sypialni. Położyła ją na łóżku i przykryła. Wielokrotnie pocałowała jej głowę i szeptała do niej. Nie słyszałam co mówiła. Odwróciła się od Alice i pokazała mi, abym wyszła z nią z pokoju. Obie poszłyśmy do salonu.

– Jak on się ma? – zapytałam.

– Nie wiem. Zamknęłam go w dodatkowej sypialni.

– Co? Zamknęłaś go jak zwierzę? – _Jak ona mogła to zrobić?_

– Posłuchaj, nie osądzaj mnie. Czy myślisz, że lubię mu to robić? – Warknęła na mnie. – Znam tego chłopca dużo dłużej niż ty. Zabija mnie, że musze mu to robić, ale to jedyny sposób, abym wiedziała, że jest bezpieczny. Ciężko jest jemu samemu się tak krzywdzić. Więc nie próbuj i nie sprawiaj, że będę się z tym źle czuć. – Łzy ponownie wypłynęły z jej oczu, wyciągnęła chusteczkę i wytarł je.

– Przepraszam, Bev. Nie miałam tego na myśli. Jestem po prostu zmieszana i słyszałam jak krzyczał i … Naprawdę bardzo się o niego martwię.

– Wszyscy się o niego martwimy.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje?

Zawahała się. – Ja… tak. Zrobię to. Ale nie powiem ci wszystkiego. On musi ci powiedzieć. Ale wiem, że zasługujesz na wyjaśnienie.

– Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, co się stało… Edward… nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Narobił wielkiego bałaganu w mieszkaniu, tylko przez małą kłótnię? To nie ma w ogóle sensu!

– Chodź, usiądź – powiedziała i wskazała na kanapę. Usiadłam, a ona usiadła koło mnie. – Ma pewien stan. Niedawno poznaliśmy nazwę. Nazywa się Intermittent Explosive Disorder albo IED.

Nie znałam szczegółów jego stanu, o którym mówiła, ale nazwa w pewien sposób dała mi pomysł. – Dobrze… co to właściwie znaczy?

– Głównie miewa te epizody teraz i później, gdzie ma niekontrolowane wybuchy gniewu. Niektóre zdarzają się od tak, ale większość zdarza się, kiedy staje się czymś poruszony. – Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Nie może tego kontrolować. Nie wie, co robi. Niektóre trwają dłużej niż inne i niektóre są bardziej intensywne od pozostałych. Było kilka razy, kiedy miał epizod, poszedł do łóżka i następnego dnia nawet nie pamiętał, że to się stało.

_Mój biedny Edward. _– Jak to dostał?

– Nie ma mowy, aby wiedzieć na pewno, ale terapeuta myśli, że jest to po prostu rezultat jego dzieciństwa. Powiedział ci o nim?

– Nie bardzo. Po prostu wyjaśnił mi, dlaczego nie lubi trzymać dłoni ludzi.

Zrobiła się zła. – Ci jego cholerni rodzice.

– Spotkałaś ich?

– Nie. I będzie lepiej, jeśli ich nie spotkam. Nie chcę iść do więzienia.

– Zgaduję, że będę musiała go o to zapytać. – Nie użyłabym Bev jako sposobu, aby dowiedzieć się osobistych informacji o Edwardzie.

IED to inna historia. Musiałam wiedzieć, co sprawia, że tak się zachowuje w stosunku do mnie. Ten Edward, którego znam był niczym innym, ale przyzwoitym człowiekiem w stosunku do mnie. Cóż, był trochę dla mnie zły, ale to były tylko żarty. Nie był takim złym człowiekiem, który popycha i krzyczy na mnie.

– Tak. Ja nie będę tą, która ci to powie.

– Myślisz, że do jutra wróci do normalności?

– Nie – powiedziała natychmiast. – Nigdy nie jest taki sam przez przynajmniej tydzień. Nie miewa epizodu przez tydzień, ale możesz sobie wyobrazić jak strasznie się po tym czuje. Zwykle spędza każdą chwilę jaką może z Alice, po tym jak miewa epizod taki jak ten.

– Ona się tak bardzo o niego troszczy.

– Wiem. Jednak to przerażające, ponieważ zbliżał się, do jej utraty wiele razy.

Jęknęłam. – Naprawdę? – Edward i Alice rozłączeni wydawali się dla mnie niewyobrażalni.

– Tak. Udało mu się tego uniknąć kilka razy, a ja pomagam jak tylko mogę. Ale ma ostatnią szansę zanim ją zabiorą.

– Gdzie ona pójdzie?

Bev wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała z dala ode mnie. – Naprawdę nie lubię o tym mówić, skarbie.

– Przepraszam, Bev. Nie musisz.

– Dziękuje, kochanie. Mam nadzieję, że to nie zmieni twojego zdania o nim. Jest naprawdę dobrym chłopcem.

– Wiem, że jest. To niczego nie zmienia, ale po prostu czuję się smutna przez niego. Nie zasługuje na całe to gówno. – Posłała mi smutny wyraz twarzy. – Wiem, że nie chciałby, abym mu współczuła, ale współczuję. Jakbym nie miała? Kocham go, a on cierpi i ja… to jest po prostu do kitu. – Przejechałam dłonią przez włosy i próbowałam powstrzymać moje emocje.

– Och, dziecko – westchnęła Bev.

Sięgnęła po mnie i przyciągnęła mnie w swoich ramionach. Uścisnęłam ją i starałam się, aby nie rozpaść się w jej uścisku. Przeszła dzisiaj wystarczająco. Zajmowała się Alice, Edwardem i teraz mną. _Kto się nią zajmie?_

– W porządku, Bev? Wiem, że to musi być dla was trudne.

– Och, poradzę sobie. – Puściła mnie i spojrzała na koniec stołu. – Czy zarządczyni przyszła? – zapytała.

– Och… ta. Alice dała jej pieniądze.

– Dobrze. To jedyny sposób, aby powstrzymać ją przed zadzwonieniem na policję. Kobieta kocha swoje drinki. To wszystko, co wiem.

– Była niemiła dla Alice.

– Cała ich masa w tym miejscu jest niemiła. – Spojrzała na zegarek. – Niedługo wrócę. Zamierzam sprawdzić, co z nim. Był cichy.

– Mogę ja iść? – Wyglądała na niechętną. – Tym razem jestem bardziej przygotowana. Dodatkowo, powiedziałaś, że jest cichszy. Może śpi…

Ponownie się zawahała. – Dobrze. Idź, ale jeśli będzie gorszy, od razu wróć?

– Dobrze. Dziękuje ci bardzo, Bev. – Ścisnęłam jej dłoń i wstałam z kanapy.

Poszłam do mieszkania Edwarda, psychicznie przygotowując siebie na to, co zobaczę, Miałam nadzieję wejść tam i zobaczyć, że już nie jest zły. Chciałam otworzyć drzwi, zobaczyć, że wszystko wróciło na miejsce i zobaczyć jego piękną twarz uśmiechającą się do mnie, otwierając swoje ramiona.

To wszystko jednak były nadzieje. To się nie stanie. Wiedziałam to.

Gdy weszła, zobaczyłam, że wszystko było prawie takie samo. Może trochę więcej rzeczy było rozwalonych, nie wiem, ale to wciąż był bałagan. Myślałam o posprzątaniu dla niego, ale moja potrzeba zobaczenia go i upewnienia się, że nie był on przytłoczony była silniejsza. Poszłam korytarzem i zobaczyłam klucz przed jednymi drzwiami. Skoro mieszkania Edwarda i Bev były takie same, to jest ten sam pokój, jak dodatkowa sypialnia Bev. U Edwarda również. Dodatkowy pokój Edwarda był praktycznie pusty.

Podniosłam z podłogi klucz i włożyłam go do zamka. Nie dochodził stamtąd żaden dźwięk, więc podejrzewałam, że Edward śpi.

Otworzyłam drzwi i znalazłam go. Był plecami do mnie. Leżał na ziemi. Wciąż miał na sobie jeansy i tenisówki. Jego głowa leżała na białej poduszce, a jego ramiona były owinięte wokół niej. Pokój był pusty poza kocem w rogu pokoju i kilkoma butelkami wody. Weszłam głębiej do pomieszczenia z drugiej strony, aby zobaczyć jego twarz.

Kiedy to zrobiłam, płakałam.

Wyglądał tak spokojnie, tak niewinnie. Był Edwardem, którego znałam. Jedyna rzecz naruszająca niewinność w jego istnieniu to zaschnięta krew na jego dłoniach. Czerwone plamy krwi z jego dłoni na białej poduszce dręczyły mnie. Nienawidziłam je widzieć. Poza tym, wyglądał całkowicie dobrze. Pomimo epizodu jaki miał, pomimo destrukcji jaką spowodował bez wiedzy o tym i pomimo faktu, że był zamknięty w pokoju dla swojego bezpieczeństwa, śpiąc na ziemi.

Po prostu w tej chwili był Edwardem. Przyłożyłam dłonie do ust, aby zagłuszyć dźwięk szlochu, który w końcu się wydobył. W tej chwili czułam ból. Ból uświadomienia tego, co mu się działo. _Najpierw musi sobie radzić z wychowywaniem dziecka, potem radzi sobie z życiem z cukrzycą i teraz to? _To było po prostu niesprawiedliwe. Nie życzyłabym tego mojemu najgorszemu wrogowi, więc możecie sobie wyobrazić mój ból, kiedy muszę patrzeć jak to dzieje się komuś, kogo tak głęboko kocham.

To powinna być miłość. W całym moim życiu nigdy nie byłam tak zraniona.

Jedynie mogłam to porównać do bólu, jaki czułam po śmierci Dominika. To było pożerające, rozrywało moje istnienie powoli, torturując mnie. To było uświadomienie sobie, że nie ważne jak mocno będę próbować, Edward zawsze będzie miał coś co obciąży. Będzie zawsze się zmagał.

Nie powinien. Nie zasługiwał na to.

– Nie – usłyszałam jak mówi. Spojrzałam na niego, a on wciąż spał. Zaczął ciężej oddychać. – Nie… przestań. – Miał koszmar. Jego koski były białe z siły z jaką ściskał dłonie. Widziałam, jak żyły wystają z jego ramienia. – Proszę – błagał.

Nie mogłam tam tak po prostu stać i patrzeć na to. Uklęknęłam obok niego i położyłam dłonie na jego ramionach.

– Ciii… kochanie. Jest dobrze – powiedziałam szeptem. Wytarłam łzy z moich oczu. Nie powinnam płakać. Powinnam go rozluźnić, pomóc mu.

– Bella – mruknął. Wciąż spał.

– Tak, jestem tutaj, kochanie. Jest dobrze.

Przejechałam dłonią po jego ramieniu, aby złagodzić jego uścisk wokół poduszki. Jego uścisk zelżał. Wydawał się uspokoić. Byłam zadowolona. Jeśli dalej będzie miał koszmar, będę musiała go obudzić, a nie wiedziałam czy wciąż może być w czasie epizodu. Na szczęście nie było takiej potrzeby. Jednakże nie zabrałam z niego rąk. Teraz, gdy byłam z nim połączona w ten sposób, nie chciałam tego przerywać. Bycie w stanie, aby go dotknąć, sprawiało, że czułam się lepiej.

Położyłam moje dłonie na jego i złapałam je w swoje. Były pokryte krwią i lekkimi zadrapaniami. Szukałam kawałków szkła, które mogłyby utknąć w jego dłoniach, ale na szczęście nic nie czułam.

– Nie – powiedział ponownie. Tym razem jego głos był smutny. – Alice… – jego głos był pełen bólu.

Instynktownie podniosłam jedną z dłoni do jego twarzy. Twarz wciąż miał klejącą od potu. – Cii… ma się dobrze – powiedziałam delikatnie.

– Przepraszam – powiedział. I potem, stało się coś, że zraniło mnie jeszcze bardziej niż dotychczas.

Łza spłynęła z jego oczu.

– Och, Edwardzie… – Potrzebowałam być blisko niego.

Nie potrzebowałam wielu spekulacji w mojej głowie, zanim podniosłam jego ramie i położyłam się obok niego. Wytarłam łzę z jego policzka i owinęłam moje ramię wokół niego. Jego ramię zwisało nade mną i kochałam bycie tak blisko niego. Moja twarz była zaraz przed jego. Moja klatka przy jego klatce. Jego ramie było ciepłe wokół mnie, a ja pocierałam dłonią jego silne plecy.

Wciąż głośno spał. Pewnie nie wiedział nawet, że byłam w pokoju. Tak długo, jak nie zachowywał się w sposób jak wcześniej, to było dla mnie dobre. Przynajmniej spał w spokoju. Pochyliłam się i umieściłam delikatny pocałunek na jego czole. Moje usta wciąż była na jego czole, a ja wyszeptałam słowa, które chciałabym powiedzieć mu, gdy będzie przytomny.

– Kocham cię.

Musiał wiedzieć, jak wiele dla mnie znaczy. Może, jeśli uświadomi sobie, że nie jest sam, będzie czuł się lepiej w swoim życiu. Zawsze w siebie wątpił i mówił, że ucieknę.

Nie zamierzałam uciekać. Po usłyszeniu o IED, chciałam po prostu trzymać go bliżej i zabrać od niego ból. Jeszcze tego nie wiedział. Będę musiała mu powiedzieć, kiedy mi pozwoli. Wiedziałam wystarczająco o Edwardzie, aby wiedzieć, żeby go nie naciskać.

Ale on musi wiedzieć, że to niczego nie zmienia.

Drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły. Mogłam zobaczyć wpadające światło nad głową Edwarda. To była Bev. Wyglądała trochę lepiej niż wcześniej.

– Kochanie, może powinnaś iść.

– Nie – wyszeptałam. Spojrzałam na Edwarda. – Nie. Muszę z nim zostać.

– Ale kiedy się obudzi, wciąż może nie być sobą.

– Wyjdę zanim to zrobi. Po prostu, proszę. Pozwól mi z nim zostać – błagałam ją. W ostateczności Beverly ma ostateczne słowo, ale nie mogłam wyjść bez walczenia o zostanie.

– Dobrze. Dobrze… jest w porządku – powiedziała.

– Dziękuje – powiedziałam szczerze.

Już tak wiele jej zawdzięczam. Zajmowała się nim. _Przez jak długo? _Nie jestem pewna, ale była częścią powodu, dzięki czemu on wciąż ma Alice. Bóg wie, co by się z nim stało, jeśliby mu ją zabrali. To było jasne, że Alice była powodem, dla którego Edward wciąż trwał i Bev zapewniała, że zawsze będzie miał. Była powodem, że nawet w pobliżu był Edward dla mnie, abym się w nim zakochała.

Przytaknęła i wyszła z pokoju. Zwróciłam z powrotem moją uwagę na Edwarda. Wydobrzeje. Musi.

Obudziłam się na krzyk.

Nie wiedziałam skąd pochodził albo od kogo, ale po prostu wiedziałam, że mnie obudził. Gdy tylko byłam wystarczająco przytomna, aby uświadomić sobie to, uświadomiłam sobie, że leżę na twardej podłodze. Nie w moim łóżku.

_Gdzie byłam?_

Otworzyłam oczy i wszystko wróciło. Wstałam. Wciąż byłam w dodatkowym pokoju w mieszkaniu Edwarda. Byłam sama. Wokół mnie leżał koc.

_Gdzie on był?_

Wstałam z ziemi i rozejrzałam się. Pokój był taki sam poza tym, że nie obudziłam się z ciepłym ciałem przy boku. Było jasno. Nie wiedziałam, która godzina, ale był ranek. Krzyki dochodziły od ludzi na zewnątrz.

Wyszłam z pokoju. Mieszkanie było ciche. Poszłam do kuchni. Zegarek na kuchence mówił, że jest 6:43. Nie sądziłam, że ktoś jest w domu. Znikąd nie dochodził żaden dźwięk. Wyszłam z mieszkania i zapukałam do drzwi Bev.

_Gdzie on poszedł?_

Otworzyła prawie natychmiast. – Bev, gdzie on jest?

– Jest tutaj.

– Czy wszystko z nim dobrze? Nie obudził mnie ani nic. Przepraszam, miałam wyjść, ale… nie wiem, po prostu zasnęłam.

– W porządku. Nie wiem jak się ma. Nie powiedział do mnie ani słowa. Poszedł prosto do Alice.

– Mogę zostać i poczekać na niego?

– Jasne – powiedziała.

Weszłam do jej mieszkania. Gdy szłam głębiej, mogłam usłyszeć Edwarda i Alice. Alice płakała. Edward mówił do niej delikatne słowa. Nie mogłam usłyszeć jego słów, ale mogłam słyszeć brzmienie w jego głosie. Było to słyszalne. Nie krzyczał. Jego głos był delikatny. To był głos Edwarda.

– Chcesz coś do picia, kochanie? – zapytała Bev. Brzmiała na zmęczoną. Zastanawiałam się, czy ona w ogóle spała.

– Nie, w porządku, Bev. Dziękuje. – Przytaknęła, ale i tak poszła do kuchni. Prawdopodobnie robiła tylko coś, aby być zajętą. Usiadłam w salonie czekając na niego. Nie było mowy, abym przeszkodziła w ich czasie.

_Czy będzie na mnie zły? Co myślał, kiedy obudził się w moich ramionach? Odepchnie mnie?_

Tak wiele rzeczy przebiegało przez myśli w mojej głowie i każda zostawiała mnie z uczuciem bardziej zdenerwowanej niż pewnie powinnam być. Nie zniosłabym tego, jeśli mnie odepchnie. Chciałam się nim zająć. Czy to było takie złe? Nie sądzę.

Usłyszałam kroki po około pięciu minutach. To były jego kroki. Pojawił się i zauważyłam, że ma na sobie inne ciuchy. Miał zmęczone zielone oczy, ale były takie piękne do zobaczenia. Również niósł małą dziewczynkę, które przycisnęła się do niego na całe życie. Jej małe nóżki były owinięte wokół jego talii i jej ramiona były wokół jego szyi. On również nieźle ją trzymał.

– Bella – powiedział prawie zszokowany.

_Czy on naprawdę myślał, że odejdę?_

– Cześć, koleś – powiedziałam, aby nie myślał, że coś się zmieniło.

Wydawało się, że moje słowa zadają mu ból. – Muszę iść – powiedział.

Wstałam z kanapy. – Dobrze. – Nie chciałam, aby szedł, ale musiał chcieć spędzić trochę czasu z Alice. Bev powiedziała, że tak zwykle robił. – Zadzwonisz do mnie później?

– Nie wiem.

Moje serce opadło. Odpychał mnie. – Edwardzie. Nie. Musisz do mnie zadzwonić. Proszę… Ja…

– Przestań – powiedział z trochę większą siłą. Nie krzyczał tak jak wczoraj. Wspomnienie tego przyprawiało mnie o mdłości. – Potrzebuję czasu.

– Czasu na co? Czasu, aby mnie odepchnąć?

Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. – Po prostu potrzebuję czasu. Nie możesz tego zrozumieć?

– Tak myślę, ale chcę ci pomóc.

– Nikt nie może mi pomóc i nie chcę z tobą o tym teraz rozmawiać, Bello – powiedział i spojrzał w dół na Alice, która cicho się go trzymała.

– Dobrze. Więc możemy porozmawiać innym razem. Zadzwoń do mnie, dobrze?

– Dobrze – powiedział i zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi.

– Czekaj! Edwardzie! – zawołałam za nim. Podeszłam do niego. Odwrócił się, a ja stałam przed nim. – To niczego nie zmienia.

– Może teraz myśleć, że nie, ale zmieni – powiedział, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł za drzwi, zanim mogłam sformułować odpowiedź. Spojrzałam na drzwi.

_Co się właśnie, do cholery, stało?_

Pozwoliłam mu odejść. _Czy chciałam? Nie. Czy musiałam? Tak. Czy on do mnie zadzwoni? _Pewnie nie. Pewnie nie… _kurwa._

Panika mną owładnęła. Cały ból, udręka i zmieszanie zawładnęły mną teraz, gdy on odszedł. Teraz był normalny i odszedł. Wyraźnie mnie odpychał. Po prostu chciałam krzyczeć do niego, że nie zależy mi na jego zaburzeniu i, że tak bardzo go kocham.

Ale nie mogłam. Nie był na to gotowy.

Nie było go tam, ale ja byłam i dosłownie straciłam całe czucie w nogach i opadłam na ziemię. Złapałam się na dłoniach i zaczęłam płakać. Zaczęłam łkać. Zaczęłam czuć cały ból, który powstrzymywałam.

– Och, dziecko – usłyszałam jak mówi Bev.

Potem poczułam ramiona wokół mnie. Pocieszające ramiona. Nie tak pocieszające jak te ramiona, w których spałam noc wcześniej. To tamtych ramion teraz potrzebowałam. Ale nie mogłam ich mieć. Uświadomienie sobie tego spowodowało kolejną rundę łez.

_Jak mogę sprawić, żeby on to zobaczył? Jak mogę sprawić, żeby zobaczył, że go potrzebuję, kiedy on tylko próbuje mnie odepchnąć? _Wszystko, co chcę to on w moim życiu.

Wszystkie pozostałe sprawy, z którymi trzeba się zmierzyć będą jedynie niewielkie w porównaniu do dobrych chwil, jakie moglibyśmy mieć. Ponieważ nawet, podczas gdy płakałam, po prostu myślałam o naszych dobrych chwilach i one przykrywały tamtą noc.

_Edward żartujący ze mną._

_Edward straszący mnie na tyłach swojej ciężarówki._

_Edward śmiejący się z Alice._

_Edward pokonujący mnie w Bocce i nie mający problemu z wyrzuceniem mi tego w twarz._

_Uśmiech Edwarda, kiedy wchodzę do kawiarni, moja kawa i muffinka przed nim._

_Ramiona Edwarda wokół mnie._

_Dłoń Edwarda w mojej…_to wszystko było dużo więcej niż ta noc. On był czym znacznie więcej niż te zaburzenie.

Musiałam sprawić, że on to zobaczy. Nigdy go nie odpuszczę.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Jeśli się podobało to miło będzie przeczytać jakieś komentarze na ten temat :)

Również możecie śledzić mnie na twitterze Koainka.

Pozdrawiam i do następnego razu


	14. Rozdział 13: The Kindest Heart

**Rozdział 13: The Kindest Heart**

Tłumaczenie: Koainka

Beta: MonicMay

_You always hurt the one you love.  
>The one you shouldn't hurt at all.<br>You always take the sweetest rose,  
>And crush it till the petals fall.<br>You always break the kindest heart  
>With a hasty word you can't recall, so<br>If I broke your heart last night,_

_It's because I love you most of all._

_**You Always Hurt The One You Love, by The Mills Brothers**_

**EPOV**

– Czy mogę Ci pomóc przygotować lunch? – zapytała Alice.

Przyciągnęła krzesło od stołu do blatu. Dźwięk szorowania o podłogę był zwykle głośny i denerwujący, ale tym razem to była muzyka dla moich uszu. Brzmiało, jakbym był pod wodą. Moja głowa była wypełniona wieloma myślami i była to plaga zmieszania, wstydu i zażenowania.

Nie dobrze, że Alice i Bev musiały oglądać moje dziecięce tendencje do furii, a do tego jeszcze Bella? Czułem się jak gówno.

– Jasne – powiedziałem.

Robiłem tylko pizzę z już gotowego ciasta. Mógłbym włożyć więcej wysiłku w przyrządzanie dla niej lunchu. Może powinienem. Byłem jej wiele winien, ale cokolwiek bardziej zaawansowanego, a mogłem się spalić. Nie byłem na siłach, aby mieć do czynienia z ogniem. Do tego w chatce zbudowanej z drewna, nie byłby to dobry pomysł.

– Możemy się podzielić sosem? – zapytała.

Po prostu otworzyłem puszkę, jakbym zamierzał to zrobić sam, ale ona mogła mieć wszystko czego zechciała.

– Jasne.

Nalałem trochę na ciasto i podałem jej łyżkę. Nie robiła tego pierwszy raz, ponieważ starałem się ją nauczyć gotować, gdy tylko miałem taką okazję. Nie wiedziałem czy zostanie mi odebrana po ostatniej nocy. Ludzie w tym miejscu byli zazwyczaj gorący albo zimni. Jeśli jedno z nich zadzwoniło po gliny, byłem skończony. Zabiorą ją przed jutrem. Przynajmniej wiedziałem, że nauczyłem ją tyle, ile mogłem. Nie wiedziałem czy odpowiednio ją wychowałem, ale przynajmniej starałem się nauczyć ją wszystkiego, co wiedziałem.

Patrzyłem na nią, gdy rozmieszczała sos na cieście. Koncentrując się przygryzała wargę. Włosy zaczęły wpadać jej do oczu. Zmarszczyła nos. Sięgnęła i odrzuciła je na bok wierzchem swojej dłoni. Ściągnąłem gumkę z jej nadgarstka i zacząłem czesać jej włosy. Nie potrzebowaliśmy włosów w jedzeniu.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała.

Alice kontynuowała lanie sosu, a ja poszedłem do lodówki po ser. Wybrałbym dodanie tam trochę peperoni, ale ona tego nie lubiła. _Dostaje co tylko chce._

– Trzymaj. – Podałem jej otwartą torbę z tartym serem.

Odłożyła łyżkę i wyciągnęła z opakowania pełną garść. Obserwowałem ją, gdy układała go na pizzy.

Moje myśli odpłynęły. Myślałem o Belli. Jej twarzy, kiedy wyszedłem. Budząc się z nią w moich ramionach. Moją krwią na jej koszuli. Jej ramionami wokół mnie. Wyglądała tak pięknie. Musiałem iść. Byłem zawstydzony.

Zostałem wyciągnięty z moich myśli, kiedy poczułem jak coś uderzyło mnie w twarz. Garść małych rzeczy. Spojrzałem na dół i ściągnąłem kawałek potartego sera z nosa. Spojrzałem na Alice. Chichotała. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, musiałem się uśmiechnąć.

– Żartujesz, Alice?

Śmiała się. – Nie. Masz brzydki wyraz na twarzy.

– Moja twarz nie jest brzydka. – Czułem się brzydki.

– Jest, kiedy jesteś smutny. Przestań, Ecy.

– Przepraszam.

– Wiesz, Bella nie jest na ciebie zła.

Westchnąłem. – Nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać, dobrze?

– Dobrze. Ale przestań być smutny albo inaczej zmuszę cię, żebyś mi pozwolił pomalować swoje paznokcie.

Roześmiałem się. Smutną rzeczną w tym było to, że prawdopodobnie bym jej pozwolił. Po tym jak miewałem epizody przez IED, chciałem dla Alice zrobić wszystko. Prawdopodobnie to ona była najbardziej zraniona przez to wszystko. Była taka młoda i tak bardzo się o mnie troszczyła. Byliśmy połączeni. Byliśmy spokrewnieni. Dostała krótszy kawałek patyka i musiałem jej to wynagrodzić.

– Dobrze, nie musisz mi grozić kosmetykami. Postaram się i będę dobry.

Uśmiechnęła się. – Dobrze.

Skończyła układanie sera, a ja jej pomogłem. Zaczęła mówić o szkole. Dzisiaj do niej nie szła, ponieważ nie chciałem spuścić ją z oczu.

Czasami nie pamiętałem epizodów. Budziłem się i było tak jakby nic się nie stało. Podczas, gdy nie pamiętałem dokładnie, wiedziałem, że odwalało mi. Krew z moich rąk na koszuli Belli była tego dowodem. Wtedy, kiedy poszedłem po Alice, płakała i tak mocno się do mnie przytuliła. Była przerażona i cieszyła się, że wróciłem do normalności.

Wiem, że zniszczyłem mieszkanie. Kiedy się obudziłem, nie było po tym śladu. Bev zatrudniła ludzi, aby posprzątali zanim wstanę. Miałem to inne uczucie wewnątrz siebie. Tak jakby był to szok następczy. Czułem się przygnębiony. Chciałem ponownie wrócić do łóżka i obudzić się, kiedy będę czuł się lepiej.

To było do kitu.

– Przyniosłeś tester?

Potrząsnąłem głową. – Zapomniałem.

Odnosiła się do patyczka testowego do mierzenia poziomu cukru we krwi. Mój poziom był prawdopodobnie spieprzony, ale dobrze mi szło. Zwykle czułem, kiedy było źle, gdy chodziło o moją cukrzycę. Nie martwiłem się o to. Były dużo ważniejsze rzeczy, niż zamartwianie się. Na przykład upewnienie się, że moja siostra czuła się dobrze i że Bella była świadoma w co się pakowała.

– Zadzwonię do Bev – powiedziała.

– Nie. Alice, dobrze się czuję. Przestań się martwić, okej? – _Nie _pozwolę jej zadzwonić do Bev. Wiedziałem, jak bardzo ją również obciążam. Tak wiele dla mnie robiła, kiedy przechodziłem przez epizody. Nie chciałem prosić ją o więcej.

– Dobrze. Nie zadzwonię.

– Dobrze. – Wziąłem pizzę z blatu i włożyłem ją do piekarnika.

Kiedy odwróciłem się Alice zniknęła. To było dziwne, nawet jej nie słyszałem. Nie mogła pójść daleko. Wszedłem do salonu i nie widziałem jej. Poszedłem dalej, a ona wyskoczyła za kanapy z poduszką w ręce.

– Walka na poduszki! – krzyczała i uderzyła mnie nią w twarz.

Byłem zaskoczony niespodziewanym uderzeniem, ale nie mogłem powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Nie ważne jak bardzo wiedziałem, że nie powinienem się śmiać. Alice zawsze łamała we mnie to uczucie, nawet jeśli było tylko tymczasowe. _My__ślę, że tylko ona potrafi zrobić__ to tak instynktownie._

Cóż, nie byłem jednym z tych, którzy odmawiają współzawodnictwa, więc również złapałem poduszkę i uderzyłem w nią. Zaczęła się śmiać i to była wojna. Mieliśmy wiele intensywnych walk na poduszki. Ganiałem ją dookoła, ona ganiała mnie, uderzałem ją wiele razy, ona uderzała wiele razy mnie i śmialiśmy się. Dużo. Próbowała robić jakieś ruchy ninja z poduszką i to było przezabawne. Śmiałem się z niej, a ona śmiała się po prostu z czystej dziecięcej radości. To sprawiło, że poczułem się lepiej.

Jednakże zaczęła grać nieczysto. Wbiegła na moje nogi i przewróciła mnie na ziemię. _Oszust._

Też mogłem oszukiwać. Podniosłem ją, rzuciłem nią na kanapę i zacząłem gilgotać. Najlepsza decyzja, jaką podjąłem. Dostałem mój rewanż, śmiała się i ten dźwięk sprawiał, że czułem się zdecydowanie lepiej. Jednakże po chwili zaczynała mieć problemy z oddychaniem, więc przestałem. Potem ona zaatakowała mnie i oboje spadliśmy na ziemię.

Po tym byliśmy bez dechu.

– To było zabawne – powiedziała Alice.

– Tak, było. Kocham wygrywać.

Jęknęła i uderzyła mnie w brzuch. – Nie wygrałeś! Ja wygrałam!

– Uch… nie. Wygrałem. Pogódź się z tym, dzieciaku.

– Obojętnie, frajerze – powiedziała i wstała z ziemi. – Idź sprawdź pizzę! Nie chcę, żeby się przypaliła!

Warknąłem i wstałem z ziemi. – Jesteś tak cholernie władcza, nie przypali się. Jestem doskonałym kurzachem.

Przewróciła oczami. – Ale z ciebie zarozumialec.

_My__ślę, że za dużo czasu spędza z Bev._

Sięgnąłem na tylne siedzenie i odpiąłem pas Alice. Jej głowa była ułożona w tak dziwnej pozycji, ponieważ mocno spała. To była cicha droga z domku do domu, ponieważ spała przez cały czas. _Mog__łem ją trochę wykończyć__._

Po tym jak zjedliśmy, zagraliśmy w Bocca, łowiliśmy, bawiliśmy się w chowanego i gralismy w klasy. Był to dzień wypełniony dziecięcymi zabawami, ale to był dobry dzień. Byłem smutny, że musiał się skończyć, ponieważ wiedziałem, że zadowolenie, które czułem odejdzie, gdy zostanę z moimi myślami.

Delikatnie ją podniosłem i położyłem na swoim ramieniu. Lekko się wierciła, ale w końcu znowu zasnęła. Jej ramiona były owinięte wokół moich, a jej oddech był gorący przy mojej szyi. Chociaż raz przed moim domem było cicho. Niespodziewanie nie było tam żadnych głupich krzyczących ludzi, ani handlarzy narkotyków. To była miła odmiana.

Było chwilę po siódmej. Alice prawdopodobnie będzie spała całą noc. Może Bev będzie mogła wpaść. Bycie samemu nie było dobrym pomysłem.

Wszedłem po schodach wciąż z Alice w ramionach. Gdy zbliżyłem się do mojego mieszkania, usłyszałem hałas dochodzący z mieszkania Bev. Nie, nie hałas. Głosy. I płacz. To była Bella. Płakała.

– Jesteś pewna, że wszystko dobrze, Bev? – zapytała.

Nienawidziłem słyszeć w jej głosie łez. Miałem przeczucie, że płakała przeze mnie. Przez to ienawidziłem tego nieprzyjemnego dźwięku jeszcze bardziej.

– Dziecko, ze mną wszystko w porządku, ale z tobą to mi się nie wydaje – powiedziała delikatnie Bev.

Wieź między Bev i Bellą wydawała się urosnąć, gdyż słyszałem troskę w głosie Bev. Nawet nie wiedziałem czy powinienem podsłuchiwać, ale po prostu nie mogłem odejść. Martwiłem się o Bellę.

– Po prostu nie wiem co zrobić, Bev – przerwała, aby opanować się. – Będę trzymała się z dala, ponieważ on tego chce, ale co jeśli nigdy więcej się nie odezwie? Co się stanie, jeśli nie będę walczyła?

– Po prostu daj mu trochę czasu. Znam go wystarczająco dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że odezwie się. Troszczy się o ciebie, on po prostu nie uświadomił sobie jeszcze jak bardzo.

Troszczyłem się o Bellę. Tak bardzo, że to mnie przerażało. Kiedy jej nie było, często o niej myślałem. Moje serce przyśpieszało, kiedy pisała albo dzwoniła do mnie. Zawsze chciałem, aby była w pobliżu. Ale nie teraz. Nie. Teraz chciałem ją z dala ode mnie. Jednakże, nie na zawsze. Nie mogłem funkcjonować bez oglądania jej do końca życia. Nie sądzę.

– Może, ale nie wiem. Po zeszłej nocy i tym poranku, kiedy wyszedł, poczułam jakbym go traciła. Myślałam o tym przez cały dzień. To mnie przeraża.

Powinna być przerażona. Nie byłem pod kontrolą, kiedy byłem w tym stanie. Nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić.

– Nie chodzi o to, że on cię odepchnął, prawda?

Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi Belli, ponieważ w tej chwili zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie. Doznałem olśnienia. _Odepchn__ąłem _ją. Próbowałem wrócić do tego myślami. _Co dzia__ło się w mojej głowie? Jak mogłem jej to zrobić__?_

Zaczynałem czuć mdłości. Poszedłem do drzwi mojego mieszkania. Nastrój w jakim byłem wcześniej z Alice teraz całkowicie odszedł. Nigdy nie wybaczę sobie, że tknąłem Bellę. Nigdy.

Zaniosłem Alice do jej pokoju. Położyłem ją w łóżku i ściągnąłem jej buty. Rozważałem zostanie w jej pokoju, ale również czułem, że jestem blisko krawędzi. Byłem tak całkowicie zły na siebie, trudne stawało się zwykłe myślenie. Tego najbardziej się obawiałem, kiedy zacząłem rozmawiać z Bellą. Obawiałem się, że ją zranię. Emocjonalnie to jedna sprawa, ale fizycznie to druga. Zrobiłem obie. Zraniłem ją emocjonalnie i fizycznie, i byłem tym chłopakiem, który zranił każdą osobę jaką zna. Byłem tym chłopakiem od którego dziewczyny trzymają z dala swoich znajomych, ponieważ wiedzą, że by miały kłopoty.

_Jak kiedykolwiek mog__łem położyć__ w ten sposób r__ęce na Belli? _Byłem chory, to dlatego. Chory na głowę.

_Co je__śli kiedykolwiek zranię w ten sposób Alice? _Nie mogłem tak myśleć. Musiałem przestać. Zapewne ponownie się przełączę. Przerażające było myślenie o tym moim zaburzeniu. Jednakże czasami niemożliwe stawało się dla mnie myślenie o tym, ponieważ nigdy nie pamiętałem. To było tak, jakby zostało na zawsze wymazane z mojej pamięci. Próbowałem i próbowałem sobie przypomnieć, ale to było, jak czysta kartka.

Poszedłem do łazienki, aby wziąć mój patyczek do badań. Musiałem sprawdzić cukier, skoro nie robiłem tego cały dzień. Podniosłem patyk drżącymi dłońmi. Dźwięk płaczu Belli dzwonił mi w głowie i po prostu wiedza, że ją dotknąłem sprawiała, że moje dłonie trzęsły się jeszcze bardziej. Nakłułem palec i przyłożyłem tester do krwi na moim palcu, czekałem.

Zapiszczał.

_60. Kurwa._

W tej chwili powinno być 160. Pieprzyć to. Najwyraźniej moje trzęsienie się nie było tylko od uświadomienia sobie, że zraniłem kogoś, o kogo głęboko się troszczyłem. Wchodziłem w stan hipoglikemii. Zacząłem odczuwać zawroty głowy. Złapałem się brzegu zlewu i próbowałem się skupić. Pokój się kręcił. Potrzebowałem cukru. Wziąłem głeboki oddech i puściłem zlew. Odwróciłem się i próbowałem iść, korzystając ze ścian jako wsparcia.

Nienawidziłem tego gówna. Zaczynałem się pocić. Na szczęście doszedłem do kuchni bez omdlenia. Podszedłem do lodówki i wyciągnąłem karton soku pomarańczowego. Ściągnąłem nakrętkę i zacząłem pić. Naprawdę nie bardzo lubiłem sok pomarańczowy, ale to była pierwsza rzecz, jaką złapałem. Wypiłem tyle ile w tej chwili mogłem. Jednak w końcu miałem go dość. Zaczynałem czuć się trochę lepiej i usiadłem przy stole. Wziąłem jeszcze kilka łyków.

Oparłem głowę na dłoniach. Całe to gówno uderzało we mnie w tym samym czasie. Doprowadzało mnie to do szału. Moja głowa poruszała się z prędkością miliona mil na godzinę, gdy starałem się wyjaśnić całe to gówno, które działo się w moim życiu. Nie mogłem jasno myśleć. Wiedziałem czego chcę. Chciałem Belli. Chciałem, aby trzymała moją dłoń i mówiła do mnie, i nazywała mnie kolesiem i naśmiewała się ze mnie. Potrzebowałem jej. Wiedziałem, że tak, ale nie mogłem być samolubny.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Miałem nadzieję, że to nie Bella. Nie mogłam rozprawić się z moją sytuacją z nią, podczas gdy byłem w takim stanie umysłu, jak teraz. W tej chwili chciałem samotności. Chciałem przestrzeni do myślenia.

Nie otworzyłem drzwi, ale ktoś inny to zrobił.

– Edwardzie? – To była Bev.

– Tutaj – powiedziałem, żeby mogła mnie usłyszeć.

Teraz nie miałem żadnego wyboru. Już była w środku, nie powiedziałbym jej, aby wyszła. Już wystarczająco ją skrzywdziłem. Po prostu wszystkich raniłem. Doprowadzało mnie to do szaleństwa.

Weszła do kuchni i jęknęła, gdy mnie zobaczyła. Pot i bladość na mojej twarzy musiały ją przestraszyć. Och, i jeśli miałem przed sobą sok pomarańczowy, to również było coś czego nie widywała każdego dnia.

– W porządku? – zapytała.

– Taaa, cukier mi troche spadł. Nic wielkiego.

Westchnęła. Podeszła do jednej z moich szafek, a potem wróciła do mnie. Podała mi Jolly Rancher.

– Weź to. Po tym możemy sprawdzić jeszcze raz. – Wziąłem go z jej dłoni. Zabrała sok pomarańczowy i odstawiła go. Włożyłem trochę twardy cukierek do moich ust. Poczułem się jak dziecko. Bev usiadła naprzeciw mnie. – Co robiłeś cały dzień?

Przesunąłem językiem cukierek i usadowiłem go z boku policzka. – Spędziliśmy dzień w chatce.

– Dobrze. Musieliście świetnie spędzić czas.

– Taaa.

Cisza wypełniła pomieszczenie. _Co zosta__ło do powiedzenia?_

Jednak nie trwała długo. – Wczoraj nie byłeś taki zły. Bywałeś gorszy.

Parsknąłem. – To ma sprawić, że poczuję się lepiej? – zapytałem retorycznie. – Och, nie martw się Edwardzie, byłeś szalony, ale nie tak szalony jak bywałeś w przeszłości. Dobra robota, koleś. Daleko w życiu zajdziesz – powiedziałem sarkastycznie z udawanym entuzjazmem. Moje życie i tak było żartem.

– Nie ma potrzeby się gorączkować, Edwardzie. Po prostu ci mówię. Wiem, że nie pamiętasz, więc chcę pomóc, abyś doszedł z tym do wniosków.

– Nie ma żadnego dochodzenia do wniosków z tym gównem, Bev. To jest do kitu.

– Wiem, że jest, ale nie możesz pozwolić, aby to przejęło nad tobą kontrolę. – Potrząsnąłem tylko głową. – Za bardzo skupiasz się na złym, kochanie. Zacznij myśleć o dobrym.

– Okej. Przejdźmy przez dobro jakie mam w życiu. – Wyprostowałem się na krześle. Liczyłem na palcach. – Alice. Ona jest najlepszym co mam i załamała się, płacząc tego ranka, ponieważ martwiła się o mnie. W wieku sześciu lat musi się o kogoś martwić. Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego? Przeze mnie – Wskazałem na mój drugi palec. – Ty. Pomogłaś mi bardziej, niż ktokolwiek inny i musisz przekupywać łajdaków w tym miejscu, aby nie donieśli na mnie. Musisz zajmować się dla mnie Alice w najdziwniejszym czasie i właściwie już to powiedziałem, ale również ciągle się o mnie martwisz. – Wskazałem na mój trzeci palec. – I Bella. – Mój głos się załamał. – Weszła do mojego życia, uszczęśliwiła mnie i najwyraźniej ja również sprawiłem, że ona tak się czuje. I co zrobiłem? Kurwa, odepchnąłem ją, jak pieprzona ciota i sprawiłem, że boi się mnie. Czy widzisz formujący się tutaj wzorzec, Bev czy to tylko ja?

Była oniemiała. Żadne słowa nie były potrzebne, wiedziała, że mam rację. Po prostu się na mnie gapiła. Wyglądała na lekko zranioną. Przez to czułem się źle, ale prawda czasami boli.

– Mylisz się.

– Jak? Proszę, wyjaśnij mi jak. Wszystko co jest ze mną źle jest we mnie. Alice mnie nie krzywdzi, ty mnie nie krzywdzisz, ani Bella. Tylko sam siebie krzywdzę i ciągnę wszystkich za sobą w dół.

Ponownie gapiła się na mnie. Wyglądała jakby przyglądała mi się. Sprawiało to, że czułem się trochę niekomfortowo.

– Wciąż uważam to. co powiedziałam. Mylisz się. Twoim problemem jest to, że jesteś upartym pesimistą. Musisz zacząć widzieć swoją wartość, chłopcze albo przez cały czas będziesz tak przygnębiony. Nie chcę tego. Alice zdecydowanie tego nie chce i mogę cię zapewnić, że to jest ostatnia rzecz jakiej chciałaby Bella.

Schowałem twarz w dłoniach i jęknąłem. – Jak może tak bardzo się o mnie troszczyć? Dopiero się poznaliśmy.

– Już znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie, ponieważ wiem, że czujesz to samo do niej, może nawet więcej.

Potrząsnąłem głową. – Nie wiem.

Wstała z krzesła i usiadła bliżej mnie. Położyła dłoń na moich plecach. – Wiesz, po prostu musisz to w sobie znaleźć i uwierzyć sobie, żebyś przejął trochę odpowiedzialności.

– Odpowiedzialność?

– Tak, odpowiedzialność! Posiadanie partnera wymaga pracy! Leon, Boże pobłogosław jego piękną duszę, był miłością mojego życia. Uwielbiałam tego mężczyznę… cóż, już to wiesz. – Przytaknąłem. Bev powiedziała mi wszystko o Leonie, jej zmarłym mężu. Wydawał się naprawdę wspaniałym człowiekiem. Chciałbym go spotkać. – Uwielbiałam go, ale również czasami nie mogłam go znieść. O mój Boże, był upierdliwym skurczybykiem i wiesz co najbardziej mnie denerwowało?

– Co? – Nowy rodzaj delikatności pojawiał się na jej twarzy, gdy mówiła o Leonie.

– Potrafił zakładać skarpetki do łóżka i zrzucał je w środku nocy. I potem kiedy mówiłam mu, żeby pościelił rano łóżko, po prostu narzucał przykrycie na skarpetki! Potem, kiedy w końcu poprawiłam łóżko, było tam około dziesięciu par skarpetek po prostu zwisających! – Zaśmiałem się. – Och, Edwardzie, cały czas na niego krzyczałam. Prawdopodobnie ciągle na niego krzyczałam, a on po prostu to strząsał, jak słodki mężczyzna, którym był. W ciągu dnia wiele razy mnie denerwował, ale potem w nocy, zwijał się ze mną i sprawiał, że ponownie się w nim zakochiwałam – smutno westchnęła.

– Chciałbym go poznać.

– Ja też, dziecko. Pokochałby cię. Oboje jesteście tacy inni. Zawsze był taki zdystansowany, a ja zawsze byłam tą szaloną, martwiącą się o wszystko. Jednakże zawsze mnie uspokajał. Potrzeba było tylko małego pocałunku. – Wytarła oczy.

– Och Bev, nie płacz.

– Przepraszam. On po prostu odszedł za wcześnie.

– Wiem, że tak. Jednak chciałby, abyś była szczęśliwa.

– Wiem. I myślę, że Bella chce tego samego dla ciebie, chłopcze.

Westchnąłem. – Po prostu chcę, żeby wiedziała w co się pakuje.

– Nie sądzę, że o to chodzi.

Spojrzałem na nią. – Co masz na myśli?

– Myślę, że twoje odpychanie ludzi to mechanizm obronny. – Nie zrozumiałem,co powiedziała. Musiała to zobaczyć na mojej twarzy. – Chodzi mi o to, że obawiasz się, że możesz zakochać się w tej dziewczynie i obawiasz się bólu, jaki _poczujesz, _jeśli ona odejdzie.

I zaczęła używać tego słowa. _Mi__łość__. _Nie sądziłem, że jest to dla mnie możliwe. Jednakże Bellę będzie łatwo kochać. – Poradzę sobie.

Potrząśnęła głową. – Nie. Nie poradzisz. Po prostu dobrze to ukryjesz. Ale nie musisz ukrywać wszystkiego, co czujesz. Możesz _czu__ć__, _kochanie.

Westchnąłem. Naprawdę nienawidziłem rozmawiać o uczuciach. Wiem, że funkcjonuję inaczej niż inni. Naprawdę nie mogłem kontrolować moich instynktów. Głównie się ich pozbyłem. Mój instynkt podpowiadał mi, żebym trzymał się z dala od Belli. Czy było to dla mojego dobra czy jej, nie wiedziałem. Jednakże moje serce mówiło mi inaczej. Moje serce potrzebowało Belli w pobliżu. To była niezrównana walka między logiką, a uczuciami, która rozgrywała się w moim wnętrzu.

– Nie chcę jej odpychać, ale nie wiem… może po prostu potrzebuję czasu, aby to sobie wyjaśnić.

– W takim razie weź ile ci czasu trzeba. Mogę ci zagwarantować, że ona będzie na ciebie czekać.

– Ale ją pchnąłem, Bev. – Nagle ta myśl do mnie przyszła. Trochę chciałem siebie kopnąć za to, że w ogóle o tym zapomniałem. Kto wie jak jeszcze mógłbym ją zranić. Nie będę w stanie żyć ze sobą, jeśli obudzę się po epizodzie bez wspomnień z tego i zobaczę ją z podbitym okiem albo coś. Sama myśl przyprawiała mnie o mdłości.

– Wiem. Właśnie z nią o tym rozmawiałam. Zobaczyłam, gdzie jest jej głowa.

– Myślisz, że obawia się mnie?

– Nie, nie obawia się ciebie… to są rzeczy o które musisz ją spytać.

– Tak zrobię. W pewnym sensie.

Bev zgodziła się, że tak będzie najlepiej. Nie sądziłem, że potrzebnie odpycham Bellę. Nie. Czy było to takie złe, że po prostu potrzebowałem czasu na myślenie? Bella po raz pierwszy była świadkiem jednego z moich epizodów, taka pobudka. Czekałem zbyt długo, żeby jej o tym powiedzieć i po prostu wyszło to, tak z niczego i musiała sobie z tym poradzić. To nie było fair w stosunku do niej. Jeśli zamierzałem wejść w to z Bellą, powinienem najpierw z nią porozmawiać. Nie mogłem trzymać przed nią tak ważnych rzeczy, jak to. To nie było fiar w stosunku do niej, aby odwrócić jej uwagę od mojego gówna. Więc musiałem się do tego przygotować.

– Kochasz ją, prawda? – zapytała Bev. Jej pytanie powaliło mnie.

– Nie wiem – powiedziałem.

Całkowicie nie kłamałem. Nic w tej chwili nie miało sensu. _Czy nie by__ło na to za wcześnie?_ Chodzi mi, jeszcze nie zrobiliśmy żadnego kroku, aby zostać parą. _Czy to w ogóle ma znaczenie?_

– Dowiesz się. – Wstała z krzesła i pocałowała mnie w czoło. – Jednakże, myślę, że znam odpowiedź.

– Cóż, chociaż jedno z nas. – Zaśmiała się i poklepała mnie po głowie.

– Będę tutaj rano.

– Mogę zaprowadzić Alice do szkoły. Już zadzwoniłem do pracy. Biorę tydzień wolnego.

– Dobrze. Więc, zadzwoń do mnie, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował?

– Tak zrobię. Dziękuje. Ponownie.

Uśmiechnęła się. – Nie ma za co. Na razie, Edwardzie.

– Pa. – Odwróciła się i wyszła.

Ponownie zostałem sam. Mój umysł wypełnił się myślami o Belli. Chciałem, aby była szczęśliwa. To była jedyna rzecz, której starałem się trzymać, gdy myślałem o tym co zamierzał○em zrobić. Nie sądzę, że po prostu mógłbym pozwolić jej odejść, nawet jeśli to byłoby dla niej najlepsze. Oszaleję bez możliwości oglądania albo słyszenia od niej przez cały dzień. Również Alice już ją pokochała.

Więc podjąłem decyzję. Nie pozwolę jej odejść.

Jednak było tam coś jeszcze. Musiałem być z nią szczery. Musiałem pokazać jej z czym będzie miała do mogłem tego osłodzić i nie mogłem nic przed nią ukryć. To będzie trudna część. Nienawidziłem rozmawiać o mojej przeszłości. Całkowicie obrzydzało mnie to. Jednak będę musial zrobić to dla niej. Zajmie mi to trochę czasu.

Potem była cała ta sprawa z tym, że położyłem na niej swoje ręce. Rzecz, która sprawiała, że czułem się źle z faktem, że wiedziałem, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie to ostatni raz, gdy się tak zachowałem. Kiedy byłem w takim stanie, kto wiedział co zrobię. Kiedy myślałem o tym, ponownie chciałem ją odepchnąć. Jednakże nie mogłem.

_Kurwa. _Tego wszystkiego było za dużo.

Potrzebowałem czasu.

Wyciągnąłem telefon z kieszeni. Zacząłem pisać wiadomość, ale była zbyt nieformalna. Wybrałem jej numer. Nacisnąłem dzwoń. Zadzwonił dwa razy i odpowiedział jej głos.

– Edward?

– Taaa.

Westchnęła z ulgą. – Dzięki Bogu. Nie sądziłam, że do mnie zadzwonisz.

– Powiedziałem, że zadzwonię.

– Wiem, po prostu… nie wiem. Zgaduję, że byłam trochę przerażona. – Nastąpił dziwny moment ciszy. To się nigdy nam nie zdarzało. – Więc, jak się masz?

– Nie wiem. Po prostu musiałem do ciebie zadzwonić. – Teraz czułem, że nie mam nic do powiedzenia.

– Cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś. Martwiłam się o ciebie.

– Nie powinnaś.

– Nie mogłam nic na to poradzić.

Przejechałem dłonią po włosach. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Zacząłem się zastanawiać dlaczego w ogóle zadzwoniłem.

– Czy mogę przyjść cię zobaczyć? – zapytała Bella.

– Nie.

– Och. Dobrze. – Jakakolwiek nadzieja, która była w jej głosie odpłynęła i została zastąpiona zranieniem. Zabijało mnie to, ale chciałem to zrobić dobrze.

– Przynajmniej nie dzisiaj. Czy możesz dać mi trochę czasu, abym to wszystko przemyślał?

Usłyszałem jak przełyka. – Um… jasne. Wiesz ile go potrzebujesz?

– Nie wiem. Może kilka dni… ale nie myśl, że jestem na ciebie zły albo coś. Po prostu potrzebuję czasu, aby oczyścić moją głowę i pomyśleć o sprawach.

– Dobrze. – Brzmiała na przerażoną. – I zobaczenie się ze mną sprawi, że myślenie będzie dla ciebie trudniejsze? Przepraszam. Po prostu nie rozumiem twojej logiki.

Jęknąłem. I pociągnąłem za włosy. Potrzebowałem papierosa i to szybko. – Może nie ma tam żadnej logiki. Nie wiem. Jestem teraz popierzony, Bello, nawet nie rozumiesz.

– Hej, w porządku. Jeśli potrzebujesz czasu, dam ci go – powiedziała gładko.

Przysięgam, że była święta. Albo aniołem. Cholernie pięknym, idealnym i wyrozumiałym aniołem.

– Po prostu mam nadzieję, że nie zajmie to dużo czasu, ponieważ będę tęsknić nie widząc cię, ani nie słysząc – powiedziała Bella.

_Te__ż będę za tobą tęsknić__. _Jednak to było dalekie od dobrego. Wiedza Belli o moim IED wciągała ją głębiej do mojego życia. Jeśli pozwolę jej całkowicie wejść, muszę upewnić się, że jestem w pełni gotowy i, że zrozumie mnie całkowicie.

– Wiem. To samo u mnie. Jednak odzwonię do ciebie, dobrze?

– Dobrze. – Brzmiała jakby zamierzała płakać. Nie mogłem znieść słuchania znowu jej płaczu.

– Na razie, lasko – powiedziałem.

Zaśmiała się płaczliwie brzmiącym śmiechem. – Na razie, koleś. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce znowu usłyszę twój głos.

– To samo tutaj.

– Ecy? Nie śpisz? – podskoczyłem, słysząc jej głos. Byłem tylko trochę przytomny, kiedy weszła. Ale spałem wystarczająco głęboko, aby sprawiła, że się przestraszyłem, kiedy weszła. Spojrzałem na zegarek, była druga nad ranem.

Spojrzałem na drzwi. Stała tam teraz ubrana w swoją piżamę. Cóż, jeden z moich starych t– shirtów. Musiało być jej niewygodnie. Powinienem ją przebrać i zacząłem mentalnie kopać się, że tego dla niej nie zrobiłem. – Taa, nie śpię, co się dzieje?

Weszła do mojej sypialni. – Miałam zły sen.

Sięgnąłem po nią na bok mojego łóżka. Podniosłem ją za ramiona i przyciągnąłem do łóżka. Umiejscowiła się pod kołdrą i położyła głowę na poduszce obok mnie. Leżeliśmy na bokach patrząc na siebie.

– O czym był twój sen? – zapytałem.

– Nie pamiętam.

– Ale wiesz, że był zły?

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Myślę, że taki był.

– Myślisz?

– Cóż nie. Po prostu bujam. Nie miewam złych snów.

Westchnąłem. – Dobrze, więc dlaczego tutaj przyszłaś?

– Po prostu chciałam się upewnić, że już nie jesteś smutny.

Oczywiście, że tak. Zadziwiało mnie jak bardzo starała się mną zajmować, ale również przygnębiało mnie to. Może to nie była zła rzecz. Nie wiem. Jednakże wiedziała jak sprawić, żebym poczuł się lepiej. Po prostu chciałbym tego nie potrzebować.

– W porządku.

– Rozmawiałeś z Bellą?

– Tak.

– Przyjdzie jutro?

– Pewnie nie.

Powiedziała głośniej. – Dlaczego nie? – Brzmiała na zasmuconą przez to.

– Potrzebuję czasu, aby pomyśleć.

– Pomyśleć o czym?

– Co do cholery? Czy to jakaś inkwizycja?

Jej twarz się zmarszczyła. – Co to jest?

– To jest, wtedy kiedy mała dziewczynka zadaje zdecydowanie za dużo pytań, o których nawet nie powinna myśleć – powiedziałem i potarłem delikatnie jej nos. Zachichotała. – Nie martw się o mnie i Bellę, Alice.

– Bella przez cały czas powinna być w pobliżu. Nie sądzisz?

– Może.

Pstryknęła mnie w czoło. Jej małe palce ledwie miały jakąś siłę. – Za dużo myślisz, Ecy. Kochasz Bellę.

Kolejna osoba, rzucająca tym słowem. To słowo mnie przerażało. To słowo posiadało wielką wagę. Nie wiedziałem czy byłem gotowy na taki rodzaj odpowiedzialności. Nie wiedziałem czy byłem zdolny do kochania innej osoby w sposób w jaki na to zasługiwała, a Bella na pewno na to zasługiwała.

– Nie wiem.

– Kochasz.

– Och dziękuję ci za twoje roztropne słowa, wszystko wiedząca Alice – powiedziałem sarkastycznie.

– Hej, cala a boca.

– Hej, nie mów mi, żebym się zamknął.

Zachichotała. Zbliżyła się do mnie i przytuliła do mojej klatki. Ciężko było być na nią złym. Czasami była zbyt urocza. – Możesz zadzwonić jutro do Belli?

– Nie wiem.

– Wiesz co powiedziała mi Bev?

Mogłem sobie to tylko wyobrazić. Bev dużo jej mówiła. – Co?

– Powiedziała, że przerażone misie nie dostają miodu.

O mój Boże. Zacząłem się śmiać. Tak naprawdę śmiać. Nie miałem pojęcia skąd to pochodziło, ale to było całkowicie, cholernie zabawne. Alice też zaczęła się śmiać. Naprawdę zawsze mogłem na nią liczyć, że umieści uśmiech na mej twarzy. Nie ważne jak ekstrawaganckie albo dziwne było jej wyznanie, rozumiałem co mówiła. Prawdopodobnie marnowałem czas na myślenie, będąc z dala od Belli. To tylko da mi więcej czasu na zmienienie mojego zdania o tym, co już wiedziałem, że jest prawdziwe.

Nie ważne, jak bardzo bym się starał, nie mogłem być bez niej.

Po tym jak uspokoiłem mój śmiech, pocałowałem czubek głowy Alice. Była moim powodem do wszystkiego. Bella również uszczęśliwiała Alice. To był mój decydujący faktor. – Zadzwonię do niej jutro.

Zapiszczała. – Jej! To mnie bardzo uszczęśliwia!

– Dobrze.

– Kocham cię, Ecy. Jesteś moim ulubieńcem.

Zabijało mnie to, że miałem tak wielki kłopot z wypowiedzeniem tych słów, ale to było tylko gadanie mojej głowy. Moje serce wiedziało o ogromnej ilości miłości, jaką darzyłem Alice. – Też cię kocham i nie ważne co, zawsze będziesz moją ulubienicą.

Westchnęła z zadowoleniem. – Dobranoc, Ecy.

– Dobranoc, Alice.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Wiedziałem, że to ona. Była prawie dziesiąta rano, nie musiała dzisiaj pracować, ponieważ kolidowało to z jakimiś nowymi zajęciami, jakie miała przez tydzień. Zadzwoniłem do niej, gdy tylko się obudziłem i powiedziała, że wpadnie. Brzmiała na szczęśliwą, słysząc mnie.

Byłem zdenerwowany. Otworzyłem drzwi, a ona zdecydowanie była widokiem na moje zmęczone oczy. Wyglądała na bardziej zmęczoną niż zazwyczaj, ale była piękna. Zastanawiałem się czy kiedykolwiek był czas, kiedy nie była piękna. Nie sądzę. Wydawało się to niemożliwe.

Napięcie było wysokie, kiedy weszła. Tego nie oczekiwałem. Zgaduję, że powinienem się tego spodziewać. Dla nas obojga, wiele pytań wisiało w powietrzu. Musieliśmy o tym porozmawiać. Prawdopodobnie będzie to trudne, ale nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia.

– Cześć – powiedziała, gdy weszła.

Zamknąłem drzwi, gdy przeszła koło mnie.

– Cześć, myślę, że możemy porozmawiać w salonie.

Przytaknęła i poszła tam. Poszedłem za nią. Zastanawiałem się czy myślała o tym co stało się ostatnim razem, gdy była w moim domu. Prawdopodobnie nienawidziła widoku tego miejsca. Jeśli tak, dobrze to ukrywała.

Weszła i usiadła na kanapie. Usiadłem obok niej.

– Wyglądasz trochę lepiej od ostatniego razu, gdy cię widziałam – powiedziała.

– Cóż, ostatnim razem gdy mnie widziałaś byłem na granicy histerii. Czy to nie było zabawne do zobaczenia?

Zdenerwowała się, gdy to powiedziałem. Mogłem zobaczyć to na jej twarzy.

– Oczywiście, że to nie było zabawne, Edwardzie. Nie wiedziałeś nawet co się dzieje.

– Żadnych wymówek. Prawdopodobnie cię przeraziłem.

– Wiesz co? Przeraziłeś. Przeraziło mnie myślenie, że utrzymywałeś to przede mną w tajemnicy, że w ogóle musisz przez coś takiego przechodzić. To mnie zabijało. – Jej szczerość nadrobiła powód, dlaczego tak bardzo się o nią troszczę. Nie słodziła.

– Przepraszam.

– Wybaczam ci. Teraz, w ogóle zamierzałeś mi o tym powiedzieć?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Nie planowałem, żeby to się stało, Bello.

Jęknęła i wstała z kanapy. Przejechała dłonią przez włosy. – Wiem, że nie. To po prostu… nie wiem. Powaliło mnie.

– Czy lubisz to uczucie?

Spojrzała na mnie jakbym miał cztery głowy. – Żartujesz sobie? Oczywiście, że nie. Tak bardzo się o ciebie martwiłam.

Wstałem. – Boję się, że jeśli zostaniesz tutaj będzie to uczucie, którego często doświadczysz. – Wykładałem jej to wszystko. Musiała wiedzieć wszystko. Jeśli na koniec tej rozmowy, wciąż będzie chciała zostać, zaakceptuję to z otwartymi ramionami, a jeśli nie będzie chciała mieć z tym nic wspólnego, pozwolę jej odejść. Również nie zamierzałem niczego osładzać. To był dla nas punkt, gdzie mogliśmy to zrobić albo zakończyć.

– Jak do tego doszedłeś?

– Nie potrafię kontrolować moich epizodów, Bello. Czasami dosłownie przychodzą znikąd. Pewnego dnia możesz mnie zobaczyć i będę dla ciebie największym dupkiem bez powodu. Czy tego naprawdę chcesz?

– Chcę ciebie.

– Mnie? Chcesz mnie? Cóż to jest to co dostajesz wraz ze mną, Bello. – Zbliżyłem się do niej. Musiała zrozumieć. – Mam IED. To jest popieprzone zaburzenie, które zapewniam, że już doświadczyłaś. Są czasy, gdzie będziesz musiała chodzić na palcach, kiedy będziesz w moim pobliżu. Brzmi zabawnie? – Nie odpowiedziała. Po prostu spojrzała na mnie ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Zmarszczyła twarz. – Och i mam opiekę nad sześcioletnią dziewczynką. Ona zawsze będzie szła na pierwszym miejscu. Jeśli jednego dnia poczujesz, że będziesz chciała wyjść, a Alice będzie chora albo nie będę mógł znaleźć opiekunki, nie wyjdziemy. Żadnych pytań, koniec historii.

– To mi nie przeszkadza, Edwardzie. Wiem, że twoim piorytetem jest Alice. Nie mogę cię za to obwiniaić.

– Okej. Cóż, zgadnij co? Mam cukrzycę. To jest cholernie zła cukrzyca. Muszę monitorwać wszysto co jem. I czasami mam hipoglimienię jak miałem wczoraj. Kolejna cholernie przerażająca rzecz. Mogę od tego umrzeć, wiesz to? – Jej twarz posmutniała. Zamierzała się rozpłakać. Wiedziałem to, ale nie odpuszczałem. – Och taaa, a wiedziałaś, że moje nerki są gówniane? Mam chorobę nerek spowodowaną przez nie zajmowanie się moja cukrzycą, kiedy byłem młodszy. Może to nie była naprawdę moja wina, ponieważ w niektóre noce ojciec nie pozwalał mi jeść, ale to jest poza sprawą. Skończyłem mając wiele wycieczek do szpitala. To również jest cholernie do kitu i czasami boli jak cholera.

– Och, Edwardzie… – powiedziała.

Mówiłem dalej. – Palę. Nie powinienem, jest to dla mnie złe, a zwłaszcza dlatego, że mam cukrzycę, ale mam to w dupie. Jestem uparty. Jestem cholernie do kitu w sprzątaniu i nie robię tego dopóki koniecznie nie muszę. Nie opuszczam deski sedesowej. Widuję się z terapeutką. Nienawidzę suki, ale muszę chodzić, inaczej władza zabierze mi Alice. Och i nie zapominajmy o kolejnej gównianej rzeczy, o mnie. Jestem agresywny. Zostało to wywołane, kiedy pchnąłem cię tamtej nocy.

– Pamiętasz to?

– Nie. Ale usłyszałem, jak mówiłaś Bev. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę, Bello i w twoim najlepszym interesie będzie, jeśli po prostu odejdziesz ode mnie. Nie powinnaś mieć do czynienia z taką parszywą osobą, jak ja.

Jej twarz stała się czerwona, kiedy to powiedziałem. Była wkurzona. Zbliżyła się do mnie.

– Pchnij mnie – powiedziała.

– Co?

– Słyszałeś mnie. W tej chwili mnie pchnij. – Byłem zdumiony. Delikatnie mnie pchnęła, ale wystarczająco mocno, abym zrobił krok do tyłu. – Dalej, Edwardzie. Pchnij mnie, do cholery.

– Nie. Przestań, Bello.

– Edwardzie. Do cholery, pchnij mnie, dalej. – Jej głos z każdą chwilą przybierał na sile.

Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego to robiła. To było, tak jakby w chwilę całkowicie mną sterowała.

– Nie. Nie pchnę cię.

– Dlaczego nie? Zrobiłeś to wcześniej!

– To się nie liczy.

Ponownie mnie pchnęła. _Dlaczego ona to robi?_

– Jak? Byłeś tam. Czułam jak twoje dłonie mnie odpychały. Prawie upadłam, Edwardzie.

– Nie! – krzyknąłem w końcu. Złapałem ją za ramie, którym ponownie chciała mnie szturchnąć. – Nie wiedziałem, co robię. Nie byłem w odpowiednim stanie umysłu. Nigdy, przenigdy celowo w ten sposób bym cię nie zranił, Bello, więc proszę przestań mnie o to prosić! – krzyczałem.

Wyrwała ramiona z moich rąk, a jej dłonie powędrowały prosto do mojej twarzy. Na początku się skrzywiłem, ale uczucie jej dłoni na mojej twarzy było komfortowe. Bardziej komfortowe niż myślałem, że to możliwe.

– Właśnie zrozumiałeś moje stanowisko, mój drogi.

Spojrzałem z dala od niej. Złapała mnie. – Wciąż na to nie zasługujesz.

– Ufasz mi? – zapytała. Pocierała swoimi kciukami moje policzki. Łamała mnie, gdy właśnie myślałem, że się trzymam.

– Tak.

– Więc zaufaj mi, kiedy mówię, że wiem w co się pakuję. I zaufaj mi, kiedy mówię, że nawet ze swoimi wszystkimi wadami, nigdy nie chcę być z dala od ciebie.

Przymknąłem oczy i potrząsnąłem głową. – Marzyłem, żebyś tego nie powiedziała.

Ponownie się zdenerwowała. – Och, naprawdę?

– Taaa.

– Jesteś po prostu przerażony, ponieważ wiem, że też się o mnie troszczysz, Edwardzie. Wiem, że tak albo inaczej nigdy nie zadzwoniłbyś tak wcześnie.

– Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że się o ciebie nie troszczę, Bello.

– Więc dlaczego chcesz mnie odepchnąć? – Zabrała dłonie z mojej twarzy. Chciałem, aby wróciły. Bez kontaktu z nią, czułem się inaczej. Czułem się źle. Nie mogłem nawet jej słuchać. – Wiesz co? Dobra. Pójdę.

– Bello…

– Nie. Pójdę. Jeśli to jest to, czego naprawdę chcesz, dam ci to. Żegnaj, Edwardzie. – Odwróciła się, aby odejść. Spanikowałem. Sięgnąłem po nią i złapałem ją za rękę. Zatrzymała się, ale nie spojrzała na mnie. Jej dłoń ścisnęła moją.

– Nie – powiedziałem.

Odwróciła się do mnie. Łza spłynęła jej z oka. Właśnie łamałem ją w najgorszy sposób. Poruszyła dłonią i całkowicie zaplątała ją z moją.

– Po prostu powiedz czego ode mnie chcesz, Edwardzie. Nie mogę grać w te gry. Nie mogę tego znieść.

Westchnąłem. Złapała moją drugą dłoń. Uczucie tego było zdumiewające. Było komfortowe.

– To nie jest tak, że nie chcę cię w pobliżu. Chcę. Nie wiem… myślę, że jestem po prostu przerażony, aby w ogóle spróbować. Nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony.

Jej twarz była teraz całkowicie łagodna. Mogłem powiedzieć, że troszczyła się o mnie przez sam sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzyła. Mam nadzieję, że również widziała to w mojej twarzy, skoro byłem taki straszny w pokazywaniu jej tego w inny sposób. Jednak postaram się dla niej.

– Przyzwyczajony do czego?

Wziąłem głęboki oddech. – Do bycia czyimś przyjacielem… albo nawet więcej niż to.

– Chcesz więcej?

– Tak myślę.

Uśmiech rozświetlił jej twarz. Sprawiło to gęsią skórkę na moim ramieniu i uśmiech pojawił się na mojej twarzy. – Też tego chcę. – Puściła moje dłonie, a jej ręce powróciły do mojej twarzy. – Lubię myśleć o sobie, jak o cierpliwej osobie. Mogę iść twoim tempem.

– Co jeśli wszystko spieprzę?

– Co jeśli _ja _wszystko spieprzę? – zapytała, aby udowodnić sprawę. Sprawa zrobiona. – Przez cały czas nie będziemy idealni. Chodzi mi o to, że ty wkurzasz mnie wiele razy.

– Hej, ty też mnie wkurzasz.

Zaśmiała się. – Widzisz? Jesteśmy kwita. Nigdy nie uważałam się za panią Idealną. – Powinna. Nie kłamałaby. Była idealna.

– Cóż, więc zgaduję, że muszę zadać wielkie pytanie, co?

– Hmmm… nie musisz. Myślę, że mamy obustronne porozumienie.

– Obustronne porozumienie, moja dupa. Nie mamy pojęcia co robimy.

Zaśmiała się. – Myślę, że masz rację.

Położyłem moje dłonie na jej talii. Jej ręce wisiały teraz leniwie na moich ramionach, a jej palce bawiły się moimi włosami z tyłu głowy.

– Cóż, pozwól mi po prostu powiedzieć to, abym wiedział, że robię coś dobrze.

– Śmiało.

– Bello, jesteś szaloną laską. – Zaśmiała się i opuściła głowę na moją klatkę. Też się zaśmiałem. Podniosłem dłonią jej twarz, aby mogła na mnie spojrzeć, zanim stracę moją pewność siebie. – Zrobisz coś szalonego i zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?

Westchnęła dramatycznie. – Myślę, że tak, jeśli muszę.

Uszczypnąłem jej bok i pisnęła. – Ty, suko.

Zaśmiała się. – Tylko żartuję, dupku! – Odwinęła ramiona z mojej szyi i w zamian owinęła je wokół mojej talii i położyła głowę na piersi. Owinąłem moje ramiona wokół niej. – Z przyjemnością zostanę twoją dziewczyną.

– Dobrze. – Wydawało się dobre. Wiedziała w co się pakuje, ale wciąż mnie chciała. Musiała mieć jakiś uraz głowy albo po prostu była naprawdę wspaniałą osobą. Myślę, że po trochu z obu. W każdym razie, chciała mnie i miałem dziewczynę. Piękną dziewczynę. Nie była idealna w zwyczajny sposób, ale ja też nie. Myślę, że bycie z nią jest czymś, co powinienem zrobić. To mnie uszczęśliwi.

Albo może się myliłem. Kto wie. Po prostu zamierzałem z tym iść. Szedłem za moimi uczuciami i czułem, że jest to dobre. Bycie z nią było dobre. Byłem przerażony, tak, ale to jest tak jak powiedziała Bev.

„Przerażony niedźwiedź nie dostaje miodu."

Taki pieprzony głupi cytat.

– Więc zamierzasz zaprosić mnie na randkę czy coś? – zapytała.

– To właśnie powinienem zrobić, prawda?

Roześmiała się przy mojej piersi. – Możesz robić cokolwiek chcesz.

– Okej. Cóż, jasne. Myślę, że randka może być zabawna.

– Po prostu powiedz mi gdzie i kiedy.

_O cholera. Jak mam__ zaplanowa__ć__ randk__ę?_

Ta cała rzecz z byciem czyimś chłopakiem była już trudna, ale tak łatwo się nie poddam. Według Bev, miałem upartą głowę. Dla niej postaram się najbardziej jak mogę.

Randka brzmiała jak dobre miejsce, żeby zacząć.


	15. Rozdział 14: A Dream

**Rozdział 14 A Dream**

_I had a dream that you were with me,_

_And it wasn't my fault._

_You rolled me over,_

_Flipped me over,_

_Like a summersault._

_And that doesn't happen to me._

_I've never been here before._

_I saw forever in my never_.

_**My Never, Blue October**_

**BPOV**

Poczułam, że wypływam na powierzchnię świadomości. Wcale nie chciało mi się wstawać. Moje łóżko było na to za ciepłe i zbyt wygodne.

Gdy coraz bardziej rozbudzałam się, pod powiekami poczułam, że było jasno. Powoli otworzyłam oczy, zasyczałam „kurwa", a następnie pośpiesznie je zamknęłam. Słońce było tak jasne.

Zerknęłam na zegarek, który stał na nocnej szafce i zobaczyłam, że było trochę po dziesiątej rano.

– Cholera! – Zrzuciłam z siebie kołdrę i wyskoczyłam z łóżka.

Za półtorej godziny miałam być u Edwarda, a musiałam jeszcze wziąć prysznic i zjeść śniadanie. Miał wizytę u lekarza, a ja obiecałam mu, że zostanę z Alice.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że spałam tak długo. Właściwie to miało sens. Przez całą noc pisaliśmy z Edwardem. Wydaje mi się, że zasnął przede mną, około drugiej nad ranem. Uśmiechnęłam się myśląc o nim, gdy zaczęłam sobie szykować jakieś czyste ubranie. Prysznic był obowiązkowy.

Poczułam motyle w brzuchu na samą tylko myśl, co mnie czekało dzisiejszego dnia. I nie miałam na myśli tylko czasu spędzonego z Alice, ale również pierwszą randkę z moim cudownym chłopakiem. Och, jak cudownie było to powiedzieć.

Sprawdziłam telefon, zanim poszłam pod prysznic. Miałam cztery nieodebrane wiadomości, wszystkie od Dupka. Uśmiechnęłam się, gdy je czytałam. Brzmiały mniej więcej tak.

_**08:30 – Dzień dobry.**_

_**09:02 – Czy ty jeszcze śpisz?**_

_**09:29 – Żartujesz sobie, Bello? Lepiej, żebyś już nie spała. Wczoraj mówiłaś, że rano nie będzie problemu.**_

_**10:04 – Dobra, starczy tego. Następnym razem nie napiszę do ciebie później, niż o 20:00. Lepiej już wstawaj, leniwcu.**_

Śmiałam się z jego dziecinnej niecierpliwości. Otworzyłam nową wiadomość.

_**Nie śpię już, nie śpię. Coś ty taki w gorącej wodzie kąpany, koleś?**_

Poczekałam parę sekund, aż mi odpisze, ale prawdopodobnie nie znajdował się w pobliżu telefonu. Nie mogłam już dłużej czekać, ponieważ musiałam wskoczyć pod prysznic. Rzuciłam telefon na łóżko i poszłam do łazienki.

Panował tam kompletny bałagan. To Tanya był sprawczynią tego pobojowiska, ponieważ to jej ciuchy walały się po podłodze, a kosmetyki były porozrzucane dosłownie wszędzie. Westchnęłam i zaczęłam sprzątać.

Mój mózg zastanawiał się, jaka będzie dzisiejsza randka. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, co my wyprawialiśmy. Edward powiedział, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, a ja mu ufałam. Naprawdę chciałam wiedzieć, ale nalegał, że to niespodzianka. Traktował tę randkę bardzo poważnie i nie miałam zamiaru tego popsuć. Bardzo się starał.

Była sobota, odkąd oficjalnie staliśmy się parą w poniedziałek. Od tamtej pory wszystko, jakby wróciło do normy. Codziennie rano spotykaliśmy się w kawiarni, po pracy na trochę do niego wpadałam, a później jeździłam do siebie, aby zrobić lekcje.

Odkąd zaczęliśmy być ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy o jego chorobie (IED*). Nic więcej nie było do powiedzenia. Wiedziałam o co chodziło, a on wstydził się o tym wspominać. Poszperałam trochę w sieci i skłamałabym, gdybym powiedziała, że się nie przestraszyłam. Wszystko co przeczytałam idealnie pasowało do Edwarda. Weszłam na forum dla ludzi, którzy mieli styczność z tą chorobą i bądźmy szczerzy, większość nocy przepłakałam nad laptopem.

Przeczytałam historie innych kobiet, których mężowie albo narzeczeni cierpieli na tę dolegliwość. Większość z nich bała się ich, gdy byli tacy, ale tkwiły przy nich, ponieważ tak bardzo ich kochały. Znałam to uczucie. Niektóre miały mężów gorszych od Edwarda. Niektórzy sami się celowo krzywdzili, a następnie swoje żony i dzieci. Edward mnie popchnął i skłamałabym, gdybym powiedziała, że nie obawiałam się, iż pewnego dnia posunie się znacznie dalej.

To nie była łatwa rzecz do przemyślenia. Wszyscy ci mężczyźni nie byli sobą, gdy następował atak. To było coś jakby dwie osobowości. Pierwsza, w której byłam głęboko zakochana i druga, której się bałam, ale nadal ją kochałam, ponieważ wiedziałam, że Edward był gdzieś tam w środku. Wiedziałam, że strasznie ciężko byłoby mi go zostawić.

Zdecydowałam się nie myśleć tak dużo w przyszłości. Żyć chwilą i cieszyć się z każdego dnia. Każdy następny dzień po jego ataku był przepełniony szczęściem. Pewnie, że się czasami sprzeczaliśmy, ale tacy już po prostu byliśmy. To nie było tak, jakbym się w nim odkochiwała. Jego choroba nie określała go, a ja więcej czasu spędzałam z tym dobrym Edwardem, niż z tym złym.

Gdy już skończyłam brać szybki prysznic, sięgnęłam po mój telefon. Odpisał.

_**Mogę cię zapewnić, że właśnie jestem w gorącej wodzie kąpany.**_

Na początku się roześmiałam, ale po chwili dotarło do mnie co powiedział. _On nie miał na sobie spodni, więc co w takim razie miał? Bokserki? Majtki? Nic? Oż kurwa, Edward był nagi._ Dlaczego musiałam użyć akurat tej gry słów?

_**Naprawdę? Więc co masz na sobie?**_

Tak, wysłałam to. Było mi wolno. W końcu był moim chłopakiem. Wydawało mi się, że miałam prawo widzieć, jaką nosi bieliznę.

Odpisał.

_**Nie twój interes, zboczeńcu.**_

Roześmiałam się. Wiedziałam, że napisze coś w tym stylu. Nie robiliśmy nic więcej oprócz przytulania i trzymania się za ręce. Bóg raczył wiedzieć, jak bardzo pragnęłam, żeby mnie pocałował, ale obiecałam, że nie będę naciskać i miałam zamiar dotrzymać obietnicy. Nie powstrzymało mnie to jednak przed byciem niedorzecznie sfrustrowaną seksualnie. Moje myśli wędrowały daleko poza zwyczajny pocałunek, którego jeszcze nawet nie dostałam. To było jakieś szaleństwo.

_**Kusisz. Do zobaczenia wkrótce.**_

Zamknęłam telefon i zaczęłam się ubierać. Odpisał zwyczajne „okej", a kiedy byłam już gotowa, poszłam do niego mimo, że była dopiero za piętnaście jedenasta. Chciałam być trochę wcześniej, aby móc pobyć z nim zanim wyjdzie.

Miał umówioną wizytę w sprawie swojej choroby nerek. Kolejnej, na temat której wykonałam poszukiwania. Naprawdę nie mieściło mi się w głowie, że ktoś taki jak Edward borykał się z tyloma problemami. Pewnie sprawiły, że skończyło się jego dzieciństwo, o którym niewiele wiedziałam.

Wiedza na temat jego dzieciństwa była kolejną rzeczą, na którą musiałam poczekać.

Gdy wyszłam z pokoju byłam zdziwiona, widząc Angelę siedzącą przy kuchennym stole. O tej porze zazwyczaj spała albo jej nie było. Nadal miała na sobie piżamę, owinęła się kocem i piła kawę.

– Hej, Ang. – Podskoczyła, gdy się odezwałam.

Spojrzała na mnie i nie wyglądała za dobrze. Jakby przez całą noc płakała. Postawiłam moje rzeczy na podłodze i usiadłam obok niej.

– Cześć, Bello.

Położyłam rękę na jej plecach. – Co się stało?

Potrząsnęła głową, przez co łzy zaczęły kapać. Spanikowałam. Wzięłam od niej kawę, odstawiłam ją, i przytuliłam Angelę. Ona nigdy nie płakała. To Tanya i ja byłyśmy płaczkami, więc zaczynałam się martwić.

– Jestem okropną osobą – łkała w moją szyję.

– Nie jesteś. Nie mów tak.

Wyprostowała się. – Ben ze mną zerwał. – Płakała jeszcze bardziej.

Potarłam ją po plecach i czekałam, aż się trochę uspokoi. – Co się stało?

– On jest takim dobrym człowiekiem, Bello. Zmienił się. Już nie imprezuje, jak kiedyś i ostatnio mówił o małżeństwie i tym podobnym. A ja spanikowałam i zapytałam czy mu odbiło! – Och, to pewnie nie był najlepszy pomysł.

– Wkurzył się?

– Jak cholera! Oskarżył mnie, że go wcale nie kocham i w zasadzie to powiedział, żebym się odezwała, jak dorosnę i wyszedł. I zmienił status na Facebooku na wolny. – Rozpłakała się jeszcze mocniej.

_Cholerny Facebook. Ojczyzna dramatów._

– Słuchaj, może wam obojgu przyda się trochę odpoczynku.

– Ale ja nie chcę odpoczywać, Bello! Chcę jego!

Tak naprawdę to zgadzałam się z Benem, że Angela mogłaby trochę dorosnąć, ale w tym momencie swojego życia nie była sobą. Każdy dorasta na inny sposób i w różnym czasie i to nie fair, że ktoś próbował zmusić ją do zmiany. Miała wielkie serce. Powinna w końcu do tego wszystkiego dojść, ale na jej własnych warunkach. To było bezcelowe próbować kogoś zmienić.

– Angelo, jeśli było wam to pisane to tak będzie. Musisz tylko dać temu trochę czasu. Daj trochę czasu wam obojgu, abyście mogli dorosnąć. Wiem, że bez niego będzie ciężko, ale poradzisz sobie. – Wydawało mi się, że to było to, co powinna usłyszeć i zdaje się, że podziałało, ponieważ przytaknęła, zgadzając się ze mną.

– Dziękuję ci, Bello. Kocham cię.

Przyciągnęłam ją, aby ją przytulić. – Ja też cię kocham.

Przytuliłam ją i pomyślałam o tym, co jej powiedziałam. Wydawało mi się, że nie dałabym rady na jej miejscu. Bez Edwarda nie poradziłabym sobie. Na szczęście to nie musiało mi się przydarzyć. Przynajmniej miałam taka nadzieję.

Z mieszkania Edwarda dochodziła niemożliwie głośna muzyka. Nie była taka znowu zła. „Billie Jean" Michaela Jacksona wypełniało przedpokój.

Zapukałam w nadziei, że mnie usłyszą. Zapukałam najgłośniej, jak tylko mogłam, co poskutkowało, ponieważ Edward otworzył drzwi cały czerwony i z uśmiechem na ustach.

– Bella? Co ty tu robisz? Jesteś za wcześnie.

Sięgnęłam po jego rękę. W drugiej trzymał miotłę. Splótł nasze dłonie ze sobą.

– Byłam w okolicy – odparłam, prawie krzycząc ponad muzyką.

Roześmiał się. – Wchodź i zobacz najzajebistszą rzecz na świecie.

Wciągnął mnie do mieszkania, a ja szczęśliwa za nim podążyłam. Ze wszystkich pomieszczeń zaprowadził mnie do łazienki i wskazał, abym zajrzałam za drzwi. W środku była Alice. Miała na sobie stary, zniszczony t–shirt wpuszczony w spodenki. Miała jedną różową, a jedną czarną skarpetkę, na oczach okulary przeciwsłoneczne, czapkę Edwarda i różowy daszek. Szorowała wannę gąbką i głośno śpiewała.

Zaśmiałam się. Była cholernie urocza.

Gdy spojrzałam na Edwarda na jego twarzy gościł cudowny uśmiech, gdy patrzył na nią. Żuł gumę do żucia i był trochę spocony. Był cudowny pod każdym względem, doprowadzało mnie to do szału.

– Założyła do sprzątania wszystko, co popadło jej w ręce.

– To dziwnie urocze. – Przytaknął. – Dlaczego jesteś taki mokry? – zapytałam.

– Sprzątałem i tańczyłem – odparł.

Odciągnął mnie od łazienki i zawlókł do kuchni, która była nieskazitelna.

_Tańczył_... Nie wiedziałam, że Edward tańczy. Gdy tylko wyobraziłam go sobie tańczącego przy sprzątaniu, moje serce rozpłynęło się w uroczą galaretkę.

– Wow, co cię do tego skłoniło?

Wzruszył ramionami. – Miałem nastrój do sprzątania, co zdarza się rzadko, więc wykorzystałem to mądrze.

– Niezła robota, koleś.

Poklepałam go po klatce piersiowej i poczłapałam za nim, aby sprawdzić tę jego robotę. Chłopak podszedł do odtwarzacza, który stał na bufecie i przyciszył muzykę. Nie minęła nawet sekunda, gdy dało się słyszeć tupot małych stóp.

– ECY! Dlaczego wyłączyłeś moją piosenkę? – Krzyk Alice docierał aż do kuchni.

– Bella przyszła, dzieciaku. Uspokój się – odpowiedział.

Dziewczynka pojawiła się w kuchni i zdjęła swoje okulary.

– Och, cześć Bello! – Nie wydawała się już taka zła, na jaką wyglądała wcześniej. Podskoczyła do mnie i przytuliła się do mojej talii.

– Hej, Alice. Dobrze się bawisz, sprzątając?

– Ech, no tak trochę. – Odwróciła się do swojego brata. – Nie powinieneś gdzieś być?

Dla dobra Edwarda starałam się nie roześmiać, ale nie mogłam się opanować. Posłał mi swoje spojrzenie, ale nie przejęłam się tym. Zabawnie było patrzeć na nich, gdy sobie dokuczali.

– Nie masz łazienki do posprzątania? – zapytał.

– Och, dobry jesteś, młodzieńcze. Dobry jesteś. Zaraz wracam. – Poleciała do łazienki.

Alice naprawdę była dziwnym dzieckiem, ale nie można było jej nie kochać, jak i jej równie dziwnego i pięknego brata.

– Nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni, przysięgam – tłumaczył.

– Och, zamknij się. Jest fajniejsza od ciebie.

Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie sposób się nie zgodzić.

Mówił całkowicie poważnie, jakby wątpił, że nie może być fajny. Jego niepewność zawsze mnie zadziwiała. On naprawdę nie dostrzegał swojej wartości, co mnie doprowadzało do szału. To mogłoby być moim zadaniem, aby udowodnić mu, jaki był cudowny.

Podeszłam do niego i objęłam go w pasie. Z jego klatki piersiowej buchało ciepło. Przez pot pachniał piżmem i trochę jakby wybielaczem. Nieważne, czym pachniał, był Edwardem i uwielbiałam to. Oplótł mnie ramionami i to było najlepsze na świecie. Czułam się tak bezpiecznie, gdy trzymał mnie w ten sposób.

– Żartowałam sobie. Jesteś całkiem fajny.

Zachichotał. – Nie tak fajny, ja ty, pazza.

– Pazza? Co to, do diabła, znaczy?

– Szalona.

Roześmiałam się. – Więc to jakaś pokręcona wersja pieszczoty? Pazza?

– Być może. Będę to wypróbowywał przez jakiś czas.

– A jaki to język?

– Włoski. – _Och, mdleję_. Włoski był taki seksowny.

– A jak po włosku będzie dupek?

Zaśmiał się. Uniosłam głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć, nadal ciasno obejmując go ramionami.

– Stronzo.

– Stronzo. Będę musiała to zapamiętać i dopisać do listy przezwisk–Edwarda–gdy–mnie–wkurza.

– Zrób tak, hermosa.

– Koleś, mówię tylko po angielsku. Powinieneś mnie ostrzec, zanim zacząłeś mówić te rzeczy w innym języku.

– Przepraszam. Właśnie próbuję kolejne słowo.

– A co tym razem powiedziałeś?

– Ech... nie myśl sobie, że ci powiem – odparł, wypuszczając mnie z objęć. Odsunął się i udał w kierunku swojej sypialni.

– Edward! – Biegłam za nim. Pociągnęłam go za tył podkoszulka. – Naprawdę uważam, że powinieneś mi powiedzieć, jak mnie nazwałeś.

Uśmiechnął się i odsunął moje ręce od jego koszulki. – Może później. A teraz powinnaś już pójść. Nie chciałbym, żebyś widziała moje majtki.

Wiedział jak zbić mnie z tropu. Czy było to celowe, nie wiedziałam, ale zaczęłam pękać ze śmiechu. Mówił najdziwniejsze rzeczy. Był najzabawniejszą osobą, jaką znałam. No cóż, Alice była tam z nim, ale do cholery rozśmieszył mnie.

– Idź się przebierz – powiedziałam i delikatnie popchnęłam go do pokoju.

Zaśmiał się i zamknął drzwi.

_Och, jak ja go kochałam_.

– Dzięki, że malowałaś ze mną, Bello – dziękowała Alice.

Spojrzałam na nią i uśmiechnęłam się. – Nie musisz mi dziękować. Uwielbiam malować. Tylko nigdy nie mogłam znaleźć kogoś, kto chciałby to robić ze mną.

Nie żartowałam. Lubiłam malować, odprężało mnie to. Kolorowałam mysz, która stała przed domem, natomiast Alice niedźwiedzia ze słoikiem miodu. Nie kolorowała rysunku w konwencjonalny sposób. Jej zwierzę było mieszanką brązowego, zielonego, różowego i fioletowego koloru, a miód był czarny. Miało swój urok.

– Ecy nigdy tyle nie malował. Mówił, że będzie, ale potem tylko „czekaj chwilkę", „czekaj chwilkę" i na tym się kończy.

Zachichotałam. – No cóż, jeśli kiedykolwiek najdzie cię ochota na malowanie, wystarczy, że zadzwonisz.

– Super.

Świetnie się bawiłyśmy. Edwarda nie było przez jakieś półtorej godziny. Zadzwonił i powiedział, że wizyta się już skończyła, ale zapytał czy miałabym coś przeciwko, gdyby załatwił jeszcze jakąś sprawę dotyczącą naszej randki. Na samą tylko myśl poczułam motylki w brzuchu i odpowiedziałam, że nie ma sprawy. Spędzanie czasu z Alice to była świetna zabawa. Była tak ciekawska i zaskakująca. Naprawdę cudownie się bawiłam.

Na obiad miałyśmy kanapki z masłem orzechowym i dżemem. Sama je przygotowała, podczas gdy ja tylko patrzyłam. Powtarzała wszystkie wskazówki, jakie powiedział jej Edward na co uśmiech nie znikał z mojej twarzy. Nauczył ją tylu rzeczy.

– Hej, Bello? Czy mogę cię o coś spytać?

– Jasne, kochanie.

– Masz mamusię i tatusia?

Jej pytanie mnie zaskoczyło. Spojrzałam na mój obrazek, a potem na jej buzię. Przestała malować i z ciekawością mi się przyglądała.

– No tak, mam. – Trochę się denerwowałam. Nie wiedziałam dokąd zmierzała ta rozmowa, a nie chciałam jej zezłościć.

Niezbyt wiele wiedziałam o ich rodzicach. Jedyne co wiedziałam, to jacy byli okropni dla Edwarda.

– A gdzie teraz są?

– Mieszkają w innym mieście. Nie widuje ich za często.

– Tęsknisz za nimi?

– Czasami?

– A kochasz ich? I oni kochają ciebie?

Zadawała tyle pytań, jakby dusiła je w sobie od dłuższego czasu.

– Tak, kocham ich i oni kochają mnie.

Kiwnęła głową. Wyglądała na zmartwioną. – Ja nigdy nie poznałam mojej mamusi i tatusia.

O Boże, dobijała mnie. Nie mogłam jej na to odpowiedzieć. Nawet nie wiedziałam, czy jej rodzice żyli. Wydawało się to mało prawdopodobne. W innym wypadku dlaczego Edward, dwudziestotrzylatek, sprawował opiekę nad swoją sześcioletnia siostrą? Chociaż, mogłam się mylić. Nie chciałam nic przypuszczać.

– Och kochanie, przykro mi to słyszeć.

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Nic nie szkodzi. Mam Ecy'ego.

– No oczywiście! Twój brat bardzo cię kocha. – Chciałam trochę podnieść ją na duchu, ale się nie udało.

– Wiem, ale Bello?

Odłożyłam swoją kredkę. Miała całą moją uwagę. – Tak, kochanie?

– Czy to oznacza, że jestem niedobra, jeśli chciałabym mieć mamusię i tatusia? – Przygryzała, drżącą wargę.

– Och, słoneczko. – Rozłożyłam dla nie ramiona, a ona wstała z krzesła i rzuciła się w moje objęcia. Przytuliłyśmy się mocno. Jednak nie płakała. Potrzebowała odrobiny pocieszenia. – Wcale nie jesteś niedobra, Alice – wyszeptałam.

Odsunęła się i spojrzała na mnie. Wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpłakać. – Ale ja nadal kocham Ecy'ego! On będzie o tym wiedział, prawda?

– Oczywiście, że tak.

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Tak bardzo starała się panować nad łzami. To łamało mi serce.

– Po prostu wszystkie moje koleżanki mają mamusie i tatusiów. One myślą, że jestem dziwna, ponieważ ja nie mam. Mama mojej koleżanki Elizabeth chodzi razem z nią do salonu, a tata zabiera do kina. Chciałam wiedzieć, jak to jest.

– Kochanie, a mówiłaś o tym Edwardowi?

– NIE! – krzyknęła. Położyła dłonie na moich policzkach. – Nie możesz powiedzieć Edwardowi, dobrze? Bardzo się zdenerwuje. On nie lubi rozmawiać o rodzicach. Obiecasz, że nie powiesz?

– Obiecuję. – Kręciło mi się w głowie. Myślałam, że sytuacja pomiędzy Edwardem, a jego rodzicami była bardzo skomplikowana. _Okazuje się, że nawet bardziej_.

– Myślisz, że mnie kochali? Może nawet kochają nadal. Gdy razem z Edwardem byliśmy zobaczyć się z panem sędzią, on zapytał mnie czy chciałabym mieszkać z rodzicami. Powiedziałam, że nie, ale krótka chwilkę chciałam powiedzieć tak. Wkurzyłam się na siebie. Nie mogę zostawić Ecy'ego samego. – Teraz już płakała. Wytarła mokre oczy wierzchem dłoni.

– Ciii... Jestem pewna, że rodzice cię kochają, skarbie. Wydaje mi się, że powinnaś o tym porozmawiać z Edwardem. Będzie się starał ze wszystkich sił, żeby było ci najlepiej.

Nie za wiele mogłam zrobić. Nie znałam jej rodziców, ale przypuszczałam, że żyli skoro sędzia pytał się Alice czy chciałaby z nimi zamieszkać. _Ale co za rodzice przy zdrowych zmysłach nie interesowali się swoimi pięknymi dziećmi?_

Było wiele możliwości.

– Dobra... Myślę, że porozmawiam. Pewnego dnia. – Przysunęła się, aby ją przytulić. Byłam szczęśliwa, że mogłam jej to zaoferować. – Powiem mu, że jest moim ulubieńcem. I zawsze będzie.

Czekałam przy oknie. Na zewnątrz zmierzchało. Była za dwadzieścia dziewiętnasta, a mój chłopak spóźniał się na naszą pierwszą randkę.

Powinnam była się tego domyśleć. Gdy wrócił zmusił mnie, abym poszła do domu po naszej rozmowie z Alice. Na szczęście trochę się uspokoiła i nawet mi podziękowała za pomoc. Przez to byłam jeszcze bardziej ciekawa rodziców Edwarda, ale przecież nie mogłam się o nich pytać na naszej pierwszej randce.

Byłam sama w moim mieszkaniu. Tanya wyszła Bóg raczył wiedzieć gdzie, a Angela poszła spróbować naprawić sprawy z Benem. Miałam na sobie jeansy i skromny podkoszulek. Edward powiedział, że nie muszę się stroić, więc nie zadawałam pytań.

Moje serce zaczęło bić nieprzerwanie, gdy zobaczyłam jego ciężarówkę podjeżdżającą pod mój dom. Miał dziesięć minut spóźnienia, ale nie przejmowałam się tym.

Odsunęłam się od okna, żeby nie pomyślał, że jestem jakąś wariatką i czekałam, aż dotrze do moich drzwi. Dwa małe puk, puk sprawiło, że byłam strasznie podniecona.

Podbiegłam do drzwi i je otworzyłam. Miał na sobie swoją czapkę, czerwony t–shirt i czarne jeansy. Och, a cały jego strój pasował do niego w najbardziej atrakcyjny sposób.

Och, i trzymał kwiat. Jeden jasno niebieski kwiat. Trafił w moje serce. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Martwił się.

– Edwardzie?

Wystawił rękę z kwiatkiem. – Proszę.

Wzięłam go od niego. – Dziękuję.

Czekał. – Czekaj, nieważne, powinnaś go wyrzucić.

– Co?

– Ten kwiatek przyniesie pecha, Bello. – Próbował mi go zabrać, ale się przesunęłam tak, że nie mógł go dosięgnąć.

– Co ty wygadujesz, koleś?

– Posłuchaj. Ta randka jest z góry skazana na niepowodzenie. Rano, gdy sprzątałem upuściłem tę pieprzoną ścierkę do naczyń. A potem usiadłem na twoich kwiatach, dlatego został tylko jeden. I chcesz jeszcze coś wiedzieć? – Naprawdę się rozkręcał. Nawet nie czekał na moja odpowiedź. – Czarny kot przebiegł mi drogę, jak do ciebie jechałem. Czarny! – Przeczesał włosy ręką.

– Uch… no dobra. – Starałam się zrozumieć, co do mnie mówił. Nie dotarło do mnie nic szczególnego. Mówił o ścierkach, kwiatkach i kotach. – O czym ty, kurwa, gadasz?

– To wszystko przynosi pecha! Myślę, że powinniśmy usiąść i spędzić tę randkę w twoim salonie. Tak będzie bezpieczniej.

Prychnęłam. A więc o to chodziło. Powinnam była już się domyśleć, że był przesądny.

Jego spojrzenie mnie rozbawiło. Był śmiertelnie poważny. On naprawdę myślał, że nasza randka była przesądzona przez ścierkę do naczyń i kota. _Co za głuptas_.

– Musisz trochę wyluzować, koleś.

– Nie wierzysz w takie rzeczy?

– Oczywiście, że nie!

– A co jeśli to prawda?

– Czy nie lepiej dmuchać na zimne?

Zachichotałam i przytuliłam go. Wyglądał, jakby mu tego było potrzeba.

– Musisz się rozluźnić, kochanie. Nasza randka nie będzie katastrofą.

Westchnął i oplótł mnie ramionami. – Akurat.

Prychnęłam.

_Głuptas._

Więc, wywnioskowałam, że ponownie Edward zabiera mnie do jakiejś dziury zabitej dechami. Jechaliśmy polną drogą w kierunku zadupia, a Cullen prowadził naprawdę szybko. Normalnie bym się denerwowała, ale teraz dosłownie otaczało nas pustkowie. Poza tym ufałam mu.

– Gdzie tym razem mnie zabierasz, mój seryjny zabójco?

Zaśmiał się. – Zabieram cię do mojej sekretnej kryjówki, gdzie ci pokażę moją kolekcję ludzkich paznokci od stóp.

Śmiałam się w głos. – Fuj, jesteś obrzydliwy.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Prawda boli, hermosa.

– I znowu to robisz. Powiesz mi? Proszę?

– Nie.

Tym razem postanowiłam z nim nie walczyć. Innym razem postaram się to z niego wyciągnąć.

Na końcu ulicy zaczął się formować jakiś kształt. Wyglądał, jak dom. W miarę, jak byliśmy coraz bliżej zdałam sobie sprawę, że to całkiem wielki dom. Nie sądziłam, żebyśmy jechali akurat do niego. _Nie, nie ma mowy_. Był zbyt ekstrawagancki.

Ale się myliłam. Edward podjechał na długi podjazd, a ja patrzyłam na niego z rozdziawioną buzią. Mój chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zerknął na mnie, gdy parkował.

– Edwardzie, czy to nie tutaj mieliśmy być, prawda?

– Nie. Tylko pomyślałem, żebyśmy się schłodzili przez chwilę na tym podjeździe – powiedział z sarkazmem.

– Edward! To jest jak jakaś rezydencja.

– T o nie jest _jakaś_ rezydencja. Jestem całkiem pewien, że to jest rezydencja. – Brzmiał strasznie nonszalancko!

_Co się, do diabła, dzieje?_

– Co my robimy przed rezydencją?

– Czy mi się wydaje, czy mieliśmy iść na randkę?

Byłam w szoku. – Ale w rezydencji?

Roześmiał się. – Przestań zadawać pytania, pazza. Chodźmy. Nasze święto czeka.

Cullen wysiadł z ciężarówki, a ja nadal byłam w szoku. Myślałam nad tym, co moglibyśmy robić, a rezydencja nie była tym, czego się spodziewałam. W. Ogóle.

Potrząsnęłam głową i wysiadłam z samochodu. Edward był już blisko drzwi. Spojrzałam na trawnik, który był praktycznie perfekcyjny.

Dom był jak diament w błocie. Był znakomity i gigantyczny. W sąsiedztwie rosły dzikie kwiaty, a na przodzie stały kolumny korynckie. Drzwi były ogromne, a dom miał wiele okien.

To było absolutnie zapierające dech w piersiach. Co on robił pośrodku niczego, nie miałam pojęcia. Podeszłam do schodów, na których czekał Edward.

– Edwardzie, co to za miejsce?

Gdy weszłam byłam zaskoczona jego ogromem. Była tam ogromna, okazała klatka schodowa, wysoki sufit i żyrandol. W rogu stał fortepian i regał z książkami.

– Należy do Bev. Ma ludzi, którzy się wszystkim zajmują, ale nie za bardzo z niego korzysta. Myślę, że za to jej dzieci czasami. Chodź – powiedział i złapał mnie za rękę.

Zwykłym dotykiem dłoni odwrócił moją uwagę od ekstrawaganckiego budynku. Podążałam za nim, gdy prowadził mnie po domu. Wkrótce byliśmy w kuchni. Blat był z granitu, a wszystkie urządzenia super nowoczesne.

– To miejsce jest niesamowite.

– Wiem. – Puścił moją rękę. – Szkoda, że nie widziałaś miny Alice, gdy pierwszy raz ją tu przywiozłem – odparł z uśmiechem.

Podszedł do lodówki i zaczął coś z niej wyjmować. _Miał zamiar dla mnie gotować?_

– Hej, skoro Bev ma tyle pieniędzy... bez obrazy, to dlaczego mieszka w tamtym mieszkaniu?

Usiadłam na jednym ze stołków przy wyspie kuchennej. Edward przyniósł wszystko i położył naprzeciwko mnie.

– Nie, nie myśl sobie, że mnie obrazisz czy coś. To logiczne pytanie, nad którym sam się wiele razy zastanawiałem. – Zaczął myć ręce nad zlewem. – Jest jeden powód tak naprawdę. Jej mąż. Zmarł, był bardzo bogaty. Mieli jakieś problemy w związku, głównie z takiego powodu, że Leon był zamożnym, białym mężczyzną, a Bev biedną Afroamerykanką. – Otrzepał ręce nad zlewem, a następnie je wysuszył. – Cóż, wymykali się na jakiś czas, a ich główną miejscówką było mieszkanie Bev. W końcu się pobrali na przekór wszystkim, a Bev musiała się tak jakby dostosować do jego stylu życia. Mieszkała z nim we wszystkich dziwnych miejscach jak to, ale na swoje rocznice zawsze wracali do jej mieszkania.

– Wow. To niesamowite.

Wyjął jakieś mięso hamburgerowe i zaczął kroić je na kawałki. – Owszem. Tak czy inaczej, gdy Leon zmarł Bev natychmiast wróciła do mieszkania i odmówiła jego opuszczenia. Tłumaczyła, że było to jedyne miejsce, w którym mogła naprawdę być sobą i gdzie czuła się blisko Leona. – Zaczął przypłaszczać nasze jedzenie, gdy spojrzał na mnie. – Och, Bello, czy ty naprawdę płaczesz?

Wytarłam oczy. – Zamknij się, to była piękna historia. To znaczy, żeby być tak bardzo zakochanym?

Zachichotał. – Ale z ciebie mądruś.

– Cicho bądź i lepiej mi powiedz, co robisz.

– No cóż, zaraz będziesz miała możliwość zasmakować nieba w gębie w postaci moich sławnych szwajcarskich hamburgerów i domowej roboty frytek. – Wydawał się pewny siebie. Pasowało mu to. – Spróbujesz, prawda?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Więc potrafisz gotować, co?

– Jestem czymś w rodzaju nowoczesnej Pauli Deen.

Zaśmiałam się. – Pauli Deen? Poważnie?

Wzruszył ramionami. – Jest dobrą kucharką.

– Nieważne, koleś. Co jeszcze zaplanowałeś na naszą randkę?

Jak na razie bardzo mi się podobało. Przywiózł mnie do tej posiadłości w ustronnym miejscu i gotował dla mnie. To było zwycięstwo w mojej książce.

– Och, zobaczysz.

– Edwardzie! Przestań! – krzyknęłam.

Odsunął ode mnie moją gitarę, ponieważ właśnie doszczętnie skopałam mu tyłek w Guitar Hero.

– W miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty są dozwolone, hermosa.

Nawet nie miałam zamiaru zapytać go co miał na myśli, ponieważ wiedziałam, że chciał mnie rozkojarzyć. Grał nieczysto. Przygryzłam wargę, skupiłam wzrok na ogromnym ekranie i kontynuowałam granie mojej piosenki. Edward był do bani, ale uroczo wyglądał z miniaturową gitarą w dłoni.

Ostatnie akordy nadeszły i wygrałam.

– Haha! – krzyknęłam i wyrzuciłam pięść w powietrze. – Pokonałam cię, frajerze!

Zaczęłam tańczyć po całym pokoju z gitarą zwisającą mi z szyi. Patrzył na mnie z rozbawieniem w oczach, mimo, że w środku się wściekał.

– Wyzywam cię na rewanż na następnej randce – oświadczył chłodno i zdjął z siebie gitarę.

– A po co? Żebyś mógł jeszcze trochę poćwiczyć?

Zaśmiał się i wyłączył Playstation.

– Nie, ponieważ opuścimy dalszą część naszej randki.

_Była dalsza część?_ Była to najlepsza randka, na jakiej kiedykolwiek byłam. Po tym, jak przyglądałam się gotującemu Edwardowi (co było zajebiście seksowne) zjedliśmy nasze sławne, szwajcarskie hamburgery i frytki. Powiedzmy, że miał prawo, aby się chwalić. Miałam zamiar go poprosić, żeby jeszcze raz mi je zrobił. I jeszcze raz i jeszcze.

Po posiłku oprowadził mnie po domu, a ja słuchałam historii tego miejsca. Edward był bardzo bystry, przez co był bardzo atrakcyjny. Po wycieczce zaprowadził mnie do domowego kina i obejrzeliśmy sobie film, zajadając się popcornem.

Zgadniecie, co oglądaliśmy? _Grzanie Ławy (Benchwarmers)__*_. Przysięgam, że z każdą minutą coraz bardziej się w nim zakochiwałam.

Miło było widzieć go uśmiechniętego i oczywiście, co pięć minut musiała rzucać we mnie popcornem. Po naszej kukurydzianej wojnie miałam możliwość, aby wtulić się w niego, podczas oglądania filmu.

Po seansie kompletnie wyłożył się przy Guitar Hero, co było całkiem zabawne, ponieważ pokonałam go w każdej piosence. Zastanawiałam się czy ten dzień mógłby być lepszy.

Wyprowadził mnie na zewnątrz. Było strasznie ciemno. Zerknęłam na godzinę na telefonie i była prawie dwudziesta trzecia trzydzieści. Wsiedliśmy do samochodu, a mnie zrobiło się smutno, że już odjeżdżaliśmy. W tym miejscu było mnóstwo wspomnień.

Edward prowadził samochód, trzymając mnie za rękę. Panowała kompletna cisza. Jechaliśmy drogą i jechaliśmy, aż niespodziewanie z niej zjechaliśmy. Znajdowaliśmy się na jakiejś polnej ścieżce.

– Dokąd jedziemy? – zapytałam. W tej ciszy mój głos wydawał się dziwnie głośny.

– Nie martw się. Nie zabiję cię – odparł.

Zachichotałam. Wiedziałam, że by nie mógł, byłam tylko zaskoczona.

Jechaliśmy dalej, aż pojawiły się drzewa. – Zapnij pas, bo będzie dość wyboiście.

– Okej. – Posłuchałam go i zrobiłam, co mi kazał.

Miał rację. Strasznie rzucało, ale jego ciężarówka szybko sobie z tym poradziła i niebawem wydostaliśmy się spomiędzy drzew wprost na zupełnie inny skrawek ziemi. A to, co tam było to kawałek porośnięty tylko trawą. Gdy się na niej znaleźliśmy, zaczęliśmy zwalniać.

– Noż kurwa mać – krzyknął.

Przestraszyłam się. Nie miałam pojęcia na co się tak wściekał, ale dostałam swoja odpowiedź, gdy niespodziewanie się zatrzymaliśmy, pomimo, że Edward nadal wciskał pedał gazu.

– Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa – powtarzał bez przerwy.

– Utknęliśmy, prawda?

Warknął. – Tak. Zapomniałem, że w nocy padało. Wszędzie jest błoto.

– Hej, nic się nie stało. Możemy popchnąć samochód.

– Bello, właśnie, że się stało. To przez tego kota!

Zaśmiałam się z tego absurdu. – Nie obwiniaj biednego kota, Edward. A tak w ogóle to, co my tutaj robimy?

Westchnął i wyłączył silnik. – Popatrz na gwiazdy. Jak tu czysto. Nie ma żadnego smogu, nie ma nic. – A więc Edward miał także romantyczną, jak i wrażliwą stronę, ponieważ był rozczarowany, że nici z tej części naszej randki.

– Masz koc?

– Taa, ale nie położymy się błocie, Bello.

– No co ty nie powiesz. Dlaczego nie położymy się z tyłu twojego samochodu?

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechając się. – Dlaczego ja na to nie wpadłem?

Prychnęłam. – Byłeś zbyt zajęty ścierką i kotem.

– Hej, nie nabijaj się z moich przekonań – ostrzegł.

Zaczął wspinać się na tył samochodu, aby otworzyć tylne okno.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że się przecisnę, bo inaczej zrobi się dość niezręcznie – powiedział.

Wziął z tyłu torbę i rzucił ją na przyczepę.

Zaśmiałam się. – Powodzenia.

Zaczął się, więc wspinać i gdy doszło do jego ramion to była chwila zwątpienia, ale się udało.

Jednakże widziałam jego bieliznę. _Edward nosił bokserki_.

Gdy znalazł się już na przyczepie, odwrócił się i wyciągnął do mnie przez okno ramiona.

– No dawaj, pazza.

Pokręciłam głową na dźwięk słowa, którym mnie nazwał. Stwierdziłam jednak, że było słodkie i urocze. Gdy dołączyłam do mojego chłopaka ten wyciągnął mnie przez okno. Edward usiadł i położył przed sobą torbę. Ja usadowiłam się obok niego i zaglądnęłam do torby.

– Apteczka pierwszej pomocy? Poważnie?

– Uch... randka katastrofa, pamiętasz?

Pokręciłam głową. – Co tam jeszcze masz?

Wyciągnął bluzę z kapturem, a następnie kolejną dla mnie. – Trzymaj. W razie gdyby było ci zimno.

Wcale nie zmarzłam, ale mimo wszystko ją wzięłam i wciągnęłam przez głowę. Pachniała nim, była miła i ciepła. Zwyczajna czarna. Założył swoją szarą, zapinana na ekspres i wyciągnął koc. Wstałam, aby mógł go rozłożyć, co uczynił. Następnie wyjął ze swojej katastrofo–randkowej torby iPoda.

– Jak iPod miałby cię ocalić w nagłym wypadku?

Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie przypuszczaj najgorszego, Bello. Ten odtwarzacz mógłby ocalić nasze życie. Nigdy nie wiadomo.

Włączył go, a po chwili popłynęła jakaś muzyka klasyczna. Położył go w samym rogu przyczepy. Wyjął także latarkę, włączył ją i położył na podłodze, co dało nam trochę światła skoro było już tak ciemno. Położyłam się na kocu i spojrzałam w niebo. Było naprawdę czyste, po prostu piękne.

Edward położył się obok mnie i natychmiast przysunął się, więc byłam bliżej niego. Przełożył ramię pod moją głowę, dzięki czemu opierałam się na nim, natomiast ręką trzymałam jego dłoń nad moim ramieniem.

– Tutaj jest pięknie – szepnęłam.

– Wiem. Czasami przywożę tu Alice. Mówi, że tutaj chciałaby zbudować swój dom.

– Czy ta ziemia też należy do Bev?

– Taa.

– To wspaniała kobieta.

– Wiem, że tak jest. Mam wielkie szczęście, że pomaga mi w tym wszystkim. – Przytaknęłam na zgodę.

Spojrzałam w gwiazdy. Zamiast muzyki wydobywającej się z głośników panowała cisza. Pozwoliliśmy jej przejąć kontrolę przez chwilę. Miło było czuć Edwarda przy sobie.

– Edwardzie? – szepnęłam.

– Hmm?

– Tej randce daleko do katastrofy.

– Tak myślisz?

– Tak. To bez wątpienia najlepsza randka, na jakiej kiedykolwiek byłam.

Nie wydaje mi się, żeby randka Cullena mogłaby być dla mnie katastrofą. Moglibyśmy zbierać śmieci na autostradzie, a ja i tak byłabym zachwycona, ponieważ byłabym z nim.

Westchnął, jakby z ulgą. – Poważnie?

– Tak.

– To dobrze, ponieważ trochę się denerwowałem. Wcześniej tego nie robiłem.

Spojrzałam na niego. – Nigdy nie byłeś na randce?

– Nie takiej, jak ta. Wyśmiałabyś mnie, gdybym ci powiedział, że jesteś moja pierwszą prawdziwą dziewczyną?

Uśmiechnęłam się i pocałowałam go w pierś. – Nie zrobiłabym tego.

– A ty miałaś wcześniej prawdziwego chłopaka?

Podniosłam się i oparłam głowę o rękę, dzięki czemu mogłam go widzieć.

– Nie takiego, który znaczyłby dla mnie tyle, co ty – wyszeptałam.

Użyłam mojej wolnej ręki i dotknęłam jego twarzy. Przebiegłam palcami po jego skroniach.

Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Przynajmniej coś robię dobrze.

– Naprawdę, jeszcze niczego nie zrobiłeś źle, kochanie.

– Jeszcze jest tu słowem kluczowym.

Zachichotałam. – Przecież już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Oboje będziemy popełniać błędy.

Westchnął. – Chyba masz rację.

– Zazwyczaj mam – powiedziałam i położyłam głowę na jego klatce.

– Bachor – odparł.

Zaśmiałam się. Usiedliśmy ponownie w ciszy. Uchem byłam przy jego sercu, a on gładził mnie ręką po ramieniu.

– Och! Uwielbiam tę piosenkę – oświadczyłam.

Edward podskoczył na moje słowa. Odwróciłam się do niego.

– Tak?

– Taa, to jedna z moich ulubionych.

– Moja też – odpowiedział.

Utwór, o którym mówiłam to „My Never" zespołu Blue October. Rozdzierał serce, ale z drugiej strony był piękny.

Zaczął się podnosić.

– Co ty robisz?

– Zatańcz ze mną – powiedział.

Wyciągnął do mnie rękę, a ja ją złapałam. Podciągnął mnie do góry i złapał w pasie. Oplotłam ramionami jego szyję, na co on mocniej mnie przytulił i oparł głowę w miejscu, gdzie policzek łączył się z ramieniem. Jego usta były bardzo blisko mojego ucha. Po chwili zaczął cicho śpiewać mi do ucha.

– _Will you wait for me, in time? It's never my luck, so never mind. And yeah, I've lost a lot of what I never expect to ever return__*_… – Dalej śpiewał piosenkę delikatnym głosem.

Ciaśniej go objęłam i starałam się trzymać moje emocje u wodzy. Uniosłam ręce do jego głowy i zdjęłam mu kaptur, aby móc zatopić ręce w jego włosach. Nadal się bujaliśmy, a on mi śpiewał.

Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że będę kiedyś coś takiego robić. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że będę tańczyć z mężczyzną, którego kocham z tyłu pickupa na jakimś zadupiu. Ale był to najlepszy i najważniejszy moment mojego życia.

Gdy piosenka się skończyła, nieznacznie się odsunął. Nasze twarze prawie się dotykały. Zabrał jedną rękę z mojej talii i odsunął włosy z mojej twarzy.

– To znaczy piękna – powiedział.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Hermosa znaczy piękna. Ty jesteś piękna.

I to by było na tyle. Tyle wystarczyło, aby łza pociekła mi po policzku. Wytarł ją.

– Uważam, że to ty jesteś piękny, Edwardzie.

– Cieszę się, że tak myślisz, ale się nie zgadzam.

– Chciałabym, żebyś się postarał to dostrzec, kochanie. – Uniosłam ręce do jego twarzy.

– Postaram się. Chciałbym dać ci wszystko, czego pragniesz.

Uśmiechnęłam się. – Wszystko?

– To znaczy, nie pozwolę ci ufarbować moich włosów na różowo ani pokryć sztuczną opalenizną, ale oprócz tego, tak, wszystko. – Zaśmiałam się i opuściłam głowę na jego klatkę. Śmiał się razem ze mną i pocierał mnie po plecach.

– Więc, czy mogę poprosić o jedna rzecz?

– A czy skończy się to katastrofą?

– Nie wydaje mi się.

– W takim razie, o co chodzi?

– Pocałujesz mnie? – zapytałam, gryząc wargę ze zdenerwowania.

– Mogę spróbować.

– Będziemy iść twoim tempem, kochanie.

Przytaknął. – Okej.

To jedno słowo sprawiło mi więcej przyjemności, niż jakiekolwiek inne. Położyłam dłonie po bokach jego głowy i delikatnie przyciągnęłam go do siebie. Lekko się spiął. Jego niechęć do jakiegokolwiek uczucia zawsze łamała mi serce. Nie był przyzwyczajony do przywiązania.

– Wszystko w porządku. Tylko ty i ja, kochany. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

Znałam Edwarda na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że wiązał przywiązanie z bólem i upokorzeniem. Musiał wiedzieć, że to nie było tak. Nieznacznie kiwnął głową z zamkniętymi oczami. Nasze usta dzieliły zaledwie centymetry, ale chciałam dać mu czas, aby się przygotował.

Pochyliłam się do przodu, a nasze usta spotkały się w najdelikatniejszy sposób. Nieważne jak zwykły był to pocałunek, moje ciało płonęło.

Odsunęłam się, a po chwili znowu nachyliłam się po małego buziaka. Tym razem wydawał się bardziej pewny i oddał pocałunek z większym naciskiem. Umierałam powoli. Ponownie go pocałowałam, był coraz pewniejszy siebie. Postanowiłam, że trochę podkręcę tempo i pocałowałam go trochę mocniej. Jego usta były uzależniające.

– Bello... – powiedział, jakby błagając.

Pospieszyłam się. Westchnęłam i jeszcze raz pocałowałam go delikatnie. Przeczesałam palcami jego włosy i cmoknęłam go w czoło.

– Przepraszam – szepnął.

Położyłam głowę na jego piersi i znowu zaczęliśmy się kołysać.

– Nie przepraszaj, Edwardzie. – Spojrzałam na niego, moja pierś opierała się o jego. – Chciałam, żebyś mnie pocałował i dokładnie to mi ofiarowałeś.

– Powinienem dać ci więcej. Staram się, Bello, dobrze?

– Hej, hej. – Przejechałam dłońmi po jego plecach. – Wiem. Czy widzisz, żebym narzekała?

– Nie.

– A jest tak, ponieważ jestem cholernie szczęśliwa. I to dzięki tobie, Edwardzie. To więcej, niż ci się zdaje.

– Okej. Na razie. Ale obiecuję, że bardziej się postaram.

Powiedziałam mu, że w porządku, pomimo, że naprawdę nie sądziłam, że potrzebuje zmiany.

Do szału doprowadzało mnie to, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy ile dla mnie znaczył. Ale w końcu się dowie. Dowie się, jak bardzo go kocham i uwielbiam.

Po prostu potrzeba na to czasu.

_A ja mu go dam_.

*Intermittent Explosive Disorder – Sporadyczne Zaburzenia Wybuchowe

* .pl/film/Grzanie+%C5%82awy–2006–199042#

*Czy zaczekasz na mnie? Szczęście nigdy mi nie sprzyjało, więc nie przejmuj się. I tak, straciłem wiele i nie spodziewam się tego odzyskać...


	16. Rozdział 15: Piece  of  my Heart

_**Rozdział 15: Piece of my Heart**_

Tłumaczenie: Koainka

Beta: MonicMay

_When you cry a piece of my heart dies,_  
><em>Knowing that I may have been the cause.<em>  
><em>If you were to leave,<em>  
><em>Fulfill someone else's dreams,<em>  
><em>I think I might <em>_totally be lost._  
><em>You don't ask for no diamond rings no delicate string of pearls,<em>  
><em>That's why I wrote this song to sing.<em>  
><em>My beautiful girl.<em>

_**The Girl, by City and Colour**_

**EPOV**

Zegarek mnie prześladował.

Po prostu wisiał na ścianie, powoli tykając.

_Dlaczego __zegarek tyka? _Zacząłem myśleć o mechanizmie tworzącym zegarek. Nie wiedziałem wiele, więc tak jakby była to strata czasu, ale czułem, że byłem bardziej produktywny myśląc o tym, niż siedząc w pokoju z kobietą, której nienawidziłem i z którą nie chciałem rozmawiać.

Jak na razie, po prostu notowała Bóg-wie-co. Prawdopodobnie siedziała i rysowała obrazki kwiatków albo inne gówno. Naprawdę jej na mnie nie zależało.

Terapeutom zależy tylko na pacjentach, którzy przyszli tam sami, a nie na tych, którzy byli do tego zmuszeni. Ja zaliczałem się do kategorii tych, którzy nie chcieli przychodzić. _Co do cholery? _Naprawdę nie potrzebowałem terapeuty. Wiedziałem co było ze mną nie tak. _Do czego jeszcze potrzebny mi był terapeuta?_

Mówią, że rozmowa o uczuciach pomaga. _Pi__eprzyć to. _Kiedy chcę o czymś porozmawiać, mogę powiedzieć komuś komu zależy, a nie tej suce. Mogę porozmawiać z Bellą. Pomogłaby mi bardziej, niż jakaś kobieta, która mówi do mnie tylko dlatego, że jej za to płacę.

– Więc Edwardzie, jesteś gotowy zacząć?

– Och, Christino, urodziłem się gotowy – powiedziałem nad wyraz entuzjastycznie.

Byłem dupkiem, wiedziałem to, ale do cholery, naprawdę z pasją nienawidziłem terapii. To była całkowita strata mojego czasu. Przynajmniej tak myślałem. Tak wiele innych interesujących rzeczy mogło się dziać zamiast siedzenia w tym zapchanym biurze z kobietą, której nienawidziłem i jestem prawie pewien, było to uczucie odwzajemnione.

Po prostu to zignorowała. Przyzwyczaiła się do moich sarkastycznych komentarzy.

– Dobrze, więc, jak minął do tej pory twój dzień?

– Och, po prostu odjazdowo. Chciałem wybiec na zewnątrz i poszukać tęczy, czułem się taki szczęśliwy.

Może posunąłem się trochę za daleko.

– Wiesz co Edwardzie, myślę, że ustanowię nową regułę. Kiedy przychodzisz tutaj, zostawiasz sarkazm za drzwiami. Wiesz, że mogę to zgłosić, prawda?

Nie zrobiłaby tego. Groziła tak cały czas.

– Wiesz, niektórzy myślą, że mój sarkazm jest zabawny.

– Ale to oni. Nie ja. Bądź poważny, Edwardzie. Nie kochasz swojej siostry wystarczająco, aby chcieć, żeby ci się dla niej poprawiło?

_Och nie, ona właśnie nie użyła mojej miłości do Alice przeciwko mnie._

Napiąłem się na moim miejscu i próbowałem opanować się przed krzyczeniem na tą sukę. Czy nie było to przeciw zasadzie dobrego zachowania albo inne gówno? Jak ona pomaga mi ze swoimi uczuciami, jeśli używa ich przeciwko mnie.

– Zamierzam udawać, że tego właśnie nie powiedziałaś.

Jej twarz poczerwieniała i wiedziała, że myliła się mówiąc to. Przynajmniej poczuła się głupio. Teraz wiedziała jak czuję się za każdym razem, przychodząc do tego głupiego gabinetu.

– Mimo wszystko dzisiejsza sesja nie będzie długa, ponieważ mam rodziną sytuację z którą muszę się zmierzyć, więc na początek. Jak sobie radzisz? Jakieś ostatnie epizody?

– Nie. – Taaa, skłamałem.

Gówno terapii powinno mi pomagać, prawda? Nie mogłem jej powiedzieć, ze miałem kolejny. Potem nastąpiłaby seria innych pytań. _Gdzie była Alice? Czy się zraniłeś? Czy zraniłeś kogoś jeszcze? Będziemy musieli to zgłosić. _Nie. Nie powiem jej.

– Dobrze – powiedziała i zaczęła pisać więcej na swojej kartce. – Teraz, chciałabym porozmawiać o twoim związku z dziewczyną.

Wciąż nienawidziłem siebie, że pozwoliłem, aby ten mały szczegół mi się wyślizgnął. To było trochę ponad tydzień odkąd Bella i ja byliśmy na pierwszej randce. W poniedziałek po, wyślizgnęło mi się, że jestem w związku i żałowałem tego od tamtego momentu.

– Co z nią?

– Jak ma się twój związek fizycznie?

_Co. Do. Cholery. _Nie musiała wiedzieć o tym gównie!

Nasz związek fizyczny nie powinien jej wcale interesować. Niestety nie było w tym punkcie zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Byłem pedziem i nawet nie mogłem poprawnie traktować mojej dziewczyny, ale ona wciąż zostawała w pobliżu, ponieważ była uroczo szalona.

Całowaliśmy się.

Całujemy się, kiedy się witamy i żegnamy i czasami pomiędzy. To smutne wiem, ale jestem na rozstaju dróg. Nie mogłem się zmusić, aby poszło to dalej i to nie ma nic wspólnego z nią. Nie. Tak jak moja walka między sercem i umysłem, mój związek fizyczny z Bellą jest walką między moim ciałem i umysłem.

Moje ciało pragnie jej. Bardzo. Przez nią muszę częściej sam zajmować się biznesem. Samo patrzenie na nią sprawia, że jej pragnę. Gdy mogę bardziej ją poznać, staje się bardziej i bardziej dla mnie atrakcyjna. Moje ciało zawsze chce pogłębić pocałunek. Moje chciało chce, aby moje dłonie wędrowały, ale mój głupi umysł nie pozwala, aby to się stało. Jej pocałunki sprawiają, że czuję się tak, jak nigdy przedtem i lubię to, z tego powodu pękam z radości, ale w tej chwili nie możliwe jest, abym dał jej więcej. Za każdym razem próbuję, ale wtedy myśli nawiedzają mój umysł i całkowicie to rujnują.

To wszystko zaczynało się w umyśle. Moje myśli były formułowane i zanieczyszczone przez _nich._

– Nie widzę żadnego powiązania.

– Cóż, tworzenie z kimś fizycznego związku będzie mieć wspaniałe odbicie na twoim leczeniu.

– Leczeniu z czego?

– Wiesz z czego, Edwardzie. Nikt nie wie o trudnościach, jakim stawiasz czoła, lepiej od ciebie.

Zmarszczyłem się i potrząsnąłem głową. – Dokładnie, więc dlaczego ktoś inny chce wiedzieć?

– Nie chcę rozmawiać o moim fizycznym związku z moją dziewczyną. To po prostu jest dla mnie dziwne.

– Odbyliście stosunek płciowy?

Wstałem z krzesła. – Dobra, wychodzę.

– Nie! Edwardzie przestanę, tylko usiądź. Warto było spróbować.

_Warto b__yło spróbować. _Wciąż nie rozumiałem, dokąd ona z tym zmierzała. Taaa, miałem problemy z uczuciami, które rozpoczęły się od bycia emocjonalnie zaniedbanym i wiedziałem to. Wiedziałem co jest ze mną nie tak, więc dlaczego nie mogłem tego sam ustalić?

Usiadłem. – Skończyliśmy już?

– Tak. To będzie ostatnia rzecz na dzisiaj. Um… to może być trudne.

_Kurwa. _Nie potrzebowałem trudności. – Po prostu to powiedz.

– Twoi rodzice zostali wypuszczeni.

Jakiego użyła słowa? Trudne? Ten mały skrawek informacji nie był dla mnie trudny. Och nie, ten mały skrawek informacji sprawił, że chciałem zniszczyć całe to pieprzone miejsce. Ta informacja sprawiła, że moja głowa paliła i bolała. Ta informacja odebrała powietrze z moich płuc. Ta informacja doprowadziła mnie do strachu, który ledwo co odczuwałem. _Strach. _Czysty, silny strach.

Nie chodziło o nich. Och nie. Już się ich nie obawiałem, byli tchórzami. Obawiałem się tego co zrobią. Nie mogłem myśleć o tych możliwościach. Potrzebowałem Alice. Potrzebowałem Belli. Potrzebowałem czegoś, co zabierze ten ból.

– Czy ty sobie teraz ze mnie żartujesz? – Bardzo starałem się utrzymać złość w ryzach. Nie mogłem mieć kolejnego załamania. Musiałem przestać pozwalać im tak bardzo wpływać na siebie.

– Obawiam się, że nie. Wyszli i wprowadzili się do…

– Przestań! Nie chcę wiedzieć gdzie mieszkają. – Przejechałem dłońmi po twarzy. – Tylko proszę, powiedz, że nie zbliżą się do mnie ani do Alice.

– Zakaz zbliżania się jest ważny do następnego roku. Możesz go odnowić, ale będą mogli złożyć apelację. W tej chwili są czyści i nie ma żadnych podstaw do zakazu zbliżania się.

– Gówno prawda! Więc to co robili mi przez te wszystkie lata i po tamtej nocy, to jest tak jakby nic się nie stało? Jak to, do cholery, ma sens?

– Powołali się na niepoczytalność, Edwardzie. Spędzili cztery i pół roku w szpitalu psychiatrycznym i kolejne pół na odwyku. Zdali wszystkie potrzebne testy do wypuszczenia. Nie wiem co jeszcze powiedzieć.

Wstałem z krzesła. Nie mogłem tego dłużej znieść.

– Upewnię się, że nie zbliżą się do Alice. Zapamiętaj moje słowa Christino, jedyne co będzie im wolno, to patrzeć na nią.

– Jedynym sposobem, aby to zapewnić jest upewnienie się, że nie dasz sędziom kolejnego powodu do kwestionowania twojej zdolności do wychowywania Alice.

Zamierzałem wyjść, ale jej słowa mnie zatrzymały.

Odwróciłem się do niej. – Proszę powiedz mi, że właśnie tego od ciebie nie usłyszałem.

– Przepraszam, Edwardzie.

Podszedłem do niej. – Poczekaj chwilę, więc mówisz mi, że jeśli jakoś będę mieć kolejny epizod chorobowy, który został wywołany przez tych obrzydliwych skurwysynów, mogę stracić ją dla _nich?_

– Prawie w większości spraw w sądzie sędzia faworyzuje rodziców.

– Nawet po tym, jak mój własny ojciec prawie mnie zabił? – krzyczałem. – Czy ty, do cholery, żartujesz?

– Edward, oni byli niepoczytalni.

– Och, a ja który mam napady złości od czasu do czasu jestem gorszy od tego? To jest jakieś cholerne gówno. Nie pozwolę, aby ktoś ją ode mnie zabrał i mogę ci to obiecać.

Odwróciłem się ponownie od niej i wyszedłem, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Właśnie, kiedy myślałem, że sprawy mają się lepiej, oni ponownie odwrócili wszystko.

_Historia mojego życia._

Gdy tylko doszedłem do samochodu, wyciągnąłem papierosa.

Próbowałem nie pozwolić sobie myśleć. Zaczekałem zanim zacznę prowadzić. Musiałem upewnić się, że moja głowa jest na właściwym miejscu, zanim będę prowadził. Otworzyłem okno i wyciągnąłem telefon. Zadzwoniłem do domu.

– Halo?

– Bev, to ja.

– Edwardzie, co się dzieje?

_Kurwa. _Myślałem, że dobrze ukrywałem swoje emocje, ale zgadywałem, że nie byłem taki dobry, jak myślałem.

Westchnąłem. – Wyszli.

– Kto wyszedł?

Warknąłem. – Moi rodzice.

Jęknęła. – Och, nie.

– Och, pieprzone nie jest prawdą. I Christina powiedziała mi, że mogą zabrać Alice i och, kurwa… to gówno jest takie popieprzone.

Włożyłem papierosa do ust i znowu się zaciągnąłem. To nie było dla mnie dobre, ale uspokajało mój temperament.

– Nie dopuścimy do tego, Edwardzie. Tylko weź się uspokój.

Wypuściłem więcej dymu. – Gdzie ona jest?

Jedyna rzecz o jakiej mogłem myśleć, która wyciągnie mnie z mojego małego wewnętrznego zmagania było zobaczenie jej. Nie pozwolę jej zobaczyć co jest nie tak, a ona mnie idealnie rozproszy.

– Właśnie śpi. Nie czuła się dobrze, kiedy wróciła ze szkoły.

_Świetnie. _Tego właśnie potrzebowałem. Najpierw dostałem najbardziej niewyobrażalne wieści, a potem wrócę do domu i będę oglądał chorą Alice, kiedy nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Nienawidziłem tego uczucia.

– W porządku, więc po prostu pojadę na trochę zobaczyć się z Bellą, a potem wrócę. Powiedz jej, żeby do mnie zadzwoniła, kiedy wstanie.

– Dobrze.

– Och cholera, nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda? – Poczułem się jak dupek nawet jej nie pytając czy nie ma nic przeciwko dłuższemu siedzeniu w moim domu. Moja głowa nie była na właściwym miejscu.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Pozdrów ją ode mnie.

– Dobrze, pozdrowię, pa Bev.

– Pa, kochanie.

Zakończyłem moją rozmowę z Bev i zadzwoniłem do Belli. Nie wiedziałem gdzie jest, ale wiedziałem, że nie ma dzisiaj zajęć. Czekałem, aż odbierze, ale nie zrobiła tego. Więc co zrobiłem? Spróbowałem ponownie. Dobrze jednak, że tak zrobiłem, bo tym razem odebrała.

– Cześć, kochanie – powiedziała. Jej głos trochę mnie uspokoił.

– Dlaczego brzmisz na zdyszaną?

– Och, wiesz, po prostu mam cały świat na głowie i w ogóle. Nic wielkiego.

Zachichotałem. – Czy mogę zostać królem tego świata, który planujesz przejąć?

– Haha! Taa jasne. Jestem królem, dziwko. Możesz zostać królową. – _Czy ona nie była urocza?_

– Uh… nie. – To było wszystko, co powiedziałem w nawiązaniu do tego. Śmiała się. – Naprawdę, co robisz?

– Biegam.

– Masz na myśli jogging czy coś?

– Nie, głuptasie, uciekam przed policją.

Ktoś był dzisiaj trochę dowcipny. Chciałem ją zobaczyć. – Och, dobrze, ponieważ myślałem, że o to ci chodzi.

Zaśmiała się. Nie myślałem o moich rodzicach. Myślałem o jej śmiechu i łatwości naszych rozmów i jak bardzo chciałem ją zobaczyć.

– Nie, zwykle nie chodzę biegać, ale moja mama przysłała mi opaskę na ramię, która trzyma iPoda, kiedy biegasz i chciałam to wypróbować.

– Cóż, to miłe. Podoba ci się?

– Cholera, nie. Boli i pragnę McDonalda. Czuję, skoro biegam od pół godziny, że Happy Meal nic nie zrobi mojej figurze.

Zachichotałem. – Nie martw się o swoją figurę, hermosa. Do którego McDonalda się wybierasz. Sam mógłbym zjeść Big Maca.

– Naprawdę? Nie jesteś z Alice?

Westchnąłem. – Nie. Nie czuje się dobrze, a ja właśnie wyszedłem z terapii.

– Nie brzmisz na zadowolonego z tego powodu.

– Było cholernie do kitu. I tak to po prostu zostawmy.

– W porządku z tobą? – zapytała z troską.

– Nie. Ale chcę cię zobaczyć, więc powiedz mi, który McDonald i to jest randka.

Zaśmiała się i podała mi adres, gdzie zamierzała się udać. Nie było to daleko od miejsca gdzie byłem, więc pojechałem tam.

Bez Belli zajmującej moje myśli, ponownie zostałem sam z myślami o moich rodzicach. Przez pewien czas dobrze radziłem sobie bez myślenia o nich, ale teraz to było bardzo trudne. Byli gównianymi rodzicami i ludźmi, jeśli o to chodzi. Nie obchodziło mnie jak szaleni się uważali, obrzydzali mnie. Sama myśl o Alice będącej z nimi w jednym pokoju sprawiała, że byłem bardziej chory. Nie dbałem o to. To ja miałem wyłączną opiekę. Stracili wszelkie prawa do bycia jej rodzicami. Dla mnie, nawet nie zasługiwali na honor dzielenia tej samej krwi co Alice.

Potrząsnąłem głową i starałem się nie myśleć.

Działało, kiedy zobaczyłem Bellę przed McDonaldem w swoim czarnym dresie do biegania. Włosy miała spięte w kucyk i patrzyła na telefon, poruszając głową w rytm muzyki grającej na jej iPodzie. Uśmiechnąłem się i wysiadłem z auta.

Podszedłem do niej i potrzeba było, żebym stanął dosłownie przed nią, aby na mnie spojrzała.

Spojrzała i uśmiechnęła się.

– Hej, koleś! – powiedziała i owinęła swoje ramiona wokół mojej szyi.

Owinąłem moje delikatnie wokół niej. Czułem się trochę niekomfortowo tylko dlatego, że nie chciałem, aby Bella była wytykana palcami, jeśli zobaczy ją ze mną ktoś z jej przyjaciół. Jeszcze naprawdę o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, a nie chciałem sprawiać jej więcej problemów.

– Hej, laska. Jak dzisiejsza praca?

Odsunęła się i szybko pocałowała mnie w usta, odwinęła swoje ramiona z mojej szyi i złapała mnie za rękę.

– Było świetnie! Ale teraz jestem głodna.

Zachichotałem i poszedłem za nią do tego… _miejsca? To nie jest restauracja, prawda?_

_Kto do cholery wie. _Wszedłem do budynku, który miał Big Macki. _To działało. _Pociągnęła mnie do kasy i czekaliśmy w kolejce. Przeglądała menu z wielką koncentracją.

– Jeny, Bello, to nie jest decyzja życia lub śmierci.

Uderzyła mnie, nie odwracając wzroku od menu. Była utalentowana.

– Zamknij się.

Zachichotałem, a kolejka zaczęła się poruszać. Podeszliśmy do lady i kujonowaty dzieciak, prawdopodobnie szesnastoletni, sprawdzał moją dziewczynę. Trochę mi to przeszkadzało, ale to również zabawne będzie zobaczyć, jak Bella sobie z tym poradzi. Wyglądał, jakby zamierzał hiper wentylować.

– Cześć! – powiedziała do dzieciaka.

Jak mogła być taka radosna, rozmawiając do kompletnie obcych, nigdy nie będę wiedział.

– Witam, panią. Co mogę pani podać?

– Ummm… poproszę dwa razy po pięć kawałków nuggetsów z kurczaka, średnie frytki, ciasto jabłkowe i mały waniliowy shake. – _Cholera._ – Och i Big Maca dla tego kolesia. Właśnie wzięłam go z ulicy. Robię dobre uczynki, wiesz? Karmię potrzebujących.

Żart był zabawny. Muszę to przyznać, ale mały chłopiec McDonalda myślał, że to była najzabawniejsza rzecz na świecie. Zaczął się śmiać i próbował to ukryć. Po prostu przewróciłem oczami. Byłem przyzwyczajony do jej popisów.

– To bardzo miło z pani strony.

– Prawda? – zapytała. Spojrzała na mnie i uszczypnęła mnie w policzek. – Jednak jest uroczy.

Dzieciak zaczął się bardziej śmiać. – Jesteś bardzo zabawna.

O Boże, zakochał się. _Wycofaj się mały chłopcze, ona jest moja._

– Dziękuję ci bardzo – powiedziała z ukłonem.

Bella była interesującym stworzeniem. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać tylko do niej uśmiechnąć. Jej brak zahamowań zadziwiał mnie. Była taka beztroska i rozświetlała pomieszczenie. Z drugiej strony ja czułem się niepewnie, wchodząc do pomieszczenia pełnego ludzi i tak jakby wkomponowywałem się w otoczenie.

Odeszliśmy na bok, aby poczekać na nasze zamówienie. Wciąż trzymała moją dłoń. To było lepsze. Potrzebowałem być blisko niej, ale również wariowałem na to, co ludzie sobie pomyślą. Nie chciałem, aby ktoś kto był tamtej nocy w barze wszedł i pomyślał, że Bella jest szalona albo coś. Chodzi mi, ona była, ale tylko w dobry sposób, tak myślę. Nie chcę, aby była przeze mnie stawiana w złym świetle.

– Ten dzieciak ciebie pragnie – wyszeptałem do jej ucha.

Zaśmiała się. – Wiem, biedny chłopak. Musiał być przez ciebie onieśmielony.

– Cóż, według ciebie jestem tylko przybłędą.

– Oł, czy to zraniło twoje uczucia, kochanie?

– Niee. Jestem przyzwyczajony do wykorzystywania.

– Och, przestań. Nie wykorzystuję cię.

– Cokolwiek powiesz, laska. – Zachichotała i przyszło nasze jedzenie.

Wziąłem dla nas tacę i znaleźliśmy stolik. Nie było tak wiele siedzących ludzi. To nie było tak przytulne, jak kawiarnia, ale dawało radę.

Usiedliśmy, a ja ułożyłem moje jedzenie przed sobą, a resztę jej gówna zostawiłem na tacy, aby mogła zjeść. Wyciągnąłem Big Maca z pudełka.

– Myślę, ze naprawdę nie powinienem tego jeść – powiedziałem.

Jęknęła. – O mój Boże! Nie! Nie jedz tego! Uch… jak mogę zapominać o takich rzeczach? Możemy pójść gdzieś indziej. – Zaczęła wstawać, ale chwyciłem ją za rękę.

– Bella. Uspokój się. Nie umrę.

Westchnęła i usiadła. – Obiecujesz?

Zachichotałem. – Cóż, nie mogę obiecać, że nie umrę, ponieważ umrę.

Położyła ręce na brzuchu i zbladła. – Uch… nie mów tego.

– Bella, uspokój się. Mogę obiecać, że nie umrę dzisiaj, hermosa.

Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Przepraszam. Po prostu nie lubię rozmawiać o śmierci. Zwłaszcza z tobą w zdaniu.

Próbowałem ją zrozumieć. Pomyślałem o Belli i umieraniu… _och kurwa. _Wiem co miała na myśli. Myślenie o tym sprawiało, że moje serce i żołądek się skurczyły.

_Bolało.__ Cholernie mocno bolało._

– Dobra, już bez takich. – Przytaknęła i zaczęła jeść swoje nuggetsy.

– Lepiej ci? Wiem, że byłeś smutny przez to spotkanie.

_Uch… _to również powodowało ból.

– Później – powiedziałem.

Przytaknęła w zrozumieniu. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale czułem potrzebę pocałowania jej. Zgaduję, że wymyśliłem, iż mogę nadrobić braki w całowaniu. Pochyliłem się nad stołem, a ona spojrzała na mnie, wiedząc co chcę zrobić, ale wciąż wydawała się tym zdziwiona. Położyła swoją dłoń na moim policzku i delikatnie mnie pocałowała.

Odsunąłem się, na co ona się uśmiechnęła. – Dziękuję.

– Bello, nie powinnaś mi dziękować za pocałunek.

– Czuję, jakbym powinna. Kocham cię całować. Dodatkowo, tęskniłam za tobą dzisiaj.

Zachichotałem i starłem ketchup z ust. – Widziałaś mnie dziś rano.

– Um… i co? – Wyciągnęła frytkę z pudełka i zamoczyła ją w shake'u. Zaśmiała się. – Dlaczego robisz taki wyraz twarzy?

– Det är äckligt1! – powiedziałem obrzydzony.

Zaśmiała się. – Angielski, kochanie.

– To jest obrzydliwe!

Zaśmiała się. – Och, nie, nie jest. To jest takie dobre.

Sięgnęła przez stół i wyciągnęła kanapkę z mojej dłoni. Przesunęła ją do swoich ust i wzięła wielkiego gryza.

– Co ty robisz? – zapytałem.

Uśmiechnęła się i oddała mi moją kanapkę. Uniosła swój palec, aby powiedzieć mi, żebym poczekał chwilę, podczas gdy ona przeżuwała wielki kawałek, który miała w swoich ustach. Czekałem. Wzięła kolejną frytkę z pudełka i zamoczyła w shake'u.

– Nie chciałam dodawać ci dodatkowego cukru. Trzymaj – powiedziała i wyciągnęła do mnie frytkę.

– Cholera nie… to jest dziwne.

– Och przestań być dzieckiem i zjedz cholerną frytkę. To zmieni twoje życie. – Westchnąłem, a ona pochyliła się do przodu i podała frytkę do moich ust. – Czy mam zrobić samolot?

– Nie. – Otworzyłem usta, a ona uśmiechnęła się i włożyła ją do środka. Żułem. Dobra, to było dobre.

Bella oparła się na krześle i uśmiechnęła. – Och, widzę ten wyraz twarzy. Ten wyraz krzyczy, że Bella ma rację, a ja się mylę!

Zjadłem jedną z moich frytek. – Zamknij się.

– Jakim językiem wcześniej mówiłeś?

– Det angår dig inte2.

Warknęła. – Nie wiem co mówisz. Mógłbyś powiedzieć, że wyglądam jak kurczak, a ja bym tego nie wiedziała. To nie fair!

Zaśmiałem się. – Nie mówię, że wyglądasz jak kurczak, Hermosa. To szwedzki. Po prostu powiedziałem, że to nie twój interes.

– Wiesz, to jest naprawdę świetne jak mówisz w tych wszystkich językach. Jak to się zaczęło?

Pomyślelibyście, że jest to łatwa rzecz do odpowiedzenia. Cóż, myślałem, że jest to dobre, ale to jak to się zaczęło naprawdę nie było zabawne do opowiadania. Wszystko zawsze wracało do nich i to było do kitu.

Czułem się jak imbecyl, kiedy nie mogłem podzielić się z moją dziewczyną, gównem z mojej przeszłości, ale mentalnie to prowadziło mnie do złych miejsc. Ale zdecydowałem, że powiem jej o językach. Ta historia była dziecinną gierką w porównaniu do innych historii.

Otworzyłem usta, aby jej powiedzieć, kiedy mój telefon zawibrował w kieszeni.

Westchnąłem. – Poczekaj. – Spojrzałem na numer. To była Alice. Odebrałem. – Halo?

– Ecy. – Jej chory głos brzmiał delikatnie po drugiej stronie linii. _Och, kurwa. _Nienawidziłem, kiedy była chora. Nigdy nie czułem się tak bezradny jak wtedy, gdy chorowała.

Pochyliłem się i oparłem głowę na dłoni. – Cześć. Dobrze się czujesz, dzieciaku?

– Nie bardzo. Nie wiem dlaczego zachorowałam. Cały dzień było ze mną dobrze.

– Taa, przeziębienia zawsze się do ciebie zakradają. – Spojrzałem na Bellę. Patrzyła na mnie ze skupieniem na twarzy. – Słuchaj, wkrótce będę w domu. Chcesz, abym ci coś przyniósł?

– Nie. Możesz mi po prostu zrobić rosół?

Kochała mój rosół, kiedy była chora. Dawałem jej go odkąd skończyła rok. Wtedy go miksowałem, ale zawsze go kochała.

– Oczywiście. Poczekaj. – Zakryłem głośnik telefonu. – Jesteś dziś wieczorem zajęta.

– Dziewczyny i ja mamy wieczór filmowy o ósmej, ale do tego czasu jestem wolna. Dlaczego?

– Chcesz wpaść? Alice nie czuje się dobrze i jestem pewien, że będzie chciała cię zobaczyć i chciałbym z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

Przytaknęła. – Dobrze.

– Dziękuję. – Odkryłem telefon. – Alice, przyprowadzę ze sobą Bellę.

– Och taaak! Dobrze, pośpieszcie się. – Roześmiałem się.

– Dobra, do zobaczenia później.

Rozłączyłem się, a Bella już zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy.

– Chodź, mój przybłędo – powiedziała.

Roześmiałem się.

_Ona była niesamowita._

_Miałem na koszuli wymiociny._

Miałem na koszuli wymiociny i trzymałem z tyłu włosy Alice, gdy ona wypróżniała się do miski toaletowej.

_Idzie ten rosół, który ugotowałem._

Jej kaszel i wymioty łamały mi serce, ale ponownie nie wiele mogłem zrobić. Trzymałem jej włosy jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą pocierałem jej plecy.

– Eeccyy… – jęczała, kiedy przestała na tyle długo, żeby złapać oddech.

– Wiem, Alice. Po prostu daj temu wyjść. Nie wiele mogę zrobić.

– Spraw, żeby to odeszło – płakała.

Łzy i gluty spływały w dół twarzy tego biednego stworzonka.

– Chodź, umyjemy twoje usta i wyszczotkujemy zęby.

Przytaknęła, a ja pomogłem jej przy zlewie. Myła usta z wieloma obrzydliwymi dźwiękami. Czułem jej ból. Wiedziałem jak strasznie jest się czuć chorym w taki sposób. Drzwi do łazienki się otworzyły i pojawiła się Bella. Będąc aniołem jakim jest, zgłosiła się do posprzątania miejsca, gdzie Alice zaczęła wymiotować.

– Hej. Czujesz się trochę lepiej, kochanie? – zapytała Alice.

– Nie. Jestem teraz po prostu zmęczona. – Wytarłem jej usta ręcznikiem, a kiedy skończyłem ona owinęła swoje ramiona wokół mojej szyi. Owinąłem ramiona wokół jej małego ciała i podniosłem ją.

Pochyliłem się do Belli i nastawiłem moje usta. Delikatnie mnie pocałowała.

– Trochę z nią poleżę. Poczekasz na mnie?

– Oczywiście, kochanie – powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem, jednakże mogłem powiedzieć, że też martwiła się o Alice. Pochyliła się i pocałowała tył jej głowy. – Mam nadzieję, że poczujesz się lepiej, kochanie.

– Dziękuje, Bello – mruknęła w moją szyję. Westchnąłem i zaniosłem ją do jej pokoju. – Nie, nie, czy mogę spać w twoim łóżku?

Zwykle nie lubiłem, kiedy spała w moim łóżku. Bev powiedziała mi, żebym upewnił się, że do tego się nie przyzwyczai, ale jak mogłem powiedzieć jej nie, kiedy była tak chora?

– Jasne – zaniosłem ją do mojego pokoju i zgasiłem światła.

Było trochę po szóstej, więc nie było jeszcze ciemno. Położyłem ją na łóżku i usiadłem z boku. Przykryłem ją.

– Chcesz, żeby z tobą został?

– Tylko dopóki nie zasnę, dobrze? – Przewróciła się na brzuch. – Możesz pocierać moje plecy?

– Oczywiście. – Przeniosłem moją dłoń na jej plecy i zacząłem pocierać. Westchnęła w zadowoleniu i próbowała zasnąć.

Siedziałem tam, pomagałem jej, sprawiło to, że uzmysłowiłem sobie coś o sobie, czego wcześniej nie wiedziałem. Dobrze sobie z nią radziłem. Czasami miałem wątpliwości, ale przynajmniej wiedziałem, że nie jest tak źle. Już wiedziałem, że byłem lepszy, niż _oni. _Nigdy mi nie pomagali, kiedy byłem chory. Niania pomagała, ale nigdy nie pocierała mi pleców albo czekała, aż zasnę albo pomogła mi sprzątać.

Byłem zadowolony, że mogę jej w ten sposób pomóc. Nie tylko pomagałem jej, ale wiedziałem więcej o Alice niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie. _Nie mogli mi jej odebrać. _Trzymała mnie przy ziemi. Zatracę się bez niej.

Szybko zasnęła. Bycie chorym wymęcza osoby, ale po serii wymiotów jakie miała, jestem pewien, że zabrało to więcej energii z jej małego sześcioletniego ciała. Kiedy całkowicie zasnęła, zabrałem dłoń z jej pleców i poprawiłem przykrycie. Pocałowałem ją w głowę i cicho wyszedłem z pokoju.

Kiedy byłem w salonie, nie widziałem Belli. Poszedłem dalej i znalazłem ją leżącą na kanapie i słuchającą mojego iPoda. Pochyliłem się nad kanapą, a ona uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Pochyliłem się do tyłu i pocałowałem ją.

Westchnęła zadowolona. – Chodź tutaj, kochanie. Chodź i połóż się ze mną – powiedziała i wcisnęła się bardziej w kanapę.

– Dlaczego powinienem?

Spojrzała na mnie. – Ponieważ ocaliłam twoją dupę przed głodem. Teraz dawaj swój uroczy, mały tyłek na kanapę.

– Dobra, dobra, taka władcza. Myślę, że następnym razem będę głodował. – Nigdy nie powiedziałbym nie.

Po prostu lubiłem się z nią drażnić i patrzeć jak reaguje. Nigdy nie zawodziła. Albo doprowadzała mnie do śmiechu albo ujawniała coś pięknego o sobie. Opłacało się z nią drażnić. Dostałem się na kanapę obok niej i byłem twarzą do niej, więc jej głowa schowała się w zagłębieniu mojego ramienia.

– Trzymaj. – Wyciągnęła słuchawkę z prawego ucha i włożyła do mojego. – Spasuj ze mną, koleś.

Zachichotałem, a ona włączyła jakąś wolną piosenkę. Nie wiedziałem jak mamy spasować do wolnej piosenki, ale byłem za tym. Zmieniała piosenki tak, jak jej się podobało. Mieliśmy podobny gust muzyczny, więc to było zabawne.

Leżeliśmy tam i słuchaliśmy muzyki przez przynajmniej czterdzieści pięć minut. Kazała mi śpiewać sobie jakieś piosenki, czego nie rozumiałem, ponieważ nie byłem dobry w śpiewaniu. Pojawiło się kilka piosenek, które nie podobały się Belli i kazała mi wyjaśnić dlaczego je lubiłem. Niektóre nawet sprawiły, że zaczęła tańczyć w miejscu, co było cholernie urocze. Skradłem jej kilka pocałunków. Ona skradła kilka mnie. To było bardziej zabawne, niż mogłem sobie wyobrazić.

– Więc, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – zapytała Bella.

Skończyliśmy z iPodem. Właśnie wtedy, trzymaliśmy się w ciszy.

– Och... cóż, zapytałaś mnie o języki.

– Och, taaa, chciałam wiedzieć co sprawiło, że nauczyłeś się ich wszystkich.

– Taa, to. – Zdenerwowanie przejęło kontrolę nade mną.

Nie sądziłem, że to będzie takie trudne, ale było. Prawie stchórzyłem. _Prawie. _Musiałem zrobić to dla Belli. Zasługiwała na to. Powiedziałem sobie, gdy wchodziłem w to, że już więcej nie będę przed nią niczego ukrywał. Ufałem jej bardziej, niż ufałem sobie.

Musiała zauważyć, że byłem zdenerwowany.

– Hej, nie musisz mi tego teraz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz.

Potrząsnąłem głową. Naprawdę była ze mną cierpliwa. Musiałem wymyślić sposób, jak jej się za to odwdzięczyć. – Powiem ci, tylko pozwól mi pomyśleć, gdzie zacząć.

Pocałowała mnie w czoło. – Spokojnie, powoli poczekam tyle czasu ile potrzebujesz, kochanie.

Myślałem o tym przez kilka minut. Były pewne sprawy, których po prostu nie chciałem teraz rozdrapywać, więc musiałem znaleźć sposób, aby to wyjaśnić i zapobiec przed pójściem w miejsce, do którego nie chciałem zmierzać.

– Moi rodzice byli bogaci – zacząłem. Skupiła na mnie całą uwagę. – Myślę, że już ci to powiedziałem, ale nie wiem.

– Powiedziałeś – odparła.

– Taa, cóż potrzebowali mądrego syna, wiesz? Jeśli nie byłbym bliski perfekcji, wyglądaliby na złych rodziców.. – _Tak mało wszyscy wiedzieli… – _Zaczęli od nauki francuskiego. Cóż, nie mieli z tym zbyt wiele wspólnego. Zatrudnili korepetytora, aby mnie uczył, kiedy miałem tylko cztery lata. Najwidoczniej bardzo szybko się uczyłem. Kiedy miałem pięć lat, kazali uczyć się hiszpańskiego. Ten zajął mi trochę więcej do nauki, przez co wpadałem często w kłopoty. – Bella potrząsnęła głową w niedowierzaniu. – Jednakże. Miałem dziewięć lat, kiedy zacząłem nienawidzić lekcji językowych. W tamtej chwili już znałem francuski, hiszpański, włoski i portugalski.

– Wow. To jest godne uwagi.

– Wydaje się takie, co? Nie próbuję brzmieć na zarozumiałego, ale naprawdę to przychodziło mi łatwo. Ale kiedy miałem dziewięć lat, nie chciałem siedzieć wewnątrz i uczyć się codziennie nowego języka. W tamtej chwili to był niemiecki.. uch… stałem się odporny. Rzucałem pięściami, odmawiałem powtarzania słówek, a moi nauczyciele zdenerwowali się na mnie – westchnąłem. – Powiedzieli moim rodzicom, a ojciec strasznie się wkurzał.

– To nie miało sensu. Miałeś tylko dziewięć lat! – powiedziała.

Denerwowała się tymi informacjami. Przerażało mnie jak zareaguje, kiedy dowie się, że mój ojciec zaatakował mnie nożem i dźgnął mnie siedem razy w plecy, kiedy Alice była w tym samym pokoju. Nie sądziłem, że łatwo to przyjmie.

– Wiem, ale oni w taki sposób postępowali, Bello. Nie wiem co jeszcze powiedzieć.

– Nie, nie musisz tego wyjaśniać, Edwardzie, po prostu kontynuuj. Przepraszam.

Stała się taka zła. Pochyliłem się i ją pocałowałem, mając nadzieję, że ją to trochę uspokoi.

– W porządku. – Oczyściłem gardło. – Cóż, wkurzył się i zaczął zabierać mi rzeczy, kiedy tak się zachowywałem. Zaczęło się od moich zabawek, potem gier, kolacji, a następnie łóżka…

– Zabrał ci łóżko?

Przytaknąłem, czując się prawie zawstydzony. – Taaa. Koce, poduszki i wszystko.

– Och, Edwardzie… – Przyciągnęła moją rękę do swoich ust i pocałowała moje kostki.

– W porządku. To było w przeszłości.

– Ale wciąż… to było chore.

– Wiem. Cóż, szybko się uczyłem z moich lekcji i brałem ich więcej. Nienawidziłem tego, ale nie miałem wyboru.

– Więc teraz tego nienawidzisz?

Potrząsnąłem głową. – Och nie, wcale. Kocham to, że znam je wszystkie, ale nie jestem im za to wdzięczny. Winię ich, że zmusili mnie do nienawidzenia ich.

– Co zmieniło twoje zdanie o nich?

– Kiedy miałem trzynaście lat, zacząłem interesować się historią i historiami wojennymi. Chciałem pójść do armii. Będąc płynnym w językach zza oceanu było świetne dla żołnierza. Więc myślałem o wszystkich sposobach, jak mógłbym pomóc innym. Sam nie wiem.

– Łał. Nie wiedziałam, że interesowałeś się armią.

– Interesowałem… cholera, wciąż się interesuję.

Zatrzęsła się. – Przepraszam, kochanie, ale nienawidzę myśli o tobie będącym gdzieś tam.

Westchnąłem. – To nie zawsze oznacza śmierć, Bello.

– Wiem, ale nie chciałabym tego zmienić. – Przeniosła swoje dłonie na moją twarz i pocałowała mnie. – Jesteś zbyt ważny.

Przeniosłem moje dłonie na jej. Pocałowałem wnętrze jej dłoni. Czułem się przy niej coraz bardziej komfortowo. Miałem nadzieję, że w przyszłości będę nawet bardziej czuły. Będę musiał się bardziej postarać. Już wiedziałem, że bycie w jej ramionach było uspokajające i delektowałem się tym uczuciem, więc może, jeśli naprawdę spróbuję, będę mógł pocałować ją głębiej i traktować ją w sposób, na jaki zasługuje. – Dziękuję, hermosa.

– Za co? – zapytała delikatnie.

– Nie wiem. Po prostu sprawiasz, że wszystko jest lepsze… i słuchasz.

– Edwardzie, wiesz, że cię wysłucham, kiedykolwiek tylko będziesz chciał ze mną porozmawiać. I ty sprawiasz, że wszystko jest dla mnie lepsze. Zawsze o tym pamiętaj, dobrze?

– Postaram się.

– Nie, obiecaj mi.

– Bello…

– Edwardzie, obiecaj mi. Ocaliłam cię dzisiaj? Pamiętasz?

Naprawdę mnie ocaliła. Jednak nie dzisiaj. Ocaliła mnie, kiedy podeszła do mnie w kawiarni i pierwszy raz usiadła naprzeciwko mnie. Zawdzięczam jej wszystko, ale ponownie drażnienie się z Bellą było zabawne.

– Pazza, nie jestem twoją przybłędą.

– Nie zmuszaj mnie, żeby skopała ci dupę w kung– fu, Cullen. Obiecaj mi to teraz.

– Co będę z tego miał?

– Twoje jaja zostaną ocalone przed skopaniem. Czy to nie jest wystarczające?

– Hmmm...

– Edward! Czy nie troszczysz się o swoich chłopców?

Zaśmiałem się. – Chłopców?

– Tak, chłopców! Chroń swoją spermę, koleś!

Przepadłem. Czasami była niemożliwa. Schowałem moją twarz w jej szyi, gdy się zaśmiałem. Śmiała się ze mną, przeczesując dłońmi moje włosy.

– Obiecuję – mruknąłem w jej szyję.

– Przepraszam, co to było?

Podniosłem głowę i pocałowałem ją. – Powiedziałem, że obiecuję.

– Obiecujesz co? – Zamierzała zmusić mnie do powiedzenia tych słów.

– Obiecuję pamiętać, że sprawiam, że sprawy są dla ciebie lepsze.

Uśmiechnęła się dumnie. – Dobrze. Ponieważ to prawda. Wiele dla mnie znaczysz.

– Mam tak samo, Hermosa.

Obudziłem się na wymioty małej dziewczynki i naprawdę tym razem miałem nadzieję, że wymiotuje do miski.

Przewróciłem się na łóżku i na szczęście tym razem jej się udało. To był trzeci raz, kiedy się obudziła, aby to zrobić i to była dopiero pierwsza w nocy. Jej włosy już były w kucyku przygotowane na takie wydarzenie. Potarłem jej plecy, gdy ona opróżniała się. Kiedy skończyła, podałem jej szklankę wody, wypiła trochę, a resztę wylała do miski. Wyszedłem z łóżka i zabrałem odpadki do łazienki. Ziewałem, gdy sprzątałem. Zapach był straszny, ale musiałem sobie poradzić. Kiedy posprzątałem i wytarłem, wróciłem do pokoju.

Kiedy tam dotarłem, moje serce rozpadło się na milion kawałeczków. Alice leżała na łóżku, płacząc i ściskając poduszkę. Westchnąłem i podszedłem do niej. Położyłem się koło niej i cicho wziąłem ją w swoje ramiona. Owinęła ramiona wokół mnie, najlepiej jak potrafiła i tak ciasno jak mogła.

– Po prostu chcę iść spać, Ecy.

– Wiem, Alice, to minie, dobrze? Jesteś silną dziewczynką.

Zacisnęła uchwyt na mnie. – Dziękuję, że leżysz tutaj ze mną.

– Proszę bardzo. – Pocałowałem czubek jej głowy. – Jag hoppas du mår bättre snart3.

– Hmm…. Powiedziałeś, żebym czuła się dobrze? – Wciąż była trochę niepewna, jeśli chodziło o szwedzki, ale poprawiało jej się.

– Ja. – _Tak._

Ziewnęła. – Co powiedziałeś?

– Powiedziałem, że mam nadzieję, że wkrótce poczujesz się lepiej.

– Dziękuje, Ecy. Jesteś moim ulubieńcem.

– Jesteś moją ulubienicą, Alice. Teraz, sov nu.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy i zastanawiałem się czy zasnęła. – Nie mam pojęcia co właśnie powiedziałeś – nagle powiedziała, a ja zaśmiałem się.

– Powiedziałem, żebyś poszła spać.

– Och, dobrze. Cóż nie sprawiaj, że muszę tak dużo myśleć, Ecy. Ledwo myślę, tak jestem zmęczona.

Ponownie się zaśmiałem. Spędzała zbyt _wiele _czasu z Bev. Gadała tak jak ona.

– Dobranoc, Alice.

– Dobranoc, Ecy.

Zasnęła dość szybko, ale ja miałem kłopot. Moja głowa ponownie wirowała z myślami o moich rodzicach. Myślami co zrobię, jeśli dostaną nad nią opiekę. Czułem, że nie będę w stanie funkcjonować, jeśli będę wiedział, że jest ona sama z nimi. Będę niebezpieczeństwem dla siebie i dla każdego w moim pobliżu. Wliczając w to Bellę.

To wszystko sprowadzało się do jednego. Alice nie mogła odejść. Nie mogli dostać nad nią opieki. Nie będę w stanie tego znieść.

_Ale co jeśli to się stanie? _Trzymałem Alice bliżej siebie. Bliskość pomagała.

Muszę jej obiecać. Zbliżyłem moje usta do jej ucha.

– Jag låter dom inte ta dig från mig. Våra föräldrar kommer aldrig röra dig. Jag lovar4 – wyszeptałem.

Nie wiedziałem czy to słyszała. Nawet jeśli tak, przynajmniej nie wiedziała co powiedziałem. Nie chciałem, aby wiedziała o nich. Nie musiała wiedzieć.

Po prostu musiała wiedzieć, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby uratować ją przed bólem, jakiego sam doznałem.

_Zrobię wszystko._

1 To obrzydliwe.

2 Nie twój interes.

3Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce poczujesz się lepiej.

4 Nie pozwolę im zabrać cię ode mnie. Nasi rodzice nigdy cię nie tkną. Obiecuję.


End file.
